Heartbreaker
by sadokachan
Summary: SasuSaku ;; "For example, lets use U-chi-ha Sas-u-ke. For one, his hair is set in such a manner, it resembles a chicken's ass. Then that, for one, shows me he may resemble what it is, an ass." ;; COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not Naruto nor the songs used. Belong to their respectful owners. Credits to kpopsub for lyrics.

Sup? Thanks for having time even clicking on this! Hope you enjoy! Please review! x]

**AUTHOR'S NOTE JULY 1 2010 - Heartbreaker is my FIRST FF, therefore is full of mistakes, horrible grammar offense and wince-worthy problems. If you're reading this, please note Heartbreaker was my FIRST FF and many parts of it will make you wince such as the character development and slightly inconsistent plot line. I have no current plans to rewrite it, so if you do read, please keep these factors in mind. Thank you!**

* * *

_Marhaebwa ni mamul naege_

**Tell me how you feel**

The last two lines sang in perfect harmony finally came to an end. A girl donning a red tee and jeans, smiled, and clasped both hands around the microphone she was holding. Her brown orbs shined brightly at the screaming crowd below. Although she looked to be only around 5"4, she stood out among the rest on the stage.

"Thanks for coming out tonight!", she yelled through the microphone. "That was our new song, **Love Coach**!"

She breathed in and out, letting the chants of 'HEART-BREAK-ER' overwhelm her. Taking a deep breathe, she opened her mouth again.

"Thank you so much, Sunagakure!"

Sweat rolled down her face as she smiled yet again at the crowd.

"And to wrap up our _Heartless_ tour, we will play our newest song, **I'm a loner**!"

Chants of 'HEART-BREAK-ER' erupted throughout the stadium. She looked to her left, where her twin brother was standing. His t-shirt was sticking to his now sweaty chest, and his black jeans held up by his belt looked like they were going to slip. His maroon-red electric guitar swung lowly as his hand looked ready to plunge into another song. His black hair showed tints of red, which must have came off from his sweat. His 5"9 frame stood boldly on the side of the stage.

"YOU READY, GAR?" She yelled while looking at him.

He nodded, with a slightly annoyed look on his face at the name. He picked up the neck of his guitar and played a quick 10 second solo. His face softened as he finished his solo and glanced at the crowd.

She shifted her focus from 'Gar' when he was done to the main guitarist who stood there. His midnight-colored guitar was gleaming under the stadium lights. His usual black hair was dyed midnight blue, and spiked. From the audience's position, his 5"10 build seem to stand out a bit too much. He was wearing a red t-shirt, and black skinnies. Honestly, how can a guy look so good in skinny jeans? His lips upturned to a slight smile under the flashing lights as he turned to stare at her.

"Sei? Ready to ROCK?" She asked. All she got was a blank look with a quick strum of his guitar.

The girl turned towards _Heartbreaker's_ drummer. Sweat plastered his face and his tank top was soaked with sweat. The jeans he was beginning to stick to his strong, broad legs. His face shone with excitement as he bared his teeth at the girl. His spiked up blue hair was beginning to dampen and fall over his broad forehead. Although he was sitting, you could assume he was about 6"1 when standing up.

"Kank?" The response was a fast, yet upbeat drum solo. She smirked as she was done.

Finally, she flipped her head towards the bassist. Her usual blonde locks, dyed brown, were up in a messy bun. Donning fishnets, a tee and a tight skirt, she looked relieved they were on their last song. Her eyes shone with determination to finish the tour on a good note. She smiled a ecstatic smile at the crowd. Her long figure and 6"0 frame seem to cause many fans to stare at her.

She chuckled as she spoke into the microphone. "Temy?"

A short bass solo suddenly was played amongst the loud chants across the stadium.

"ARE YOU READY?" She asked the crowd and she pumped her fist in the air.

Loud cheers exploded. Screams cried out. Fans began to chant in a slow, steady pace.

_HEART-BREAK-ER! HEART-BREAK-ER! HEART-BREAK-ER!_

The chants became louder as the first chord of the song strummed against the guitar echoed throughout the stadium. She smiled and brought the microphone to her lips again. "

I ASKED, ARE YOU READY, SUNAGAKURE?" She yelled. Screams erupted.

As the music blended together, she grinned. She brought the microphone to her lips and opened her mouth to belt out a note. A melodic voice came out from the boy beside her and sang with her in harmony.

_wetoriya wetoriya _

**I'm a loner I'm a loner**

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

**Chapter One**

**Prologue  
**

"Shit. What a tour," said Sai as he fell onto the bed of the tour bus.

Echos of 'I know!' was heard throughout the bus from the black-haired girl who slept on the bunk on top. Her face was slammed into the pillow, her black locks spread out over her back.

"What is this feeling affecting my body?" Sai asked with a confused look on his face.

"It's called being tired, brainless," a voice answered from the back of the bus.

A boy wearing only red shorts slammed open the door at the back, a towel around his neck as he rubbed one hand through his hair. He walked towards the bed opposite of Sai's and he sat down.

"Temari, it's your turn" he said, implying for her to wash out the dye.

The female on the bunk above Gaara's climbed down, grabbed the towel hanging from the rack and walked into the washroom without a word. It was silent until…

"GAARA! WHERE'S THE SHAMPOO TO WASH OUT THE DYE?"

"On the floor, idiot" Gaara growled.

"YOU LEFT YOUR CONTACTS ON THE SINK!"

Gaara groaned and continued to dry his hair, and then ran a hand through it. "Saki, where are we heading now?"

Sakura looked up from her pillow at her twin. "Konohagakure" she said, and slammed her head back into the pillow.

"Why?"

A boy donning brown hair and funky purple lines on his face emerged from the front of the bus. " Itachi said we had to finish your last stupid year of high school before he wants us to go on an international tour. Doesn't want you guys home schooled anymore. Something about living a normal life," he said. Annoyance was plastered over his face.

"Tch. That's…what you call… annoying, I think" came a reply from Sai as he attempted to express his emotions. He was always emotionless at such a young age.

Sakura lifted her head. "Oh please, it'll only a year. 10 months. How bad can that be?" she asked as she propped her head up on her hand. Her green eyes darted between Gaara and Sai as she talked. She rubbed her eyes, relieving them from the brown contacts needed for the tour.

"Well, while you guys will be having an _unforgettable educational experience_," began Kankuro with fake glee. "Temari and I will be getting things done for the international tour. We're still looking for an opening band. Itachi said he's also looking into more endorsement for us."

Sakura groaned.

Gaara sighed.

Sai chuckled.

"Come on, it's not that bad!" said Temari as she emerged from the washroom. Her usually blonde locks were being dried off by a towel. "Saki, your up."

Sakura groaned, again. Sai opened his arms out as the small petite girl rolled off her top bunk and into his welcoming arms. He propped her up after she fell, and she grabbed her towel while storming into the washroom. A usual habit. Although most people would find falling off a bunk bed and being caught quite unusual.

A comfortable silence filled the room before a voice broke its peaceful haven.

"Why is Ugly in such a bad mood?" asked Sai.

Gaara turned to his childhood friend. "Guess who are we staying with in Konohagakure?"

"Tsunade-sama?" drawled out Sai, thinking of the blonde lady with –ahem- quite large proportions.

"Wrong," said Gaara as he threw his towel onto the rack. Hooked on. Score!

"Kurenai-san?"

"She's married you idiot!" exclaimed Kankuro at his stupidity. He sighed and walked out of the room, to check on the route the bus was taking.

"To who?"

"Asuma-san!" said Temari, as she smacked her forehead. They went to their wedding just 2 months before the tour!

"Oh. Jiraya-sama?"

"Ew." Said Sakura as she emerged from the washroom. Her pink locks now were dripping wet, but shone nevertheless as she ruffled her hair with a pink towel. Sai covered his face to avoid the raining drops of water.

"Itachi."

"You wis-" started Sakura before she was cut off.

"IT'S KAKASHI YOU IDIOT!" yelled Temari as she threw a rolled-up newspaper at Sai's head.

"What's wrong with… Kakashi-san?" asked Sai as he rubbed the spot where his loving band mate had lovingly hit him.

"Oh you'll see" came a sarcastic response from Sakura as she climbed back onto the bunk, remembering their first encounter where Sai was absent.

Temari leaned in. "He killed her rubber ducky," she whispered in a low, deadly voice. "And his house is **ALWAYS** a mess. You know. Sakura. Neakfreak."

"Ah," replied Sai.

"I HEARD THAT!" cried the rosette on the top bunk. Her green orbs glared at the blonde situated on the opposite bunk bed.

"Okay kiddies, time for bed!" said Kankuro as he slammed open the door and walked into the room. The bus suddenly swerved to the side.

"HEY WATCH IT, YAMATO!" yelled Kankuro as he grabbed onto a random object to steady himself. Which unfortunately, seemed to be Temari's foot. She growled and yanked her foot from his grasp.

"Sorry, sorry! Dead skunk," was the reply from the front of the bus.

Kankuro turned back to the bunch. "Anyways, we'll be in Konohagakure tomorrow. We'll meet up with Kakashi to unpack and move in. He said school will start the next day, so we can have some time to explore, if we get there on time," stated Kankuro. "While Sakura, Sai and Gaara are in school, Temari and I, whom _GRADUATED_ years ago will be with Itachi handling a few business matters."

A groan could be heard from Sakura as Kankuro emphasized graduated.

"Who's idea was it to stay with Kakashi-san anyways? Ugly's?" asked Sai.

Before Sakura would response, Gaara spoke up. "Yamato. Cousins." Sai nodded as a way of saying, 'I see'.

"Anyways, Itachi is still discussing matters with Fugaku-sama" said Kankuro. "Apparently, he still has no idea that Itachi signed a band under Uchiha Enterprise. So sleep! Big day ahead of you!"

With that, Kankuro turned off the lights and shut the door to the _Heartbreakers_. Kankuro quickly looked at the window as they passed a 'Have a safe trip!' sign. He sighed as he hoped they would reach Kakashi's household on time as traffic was tight. He carefully laid himself out on the couch and drifted off.

* * *

"Welcome to my humble household.." drawled out a pajama-clad man in front of the _Heartbreakers_.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi," he said slowly. His face was engrossed into a small, orange book. "And I wonder what you guys are doing at my house, at 2AM in the morning, a day late."

The book fell as he looked over at the band. His silver locks were sticking up as if he had been zapped by electricity. He had a headband over one eye, a Kakashi appearance. The _Heartbreaker_ band looked at each other. They all shrugged.

"KAKASHI!" yelled Yamato as he walked towards his old friend. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and track pants.

"YAMATO!" said Kakashi with equal cheerfulness. The tired faze he put on before had quickly shattered as he embraced his old friend.

Yamato broke the hug and ruffed his friend's silver locks. "I'm so sorry we're a day late. We got stuck in traffic and we had to change everything." He said as he gestured towards the van. "You know, so the fans…"

"No problem, I understand." Kakashi said as he eyed the van. Although he wouldn't say it, he was expected a huge bus with _Heartbreaker _plastered all over it. He looked down at the 4 standing. They looked…normal. A brown-headed boy, a blonde girl with 4 ponytails, a boy with black hair who oddly looked like Sasuke, and a boy with red hair. Oh wait, there's another one. His eyes fell to the short form beside the red-head.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! I haven't seen you in a while" Kakashi said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I promise you this time, I will not throw your poor rubber ducky into the trash!" He said as he ruffled the rosette's hair.

"You are a sick, sick man…" replied Sakura, flashbacking the incident. "But I like you!" She said with glee.

_SQUEAK._

_Kakashi looked down at the yellow, broken piece of plastic beneath this feet. He shrugged as he threw it in the trash. For a second, he pondered if it belonged to anyone. _

"_Must be that girl Yamato is watching over. Oh well, it was broke anyways!"_

_Hours later, he heard a huge cry explode from the washroom._

"_MR. DUCKY DIED!"_

Kankuro stared at their lead singer. "Dudette. He's almost 30."

"I meant as YOU KNOW! I'm pretty sure he does not have a lolita complex." Sakura said in a matter of fact tone with her hands on her hips. She whipped her head towards Kakashi.

"And let's get one thing straight. I know you won't be clean as long as **I'M** living here, so just get your nasty, horrifying, disturbing , little _babies_ out of our sight and I'll be satisfied," said Sakura, with a hint at annoyance.

"They're more than my babies! They are my LIFE!"

Sakura ignored him as she turned to the man who's head just fell on her head.

"Hey Dickless, wake up!" the rosette cried as she slapped the man who was falling asleep standing up.

"Shit Ugly. Keep your hands to yourself!" Sai cried as he massaged the print red handprint. Gaara pressed his lips together, as if to suppress a laugh.

"Shut up and help unload!" yelled Temari across the driveway. She followed Kankuro into the giant, grey-bricked house in front of them, with her amp and bass.

Kakashi stared at the group of kids in front of him, and then to Yamato. He just shrugged as he grabbed two luggage. Kakashi sighed and follow suit.

* * *

"So you clear?" asked Kakashi.

He stared at the three clad in Konoha Academy uniform in the back of his van as he stopped in the parking lot. Sai stared back. He was wearing the school dress shirt, with the top 3 buttons undone. His tie hung loosely around his neck, and his navy pants, courtesy of the boredom of Sai and a dryer, fitted his legs like skinny jeans. To complete the look, he wore the school shoes and a brown Konoha Academy bag on his lap.

"Yes pervert," replied Sakura.

Kakashi sighed at the nickname. Her blouse was done up properly, her tie, like Sai, was hung loosely around her neck, not even tied on. She wore the school kilt, which ended around her knees, and white knee socks. Sakura was struggling to put on shoe, while being occupied by putting her hair in a bun. Two clips decorated the side bangs, a signature of Sakura's.

Gaara sighed and grabbed his sister's foot and shoe and slipped it on. He had his shirt properly buttoned, but had his tie done up slightly yet loosely. He wore the school pants, which was held up by his belt, and school shoes.

"Now remember.." started Kakashi.

Sai cut him off. "We know. Keep the lowest profile as possible."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Kakashi. "Welcome to Konoha Academy!"

Kakashi killed the engine and opened the door. He saw Sai and Gaara jump out of the van. Gaara turned around to his sister, and put his hands on her waist. He picked her up, and propped her on the ground.

"Thanks Gaara! Ne, Kakashi-sensei! Your car is too tall!" She exclaimed as she latched onto her brother's arm. Gaara simply nodded in response to her thanks.

"Or maybe you're just short," replied Kakashi. He earned a low growl from Sakura.

"Now Kiddos, explore the school. You have a bit of time before school starts. I pulled some strings and managed to get you in my homeroom!" Kakashi said excitedly. Sakura groaned. Sai chuckled.

"Come on Ugly, can't be that bad!"

"Now Now," Kakashi ruffled Sakura's hair. "Just because you are living with me, doesn't mean I will go easy on you," explained Kakashi. "I have to be fair to all my students."

"That is, only if you can teach," muttered Gaara under his breath.

"What was that Gaara?"

"Hn?" came the reply.

"I'll see you in class! Ja!" With that, Kakashi walked towards the school.

Sakura giggled as she unlatched herself from her twin's arms. She turned towards the school. It was a grand bricked-school, with giant columns holding it in place. There was a huge logo that said 'KONOHA ACADEMY' in big blue, yellow and green letters plastered on the front of the school. A giant fountain graced the front yard and many students were situated around it. The center piece of the fountain was a beautiful lady, clad in only a robe with water coming out of her mouth. She seemed to be doing a complex ballet move. There was a row of trees, with beautiful leaves dancing around the yard. To the left, you could see a huge open field with students playing soccer. To the right, there was a huge track field with many students running laps.

Gaara looked around and placed a hand on Sakura's waist. He carefully took her bag from her and slung it across his shoulder.

"Don't get lost."

"Mou, Gaara! I'm not a baby anymore!" Sakura said as she unwrapped herself from her brother's grip.

"Hey Ugly, hold this for a second," demanded Sai. He handed her a glass ink bottle. She took the small, round glass bottle and began to skip towards the school. Sai, with a paintbrush clamped in his mouth, struggled to grab a scroll from his school bag, which was slung across one shoulder.

"Sai. What in the world would you want to paint her- OOF," cried Sakura. She was turning around as she slammed into a chest.

"SAKURA!" yelled Gaara as he ran to his twin.

Sakura stared up to obsidian eyes. Her jade clashed with the owner of the dark, capturing orbs.

"Itachi..?"

His eyes darted to her at the sound of the name to the stained spot on his shirt. She looked down to where she crashed into him. Dark splotches decorated the uniform white top. It was finally then that Sakura realized this tall figure was definitely not Itachi.

Gasps could be heard from around the four standing. Loud whispers of "pink-headed girl" and "Sasuke!" could be heard. Sakura was holding, no, she was gripping the bottle of ink. Her hands clamped the bottle tightly. She was staring into dark, obsidian orbs that glared back at her. His hands in his pockets, his shirt splashed with ink. The 6 foot frame towered over her little 5"4. Gaara froze in place. His hand gripping his twin's arm. Sai, with paintbrush handle in mouth, still had his hand in his bag, with his arm crossed over grasping a few paintbrushes. As he looked up to the commotion, the paintbrush fell from his mouth.

Sai spoke up as he looked around the crowd that gathered. Seemed like he was an important figure to the student body.

"Saki. You're in deep shit."

Only one thought ran through Sakura's head at the moment as the orbs quickly darted from Sai to her and bore at her, as if they were staring at her soul. His eyes quickly narrowed at her as he opened his mouth to produce one sound.

"Tch."

Fuck.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

_"How much do you think appearance has an effect on personality?" asked Kakashi. He looked around the class. So did I. Seeing as no one wanted to answer, I placed my hand in the air shyly._

_"Yes Sakura?"_

_As I heard my name, the familiarity of him washed over me and my shy façade dropped._

_"Well," I started. "I think it has the uttermost importance on first impression as personality, as it defines the person."_

_"Care to prove that theory?" Kakashi asked._

_He quickly smiled under his mask when I answered. I felt a smirk began to play at my lips. I started at his eye which was not covered by his headband. It seemed to twinkle at me._

_"Lets use an example shall we?" I smiled._

_"For example, lets use U-chi-ha Sas-u-ke." The name rolled off my tongue as if it was deadly. The incident this morning replayed in my head._

_Once the name was off my lips, everyone whipped their heads around at me. I felt the body behind me stiffen at the mention of his name. I smirked as I looked around the class, taking in the many stares._

_To the surprise of the class, I stood up and walked into the aisle. Careful not to trip, I walked to where the Ice Cube himself was sitting and stood behind him. He looked up to me with a scorn look on his face. I could tell, just by looking at his face, he was annoyed. I smirked at him and placed my hands on both sides of his head. Gasps began to erupt from the class, as Kakashi began to smirk under his mask._

_"For one, his hair is set in such a manner, it resembles a chicken's ass." I began cheerfully and whipped his head around for the class to see. He growled under my control. Just then, a loud laugh bursted out of Sai. I beamed at the laugh of encouragement. I dropped my hands from his head._

_"Then that, for one, shows me he may resemble what it is," I leaned down to where his ear was. I opened my mouth to whisper into his ear._

_"An ass," I said in a loud whisper._

_With that, Sai lost control and fell on the floor in laughter. I smiled as I strutted back to my seat, high-fiving Ten-Ten's open hand along the way. Turning around to look at the Ice Cube, I was met with a hard glare._

_I smirked. This was going to be fun._


	2. Hot Stuff

**To Avoid Confusion:**

March 9 – TenTen (17)

May 15 – Kankuro (22)

June 9 – Itachi (25)

July 3 – Neji (17)

July 23 – Sasuke (17)

August 10 – Yamato (Old.)

August 23- Temari (20)

September 15 – Kakashi (Old.)

September 22 – Shikamaru (16)

September 23- Ino (16)

October 10 – Naruto (16)

November 25 – Sai/Sakura/Gaara (Almost 16) [Sai not related to them]

December 27 – Hinata (16)

**To Avoid More Confusion:**

- Non-semestered, Uniformed, Like American-style school [School starts in September]

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not Naruto, nor songs. Credit for kpopsub for translating songs.

**Chapter 1: **

First Song: ZE:A – Love Coach

Second Song: CN Blue – I'm a loner

**Thanks for Reviewing! Much Love! 3:** Twisted Musalih, MissLadyEmiko, Sasu1sSold2Emika, kerapal bubbles

Please Review. :9 I tend to update knowing people are reading. P;

Every 5 Reviews, I update. ;]

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**

"Saki. You're in deep shit."

Only one thought ran through Sakura's head at the moment as the orbs quickly darted from Sai to her and bore at her, as if they were staring at her soul. His eyes quickly narrowed at her as he opened his mouth to produce one sound.

"Tch."

Fuck.

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 2**

**Hot Stuff**

No.

No. No. No. NO WAY. I did NOT just spill a crapload of ink onto this pretty boy's shirt.

I stared up into his ebony orbs. They glared at me. No, they bore holes into my head. I have never seen eyes so piercing, so agonizing. I almost fainted on the spot if I didn't realize I spilled something on this HOT guy's shirt.

"Tch. Little girl."

My head snapped back to reality. I looked around. A crowd was already formed. Girls were whispering. Pointing at me. Mocking me. The boys were snickering. I think I heard a "She's hot!" but quickly shut up when I heard a snarl escape from Gaara's lips.

"I-I-I'm so so so so SORRY!" I yelled.

His perfect eyebrow shot up. His glaze shifted from Gaara, to Sai, then eventually to me. Oh my. Those are very hot eyes. Maybe just as hot as Itachi's… No. No one can be as prett- I mean handsome as Itachi-nii. He seems like an Ice Cube; cold and mute.

I took the few moments of freedom to analyze him. Uniform shirt top 4 buttons unbuttoned, tie hanging around his neck, uniform pants, shoes, and…a giant ink spot of doom decorated his perfect white shirt. You know, it looks like one of those psychiatrist blobs, where they ask you what it looks like. It kind of looks like a..bowl of ramen. I saw his mouth open and I quickly snapped out of my thoughts.

"How do you know my brother? Another fan girl?" he drawled out slowly. He shifted his head slightly. "And why in the world do you have pink hair? Is it natural?"

Oh no, he didn't! My anger flared. No one disrespects me in that way. He may be HOT, even HOTTER than Itachi, but no one disses me. I shoved the ink bottle back to Sai and stormed up to him. Heck, he's almost 2 heads taller, but then again, so is Gaara.

"Listen you obnoxious Ice Cube." I poked his chest.

"Ice Cube?" came a slow reply.

"YES ICE CUBE. DON'T YOU EVER, I REPEAT, EVER, CALL ME A FANGIRL, ESPECIALLY OF ITACHI!" I practically screamed my lungs out at him.

His eyes widen. For a fraction. Just a fraction. Probably at the name. I mean, who uses suffixes with their friends? Whispers began to erupt. 'Itachi-sama?' and 'No suffix?' began to haunt the crowd around me.

"Itachi..?"

I glared at him. Maybe hard enough to bore a hole through him. Suddenly, I felt an arm grab me and flip me onto a familiar back. I suddenly began to move on this person's back. I looked up and saw a mesh of red hair. Gaara. I turned my head around to look at Ice Cube as Gaara ran.

"Sorry, Love to chit-chat. Can't. Ugly here might bite your head off," I heard Sai say quickly. He pushed an extra uniformed shirt to Ice Cube and ran towards Gaara.

As we discreetly left the scene, I heard a loud, voice call out.

"HEY TEME! WHAT HAPPENED?"

* * *

"He told us not to make a scene," lectured Gaara. He was standing against a wall.

We were sitting in the office. Apparently, Kakashi didn't pull **ENOUGH** strings to get us into the same classes, but he tried. We were now waiting in the office, waiting for the Head to call us in. Gaara was standing on the wall, arms crossed and one leg up against the wall. Sai was slouching on a chair, foot up on another, painting something on a scroll. And me? I was sitting back straight, legs crossed, hands in my laps, glaring at Gaara.

I snorted. "Well, he dissed me." The scene this morning replayed in my head, and I kept imagining that sexy eyebrow going up. Ugh.

Beside me, I could feel Sai roll his eyes, and I growled at this. I mean, no one **EVER** makes fun of my hair. It's not my fault Gaara got all the good hair genes, the tall genes, and the calm genes. I just got the leftovers. With a silver-haired dad and a red-haired mom? I just had to be the abnormal one!

"That's not a reason to make a scene."

"To me it is."

"Now everyone knows we're somehow related to Itachi."

That shut me up. What were we going to say? Sai turned his head towards me.

"Well, you do know Sasuke only recently moved in with his parents right?"

Gaara and I both simultaneously whipped our heads at him. He raised his eyebrow as if to give us one of those 'twin moment' look.

"I heard some girl saying Sasuke doesn't like his brother. Apparently, Itachi isn't taking over Uchiha Enterprise, forcing Sasuke to move back with his parents."

"Isn't he only 16? Why did he move out?" I asked.

"17," drawled out Sai, without looking at me.

"Well I'm sorry I don't stalk him."

"HEY! I DO NO-"

"Sarutobi-sama is ready to see you." A voice broke our trance.

Gaara shifted from his position and stuck out his hand at me. I took it and he pulled me up swiftly. After I got up, he placed his hand back into this pocket and walked towards the lady, me following in suit. Sai quickly shoved everything into his bag and stood up. We trailed after the tall, black-haired lady who introduced herself as Shizune. She politely opened a door for us, we bowed in respect, and walked into the room.

There sat an old man, maybe mid-50s. Grey hairs decorated the top of his head, wrinkles across his face and he wore a simple dress shirt and tie. Seriously, this dude looked like he needed some caffeine. On his desk sat a name plate that said 'Sarutobi'. We all bowed in respect.

I put on a cheerful smile. "Good Morning Sarutobi-sama!"

He nodded in response and opened the folder on his desk. Not very talkative are we? He pulled out 3, neon-green sheets. Wow, these could blind someone. So bright…

"Here are your schedule," he said with a raspy voice.

We all stepped forward and picked up our schedule. Dang, the neon is getting to my eyes. I quickly rubbed my emerald orbs.

"Welcome to Konoha Academy. I expect many great things from you three," he said curtly. Gee, thanks… Way to put pressure on us.

"I presume you already ready the student manual, thus I do not think it would be necessary to go over the rules," he continued. "My hope is that you find Konoha Academy very_ enjoyable_, and please come talk to me if you feel uncomfortable."

He drawled out the word 'enjoyable' as if he knew something was going to make it _un-enjoyable_ for us. I ignored the thought and continued to listen.

"Any questions?" he asked.

Gaara shifted his focus on me. "Are there any…unusual things we should look out for?" He shifted his head as if to imply Ice Cube from this morning.

I stared back at him. _What?_

He slowly combed his beard with his hand. He smiled slightly. "Ah. I'll just say, Konoha Academy is full of _unexpected surprises_," he said. That damn twinkle in his eyes is getting on my nerves. "I shall dismiss you now, we wouldn't want you to be late, do we?" it sounded more of a threat, than a question. We all shook our heads and walked out quietly after bowing.

* * *

Once outside, I let out a breath I've been holding in. Ice Cube kept flashing into my mind for some reason. This is odd.

"Let me see that," I said, as I grabbed Sai's schedule and placed it against mine.

**Sabaku no Sakura**

Period 1 – English [Hatake Kakashi], Room 113

Period 2 – Physics [Morino Ibiki], Room 234

Period 3 – UNKNOWN COURSE CODE [Tsunade], Room 325

Period 4 – Chemistry [Hatake Kakashi], Room 238

Period 5 – Lunch

Period 6 – Math [Sarutobi Asuma], Room 104

Period 7- Gym [Mitarashi Anko], Room 123

Period 8 - Spare

Period 9 – Spare

**Sabaku no Sai**

Period 1 – English [Hatake Kakashi], Room 113

Period 2 – Chemistry [Hatake Kakashi], Room 238

Period 3 – Spare

Period 4 - Spare

Period 5 – Lunch

Period 6 – Math [Sarutobi Asuma], Room 104

Period 7- Gym [Mitarashi Anko], Room 123

Period 8 – Physics [Morino Ibiki], Room 234

Period 9 – Biology [Odep Orochimaru], Room 236

Gaara shoved his schedule beside ours.

**Sabaku no Gaara**

Period 1 – English [Hatake Kakashi], Room 113

Period 2 – Physics [Morino Ibiki], Room 234

Period 3 – Spare

Period 4 – Chemistry [Hatake Kakashi], Room 238

Period 5 – Lunch

Period 6 – Math [Sarutobi Asuma], Room 104

Period 7- Gym [Mitarashi Anko], Room 123

Period 8 – Biology [Odep Orochimaru], Room 236

Period 9 - Spare

I felt a smile creep onto my face as I realized Kakashi remembered that if I wasn't an musician, I said I wanted to be a doctor. What else would Tsunade-sama teach?

"Ugly! We rarely have classes together!"

"Dickless! Don't complain!"

"Hn."

"Gaara look! We have English, Physics, Math, Gym together!"

"Good."

I pouted.

"Gaara-nii! I'm not going to get raped or something!"

"Who would want to rape you, Ugly?"

I whacked Sai on the side of the head as we walked down the hall. My ears perked at the sound of someone's voice. It sounded familiar…

"Teme! Why are you holding an extra shirt? Why is it all black? Why do you look so pissed off?"

"Tch."

"Eh? Eh?"

"SHUT UP!"

"SASUKE! THAT HURT!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

I ignored it as we finally arrived at room 113. We slide opened the door and the chatter from inside suddenly stopped. I raised my eyebrow and walked inside. Sai and Gaara followed suit. I began to raise my arm to look at the watch strapped on my wrist, ignoring the many stares I was receiving. I already started to hear some gossip being spread.

"8:34. 26 minutes before school starts."

"Great to know you can tell time, Ugly."

"It's not like you can, Dickless." Sai snorted.

Looking around the room, I spotted a few empty seats. I grabbed my brother and Sai's hand and dragged them to the seats. The room was divided into 4 columns, 6 rows. I sat down in the 2nd row from the back, beside the window, and placed Gaara beside me. Then I forced Sai to sit in the row in front of me.

"Why do I have to sit alone?"

"Because I want to sit next to Nii."

Sai gave me a questionable look. Then looked at the hand that suddenly was placed on his. We all looked at the source.

"Don't worry, Honey. You're not alone while I'm here," the owner of the hand said, with a wink.

She was wearing the school uniform, but her kilt was riding WAY ABOVE her knee. Her blonde hair was up in a high ponytail with a part of her bangs coming along the side of her face. Decorating her face was a minimum amount of makeup and large hoop earrings. Hm. She seemed to be the headstrong type. I think she noticed I was scanning over her as she spoke again.

"Don't worry, I won't hit on your buddy over here," she said and winked at me. "Well, not that much. Yamanaka Ino. Head reporter for _Konoha Express_. School newspaper." She stuck out a hand, which I quickly took and shook.

The boys followed in suit. "Sabaku no Sakura, Gaara and Sai," I smiled politely as I pointed to each one of us.

"That's such a hot name, Sai." Ino said seductively as she stared at him. I swear, she might eat him with that look.

"Excuse me, Ino" Sai said. "You have a giant zit on your forehead under your bangs," he said while pointing to it. I almost died inside, and looking over at Gaara, I could tell he was stiffing in laugher too. Suddenly, a loud voice broke our faint hysterical.

"EH?! HE'S RIGHT! INO, YOU DO HAVE A GIANT ZIT UNDER THOSE BANGS!," the voice cried out. I looked towards the voice to see a blonde with hair sticking out everywhere on his head, standing on a desk, pointing his finger at Ino. His shirt had the top 2 unbuttoned, tie loosely hung and fitting school pants. He rushed over towards us.

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!," Ino cried out as she took out a compact mirror.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he said as he stuck out his hand at Gaara, ignoring Ino. Gaara stared at it but reluctantly shook his hand when I glared at him. He moved over to me, and once I placed my hand on his, he brought his lips down onto it, as if to kiss it.

Before I felt any wet, mushy lips against my hand, Gaara grabbed him by the arm and growled. I could feel Gaara's killing intent in the air.

"Woah. Sorry. I was just being polite," Naruto said as he put one hand behind his head and scratched.

"Sorry, Gaara is just overprotective of me. I'm his twin. Fraternal. Nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san," I said.

"Naruto is just fine. Mind if I call you Sakura-chan? It's not everyday you see a girl as pretty as you."

"Haha, Thanks! No problem," I replied cheerfully. He seemed nice. I felt Gaara analyze Naruto from beside me. He shifted his eyes at me and nodded, as if to say, _Safe_. I sighed. Then I realized something. That was HIS voice I heard this morning, and before we went to class! My eyes widen at the thought. He knew Ice Cube!

Somehow, Naruto managed to put on a huge goofy grin with Gaara's prowling eyes behind him. He stretched his hand over to Sai.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said as he continued to grin. Dude, this guy smiles almost as much as me! Sai took it, and stared into his eyes.

"Do you have a dick?" asked Sai. Naruto didn't seem to flinch at the question.

"OF COURSE! WANT TO SEE?" Naruto asked. Without a response, he snatched his hand away from Sai and began to unbuckle his belt.

"NARUTO! PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!" yelled a voice, as a soccer ball hit him square in the head, causing him to fall onto the ground. I saw a girl, quite tall, walk over and kick Naruto lightly on the butt. Behind her was a girl with blue hair and pale eyes. She was quickly turning red, as she fidgeted with the school uniform hem. The girl who kicked the ball had hair up in two buns and wore a serious look on her face.

"Tamura Ten-Ten," she said, while pointing to herself. "Hyuuga Hinata." She pointed to the blue-haired girl and then stuck out her hand at me. I shook it politely.

I smiled cheerfully at her and pointed towards myself. "Sabaku no Sakura, Gaara, and Sai."

"it's nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san, Tamura-san, Yamanaka-san and Hyuuga-san," I said, happy to make actual friend on the first day. Being home schooled and traveling across the country to tour makes you loose a social life.

"Drop the suffix," commanded Ten-Ten. "Sounds stupid."

"Haha, alright Tam- Ten-Ten-chan." I replied.

"Just Ten-Ten." She then looked over at Sai and Gaara.

"They don't talk much," I explained. "Even if Sai does, he'll end up making fun of you."

Sai snorted. "I only tell the truth. Besides to you, Saki."

"Excuse me?"

"You do know you are beautiful," he said seriously, amusement dancing in his voice.

I glanced at him. "Dickless." _Liar._

"Ugly." _And if I am?_

"Ahem." We turned towards Gaara. He tilted his head slightly towards the door. We looked and noticed Kakashi walk in. The group quickly disbanded and ran to a seat.

"Welcome to English!" He said cheerfully. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, and I will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year," exclaimed Kakashi, whom was writing his name on the board.

"Ah, I see you have already seated yourselves…" Kakashi's eyes roamed the class. "Well that's not good! So everyone line up at the front!"

A groan erupted and we all stood up, picking up our bags and walked to the front. Kakashi pulled out a seating chart with numbers on desk, and a tiny bag.

"Pick one, that's your seat," he said in cheerful tone, as he pointed to the chart.

All of a sudden, the door slammed opened, and the hot Ice Cube himself strutted in. Hey, I like that nickname. Ice Cube.

"Ah. Look who decided to come to school today!"

Anyways. He walks in, with his glory and all, shining with…Sai's shirt on. Now THAT, is a huge turnoff. He glanced at the mob of students at the front and then a noise was made, as if someone fainted. Gaara and I did another 'twin moment' as we turned towards each other, eyebrow raised. A voice broke our twin stare.

"IT'S SASUKE-KUN!"

"AHHH! SASUKE! MARRY ME!"

Simultaneously, the two girl who just spoke also fainted. I shifted my pink eyebrow up, and then glanced at Gaara. He did the same.

"Anyone care to bring them to the nurse?" asked Kakashi in a bored tone. Seemed like this happens a lot.

A voice volunteered. "BY THE POWER OF YOUTH, I SHALL! IF I DO NOT, I WILL RUN 100 LAPS AROUND KONOHA ACADEMY!"

I grimaced when I saw the guy who spoke. I mean seriously, who had a SHINY, ROUND, BOWLCUT these days? I almost puked. Well anyways, he quickly picked up the girls and left. Yes, he picked up ALL THREE, and ran outside. I swear, they could make an orgy with three girls on top of each other. No offense. But their kilts wouldn't be considered kilts and their shirts are...riding up. A lot.

Ice Cube scanned over the crowd with his perfect, cold, piercing eyes, and those obsidian orbs stopped at me. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Aa."

What the hell? Is that a phrase? What does that mean? I mean seriously, this dude can compete against Gaara when it comes to the most silent person alive on this planet.

"EH TEME! YOUR SHIRT DOESN'T HAVE A BLACK BLOB ON IT!" Flashing backing this morning, I almost wish I could disappear.

* * *

Fast forward. I found out his name though. Sasuke. Uchiha. Definitely related to Itachi. Great.

I pulled out one of the remaining numbers and VOLA! Number 20. Guess what? That's the same seat I was sitting when I came in. Guess what? Gaara and Sai are sitting in the exact seat too! Despite this, it's not Ino beside him, but Hinata. She seems nice. At least she won't hit on Sai… I think.

"Twenty-four," drawled out Ice Cube. I snapped my head at him. Crap. Right behind me. He strutted towards the back of the room, and I followed behind him, a few steps behind.

Now this is where it sucks. There I am, brooding over my horrible life already. And some **IDIOT** decides it would be wonderful to –ahem- stretch his feet. Thus, I, Sabaku no Sakura, tripped. And who is in front of me? Mr. Ice Cube.

I fall, and not only do I grab the closest thing to me, that 'thing' was Uchiha…'s legs. Great. So I faceplant, bring the hottest guy in the school down with me, and land my face…in his ass.

Yes. **Ass**.

As in his firm, great-looking ass. Which just saved my face from being squashed into a pumpkin.

"Oh crap," said Naruto. "I swear I was just stretching." Fear rose in his voice.

"UGLY FOREHEAD GIRL, GET OFF SASUKE-KUN!"

"SHE'S TOUCHING HIM! SERIOUSLY!"

"AHHH!"

"SASUKE-TEME, DON'T KILL ME!" Wow. Naruto's voice is almost as girly as Ice Cube's fans. I think they're fans.

"Pinky, get **OFF** me." He really does have a sexy voice. It's very...husky. Woah, I did not just think that.

I felt myself being picked up by the waist by someone and dusted off. I turn to meet Gaara's piercing glare. A snarl escaped his mouth and the voices quieted down. I clasped both hands to my cheeks, feeling a rush of heat.

"Tch. Annoying girl."

I turned to face the Uchiha and glared.

"Ahem." We all whipped around to Kakashi's voice and he made a motion, indicating for us to sit down. I stormed past Ice Cube, shoving him to the side and sat down. Sai turned around and wiggled his eyebrow. I smacked him across the face and slammed my head on the desk.

This day couldn't get any worse.

"Now Class, after that –ahem- _Kodak moment_, please, lets all focus your attention to me," said Kakashi. He seemed to enjoy torturing me.

I glanced at the clock. Five past nine. Only 5 minutes had past. Shoot me now.

* * *

Being the lazy teacher Kakashi is, he decided to start the day off with ice breakers. Since it was a new school year.

"Stand up, and say a few things about yourself. Doesn't have to be long, just any interesting facts about you. Likes and dislikes, for example," said Kakashi. "I'll start. My name is Hatake Kakashi, and I like-"

"Porn." I grinned at Kakashi. He gave me an amused look.

"Now, now. That's not a way to treat your-"

"BUT IT'S TRUE, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" yelled out Naruto. I laughed at Naruto as he continued. "YOU NEVER PUT DOWN THAT ORANGE BOOK."

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" yelled Kakashi as a chalk brush found it's way to kissing Naruto's forehead.

I learned a few things. Ino, for example, was also head cheerleader besides working for the school newspaper. She was ruthless when it came to the story she wanted. Apparently, she LOVED _Heartbreaker_, insert swell of pride here, and even owned all the CDs released. Now, I am starting to LOVE this girl.

Hinata was very quiet, soft-spoken, and kept turning red. Honestly, Naruto is one lucky guy, as I heard they've been going out since tenth grade. She loves to bake, sing, and is pretty talented at a few instruments. Believe it or not, she is a fan of _Heartbreaker_ too.

My brown-haired friend quickly became my friend, through eye-contact. Ten-Ten loved any sports, and could take on any guy when it comes to sports. Besides her boyfriend, Hyuuga Neji, who apparently is cousin of Hinata, she hated guys. She said she only started to listen to _Heartbreaker_, recommended by Ino, but fell in love with _Heartbreaker's_ new song **I'm a loner**.

Hyuuga Neji was quiet, makes me wonder what he's thinking. He does martial arts. That's about all we got from him. Nara Shikamaru was asleep, but apparently has an IQ of 200. I've seen him somewhere, don't recall where though. Uzumaki Naruto wouldn't shut up; kept going on and on about ramen and Hinata. Ice Cube, on the other hand, said his name and shut up on the spot. He was glaring at me though. Geez. Who shove a stick up his ass this morning? Oh wait, I did.

Honestly, what shocked me the most was that almost everyone in the class loved _Heartbreaker._ I mean, I was expecting a few people, but not majority. I had to keep my composure from feeling giggly around my fans. Gaara and Sai were both, as usually, emotionless. The mention of _Heartbreaker_ sprang up a string of discussions about who was the hottest and who went to the _Heartbreaker_ tour, but Kakashi stopped it so they could continue with introductions.

Then, it was my turn. I stood up.

"Hola! Yo soy Sakura. Tengo diez y se-"

"Saki. Wrong language," said Gaara, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

I looked at him dumbfounded and then realized my mistake. I put my hand at the back of my head and smiled sheepishly.

"Woah, she speaks Spanish!" I heard a voice whisper.

"Sorry! I meant. My name is Sakura. I'm 17 years old, this is my twin brother," I said as I pointed to Gaara. A few gasps emerged. "My pink hair is **NATURAL**, so do not ask."

"Would you go out with me?" A voice asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No. And I also dislike many things!" I said cheerfully. "One of them is the guy behind me!" With that, I sat down with a satisfied look on my face.

Many in the class looked at me as if I just earned myself a ticket to hell. I shrugged off the looks as Sai stood up.

"Sabaku no Sai. Not related to Ugly over here, and Psycho over there," started Sai. "I like to notice things. Like for one, Ino has a zit on her forehead-"

"HEY!"

"..Naruto has a bunch of ramen stains on his shirt, on the collar.."

"REALLY?!"

"Ten-Ten is trying to hid a hickey on her neck.."

With this, the entire class turned to look at Ten-Ten, whose hand was slapped across her neck.

"…and Ic- I mean Uchiha-san.."

Everyone's eyes snapped towards Sai.

"..has a huge stick up his ass. That is all." Sai finished off coolly. With that, Sai sat down, earning a chuckle from Kakashi. I then felt someone glaring at my back, which was probably Ice Cube. Not my fault I sit behind Sai. Ice Cube has horrible aim. Gaara stood up after Sai was done.

"Sabuka no Gaara," he drawled out coldly. "Mess with twin, I break your neck." If this was an anime, Gaara would be the psychopath who killed everyone, including the main character, because they messed with his sister. I silently laughed at that thought. Then again, Gaara didn't learn karate, judo and a bunch of other martial arts for nothing.

I could sense fear wash over the class. Glancing around to look at the horrors plastered on everyone's faces, I giggled. Once they get to know Gaara, he's like a giant teddy bear.

"By the way, he isn't kidding," I said outloud with a wink.

* * *

At the end of our introductions, Kakashi decided to ask the class some random questions because Period 1 was almost over.

"How much do you think appearance has an effect on personality?" asked Kakashi. He looked around the class. So did I. Seeing as no one wanted to answer, I placed my hand in the air shyly.

"Yes Sakura?"

As I heard my name, the familiarity of him washed over me and my shy façade dropped.

"Well," I started. "I think it has the uttermost importance on first impression as personality, defines the person."

"Care to prove that theory?" Kakashi asked.

He smiled under his mask when I answered. I felt a smirk began to play at my lips. I stared at his eye which was not covered by his headband. It seemed to twinkle at me.

"Lets use an example shall we?" I smiled. Faces and names began to roll around my brain as it stopped at one particular person. I grinned.

"For example, lets use U-chi-ha Sas-u-ke." The name rolled off my tongue as if it was deadly. The incident this morning replayed in my head.

Once the name was off my lips, everyone whipped their heads around at me. I felt the body behind me stiffen at the mention of his name. I smirked as I looked around the class, taking in the many stares. Gaara raised his eyebrow at me, asking me what I was planning.

To the surprise of the class and myself, I stood up and walked into the aisle. Careful not to trip, again, I walked to where the Ice Cube himself was sitting and stood behind him. He looked up to me with a scorn look on his face. I could tell, just by looking at his face, he was annoyed. I smirked at him and placed my hands on both sides of his head. Gasps began to erupt from the class, as Kakashi began to smirk under his mask.

"For one, his hair is set in such a manner, it resembles a chicken's ass." I began cheerfully and whipped his head around for the class to see. He growled under my control. Many of the students began to turn white.

"SHE'S TOUCHING SASUKE-KUN!"

"RUN GIRL, HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF SASUKE-KUN!"

Just then, a loud laugh bursted out of Sai. I beamed at the laugh of encouragement and continued. I dropped my hands from his head.

"Then that, for one, shows me he may resemble what it is…" I leaned down to where his ear was. I opened my mouth to whisper into his ear.

"An ass." I said with a loud whisper. With that, Sai lost control and fell on the floor in laughter. I smiled as I strutted back to my seat, high-fiving Ten-Ten's open hand along the way. Turning around to look at Ice Cube, I was met with a hard glare.

I smirked. _This was going to be fun_, I thought. I sat down, only to sit on something crinkly. I picked it up, and unfolded the small ball. On it, wrote 5 simple words, in neat handwriting.

_Don't do that ever again. _

I laughed at it and shoved it in my bag, as I waited until the bell to ring. As if that was _ever_ going to happen. Unbeknownst to the class, I felt a hot rush come over my face. I slapped my hands across my cheeks to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Gaara looked over at me with worried eyes, but I shook my head.

Why the hell was I blushing?

* * *

The bell rung and I started walking to room 234 with Gaara beside me. The events from this morning replayed in my mind and something, somehow, clicked. Suddenly, I grabbed Gaara's arm.

"GAARA. GAARA!"

"What?" He whipped his head around at me and searched my eyes for an answer. I mean, I did suddenly just pulled his arm and screamed Bloody Mary.

"PAPER. NOW."

He, without a question, whipped out a piece of paper and a pen, worry engulfed in his eyes. I quickly took it and slammed the poor, thin sheet against a nearby wall. People around me began to stare, but I didn't care. I began to scribble ferociously. I looked at the scribbled words on the page after I was done, and smiled to myself.

**Taorulduthan ttugoun nunbichuro nae mame burul jillo**

**With the heat of your warm eyes, Set my heart on fire**

**Hot stuff shimjangi da toda joha**

**Hot stuff it's okay even if my heart burns out**

Guess my writer's block is gone. Haha, I could feel _Heartbreaker_ releasing a new album soon!

Then all of a sudden, my smile dropped. I, then, realized one thing.

**_I'm in love with Uchiha Sasuke. _**

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

_"Yamanaka Ino, Chief Editor for __Konoha Express, at your service!" Ino said cheerfully. With glee. Too MUCH glee._

_"Uhh…" Service? I never asked for her. I looked over to Gaara. He raised an eyebrow._

_"Well actually, I need YOU at my service." We both snapped our heads at Ino._

_"Alright. Yamanaka-san. How can I help you?" I raised my eyebrow. I don't really want to know the answer._

_"Drop the stupid suffix. Just Ino is fine. Well, I just need a story and you are the ONLY one who can help me!"_

_"On…?" I asked slowly, uncertain._

_"This!" Ino shoves a camera into my hands. My eyes widen at the picture. There was Sasuke, on the floor, looking like he was growling. Then me, on top. With my face in his buttcrack. Cushioning my face was being squished. _

_Oh Shit._

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

Song: Davichi – Hot Stuff

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Please review!**

**Because I don't update without reviews. IT'S MY FUEL! LOL. **

**Ja! **

**P.S - Sorry about the mistakes. I sometimes forget a line and such. Not sure how to edit a chapter. So yeah. xD  
**


	3. Mystery

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not Naruto or songs used. Credits to kpopsub for lyrics.

**Reviewers, please read the bottom note!**

**Read and Review! :]**

**[P.S - I just noticed how this story _SADLY _seems like Hannah Montana -shudders at the thought- but I honestly, from the bottom of my heart, tell you that this will be WAY DIFFERENT than Hannah Montana. I didn't notice until my friend pointed it out. Sadly, it may seem like celebrity-attempting-to-live-a-normal-life story, but I tell you that this plot is completely made up in my head. In no way, shape or form did I get this idea from Hannah Montana!]  
**

* * *

**Recap:**

_The bell rung and I started walking to room 234 with Gaara beside me. The events from this morning replayed in my mind and something clicked. Suddenly, I grabbed Gaara's arm._

_"GAARA. GAARA!"_

_"What?" He whipped his head around at me and searched my eyes for an answer. I mean, I did suddenly just pulled his arm and screamed Bloody Mary._

_"PAPER. NOW."_

_He, without a question, whipped out a piece of paper and a pen, worry filled his eyes. I quickly took it and slammed the poor, thin sheet against a nearby wall. People around me began to stare, but I didn't care. I looked at the scribbled words on the page after I was done, and smiled to myself._

_**Taorulduthan ttugoun nunbichuro nae mame burul jillo**_

_**With the heat of your warm eyes, Set my heart on fire**_

_**Hot stuff shimjangi da toda joha**_

_**Hot stuff it's okay even if my heart burns out**_

_Guess my writer's block is gone. Haha, I could feel __Heartbreaker releasing a new album soon!_

_Then all of a sudden, my smile dropped. I, then, realized one thing._

**_I'm in love with Uchiha Sasuke._**

* * *

Gaara snatched the paper from my fingers and read it. I scrambled to get it, but him being two heads taller wasn't really helping. He poked my forehead and glared at me.

"No."

I gave him a blank stare. "No what? Putting it on the album?"

"You know." He gave me a glare.

Gaara threw the paper back at me, which I caught, and dragged me to our next class, Physics. I growled under his control.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said with my teeth clenched.

He forcefully spun me around and slammed my shoulder against the row of lockers. My eyes widen, as Gaara has NEVER slammed me against anything.

"Uchiha." He growled.

"What about him?" I glared back.

"You know what, and I won't allow it."

With that, he stormed off, leaving me panting from the impact. I ran after him. He has never been that mad before. And come on! I've only known Ice Cube, well met him, for 2 hours! Pfft, me in love? Nah. Probably infatuation.

Is it..?

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 3**

**Mystery**

Tch. Annoying class. Why am I taking Physics anyways? The scenes this morning keeps replaying in my head, it's ANNOYING!

Heck, who has PINK hair? Sabaku no Sakura, apparently. Her cheerful laugher, her smirk…it's invading my brain. And pissing me off. I certainly do not like this girl. I've only met her today. Then why the hell does she keep popping into my head?

Things cannot possible get worse. Tch. The fangirls in front of me keep pushing their chest into my view. It's disgusting. I wonder how _Heartbreaker_ deals with fans and paparazzi. Their kilts were riding so high, I can see Karin's green thong. Not that I notice, but it's RIGHT THERE! And it's neon. Kind of like Lee's spandex.

"Sasuke-kun!" A voice shrieked out. I winced. Only one voice is **EVER **that annoying.

"Karin," I said curtly. Hey, I hate her, but I was brought up –ahem- a _gentleman_.

I felt my arm being latched on, and a pair of not…noticeable assets pressed against my arm.

"Sasuke-kun! About that date after school…" She started off. She put on a pouty, or what I think is suppose to be pouty, look and stared into my eyes. Damn. She's uglier up close…

"What date?" I drawled out slowly.

She faked a gasp. "Don't tell me you forgot!"

I yanked my arm free from her grasp, stood up, and slammed my hand on the desk.

"Look, I don't like you. You're annoying."

She squealed. What the hell?

"Awww. Sasuke-kun said I'm annoying!" The girls around my desk started squealing and jumping up and down.

"Karin-chan! You're so lucky!"

"Ahhh, Sasuke-kun's voice is so hot!"

"Karin-chan! He complimented you!"

I groaned and sat back down. At that moment, the door slammed opened and a sweet fragrance filled the air. I stiffened at the cherry scent. No way in hell. My day just got worse.

I glance over at the figures who just walk in. Gaara has one hand in his pocket, other holding his bag which was swung over his shoulder, and he was glaring at me. I glared right back at him.

"Uchiha."

"Sabaku."

I gave him a curt nod which he returned. I shifted my focus on the petite girl next to him. Her hair was up in a messy bun, bangs swept to the side, and held by two clips. It seem to shine, maybe as much as Lee's teeth, and that means something! Her angelic face was crowned by the soft, silky pieces of hair which probably escaped her bun. I **almost** held my breath as her emerald orbs stared at me, and her petite, button nose wrinkling at the overuse of Karin's perfume. But I'm a Uchiha and Uchihas certainly do not hold their breath. Her uniform was slightly unbuttoned at the top, and her tie wasn't on, just slung around her neck.

I glared into her shining orbs, and they seem to loathe me. She lifted her head slightly, as if to challenge me.

"Sabaku."

"Uchiha-_san_." I twitched at the hint of sarcasm.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and pulled her back roughly.

"Excuse me? Who said you can talk to MY Sasuke-kun?" Karin said. I swear, her voice screeches.

Sakura raised her petite, pink eyebrow at Karin. "Your?"

Gaara seemed amuse at the sight. His lips were pressed into a thin line, and his hand shot out, grabbing Karin's wrist.

"Don't touch her." Karin yanked her wrist free from Gaara's grasp.

"Yes MINE! I am Karin. President of the S6!" She hollered out the last part. Sakura placed a hand on her perfect, sli- I mean waist, and pushed her lips into a thin line. Crap. Well, at least I know they really are twins.

"The Slutty Six?" I silently chuckled at her response. That girl has spunk.

The girl beside Karin grimaced. "Oh no you didn't forehead!"

Sakura twitched. Gaara's aura beside her suddenly flared, causing the girl to fall backwards in fear. A snarl escaped his lips, and he crouched down to the girl's level, my eyes following him.

"Call her that again, and I'll make sure you will never walk again." He stood up and glared at Karin.

"I'll just excuse your little _misunderstanding_. Since you're _obviously_ new, I'll give you guys an introduction." She waved her hand at herself, as if to fan herself. I silently groaned. I've seen this a thousand times.

Suddenly, she pulled out 2 pompoms, simultaneously with the other 5 girls in front of me.

"S!" They all pumped their fist in the air. "SIX!" Insert a very _slutty_ pose here. "The club that will appreciate Sasuke-kun and follow him to the ends of the Earth! The most exclusive club with only _six_ members!" They all screeched out.

"I am Karin, S1 and the Leader. Most likely to capture the heart of Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura and Gaara both raised their eyebrows at the same time. Sakura stared at me, as if to ask, _Seriously?_

"My name is-"

"OKAY MAGGOTS, SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN." A voice yelled from the front of the room. Morino-sensei slammed his book down and stared at the class. I glanced at the front, throwing a thankful look to Morino-sensei.

"YOU SIX. OUT. NOT IN MY CLASS." The six girls suddenly scrambled out in fear. Sakura pretended to stretch one of her legs.

"Oops." Sakura said with an innocent face as she tripped one of the girls. I think she was S3..

The girl threw a deathly glare at Sakura as she picked herself up and ran out of the class.

I stared at Sakura as she sat down in the seat beside mine, her twin sitting in front of her. She took out a pink pencil, and scribbled something on a post-it note which she brought out as Morino-sensei began talking. Sakura silently crumbled it. When he was writing his name on the board, she pretended to stretch and threw the paper ball at me.

I raised my eyebrow in curiosity.

"Tch." I said as I unfolded it.

You're an ass, but I'm sorry for this morning. I swear it's just an accident. – Sakura~

I stared at the note, as if it was moldy bread. I grimaced and ran a hand through my hair. Turning to look at her, she snapped her head back to the front of the class. She's actually pretty hot for a-. I felt Gaara snap his head over at me as if he read my mind. I turned my head towards the board in silence, but carefully wrote something on the note.

**It's okay. I understand it's an accident. I am not an ass. –Sasuke**

I threw the note back at her, ignoring whatever Morino-sensei was teaching.

Are too. Didn't get much out of you in English. Any likes/dislikes?

My eyes soften as I read the note she wrote. I debated whether if I should answer her question truthfully or not. But then, looking at those pure emerald eyes, her soft lips and slim body, I thought to myself, to hell with it.

**Heartbreaker. **

Honestly? I LOVE THEM!

**Burn this afterwards. I really like them.**

Haha, no problem, Ice Cube. I love them, watched their Heartless concert too!

**I think they're one of the most talented bands out there. One that doesn't show any skin, and is pure talent.**

Aww. Uchiha is COMPLIENTING something!

I suddenly felt a vibrate in my pants. No, not like that, perverts. I took out my phone silently and looked at the text message. It was from an unknown number.

**Stop flirting with my sister, you asshole.**

I whipped my head at Gaara, who gave me a blank stare, and turned back towards the board.

_How the hell did he get my number?_

**

* * *

**

Classes flew by fast. The "Unknown Course" are private lessons with Tsunade-sensei, which are actually quite fun. Thankfully, Ice Cube of Hotness wasn't in my Chemistry class. Sai, obviously bored, came over since he had a spare and Kakashi didn't care. Kakashi, yet again, conducted icebreakers. When it was Gaara's turn, I think he made half of the class shit in their pants. Obviously, I had to save them from their torment yet again.

We walked into the lunch room together and stared at the mass room in front of us. There was the lunch line towards the left, and everywhere people bustling around, carrying delicious looking lunch. Yep, you heard me. It looks awesome. Not greasy, old-looking pizza, but rice and steak, with tea.

I rubbed my eyes just to make sure. And I pinched myself. I threw Gaara a look and he nodded, as if saying, _Yep, it's real_.

"HEYYY. SAKURA-CHAN. SAI-TEME. GAARA-CHANNN! OVER HERE!"

Gaara growled as he heard his name, but nevertheless, we all looked towards the loud voice. It was Naruto, and he was standing on top of the table, waving his arms while Hinata was pulling on his pant leg.

I turned towards Gaara, and he shifted his head slightly at the table, then the lunch line. He looked at Sai, and he nodded. Seriously, I think I'm the only one who understands this random nodding here and there.

"NARUTO! GET OFF THE TABLE!" I yelled across the room as I walked towards the table.

Sai led me towards the table, as Gaara went off towards the lunch line.

I suddenly stopped in my tracks after looking at who was sitting beside Naruto. His eyes drifted from my head, and down my body. I stood here, feeling naked, violated. My thoughts snapped back to reality as Sai poked me, and walked forward. Sitting down, I noticed who sat beside me; Hinata, Ten-Ten, and Shikamaru, who was sleeping. Across from them sat Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at me. I raised my eyebrow, asking him what he wanted. He turned back to his lunch, as he stabbed his steak.

"I'm going to help Gaara with the food," said Sai, who leaned down to talk to me.

"Okay. Green tea, teabag on the side, please." I smiled.

"I know, I know. Picky Saki." Sai ruffled my hair and ran towards the line.

Naruto looked at me. "Sakura-chan! Do they always follow you around like that?"

I cocked my head slightly to the left. "What do you mean?"

Ten-Ten responded. "Look at them! They follow you like master and dog!"

I laughed softly. "They've always been like that! Gaara is very overprotective of me, and Sai is one of my closest friend!"

A series of "Ahhh" and "Ohhh" went across the table.

"Sabaku-san." I shifted my attention to Neji.

"Sakura is just fine." I said with a smile.

"Sakura-san. May I ask where are you from? I noticed you guys are new here."

I laughed at his politeness. I have never seen a guy so polite!

"Well…" I started off, thinking of naming any random place. "I'm from…"

"Sunagakure." I blinked a few times as I saw a tray slid into view, and felt Gaara sit down beside me. I looked at Gaara, as if saying thanks.

"Hey, move over Dickless!" Sai said, as he squished in beside Naruto.

"HEY. YOU WANT TO SEE? I TOTALLY HAVE ONE!"

"No, dobe. No one wants to see how small it is." Sasuke said. I blinked. He actually spoke!

"WHY YOU-"

"Ano.." We all shifted our eyes towards Hinata.

"Ac-c-c-tually, i-i-t's p-p-pre-tt-tt-y b-b-big." Hinata replied while poking her two fingers together. Her face turned tomato red. I dropped my fork. Neji snarled. Naruto stared at her.

Our silence was broken when Sasuke spoke.

"Excuse me?"

"Ha-a-a-ha! J-j-j-ok-k-king!" She laughed, while putting her hand in front of her mouth. Ten-Ten burst out in laughter beside her.

"I can't believe it worked!" Ten-Ten snorted as Neji sighed in relief.

"Not funny, Ten-Ten."

"Actually it was! Who knew Hinata would listen to me!" We all stared at Ten-Ten as her face made a 'oh shit' expression.

Ignoring the outburst, I turned back to Neji.

"Sunagakure. We just recently moved."

"Where are you staying?" asked Ten-Ten.

"GAGACHI," replied Sai, who's mouth was filled with rice. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Kakashi's." I said politely as I cut the steak into little pieces. "A cousin of someone we know," I explained to the confused faces.

"Ah. I understand. I saw you get out of his car this morning and I thought it was quite weird." Neji nodded in our direction.

Suddenly, Sasuke spoke. "Relationship?" He nodded in our direction.

"Gaara and I are faternal twins. Sai is an orphan, and our family took him in before our parents disappeared." I didn't like telling people about it, but it just sort of came out I guess.

Noticing the sad tone in my voice, Neji coughed. "Uchiha."

Sasuke looked up at Neji.

"I'm sorry about my text. I changed my number, and I accidentally sent it to you, instead of Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes went large, then as the information sinked in, seemed to sigh in relief. He waved his hands and nodded as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. I cocked my head in confusion. Sasuke looked at me, and shook his head.

"It's okay." He finally said.

I suddenly realized someone was missing from the table. Sai looked up at me, as if he was thinking the same thing.

"Hey, where's Pimple-head?" asked Sai.

"Right here! And I do not have a pimple." We all looked towards the right. There stood Ino in a blue and yellow cheerleading outfit with a camera around her neck, and a tray of food in her hands. She squished in next to Sai.

"Why, Hello Beautiful." Ino said as she winked at Sai. Sai stared at her with an emotionless expression.

"I forgot your name." I laughed at Sai's response. Ino snarled at Sai and snapped her head towards me, whacking Sai in the process with her ponytail.

"Yamanaka Ino, Chief Editor for Konoha Express, at your service!" Ino said cheerfully. With glee. Too MUCH glee.

"Uhh…" Service? I never asked for her. I looked over to Gaara. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well actually, I need YOU, Forehead-girl, at my service." We both snapped our heads at Ino. Twin moment. Gaara looked at me as the nickname was mentioned but I shook my head.

"Alright. Yamanaka-san. How can I help you?" I raised my eyebrow. I don't really want to know the answer.

"Drop the stupid suffix. Just Ino is fine. Well, I just need a story and you are the ONLY one who can help me!"

"And what is this story on, Pig-CHAN?" I asked slowly, uncertain. The nickname seem to make us both smile. It wasn't offensive, just said in a playful tone.

"This!" Ino shoves a camera into my hands. My eyes widen at the picture. There was Sasuke, on the floor, looking like he was growling. Then me, on top. With my face in his buttcrack. Cushioning my face was being squished.

Oh Shit.

I turned towards Gaara. He snarled, snatched the camera from my hands and positioned it ready to snap in half.

"NO!" yelled Ino as she dived across the table. "Fine! I won't use that story! Just don't BREAK MY DAMN CAMERA!"

"Delete it, now."

I patted Gaara on the head as he calmed down, soothing him. He picked up the wooden chopstick on her tray and clamped it in his hands. Then, on an empty spot on the table, he opened his hand slightly, letting a rush of sand flow down.

"If I **EVER** see any pictures of Saki on your camera," growled Gaara. "I will personally make sure you won't be able to take another picture." He dusted off his hands.

Fear enveloped everyone at the table, even Sasuke. His face seem to darken. Naruto stopped eating. Hinata fainted against Ten-Ten. Neji raised his eyebrows. The tension in the air grew.

"Saki, can I have your steak if you're not going to finish it?" asked Sai, who was stuffing his face, oblivious to everything going on. His voice seem to soften the mood that was set by Gaara.

I smiled at him and picked up my fork with a piece of steak on it.

"Say Ah!" I said while moving it slowly towards him.

"Ah!" said Sai as he opened his mouth.

Just when he was going to chomp on it, I took it back and shoved it in my mouth.

"No you can't." I said as I was chewing.

* * *

Lunch went by pretty fast, so did math. For some reason, Gym was co-ed. I walked out of the change room and into the field, donning the school gym shirt and shorts. The gym shirt was a simple white tee, with Konoha Academy on the back. Girls wore green shorts, boys wore blue. I heard a few wolf-whistles but they were quickly silenced as Gaara growled beside me.

"WELCOME TO GYM, KIDDIES. I'M ANKO, AND I'M HERE TO MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL." Yelled a purple-haired lady who was standing on the bench. She had a dango in one hand, megaphone in other.

"10 LAPS AROUND THE TRACK!" Anko chewed on a dango.

"YOSH! BY THE POWER OF YOUTH, I WILL RUN DOUBLE THAT AMOUNT! IF I DO NOT, I WILL DO 100 PUSH-UPS, AND 200 SIT-UPS!" I grimaced at the voice as I realized who it was. Oh crap. I looked at the source, and screamed, bumping into Gaara.

His name was Lee, as I found out in English. But besides the horrid, shiny bowlcut, his eyebrows scared the hell out of me. It looked like it was moving. They are the thickest eyebrows I have ever seen. It looked like CATERPILLERS!

Sasuke looked at me, then at Lee, and nodded. He shifted his perfect skinny eyebrow, and then nodded towards Lee. _Weirdo._ I nodded in response.

"Hey Lee! Why don't you shave off those caterpillars of yours!" I looked at the voice. I think his name was Kiba from my English class.

"THE POWER OF YOUTH DOES NOT ACCEPT THAT KIND OF COMMENT, KIBA! PLEASE, RESPECT YOUR FELLOW CLASSMATES!" Kiba howled in laughter.

"SHUT UP. NOW RUN!" Shouted Anko, breaking the argument.

The laps were relatively easy, since Gaara and I ran a lot. Yamato always said, 'It's just in case fans run after you!' Although I loathe it, I agreed. We ran at the same pace, since Gaara likes keeping an eye on me. Sasuke and Neji were running along side each other in front of us, and Lee was lapping everyone. I rolled my eyes, he's just wasting his energy!

Karin seemed to keep staring at me, but I shrugged it off. She was running with the Slutty Si- I mean S6. Pretty weird to make a club to worship someone. Especially a dude.

As Gaara and I were lapping her, she shrieked out at me.

"OH SAKURA!" I whipped my head towards her, unaware of what was going to happen.

"SAKURA!" I heard Gaara yell.

Before I knew it, I tripped over something and flew. I opened my eyes slightly as I saw Gaara running towards me, and Sasuke's shocked face. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me to catch me, stumble backwards, and fall.

**SPLASH!**

My head throbbed as I tried to register what just happened. I opened my eyes and noticed Sasuke under me, and me straddling on top of him at the waist. Underneath was a pile of mud.

"YOU BITCH! GET OFF SASUKE-KUN!" Karin screeched. I winced.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and lift me up. Sasuke's cheeks showed tints of pink.

"You okay, Saki?" I heard Sai ask as his arms unlatched themselves. I looked down as Gaara was inspected a wound on my leg.

"HEY! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Anko yelled as she ran over. She looked at Karin, then at Sasuke, then at me. She sighed.

"Sabakus. Uchiha. Wash up. Nurses." She said with a flick of her dango stick. We all nodded in response. Sai stuck out a hand at Sasuke, and lifted him up. I saw Karin storm away, as her posse comforted her.

"It's okay Karin!"

"Yeah, don't worry! She's ugly!"

"KARIN!" I heard Anko-sensei yell. "SARUTOBI-SAMA'S. NOW."

I giggled as Gaara piggybacked me. Karma.

* * *

As a result of the mud incident, we were all ushered to go home even though I just had a few scrapes and bruises, as did Sasuke. Gaara wouldn't stop growling everytime he looked at my arms and legs, and Sai wouldn't shut up about my bad karma. First the ink, then his ass, and now mud. Great. I thought third time's the charm.

We walked into the parking lot following Sasuke. I stopped in my tracks as I realized something.

"Ugly, you're blocking the way."

"Shut up Dickless. We have no ride!" I turned around and threw my hands in the air in anger.

"What do you mean?" Inquired Sai.

"We got dropped off by Kakashi!" I yelled back at him.

Sai and I engulfed into a staring contest as we let the fact soak in. Gaara glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke stared back, and sighed.

"I'll drive you."

The three of us looked at each other, then at Sasuke, and shrugged. Gaara and I sat in the back, as Sai sat in the front. Sasuke shoved the key into the hole, and turned on the engine. Loud music began to blast.

_Non jongmal Mystery Mystery (why) Mystery Mystery (why)_

**You're really a Mystery Mystery (why) Mystery Mystery (why)**

Gaara and I stared at each other as we listened to our voices singing in harmony, blasted through Sasuke's stereos. Sasuke slammed the music player off as _Heartbreaker_'s song was played; tints of pink began to appear on Sasuke's cheeks. Sai smirked.

"Ah. The almighty, cold-heart Uchiha likes _Heartbreaker_, eh?" Sai teased.

"Yeah. So what?" Sasuke began to back out of the parking space, regaining his cool composure.

"It's okay. We like it too!" I said with a smile. Sasuke sighed in relief as Sai grinned and pushed the music back on.

_Yogi jom bwa bwa nal jom bwa bwa ni ape itjanha_

**Look over here, look at me, I'm in front of you**

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

_Sakura stared at Itachi through the window as he smiled. She sighed and took off her studio headphones._

_"Sorry guys. Lots on my mind."_

_"You mean Uchiha, right?" Sakura ignored Sai's comment as she continued._

_"At least we recorded a song, right?" Cheerfulness enveloped her voice.  
_

_Itachi opened the door, walked in and ruffled Sakura's hair as she grumbled._

_"If you don't mind, there's someone I want you to meet." He winked at Sakua who lifted her eyebrow at him in confusion.  
_

_"Otouto." Itachi called out. Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at the door of the recording studio._

_Walking in, was Uchiha Sasuke. His hair in it's usual ass shape, his hand in his pocket and a bag in the other. He was wearing simply a pair of blue jeans, and a black t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the sleeve. He flushed as he looked at the leader, which raised a few eyebrows. Guys can't blush, right?_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that Chapter! :]**

**Weekend is ending and school is back, so I'll try to update as much as possible..? I was hoping for 10 reviews a Chapter, but 15 is better than nothing! x] Let's aim shall 30 before the next chapter comes out, ai? :D **

**Any questions or comments? Sorry for any mistakes, I edited as best as possible! If you have any suggestions for songs, just tell me!  
**

**Even if you read up to Chapter 3, reviewing on every chapter would make me happy! x] Motivates me! Haha, and without further ado, for my reviewers!**

**Twisted Musalih** - Awww. x] Thanks so much! Teehee~

**MissLadyEmiko** - Will do! :D With more reviews! x]

**Sasu1sSold2Emika** - Thanks for the support! Updatinggg~

**kerapal bubbles** - AWW. THANKS! O 3O

**charapop **- Yep! K-Pop! Need to think of more songs to use, though. P; LOL. YEP! OLD! Didn't want to decide on one, so I just put old! And I can't believe I forgot! Placed it in this chapter though!

**purplechalkwitch** - There's some mud for you! xD Hope it was enough! ; A;

**vampire-ninjas-ohmy** - Don't wither! I cherish all my reviewers! xD Thanks!

**aliceXinXwonderXland **- I don't put a lot of description so that people can imagine on their own! Plus, I'm horrible at describing. :9

**juile-chan** - Will do! Your picture is absolutely adorable!

**Hazeljv **- DFdHJdsfdsAFBdfASD. I CAN THINK OF SO MUCH DRAMA TO PUT IN! But I don't want to bore people out. It'll get better later on! Trust me! ; A; -forces some character development- LOL!

**Sweettreats-chan** - TEEHEE~ Since Naruto is pretty dense, he probably process everything properly! x]

**-****HeavensIntensity** - LOL! I was giggling as I wrote it!


	4. Tired of Waiting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Not Naruto nor songs used. Credits to kpopsub for lyrics.

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING GUYS! LITTLE NOTE FOR YOU GUYS AT THE END! ;3**

**Enjoy this Chapter. :) [Excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes. I edited 4 times, sorry if I skipped anything!]**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
**

* * *

**Recap:**

"_Ah. The almighty, cold-heart Uchiha likes Heartbreaker, eh?" Sai teased. _

"_Yeah. So what?" Sasuke began to back out of the parking space, regaining his cool composure._

"_It's okay. We like it too!" I said with a smile. Sasuke sighed in relief as Sai grinned and pushed the music back on. _

_Yogi jom bwa bwa nal jom bwa bwa ni ape itjanha_

_**Look over here, look at me, I'm in front of you**_

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE!" Sakura yelled through a megaphone at her sleeping siblings. She wore her school uniform, but today, her hair was tied up in a ponytail. Two clips, obviously, decorated her hair.

Sai groaned and rolled around in his bed. Gaara slowly struggled up, looked at the pink-haired rosette in front of him with her hands on her hips, and sighed. Sakura let out a soft giggle. Gaara's panda-looking eyes never cease to make Sakura smile. She placed the microphone on the floor and pulled out a pack of ice cubes, all while winking at Gaara. Sakura's twin raised his eyebrow at the sight of it, but caught on nevertheless. He silently threw off his cover, revealing his half-naked self, with bulging chocolate abs.

Sakura silently tip-toed over to Sai's bed, careful to avoid the ink-splattered mess Sai made in the trio's bedroom the night before.

"Sai~" Sakura poked him lightly in the ribs. He groaned.

"Ne, Ne. We're going to be late!" He dug his head deeper into his pillow.

"SAI!" He wavered his hands in the air.

"Five more minutes!" Sai groaned into his pillow.

Sakura signaled Gaara with a nod, and he yanked the blanket off Sai as Sakura threw the pack of ice cubes on Sai's bare back. What's with the Sabakus and sleeping half-naked? Sai instantly shot up at the impact and rolled around to shove the cubes off.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UGLY?" He yelled into Sakura's face. She giggled and ran out of the room.

"Breakfast is ready~" She yelled as she ran from Sai's wrath.

"COME HERE YOU UGLY PINK-HEADED TWIN!"

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 4  
**

**Tired of Waiting**

"Ne. So what's happening next week again?" asked Sakura again as she flipped an egg onto a plate.

"Itachi wants us over to have dinner," replied Gaara as he took a bite out of a piece of toast.

Sakura stared at Gaara and cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

Temari responded. "He wants to _introduce_ the idea of putting a band under Uchiha Enterprise." She placed air quotes around introduce.

"Why would he want us there?" asked Sai as he swiped a bacon from Sakura's plate.

"Hey!"

"Well, he wanted Heartbreaker to be there, but Mikoto-san wants to see Sakura," replied Kankuro.

"Me?"

"Itachi mentioned you a few times and Mikoto-san wants to meet you apparently." Temari shrugged as she forked a sausage from Gaara's plate.

A twitch showed at the side of Gaara's mouth as he saw his last sausage being consumed. Sakura wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion, and pouted her lips.

Kankuro sighed. "She knows the identity of _Heartbreaker_. Obviously, she really wants to meet you as Kura, but she thought it was more appropriate if '_Sasu-chan's classmates were there_'." Kankuro mimicked the last part out, causing Sakura to laugh, clutching her sides. Sasu-chan, eh?

Temari snorted at Kankuro's antics. "And Itachi made an excuse for us to be there for business matters. So it's kind of like one big happy gathering. It's a no-brainer you guys have to act like you don't know us. Although, we have to see if we can make it or not."

Sakura nodded at Temari and turned to her twin. "Nii?"

"Hn?" Gaara stopped glaring at the poor sausage hostage in the hands of Temari and turned to his twin.

"How come no one knows we're _Heartbreaker_? I mean, they aren't a lot of twins out there, and we're the same height as them and all."

Gaara turned towards his sister. "On _Heartbreaker_'s official website.."

"Which you are suppose to update." growled Kankuro as he cut off Gaara.

Gaara ignored his scowling brother. "We placed our location as Amegakure. Plus, we travel a lot, so fans know we don't stay in one place. We're staying here for about a year, but the fans think we're on the road or in Amegakure, only we know we're not."

Kakashi nodded in response. "Plus, it'll be dangerous if the paparazzi found out. You guys will be stalked until no tomorrow. Gossip will be plastered everywhere."

Sakura nodded, saying she understood, as she silently swiped a bacon from Kakashi's plate.

"HEY! SAKURA NO SWIPING!"

"You don't even eat with that stupid mask on!"

* * *

Sakura walked into English room and inwardly sighed. She accidentally dropped a sizzling pan on her foot after they fought over the last piece of bacon, causing it to burn and Gaara to be pissed at her klutziness. Her foot was wrapped with gauze, causing her to wear only one knee socks.

"What's this Sabaku? Lost your sock, or too poor to buy one?" asked Sasuke with a smirk. She snarled, but stopped when she saw him, causing Gaara to cock an eyebrow.

"WOAH! TEME ACTUALLY SPOKE!" Sasuke snorted at Naruto's comment but continued to stare at Sakura.

"MORNING SAKURA-CHANNN~ SAI-CHAN! GAARA-CHAN!"

"MORNING NARUTO!" Gaara simply nodded after his twin spoke. Sai completely ignored the blonde fox, and slumped into his seat.

Then, an idea popped into Sakura's head.

Sakura smirked and put on an innocent face as she slowly skipped behind the confused Uchiha. Sasuke flipped his head back to look at her. The whole class seem to stop whatever they were doing and looked at the odd pair at the back.

"Oh! Did you forget, _Sasu-chan_?" She snaked her arms around his neck and leaned down into his ear. Sasuke seem to twitch at the nickname. "I forgot it at your house last night," she whispered huskily, loudly into his ear.

Sai burst into laughter as the younger Uchiha's cheeks tinted pink. He growled loudly, causing even Gaara to stifle a laugh. The Almighty Uchiha had…blushed? Flushed?

Sakura grinned at the Uchiha as he ran a hand through his hair, attempting to keep his cool composure. He sighed and smirked, deciding to play along. Sasuke placed his hands on Sakura's arm and turned his chair around. He then placed his hands under her knees, picked her up, and placed her on his lap. Sakura's cheek flamed up, causing a rush of pink to spread over her face.

"Of course not, _Sa-ku-ra_." He whispered into her ear. "But I think it would be great if you came by again tonight to _repeat last night_," Sasuke said huskily, loud enough so everyone could hear. A member of S6 could be heard falling to the floor.

Sakura slid her arm off from Sasuke's neck, but kept her hands on his back. She put on a seductive smile. "Well, I certainly will, _Sasu-chan_." Sakura's voice made Sasuke almost flush even more, but he kept his cool composure, not letting Sakura's antics get to him.

Sakura seductively took Sasuke's tie and slid her hand down it, then pulled it forward, causing Sasuke to lean forward. She placed her lips a few centimeter from Sasuke's lips, letting her hot breath to fan his face. She took in a few whiffs of his scent then pushed him back and laughed. Sasuke looked up at her in confusion. He thought he had her!

"WOAH! SASKUE-TEME WAS GETTING IT ON WITH SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura smiled, got up, and patted him a few times on the back. "As if I'll **EVER** be interested in you."

Naruto clutched his sides as he howled in laugher. The class seem to catch Naruto's craze and began laughing at the Uchiha. THE Uchiha Sasuke just got rejected, by the new girl no less!

Sakura scanned the room and landed her eyes at the front. No wonder S6 didn't say anything! They were all tied up! Naruto and Hinata were leaning against each other, Hinata pressing her fingers together, while S6 were on the floor, tied up, gagged and knocked out.

Gaara snapped his fingers at his twin and she whipped her head at him. He snarled and then tilted his head towards the Uchiha, as if saying, _You almost crossed the line_. Sakura grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Don't worry, Nii. I won't cross the line." _Even if I do like him._

Gaara nodded and looked at the Uchiha, who finally regained his cool composure, even though his cheeks were pink. He stood up, stuffed his hands in his pockets and ran a hand though his hair. Walking towards Sakura, he glared at her. Sasuke slammed his hand down on the nearest desk. No one ever embarrasses Uchiha, especially in front of the student body.

"This. Is. War. Sabaku."

"Over my dead body." Came the deadly whisper of Gaara.

Sasuke glared at the older twin. Onyx clashed with Emerald as Gaara snarled.

"Only on two condition."

"Name 'em."

"You hurt her physically in any way or make her cry, I'll make sure Itachi or I shoves a stick so far up your ass, you can feel it poking your _brain_." Gaara whispered in a deafen tone, causing a toxic tension to spread across the room.

Everyone held their breath as Gaara snapped off a piece of the desk his hands were on, about the size of a kiwi, and crushed it in his hand. He opened it revealing dusk. Sasuke's eyes widen in shock as Gaara poured the dusk on the desk, but growled nevertheless.

"I accept. Whoever says 'You win' accepts defeat. Winner can make the loser to anything they want." Sasuke said coolly, glancing over the class as he took in the many stares.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the Uchiha. Even though she was two heads shorter, she didn't seem any less disadvantaged. The two stood there, glaring, as Sakura opened her mouth.

"I accept your challenge, _Sasu-chan_." Sakura smirked as she shook hands. Gaara gave a blank look at Sasuke as if he was warning him.

"Eh, Sasuke. Remember when Saki patted your back?"

"Hn?"

Sasuke slowly turned his head towards Sai, which showed Sasuke's backside to the class. Kakashi suddenly slid opened the door, and looked at the S6 on the ground, and the trio at the back. Then he noticed something.

"Sasuke, why does it say **'I'm an Ass'** on your back?"

* * *

**And so it began.**

"SHIT. WHY THE HELL IS THERE A COCKROACH IN MY LOC-"

"Saki, it's fake."

"…UCHIHA!'

* * *

"So, if the speed is 25kilometers per hou-"

"PFFFFFFFH"

"…UCHIHA! If you like to release some toxins from your _ glutæus maximus_, please do it outside. At least Uzumaki excuses himself when he does it."

"YEAH TEME! WHO KNEW?"

"But Sense-"

"Wow Uchiha. Who knew you had the _guts_ to pass gas, especially in _Morino-sensei_'s class?"

"SABAKU!"

* * *

"NE, NE HINATA-CHAN. Why is Sakura-chan soaking wet?"

"UCHIHAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AHHH! HINATA! DON'T FAINT."

"Naruto. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY COUSIN?!"

* * *

"Now, we're going to do a quick rev-"

"Sensei?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Why isn't Uchiha-san wearing the uniform? I think it's pretty unfair that Uchiha-san gets to prance around in whatever he desires."

"Uchiha. Why in the world are you wearing green spandex?"

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Why in the world is your hair so _yellow_? You look like Naruto!"

"YOU ARE DEAD!"

* * *

"Neji-kun. Why is Sasuke not wearing a shirt? Why does Karin look like she wants to eat him?"

* * *

"Nii-i-i-ii-ii-san. W-w-w-h-hy i-i-is Sa-a-a-ku-ku-ra-chan c-c-c-o-v-ered in-in-in p-p-p-pain-t-t?"

* * *

"WOAH. TEME IS BLUSHING! HEY! WHY IS SAKURA-CHAN STRADDLING HIS HIPS?"

* * *

"Sakura! Why is your face all red? What's that mark on your neck?"

"TEN-TEN! SHUT UP!"

"WAIT, IS THAT A HICKEY?"

* * *

"Wow Uchiha. Never thought you'd had the guts to force Sakura to-"

"Neji. Shut up. It's not what you think."

"Uchiha. Stop dry-humping my twin before I get that stick to shove up your ass."

* * *

"Itachi wants to record tonight." Gaara whispered into Sakura's ear as they sat down at the regular table. The last few days had been hectic, with non-stop pranks and dirty tricks.

Sakura nodded and stole a glance at the Uchiha across the table. Sakura's breathing seemed to stop as she looked over at Sasuke. His ass-looking hair was looking as assy as usual, his uniform had the top few buttons unbuttoned, tie loosely tied, nevertheless, he looked smoking hot. To Sasuke, Sakura looked like an angel. Loosely flowing pink-shoulder length hair, mouth parted slightly with glossy lips, her uniform was slightly undone at the top, which annoyed him greatly. Piercing emerald eyes shone from Sakura's eyes as she captured Sasuke's cold, onyx orbs.

"Too hot for you to handle, Sabaku?"

"In your dreams, Uchiha."

"No need to dream when it's reality."

"Rea-"

Suddenly a loud high-pitched scream cut off Sakura, causing everyone in the lunch room to cover their ears. Ino rushed over to their table, magazine in hand. She slammed down a copy of KONOHA NOW! on the table, facedown.

"GUESS WHAT?!"

The gang stared at her as if she grew another arm.

"You got a date with Sai."

"No…" Ino stole a glance at Sai, who unfortunately, was drawing a picture.

"You admit you're a lesbian."

"TEN-TEN!"

"Hn."

"No comment, Uchiha."

"Ino-san has captured the heart of Sai?"

"Neji! No!"

"You gained two pounds?"

"SHUT UP SAI!"

"YOU FOUND OUT I STOLE YOUR LIPSTICK BECAUSE I WANTED TO TASTE IT!"

"…NARUTO!"

"I-I-In-o w-w-w-w-on s-s-som-e-th-th-thing?"

"Haha, nope!"

"WELL SPIT IT OUT, PIG!" Ino yanked the magazine from the table.

"Hush~ Patience, Forehead, Patience!" Ino cradled the magazine to her chest and grinned.

"EH? INO-CHAN! TELL ME OR I'LL EAT YOUR RAMEN!"

"INO! TELL US NOW OR I'LL THROW YOUR MAKE UP AWAY!"

Ino gasped at Ten-Ten, pouted, and slammed the magazine back onto the poor table. With one hand, she lifted herself on the table, and stood up.

"HEY LISTEN UP!" Ino waved her hands around. "_HEARTBREAKER_.."

Sakura's eyes widen at the name, but pretended to look interested nevertheless.

"Yes…" Naruto whispered.

"IS.." The whole lunchroom seem to be silent now.

"PERFORMING AT KONOHA ACADEMY FOR THE ANNUAL KONOHA ACADEMY WELCOMING PARTY THIS FRIDAY!"

The whole lunchroom erupted into loud cheer, deafening many in the room. Chaos erupted as students jumped around in happiness.

_HEART-BREAK-ER! HEART-BREAK-ER! HEART-BREAK-ER!_

Sakura froze in shock. Sai twitched. Gaara looked amused.

Itachi was going to be dead.

* * *

_Norul gidarida jichyo michigo_

**I'm going crazy, tired of waiting for you**

_Tto haru haru maeil gachi ilnyoni gatgo_

**Again every single day feels like a year**

_Oh nan na na na gidaridaga nol gidaridaga yeah_

**Oh I I I I'm waiting, I'm waiting for you yeah **

"Kura!"

"KURA!"

"KU-**BAKA**-RA!"

Sakura snapped back into reality as she looked at her surrounding. Headphones on, microphone hanging from ceiling, definitely the recording studio. Sai stood in front of her with his guitar hung around his shoulder.

"You okay?" Sakura shifted her attention to Itachi, who spoke through the microphone. Sakura stared at Itachi through the window as he smiled. She sighed and took off her studio headphones.

"Sorry guys. Lots on my mind."

"You mean Ice Cube, right?" Sakura ignored Sai's comment as she continued.

"At least we recorded a song, right?" Cheerfulness enveloped her voice. Although it was only half a song, the band didn't mind. Sakura just sat there, thinking about a ass-looking haired boy. His husky voice whispering into her ear, his strong hands-

"You want my foolish little brother to ask you to the dance, right?"

Sakura's head snapped towards the body leaning on the doorframe. Itachi walked in and ruffled Sakura's hair as she grumbled.

"No! I don't know what you're saying, Ita!"

Itachi gave an apologetic look to the rosette. "It's Heartbreaker's first gig outside of a tour, and I thought it would be good for it to be memorable."

"Honestly! I'm completely fine with it."

Temari played a few chords of the bass. "Obviously she wanted it to be memorable."

"But it won't be a good memorable moment for Saki." Kankuro joined in with Temari in playing a sad, sadist tune. At the corner of Gaara's mouth, you can see it twitch into a slight smile at the sibling's antics.

"Ugly here wants to _dance _with the Ice Cube, not play for him."

"SAI!" Sakura threw her water bottle at his head, which just skimmed his spiked hair.

"Hey! Uchiha! Tell your brother to ask her out because she's _tired of waiting_," Sai responded with a mocking voice, as he said the name of the song they just recorded. He ducked as another water bottle flew his way.

Suddenly, a loud tone was heard throughout the studio.

_MYSTERY MYSTERY (WHY)_

**MYSTERY MYSTERY (WHY)**

Itachi fumbled with his phone for a bit before answering. Kankuro snorted at his ringtone. _Heartbreaker's_ manager likes the band _that much_?

"Yep... Uh huh… Yes foolish one… Just come!" Itachi sighed as he dropped the phone from his ear. He turned to the band. "If you don't mind, there's someone I want you to meet." Itachi winked at Sakura who raised her eyebrow at him in confusion.

"Otouto." Itachi called out. Sakura's eyes widened as she whipped her head at the door of the recording studio.

Walking in, was Uchiha Sasuke. His hair in it's usual ass shape, his hand in his pocket and a bag in the other. He was wearing simply a pair of blue jeans, and a black t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the sleeve. Sasuke's appearance made Sakura hold in her breath. He was smoking hot, even in his regular clothing! He flushed as he looked as he looked at Sakura, which raised a few eyebrows. Guys can't blush, right?

He stuck out his hand. The _Heartbreakers _all stared at him for a bit, before Sakura clasped her hand with his. She seem to shake a bit before she spoke.

"Name's Kura. Leader of _Heartbreaker_." Sakura said, making her voice slightly higher and more melodic. "Kank. Temy. Sei. Gar. We love to chit-chat, but we," She gestured towards the band. "Have a few matters we must take care of."

Sakura bowed to the younger Uchiha, who's hand suddenly covered his face in embarrassment. Itachi chuckled at his younger brother's actions.

"Aa. Uchiha Sasuke. Please take this." Sasuke bowed. "A gift." He shoved the bag into the direction of Sakura.

Sakura blushed at the gesture but took it nevertheless. The Heartbreakers waltzed out of the room, and ran once out the door. They finally stopped when they reached their car.

"Shit. That was close. Kankuro didn't even dye his hair!" Panted Sai.

"Hey! He was too busy looking at our precious _Kura-chan_ to even notice." Kankuro's voice mocked the name as he placed his hands together and fluttered his eyelashes.

"Guys." The band stopped in their tracks as Sakura's eyes widen in fear. "I left my school bag in the recording studio. It has my name on it."

A silent melancholy flew over the band. Kankuro turned his head slowly to look at their leader. Temari gasped. Gaara closed his eyes. Sai's eyes widened. Sakura squeezed her eyes.

Shit.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

_"HA! I KNEW IT. YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SA-"_

_"Awww. Sasuke-kun! You have a crush on me?!" shrieked out a voice. Karin._

_"NO!" Sasuke cried out angrily._

_- - -  
_

_"HEY! YOU SPAT IT"_

_"You tricked me."_

_"You listened."_

_"Touché."_

_- - -  
_

_"Beep."_

_Silence filled the room._

_"Your text has been sent."_

_"SHITTTTT!"_

_

* * *

_

**Haha, hope you guys liked it!**

**Honestly, if anyone has any songs idea, just tell 'em! I'm running out of songs to use. LOOOL.**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, IF YOU CONTINUE, I'LL BE SO HAPPY! PLEASE AND THANKS!**

**Lets aim for 40 reviews this time! 3 WE CAN DO IT! ;]  
**

**To My Reviewers:**

**a l i c e X3 in wonderland **- UPDATED! ;3 TEEHEE! HOPE I GRANTED YOUR WISH! xD

**charapop **- Somehow, I always forget something about Lee. LOL. HOPE I DIDN'T MISS ANYTHING! Answered your question in the Chapter [I hope ; A;]. Next Chapter is...WONDER GIRLS! ;]

**Hazeljv** - And here you are again! Thanks for reviewing! Hope I quenched your Chapter thirst! :9

**juile-chan** - THANK YOU! 3 Haha, I thought, maybe I'll make some girls have some lives, instead of making them ALL obsessed. :9

**-HeavensIntensity** - LOLSAME! My friend and I had a Hana Kimi marathon and when I heard the Hibari4, I twitched! Haha! Maybe that's where I got my inspiration from. xD

**kerpal bubbles** - Yep! Korean! I know, ironic there's Korean in a Japanese anime! xD I sadly couldn't find any Japanese lyrics translator, so I opted for Korean! xD Thanks for the encouragement!

**Laurie-Estelle **- ASAP! REALLY? w THANKS SO MUCH! Reviews mean a lot to me, 'cause I know people are reading! Thanks so much!

**alicexinxwonderxland **- Haha! I think he has a sister complex!

**Sasu1sSold2Emika** - THANKS! CONTINUING~

**xLifeOfATeenx **- SAME! I WISH ALL SIBLINGS WERE LIKE THAT! Hope this chapter showed how protective Gaara is! xD


	5. Nobody

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Not Naruto nor songs used. Belongs to their respected owners. Credits to kpopsub for lyrics.

**WOW GUYS! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT. :) Excuse any spelling mistakes of this chapter! I edited it a few time!  
**

**CHAPTER 5! PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM, SPECIAL NOTE!**

**READ AND REVIEW! EVEN IF ITS A PAST CHAPTER, REVIEW! **

* * *

**Recap:**

_Sakura blushed at the gesture but took it nevertheless. The Heartbreakers waltzed out of the room, and ran once out the door. They finally stopped when they reached their car._

_"Shit. That was close. Kankuro didn't even dye his hair!" Panted Sai._

_"Hey! He was too busy looking at our precious __Kura-chan to even notice." Kankuro's voice mocked the name as he placed his hands together and fluttered his eyelashes._

_"Guys." The band stopped in their tracks as Sakura's eyes widen in fear. "I left my school bag in the recording studio. It has my name on it."_

_A silent melancholy flew over the band. Kankuro turned his head slowly to look at their leader. Temari gasped. Gaara closed his eyes. Sai's eyes widened. Sakura squeezed her eyes._

_Shit._

* * *

Sasuke slumped into the couch of the recording studio. His face pink in embarrassment, head in his hands, and scowling.

"Did I do something wrong?!" He questioned quietly to his older brother.

Itachi chuckled at his younger brother's worries. "Foolish little brother. They are merely just… self-conscience. It _is_ their first time meeting a fan."

Sasuke stared at his brother in shock. "Hn?!"

"I kept them in the dark for a while. Having them in Amegakure is a tough job already. I have limited their involvement with fans to zero." Itachi lied through his teeth, besides the last part, which deemed true. Although Sasuke didn't realize, Itachi could lie right through his skin, and Sasuke wouldn't have suspected a thing. He wasn't a Uchiha for nothing.

"Aa…"

Itachi ruffled his brother's hair and sat down beside him. "If you'll like, I could invite them over to the Uchiha mansion one day."

Sasuke eye's widen in excitement for a fraction of a second before he put on his cool persona again and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed and nodded, before a grey bag caught his eye.

Itachi fumbled for his phone before reading a quick text. Before he knew it, Sasuke spoke up.

"Why is Sakura's bag here?" Itachi texted a quick reply as his eyes met his brother's.

"She visited earlier today." He lied.

"Aa."

"Could you return it to her? She accidentally forgot it when she was talking with Kura."

"They know each other?"

Itachi stared at his brother, who had Sakura's bag on his shoulder. He sighed. There's going to be a lot of lying going on. Behind his back, Itachi pressed a few more keys on his blackberry before turning to his brother.

"Aa."

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 5**

**Nobody**

"Here." A bag was shoved into the view of Sakura as she walked down the hallway. Gaara tilted his head to look at the Uchiha.

"Ahh! My bag! Thank you so much, Sasuke!"

Sakura smiled cheerfully as her arm shot forward to grab the bag.

Her hand slightly brushed past Sasuke's hand as she reached for it, sending a shock of electricity through both of them. The bag dropped to the floor, as Sasuke pulled his hand back from the sudden touch. Sakura jerked forward as she missed her bag, causing her to collide with the younger Uchiha.

"Woah."

Sasuke's arms steadied Sakura as she crashed into the boy. They both suddenly turned pink, as Sakura quickly turned and picked up her bag. Gaara raised his eyebrow at the scene in front of him.

"C-c-c-ome on, G-g-g-gaara. Gotta go to c-c-l-lass." Crap. She's starting to sound like Hinata.

Before he knew it, Gaara was dragged down the hallway by his twin.

* * *

"TEME! WHY YOU BLUSHING?!"

"Shut up, Dobe." Sasuke scowled as his best friend popped up beside him. He shoved two binders into his locker violently, as he took out his textbook and whacked Naruto with it.

"YOUR BLUSHING!" yelled Naruto as he poked Sasuke in the cheek with one hand, and rubbing his sore spot with the other.

"I'm not!" Scowl. Stare. Glare.

"NE, HINATA-CHAN! LOOK, TEME IS BLUSHING!" Hinata twiddled her thumb as she glanced a look at the Uchiha.

"U-u-u-chi-ha-s-s-san." Sasuke snapped his head towards the Hyuuga.

"Hn?"

"Y-y-y-ou-r-r-r ch-e-e-eeks a-a-a-r-e-e p-p-p-i-n-nk." Sasuke stared at the girl.

"Not you too.." Hinata gave an apologetic glance as she nodded her head, as if saying, _It's true_!

"SEE TEME! YOU'RE BLUSHING! AND I SAW WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER WITH SA-"

Before Naruto could continue, Sasuke smashed a hand over Naruto's mouth. Naruto grinned under his hand.

"Dobe! Shut up!" Sasuke hissed. Naruto eyebrows went up as he licked his captor's hands.

"Ew!" Sasuke yanked his hand away from Naruto as he stared at his hand in horror.

"HA! I KNEW IT. YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SA-"

"Awww. Sasuke-kun! You have a crush on me?!" shrieked out a voice. Karin.

"NO!" Sasuke cried out angrily at the S6 that just appeared.

Naruto stuck a tongue out at Karin. "IT'S SAKURA-CHAN, IDIOT."

Karin scowled as Naruto grinned. He headlocked Sasuke by the neck and slung his arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"COME ON, HINATA-CHAN, TEME. KARIN IS TOO STUPID TO UNDERSTAND." Naruto lightly kissed his girlfriend on the cheek before walking away with them. Hinata turned bright red as she silently glanced at Naruto.

"IT'S OKAY KARIN, THE IDIOT DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE'S TALKING ABOUT!" Shouted a S6 member.

"Karin-chan! Don't worry. Only YOU will ever win his heart!"

Karin scowled as her posse comforted her. The dance was right around the corner, and she _HAD_ to make Sasuke hers!

* * *

"Honestly Sakura, don't you think this is a little too far?" asked Gaara, who was lying down on his bed, with a white tuxedo on.

Sakura was spinning around in front of the mirror wearing a dress. "What do you mean?" She clasped on a pair of hoop earrings onto her ears.

"We're suppose to meet his parents, not seduce them."

"I never said I was trying to seduce them. Just make them like me, and get Sasuke in trouble." Sakura said as she pulled her hair into an elegant bun. Wisps of hair crowned her little face, as she stuck two chopsticks into the bun.

Sai stood at the doorway, leaning against the frame with his black suit on, eating something crunchy. "Ugly here looks pretty decent tonight."

"And Dickless actually looks presentable for once." Sakura said without looking at Sai. She turned towards Sai as a look of horror crossed her face.

"THAT'S MY MEDICAL PROJECT!"

Sai spat out his crunchy snack.

"Joking. You really think baked chips would be a medical project?" Sai glared at the rosette in front of him.

"You're cleaning that up."

"HEY! YOU SPAT IT!"

"You tricked me."

"You listened."

"Touché."

* * *

"I was kidding when I said you should come over." Sasuke stood at the doorway, one hand on the frame, the other one holding the door handle. He was wearing a blue tuxedo, hair in it's ass-looking shape again, smelling of…ramen? "How the hell did you get past the guards?" He said as he looked at the gate, past their heads.

Sasuke looked over the trio in front of him and froze. There stood Sakura, in a petite sparkling, green dress, which showed an adequate amount of skin. Her hair was in an elegent bun, two chopsticks stabbed through it, hoop earrings and sharp high heels. Gaara was staring straight at the Uchiha, and was wearing a simple, fitting white tuxedo. Sai was checking out himself in the reflection of the window, wearing a fitting black suit.

"Well I wasn't." Ignoring his last question, Sakura pushed past Sasuke and walked into the house. She took off her heels as a man appear at the end of the grand staircase. "Plus, I'm not here for you." Sasuke looked shocked as the rosette turned to the man in front of them.

"Ahhh, Sakura-chan. You've arrived." He spoke, and opened his arms as if welcoming an embrace. His hair framed his elegant face, stopping near his cheeks. His cold, grey eyes shone slightly, and his mouth was upturned into a smirk. He wore a black suit, which looked brand new, without a tie.

"Ita-kun!" Sakura ran towards the man into an embrace, which he cheerfully returned.

"Gaara."

"Itachi." They nodded towards each other and suddenly fist-bumped, and did a complicated hand-shake.

"Sai!"

"Emo!" Itachi mouth slightly twitched by returned the handshake nevertheless.

Itachi pulled apart from Sakura and kissed her on the top of her head. This caused Sasuke to stiffen. What was their relationship? Is she DATING him?

"I see Otouto is slightly jealous." Itachi smirked as he pressed his face into Sakura's hair and took a sniff. Sakura cocked her head to one side as she smiled. Sasuke looked away and snarled.

"Ahhh! Sakura-chan! I have heard _so much_ about you!" An elegant-looking lady came into the room. Her grace footsteps and flowing black silk dress made her seem to float. There was nothing done to her hair, but it seem to shine as it floated around her. "My, My. You look absolutely gorgeous tonight."

Sakura froze in shock at the beautiful woman in front of her. She felt Sai stiffen beside her. Feeling Itachi's eyes on her, she snapped back into reality and opened her mouth to speak.

"Thank you, Uchiha-sama." She bowed.

"Mikoto is just fine, deary!" She replied with a smile. It seem to light up the whole room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mikoto-sama." Gaara bowed and kissed her hand lightly.

She gave out a hearty laugh. "My, my. The Sabaku's are quite the charmer aren't they? Sasuke. Why can't you be as elegant as your classmates?" Mikoto shook her head in disappointment as Sasuke growled silently.

She ushered in the kids into the dining room.

"Fugaku-kun, look at the lovely kids!" Mikoto said as she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. He turned around, which caused Sakura to hold her breath.

The man in front of her wore a dark, navy tuxedo. He had no tie on, and his hair looked just like Itachi's but a more lighter tone. He wore a serious expression on his face. He glanced over Sakura's petite form, then Gaara's and finally Sai's.

Knowing it was not polite to stare, Sakura quickly bowed.

"Nice to meet you Uchiha-sama." Gaara and Sai followed in suit. He grunted and ushered them towards the table.

"I think he likes you." Mikoto said with a wink. The trio looked at each other.

* * *

Mikoto giggled as Sakura retold how Sasuke's fan club was tormenting him. Sasuke seem to growl at every line and Itachi looked amuse at these stories.

"Sasuke." Everyone stared at the older Uchiha as he spoke.

"I hear you wore some _questionable _clothing today at school." Sasuke snapped his head towards Sakura, who wore a innocent look on her face. He ran a hand through his hair as he sighed.

"Sasu-chan! Tell!" Mikoto seemed like a high school girl who wanted to be in on the latest gossip.

"It's nothing." Muttered Sasuke as he poked at his steak.

Fugaku coughed and looked at the elder Uchiha. "Now about that proposal you mentioned."

"Oh yes, Father. My apologies as it seemed like my business partners could not make the dinner today." Sakura looked around as she realized her siblings were not present. Confusion spread across her face.

"Nevertheless, I hope this proposal may be of interest of you." Itachi pulled out a small, grey folder. "I was thinking of signing a band under Uchiha Enterprise's name. They are quite talented, and I think Sasuke may enjoy working with them in the future."

Sasuke shifted his head at his brother in confusion, but continue to poke at his steak and looked at his mother. Mikoto was looking at the Sabakus, making sure they weren't feeling awkward at the moment.

"But you do understand we are not a musical entertainment company, Itachi!" His voice seem to rise slightly. Tension filled the air as Mikoto stifled a gasp at the raise in volume. She placed her hand on Fugaku's hand.

"I understand Father. But I think by supporting musicians, we may be using the profit of Uchiha Enterprise wisely." Itachi said, without looking at his father. "They are really talented, and with a boost in funding, I think we may be able to send them onto an international tour. Not only will it benefit Uchiha Enterprise, but also the band."

"And what use would that do?" Fugaku's voice seem to be spat out. "We are a business. We provide goods and services to consumers, not support little itty bands!"

"What if this band is one of those goods consumer wants? Think about the possibilities! I will assume all responsibilities as their producer. " Itachi's voice began to rise. His face began to turn red.

"Itachi, Uchiha Enterprise will not support your little amateur band in any way! Music has no affect on the world, has no affect on anything. It's just a bunch of notes scraped together by idiots and played over and over again!"

Sakura stood up, making the chair flip at the sudden movement. "With all due respect Uchiha-sama, music does affect the lives of people. It has the uttermost importance on the way people release stress and deal with situations."

Determination shone through her eyes. Her mouth parted as she glared at Fugaku. Fugaku seem to stare right through her head. Sasuke mouth seem to gape at the sudden outburst. She's talking to one of the most powerful man on the planet, for crying out loud!

"Little girl. What makes you think-"

"Now, now, Fugaku." Mikoto started patting Fugaku's hand, as if to soothe him.

"I don't know what may happen to you in the past, but music is not just a sound, it's a feeling, a way of life for us who live in the world right now." Sakura glared at the man. "It may have no affect on you, but lyrics and meanings have saved people around the world. I do not mean to offend you but I hope you reconsider Itachi's proposal, as it seem you may be throwing a multi-million dollar deal out the window. Thank you for dinner and hospitality tonight."

With that, Sakura bowed and gracefully stormed out of the room, with Gaara and Sai hastily following in suit. Sasuke stood up and ran after them.

"I'll drive you!"

Once they were outside, Sasuke lead them to the garage.

"You know you just commited suicide right there."

"I know. But I don't give a damn."

Sakura's emerald orbs seem to sparkle in sorrow as tears flowed out. Her lips quivered as she realized what she had done. They all climbed into the car without a word, and drove off. Sasuke couldn't help shake the image of Sakura crying out of his head. It was like a stab to his heart, and yet, she looked more angelic than he had ever seen.

* * *

The next day, no one mentioned the incident at the Uchiha household. Sasuke continued with his pranks, as did Sakura. The only problem was, every stare or interaction, seem to make both parties turn pink.

After school, Naruto had, as usual, invited himself over into the Uchiha household.

"Naruto-kun!" Mikoto's eyes seem to shine in excitement as she saw the foxy boy walk into the front door of the Uchiha household.

"MIKOTO-CHANNN!" He embraced the petite woman as he gave her a large grin.

Sasuke growled. "Dobe. Stop choking my mother."

"AH! SORRY MIKOTO-CHAN!" Mikoto laughed as she rubbed her neck. As Mikoto waltzed into the kitchen, the boys slumped over the couches in the living room.

"I heard the Konoha dance is coming up soon." Mikoto said as she brought tea and ramen over into the living room. Naruto helped himself to a bowl of steaming ramen after he and Sasuke threw their phones on the table, which took up too much space in their butt pocket.

"YEP!" Naruto said as he splattered Sasuke with bits of ramen. Sasuke scowled as Mikoto picked a few pieces of her son's face. "Sorry!"

"Are you planning to ask out Hinata-chan?" Inquired Mikoto as she wiped Sasuke's face. Her son gave her an annoyed look.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "OF COURSE! BUT TOO BAD SASUKE HAS NO GUTS TO ASK OUT SA-"

Sasuke kicked his best friend in the legs, silencing him as he winced in pain. Mikoto gasped and gave her son a look. "Dobe. He doesn't know what he's talking about. I'm not going."

Mikoto smiled at her younger son. "You mean Sakura-chan? She came for dinner the other night."

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise. He turned to Sasuke as he saw the younger Uchiha had pink tints on his cheeks. Naruto grinned cheekily at the Uchiha, and wiggled his eyebrows. Mikoto giggled in response.

Before anyone could think, Naruto swiped the navy phone off the table and ran with a foxy grin.

"SA. KU. RA. THE CHERRY BLOSSOM OF MY LIFE," yelled out Naruto as he typed. Sasuke sprinted after this best friend as his eyes widen in horror.

"NARUTO!" Mikoto giggled as her son yelled at the blonde.

"WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME? LOVE YOUR LOVELY SASUKE!" Naruto laughed as he recited what he wrote.

Sasuke growled as he slide on the floor, and got back up. Without thinking, Sasuke tackled Naruto to the ground.

"AH! SASUKE NO!"

_Beep._

Silence filled the room.

"Your text has been sent."

"SHITTTT!"

* * *

Sweat rolled down Sakura's face as she practiced the song for the tenth time. After swaying her hips, she brought the microphone back to her lips and to sing the final verse.

_I want nobody nobody but You _

**I want nobody nobody but You **

_I want nobody nobody but You _

**I want nobody nobody but You **

_Nan darun saramun shirho niga animyon shirho_

**I don't want another person, if it's not you I don't want it**

_I want nobody nobody nobody nobody_

**I want nobody nobody nobody nobody**

_Back to the days when we were so young and wild and free _

**Back to the days when we were so young and wild and free **

_Modunge nomuna kkuman gataton guttaero_

**Everything was really just like a dream**

_Doragago shipunde_

**I want to go back**

_Wae jakku narul mironaeryo hae_

**Why do you keep pushing me away?**

_Why do you push me away?_

**Why do you push me away?**

_I don't want nobody nobody_

**I don't want nobody nobody**

_Nobody nobody but you _

**Nobody nobody but you**

Sakura sighed as Kankuro slammed the last beat down. Gaara let out a breath of relief as he finished his last line, which harmonized with his twin's. Sai laughed as the exhausted bodies before him.

"Well, at least we're ready for the dance, Ugly." Sai grinned.

Sakura stuck out her tongue at Sai. She turned off and dropped the microphone onto the bench as she sat down and chugged a bottle of water. Itachi clapped as he walked into the room.

"Great practice, guys." He smiled. "I'm sure you guys will do awesome at the party. Now abou-"

Suddenly, a noise interrupted Itachi's speech. He raised an eyebrow at Sakura, who shrugged at the noise. Sakura dug out her blackberry out of her backpack.

Sai looked across her shoulder, snatched the phone away from his protesting leader and opened his mouth to read it outloud.

"SAI!"

"_Sakura_!" Sai said with a dramatic voice.

"_The Cherry Blossom of my Life_!" Kankuro spat out the water he was drinking.

"_Will you go to the dance with me_?" Temari gaped at the guitarist who was pushing away Sakura, by placing a hand on her forehead.

"_Love, your __**lovely Sasuke**_..?" Gaara twitched.

"Well, looks like Sakura got _nobody nobody but_ Sasuke." Sai said with a sarcastic remark as he threw the phone at Sakura.

Fumbling with the phone as she caught it, Sakura's face went tomato red. Temari squealed at the cuteness of their leader as she embraced her.

No one seemed to notice as Gaara slipped out of the room.

* * *

"Uchiha-sama." Gaara bowed as the door opened.

Mikoto let out a soft giggle as she ushered the red-head into the Uchiha household.

"How may I be of assistance to you today, Gaara-san?" asked a melodic voice.

Gaara stood up and glanced around the house, as if searching for something. "Just Gaara is fine. I was wondering if I could speak to Uchiha Sasuke for a tiny bit. It's an _very_ important matter."

Mikoto smiled slightly as she gestured the lone Sabaku to follow her.

"Fugaku-sama was very shocked the other night." She admitted. "My word, Sakura-san has a lot of courage. Despite this, I think Fugaku-sama is slowly considering the proposal." Mikoto said with a whisper.

"Ah, here we are. The living room. Please go in, Naruto is already in there." Mikoto opened the door with a _click_ as she grasped the gold handle. "Sasu-chan! Guess who came to visit you?"

Sasuke whipped his head around, as he noticed the figure beside his mother. For a fraction of a second, he seemed disappointed at the person in front of him, but changed to look of horror. As Mikoto left, Gaara glared at the Uchiha and snarled.

Picking him up by the collar, Gaara spoke. "What the _hell_ do you plan to do with my sister?"

"Woah, Woah. Gaara! Sit down. Let me explain!" Naruto said as he slowly approached the enraged Sabaku.

* * *

"So you're telling me, you never intended to send a text message to my sister asking her to the dance, but this idiot here," Gaara gestured to Naruto. "Decided to send a text message through your phone in order to ask her out to the dance because you were such a chicken?" Naruto put on a fake surprise look as Gaara called him an idiot.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. He had never heard Gaara talk so much!

"Yes and No." Sasuke admitted.

"Explain."

Sasuke fidgeted for a bit. "I wanted to ask her to the dance, but, I never intended to ask her through a text message!" Sasuke now had his head in his hands, and was bending down as if in defeat.

"When I declared war with her, I never intended to fall for her! I just wanted to get bac-"

Naruto's head whipped towards Gaara's as he interrupted Sasuke.

"Excuse me?"

"Hn?" Sasuke had a look of confusion on his face.

"Say that last part again." Gaara whispered in a deadly tone.

Sasuke eyes widened. "I just wanted to get back at her."

"No, before that." Naruto held his breath as he looked at the Sabaku who was slowly turning red.

"When I declare-"

"AFTER THAT!" Gaara roared as he stood up.

Naruto cowered in fear as Sasuke's turned to glare at the Sabaku. He watched as Gaara snarled, nostrils flaring. Sasuke softened his expression and opened his mouth.

"I never intended to fall for her. I like…no! I love your sister." Sasuke said the last part softly.

"No." Gaara sat back down and stared coldly at the Uchiha. Sasuke returned the same, blank glare.

"Look. I know you don't like me and I know I've only known her for 2 weeks. When I declared war, my only objective was to erase her from my thoughts." Sasuke whispered. "Ever since that first day, when she spilled ink over me, I couldn't get her out of my head. It was love at first sight." He admitted.

Naruto's mouth was open, and he was staring at his best friend. THE Uchiha Sasuke admitted to liking someone!

"Her flowing pink hair, her sparkling smile, her cold glare, shining laughter… Everything!" Sasuke grabbed his head. "I can't get her out! She's like a fucking drug!" Naruto gasped as Sasuke swore. He was definitely losing his cool.

Gaara looked up at the Uchiha. He saw sincerity in his eyes. Even though he hate to admit it, he knew Sakura liked him too.

A look of sympathy crossed his face, as he understood the situation, and realizing that his Sakura, his long best friend, is growing up.

"Fine."

Sasuke's head snapped. "What?"

"I said fine. If you want to date her, I give you my permission." Gaara said, defeated.

Naruto and Sasuke gaped at the older Sabaku.

"Thank you." Sasuke said, as Naruto jumped up in the air.

"EH EH, WE GOT TO CELEBRATE!"

"But." Gaara continued in a deadly tone. "I will only allow it if you agree to certain conditions and one exception."

Sasuke nodded. "Exception first."

"I refuse to let Sakura be escorted by you to the dance this Friday."

"WHAT?!" yelled out Naruto. "BUT WHY?! TEME WAS WAITING FOR THAT DAY!" He pointed at Sasuke.

"We have some matters to take care of in Sunagakure, thus we won't be in town." Gaara explained. "Now, on with the conditions."

Naruto sighed. He watched as the red-head took out a sheet of paper and began scribbling on it.

"Number One. If you **EVER** make her cry…"

* * *

"Hey Sakura." Came a soft voice.

Sakura turned her head slowly, as a rush of pink enveloped her cheeks. "Good morning, Sasuke! How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if I can speak to you alone for a bit." Sasuke looked uncomfortable as he spoke. He glanced at Sai, who had his eyebrow raised, to Gaara, who simply nodded, and finally to Sakura, who looked shocked.

Sakura turned to her twin, eyes asking for an answer. Gaara nodded at her, then tilted his head to the Uchiha. She released her arms holding Gaara's left arm and silently followed the Uchiha a short distance away.

"Listen. I'm sorry about that text the other day.." Sasuke started. "It was the Dobe. He wanted me to take you to the dance, so he sent that."

Sakura's eyes soften as the truth sunk in. It wasn't Sasuke who wanted to bring her to the dance, but Naruto forcing them!

"It's okay!" She said with fake cheerfulness. It's not like she could go anyways.

"Honestly, I really wanted to ask you, but I didn't intend it through a text message." Sasuke admitted.

Sakura simply nodded, her eyes covered by her bangs. She didn't want to cry, especially over something so trivia. He was going to ask her!

"I understand you would be in Sunagakure this Friday, the day of the dance.." Sakura's eyes flashed with confusion before she realized the truth. Gaara…

"Today is Thursday, so I was wondering if you'll like to get something to eat maybe today after school? As a date before you depart to visit Sunagakure…"

Sasuke's cheeks began to show a tint of pink, and he was fidgeting a lot. Sakura inwardly giggled at the cuteness.

She grabbed Sasuke's hands, and stared into his obsidian orbs. She squeezed them gently, unaware of the trio, Gaara, Sai and Naruto, eavesdropping around the corner. Closing her eyes, she gave him a reply.

"I sincerely, honestly…"

"Hn…"

"Love to go, but I have to reject your offer. I'm sorry."

"Hn?!"

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

_"Guess who's taking me, Karin, to the Annual Dance?"_

_"NO WAY, KARIN-CHAN!"_

_"KARIN-CHAN, YOU'RE SO LUCKY!"_

_"AHHH! KARINNN-CHANNN!"_

_"Yes. The one and only, **UCHIHA SASUKE**!"_

**-  
**

"_We're changing."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_We're changing. We're going to sing something else."_

"_To what?!" _

"_**That**__ song."_

"…_We haven't practiced __**it**__ for a while."_

"_You think I give a damn?" _

* * *

**So sorry the preview was short!**

**It'll be worth it, I promise! w**

**Haha, for those who wonder about updates, I update about every 1-2 days with 10+ reviews! It's hard with school, but Chapter(s) on weekends for sure! Don't worry, I have a LOT planned for this story! :)**

**And for my reviewers:**

**SasoLOVE111** – Thanks so much! :D Yeppp. More drama will develop! I promise!.;] Keep on reviewing!

**Hazeljv** – Haha, thanks! Sorry, preview this time was short. :/ It'll be better next! Drama~~

**Twisted Musalih **– UPDATED! WOOT! HAHA, HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ;]

**juile-chan **– LOL. I was planning to write ALL the scenarios of how the pranks went on, but it would have been too long! I might do a side story though. I'll think about it!

**xLifeOfATeenx** – Same! Overprotectiveness always makes me giggle! Keep on reviewing! :3

**charapop**– YEP! LOL! I had a conversation with my Spanish teacher previously, so Dora kept popping into my head! Haha, I gotta see if I can find lyrics for those! Thanks for suggesting though! I'll keep those in mind. Although I will probably use them anyways! xD

**Laurie-Estelle** – OOO! CHOCOLATE! 3 Updating! 1-2 Days! So don't worry! ;] I would be full of chocolate by then! [p.s – it's daughter! xP]

**sakura-moka **– Haha, no worries! Updated regularly! Thanks for reviewing! Keep it coming!

**happyxlovablexsushiii **– SAMEEE! B2ST! I LOVE THEIR TRACK CRAZY! HMMM… Haha, hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter!

**omnipotent Porunga**– THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! KEEP REVIEWING!


	6. Worthless

**Disclaimer: **And again. -sighs- I do not own anything; Not Naruto nor songs/lyrics used. Credits to kpopsub for lyrics.

**Thanks so much for the mass support! I feel so fuzzy inside! **

**For those who are confused, I upload another Chapter within 1-2 days IF I get 10 or MORE reviews. **

**Yep! So don't worry! I will update! Just make sure to review! Not per Chapter, but 10 or more reviews overall! **

**So, even if it's an old Chapter, you can review, and if it's the 10th, I will upload a new Chapter!**

**As usual, note for my lovely reviewers at the bottom!**

**Please Read and Review! x]  
**

**Love and Peace~**

* * *

**Recap:**

"_Today is Thursday, so I was wondering if you'll like to get something to eat maybe today after school? As a date before you depart to visit Sunagakure…"_

_Sasuke's cheeks began to show a tint of pink, and he was fidgeting a lot. Sakura inwardly giggled at the cuteness. _

_She grabbed Sasuke's hands, and stared into his obsidian orbs. She squeezed them gently, unaware of the trio, Gaara, Sai and Naruto, eavesdropping around the corner. Closing her eyes, she gave him a reply. _

"_I sincerely, honestly…"_

"_Hn…"_

"_Love to go, but I have to reject your offer. I'm sorry."_

"_Hn?!"_

* * *

"Look. I honestly like you too, but you know with Gaara and all… I'm his little sister…"

"I got that taken care of." Sasuke blurted out nervously.

He looked off to the side as he dug around his pockets for his wallet. Pulling out a navy, leather wallet, a small bundle of white paper fell as he opened it. Curious, Sakura bent down and picked it up, unfolding the carefully folded bundle. Uncertainty washed over her face as she read it.

"_I, Sabaku no Gaara, give permission to Uchiha…Sasuke to date…my sister, Sabaku…_" fresh tears flowed softly onto her cheeks as she looked up at the Uchiha.

"You talked to Gaara about all this?" Sakura questioned, surprised at his actions. The tears wouldn't stop flowing.

Sasuke scratched his head and pushed his lips into a thin line. "You can say something like that…" He pressed his hand softly on her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

Smiling as bright as the sun, Sakura embraced him and said 'Yes!' over and over again into his chest.

Smirking, Sasuke placed his arms around the petite rosette and placed his face in her hair. Smelling her cherry-scented hair, Sasuke couldn't help but feel complete inside. Suddenly, a loud _THUD _was heard. On the floor, next to the corner, was Naruto, and Sai on top of him.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUSH!" cried Sai as he was lifted off Naruto by Gaara.

Naruto grinned sheepishly as Sai. A voice made Naruto whip his head around at the source.

"Naruto. You have 5 seconds to run before I smash that video camera in your hand."

As Naruto ran for his dear life, Sakura slowly walked up to her brother, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. _Just like old times_, thought Gaara, a fuzzy feeling enveloping in his chest.

"Thank you, Nii!" Smiling, Sakura released her arms and dragged her twin into first period.

Gaara's mouth slightly twitched upwards into a smile. "Hn."

He finally realized, his little sister was growing up.

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 6**

**Worthless**

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. What are we going to watch at the theatre?" Sakura fidgeted with the hem of her kilt as she looked out the window of Sasuke's car.

She watched in awe as Yamanaka's Flower Shop zoom by, followed by other large shop on the main road. Blasting through the stereo of Sasuke's car was _Heartbreaker_'s song, Mystery, which Sakura expressed her love for as her favorite song.

"You can choose." A smirk played on his lips as he looked over at the girl.

Sakura pouted. "I don't want to drag you to any movie you don't want to watch."

As he turned into the parking lot of the Konoha Cinema, Sasuke turned to the rosette. "I'll watch anything with you." And smiled. Actually smiled.

Sakura instantly went red, and whipped her head the other way. She slapped her hands onto her cheeks as she felt them burning up. Chuckling, Sasuke turned into a parking spot.

"I don't know though!" Sakura finally replied as she unbuckled her seat-belt [Safety first, Kiddies!].

Sasuke placed a hand on her thigh and smirked. "Like I said before, I'll watch anything you want to watch."

Before Sakura could reply, a voice cut her off.

"I'd appreciate if you take your fingers off my twin." Gaara spoke in the backseat. "I said you can date her, not molest her."

Sakura dropped her head in embarrassment. Noticing this, Sasuke patted Sakura on the head.

"Sorry. Rule 450. _Supervision on any date unless notified otherwise_."

Sakura groaned. "But why is Sai here?!"

"Have a problem with me, Ugly?"

* * *

"Karin-chan!"

"What is it S4?"

_Whisper Whisper._

"… Don't worry. I have it all taken care of." An evil smile erupted onto the face of the voice.

The figure pulled out a cellphone, and using one slender long finger, she pressed 3, and call.

"Ka-san!"

* * *

Sakura smiled as she sat in the seat next to Sasuke. Gaara promised to stay away from the couple, but at a distance where he could see. They decided upon a family movie, _Finding Konohamaru_, a movie about a lost ninja in enemy zone. Holding a small pack of popcorn, she snuggled into the seat.

"You scared?" Sasuke whispered in a husky voice.

Sakura shivered at the breath that fanned her bare neck. She turned towards him and shook her head. Suddenly, she felt an arm slowly wrap around her shoulder. Sakura instantly blushed bright pink, but left it nevertheless.

Looking at the screen, Sakura saw Konohamaru slowly walk behind a tree, in the background was 7 Rouge ninjas. Gasping, Sakura dug her face into Sasuke's neck to avoid the scene.

"_KONOHAMARU, WATCH OUT!"_

_**Clash.**_

_**Cling.**_

Sakura stiffen at the fight scene on screen and resumed to find her comfy spot in the nape of the Uchiha. Slowly, Sakura realized his neck was getting hotter and hotter. She lifted her head up, and saw that Sasuke was turning pink! Inwardly giggling, Sakura placed her head back, and continued watching the movie.

"_THANK YOU! SAVING ME…AHH…THANK YOU!"_

"_No problem. What are you doing out here, son?"_

Sasuke slowly lifted his hand, and searched for Sakura's hand on her lap. After finding it, Sasuke slowly started to link their fingers together. Realizing that Sakura was not going to refuse this, he held hands with her, rubbing her skin.

_Plop._

Sasuke felt something hit him in the back of his hair. He shook it slightly, and realized there was popcorn lodged between the –_ahem_- ass-looking part of his hair. Suddenly, the two teens froze as a deadly voice hissed on their necks.

"Too much contact, Uchiha. You're pushing it."

* * *

Sakura stretched as she stood up from her seat. Sasuke did the same and cracked his neck.

"That was a good movie," Sakura said as she smiled at the Uchiha.

He smirked and whispered into her ear. "It wasn't the movie I was watching." His breath fanned her face and she blushed. Suddenly, Sasuke felt a rain of popcorn. He stood up straight and ran a hand through his hair, letting popcorn fall.

"I got it, I got it."

Gaara growled silently a few rows back. "Better."

"Ugly was pretty funny. Always jumping and snuggling with the Ice Cube." Sai smirked as he looked at her with an amused look.

Ignoring the Sabakus, Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"It's pretty early still. How does dinner sound?"

Sakura smiled from ear to ear, and linked her arms around Sasuke's.

"Of course!"

* * *

"I'll like to order this please." Sakura said as she pointed to a dish on the menu.

Sasuke smirked at Sakura as the waitress took her menu. She was blushing as the Uchiha's leg was touching hers under the table.

The waitress turned to Sasuke and attempted to put on a flirtatious look.

"And you, _Sir_?" She said in a high squeaky voice.

Sasuke raised a thin eyebrow at her, and responded. "Same please."

"Drink, Hun?" The waitress said as she lowered herself to his level by bending down. Sasuke scowled at the lame attempt to show cleavage.

"Tea is fine. And also, I'm also paying for that table over there," Sasuke said as he pointed to the two beside their table. "So put the bills together."

The waitress looked at the red-head, who was glaring at Sasuke's table, and the black-headed boy who was drawing. Then she turned to Sasuke and a look of confusion crossed her face.

"Okay…"

After she left, Sasuke propped his elbows on the table, and his head onto his hands. Looking deep into her emerald orbs, Sasuke smirked slightly.

"Is he always like this?" He said in a smooth tone.

Sakura laughed heartedly. "Yep. Only when he's not around our family."

"Aa." Sasuke smiled under his hands as he bumped his knee again, forcing Sakura to blush again. "How do you know Itachi?"

Sakura looked at the table, not meeting his glaze, as she responded. "He is a close friend of someone close to me." Sakura smiled, and looked up. "You don't like him much. Why?"

It was a statement, a fact. Sasuke would have growled, but since it was Sakura, and Gaara a table away, he decided to respond.

"My father always favored him. Always looked after him. My mother realized this but couldn't do anything about it." Sakura nodded her head in understanding as he continued. "I moved out once I began high school since my father was focused on Itachi. When Itachi said he didn't want to take over the company, my father forced me to return in order to train me, so I could take over one day."

"Oh." Sakura said as she looked into his cold, onyx orbs. It showed sadness, despair, and anger.

"I envied him at first, Itachi I mean. But now, I kind of don't. My father, he's harsh and strict. Once I graduate, he plans for me to work under him right away. Itachi, I hate him for leaving this to me." Sasuke said bitterly.

Sakura clutched her skirt under the table and looked at his face. He was angry, at Itachi, and his father. "He loves you, you know? Itachi. He never mentioned you often, but when we hung out, he usually said should head home so he could teach you stuff."

Sasuke looked surprised. "Well, you don't know him like I do." He looked away, as he remembered Itachi saying, _Maybe next time, Foolish Brother_.

"I think it's the opposite." Sakura smiled as Sasuke looked at her with confusing, eyes begging for an answer. "He's doing all this for you. He knows that in the future, he wants what's best for you. Itachi knows business is not his passion, but yours. Deep down."

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when a plate of food was placed in front of him. The steaming plate of alfredo spaghetti looked so appetizing to him, making him forget what he was going to say.

"I hope you can look at your brother's side. He's going through struggles you don't know about. Business isn't his forte. Believe it or not, music is."

Sasuke looked at the smiling girl in front of him. She was looking at her spaghetti, as if searching for something. He sighed and replied. "It seems like you know him more than I do." He chuckled.

Sakura looked up and grinned. "Believe me, I do." Sasuke noted that Sakura had shown no sarcasm.

How much did he _really _know about Itachi?

* * *

Sakura shivered as they walked along the brick lane. The moon illuminated a light shine, as the wind whispered through the trees.

"You cold?" asked a worried voice.

Sakura quickly shook her head, but smiled nevertheless as a coat was wrapped around her. She quickly enveloped herself with the coat and linked hands with the smirking Uchiha.

"I hope I'm not interrupting but," Gaara spoke behind them. "I think we should be going now. Tomorrow is when we're leaving."

Sakura whipped her head around and sighed.

"I guess." Sakura said in defeat. She looked at the annoyed Sai, who had tape over his mouth. The rosette giggled as she remember Gaara placing it on him, as he kept talking.

Sasuke placed his arm around Sakura's waist, leading her to his car. Once seated, Sasuke turned on the car, _Heartbreaker _blasting throughout the car.

* * *

"Hn." Sasuke shoved a gift into the hands of Sakura as he stopped in front of Kakashi's house.

Light was shining through the windows, noting that the residences of the house were still awake. Sakura stared at the light blue packaged in her lap and smiled. Turning around to the backseat, Sakura tilted her head at Sasuke. Gaara glared, but nodded his head, giving them an annoyed look. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the silent language being exchanged.

Without a thought, Sakura pecked Sasuke on the cheek and giggled.

"I had a lot of fun today. See you tomo- I mean after the weekend!" Sakura grinned. As she began to leave, Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"I… Goodnight, Sakura-chan. My _girlfriend_." Sasuke smirked as he noticed his girlfriend's face exploded red. Gaara growled and motioned them out, which Sakura obeyed. She waved as she closed the door.

With that, the Sabakus waltzed into the house. Sasuke sat there, hand on his cheek where she kissed him. Slowly, he felt a warm smile creep onto his face.

Without thinking, Sasuke quietly yelled out in victory. "Yes!"

He suddenly stopped as he felt a pair of eyes on him. Sasuke looked at the window of the house and saw Gaara glaring at him through the blinds. A look of horror darken his face as Sasuke quickly backed out of the driveway, and into the night.

* * *

"Ah, Sasuke. You are home." A loud voice boomed throughout the house.

Sasuke bowed in respect as his father stood at the doorway. "Yes Father." Sasuke silently took off his shoes and glanced at his father.

His dark hair framed his face, and wrinkles creased his forehead. Fugaku looked tired, old, and exhausted. He was still wearing his business clothing, which Sasuke found as odd. Grimacing, Sasuke realized he was probably meddling with his life again.

"You are quite late. Shame. We have some guests if you don't mind." Fugaku said as he placed a hand on his son's back, leading him to the living room.

"Sorry Father. I was out with my girlfriend." Sasuke hated to lie. Especially to his father, as the consequences were deadly. He found out the hard way, making him tell the truth to his Father now.

"That's a shame." Sarcasm exploded in his sentence, as if he had a plan to ruin his life. "I understand the annual dance is tomorrow. Why didn't you tell me?" Confusion enveloped the sentence.

"I did not plan to attend, as the girl I wished to escort is not available." Sasuke said curtly as he avoided his Father's glaze. Sasuke noticed his brother was standing in front of the door to the living room, which surprisingly, was closed.

"Ah. Now Sasuke, I have a proposal for you." Sasuke looked at his father, raising an eyebrow.

Itachi looked at him with a pitiful look. He saw his brother mouth a '_I'm Sorry_' to him. Confusion crossed Sasuke's mind as he tried to untangle the issue in front of him.

"I have considered the proposal that…" Fugaku tried to find the right word in his vocabulary to describe the issue he was thinking of. "_Imaginative_ girl had talked about the other night." Sarcasm seem to drip from his sentence.

"I am willing to accept it, on one condition." Sasuke looked surprised at his Father's straightforwardness.

"Hn?"

"Uchiha Enterprise will support this _petty, amateur band_ that Itachi is so hell-bent on supporting if you are willing to escort a young female to the dance. Her family is quite the _partner _with Uchiha Enterprise, and their daughter expressed _great interest_ in being _accompanied_ by you the dance." Fugaku smirked as he emphasized the words in his sentence.

Sasuke glanced at Itachi. He seemed to look sorrowful, defeated. His eyes looked to cry out, _No! Don't!_, but Sasuke knew that his band was Itachi's passion if he was so forceful to ensure they have funding. Sasuke clenched his fist at his side.

"Well?"

The date flashed through his mind. The words Sakura said to him.

_I hope you can look at your brother's side. _

Sasuke looked up at his Father.

_He's going through struggles you don't know about. _

He turned his head to Itachi. His eyes, his crestfallen face, they haunted Sasuke's mind now.

_Business isn't his forte. Believe it or not, music is._

"I'll do it." Sasuke said. _For Itachi. Anything for him. _

A sinister smile spread on Fugaku's mouth, but he turned before Sasuke could read whatever was on his face. Itachi fell to his knees as Fugaku grandly opened the door, ignoring his elder son, who seem to give Sasuke a unidentifiable look.

"Excellent!" He boomed into the large room. "Please meet your date, son."

"SASUKE-KUN!" A voice screeched.

No. That voice.

No way in hell.

Shit.

**Karin.**

* * *

Sasuke walked into first period late. Kakashi stopped him before he went to his seat. "Don't do anything you will regret."

Sasuke ignored his teacher's words as he slumped into seat. For some odd reason, it seemed that Kakashi know what was happening. _Impossible_. Sasuke shrugged it off.

"Well Class! Since today, in the evening, is the dance, I will allow you _munchkins_ to have a free period!" Kakashi said cheerfully.

The class erupted into cheer as they began to chatter loudly. Before they knew it, a hand slammed onto the desk and the familiar blonde foxy boy stood on the desk.

"LISTEN UP! TODAY IS A SPECIAL DAY." Everyone stared at Naruto as he grinned.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKASHI-SENSEI!" The gang yelled. Kakashi looked taken back as Ten-Ten and Ino ran up to him with a giant card.

"Happy Birthday." Shikamaru said as he slowly struggled into the class, obviously late. He threw a small package at the silver-haired teacher as he slammed into his desk, and slept.

"I-i-i-i-t's f-f-fr-r-o-m a-a-all of u-u-uss." Hinata stuttered. Kakashi patted the young Hyuuga on the head.

"Thank you guys!" Kakashi pretended to look shocked, and smiled under his mask.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR PERVERTED SENSEI_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU_

Kakashi twitched at the name, but grinned. He motioned them to resume their chatter.

Curious, Kakashi opened the present. A bright pink book emerged. Kakashi inwardly laughed as he took out the gift Sakura had given on behalf of the Sabakus this morning. _Great minds think alike, eh?_ Kakashi laughed as he started the book. _I'm not complaining. More for me. _

* * *

Sasuke didn't speak to anyone the whole day. He didn't even want to insult Naruto. He just thought about how horrible his evening was going to be tonight.

"Ne, Ne! Where's Sakura-chan?!" asked Naruto as he sat down at the table, Hinata in tow.

"Apparently, she had some business to finish in Sunagakure so she is not here today," explained Neji. He slowly fed Ten-Ten their lunch today, which was rice with a fried choice of meat.

"GUYS LISTEN UP!" A voice screeched. Neji accidentally dropped the fork.

The gang covered their ears and winced when Karin stood on a table. She frizzy hair was wildly standing out, while her blouse was unbuttoned REALLY LOW and her skirt was…well, you wouldn't even considered it a skirt.

"Guess who's taking me, Karin-chan, President of S6, to the Annual Dance?" Karin shouted in a microphone. The boys sitting at the table she was standing on covered their eyes and winced at the products shown by Karin.

Sasuke stared at the girl in horror. He put his head into his hands and groaned. Neji looked over at his rival in confusion.

"NO WAY, KARIN-CHAN!" A girl shouted at a corner of the lunchroom. Whispers erupted as they guessed who it was.

"You okay, Teme?" Naruto hissed. Sasuke shook his head slowly.

"KARIN-CHAN, YOU'RE SO LUCKY!" A voice yelled out. Sasuke began to wonder if these girls were planted by Karin.

"AHHH! KARINNN-CHANNN!" A girl randomly squealed.

Karin placed a hand on her hip and brought the microphone back to her lips. "Yes. The one and only, **UCHIHA SASUKE**!"

"EHHH?!' Naruto yelled.

The lunchroom was silent in shock, as Uchiha Sasuke had flipped over a chair and stormed out of the lunchroom.

* * *

"Look. It's not my idea to take her to the dance." Sasuke explained as he saw his friends run over to him, worriedly.

They were on the rooftop, as Sasuke was trying to clear his head. Ino patted him on the shoulder.

"What happened? I mean, one moment you're all over Sakura."

"And now you're taking Karin?!" Finished Ten-Ten. She grabbed the Uchiha by the collar.

"Ten-Ten." Neji placed his hands on Ten-Ten's shoulder and yanked her away from the Uchiha.

"A-a-re you okay?" Hinata asked, while twiddling her thumbs.

The gang looked over at her. She didn't studder!

"Sakura-chan is one of my good friends." Hinata looked at the floor. "The other day when I accidentally gashed the side of my finger, Sakura-chan helped me in the infirmary and taught me not to studder as mu-c-c-h." Hinata blushed as she poked her forefingers together.

Naruto embraced his girlfriend as he patted her.

Shikamaru lazily turned to the Uchiha. "So."

Sasuke groaned as he sat down, leaning against the railing. "My father. Business partners. He said he'll accept Itachi's proposal on supporting a band if I agreed to escort the daughter of our business partner to the dance."

"Itachi?" Neji inquired.

"I… I never knew Itachi cared. Sakura showed me what he really is like. I thought I could help him by taking this girl to the dance." Sasuke said, as he looked, defeated, at the gang. "I never knew it was Karin!"

They took in a breath and glanced at each other.

Ino spoke. "Look. Don't worry! Forehead is one of our friends too. We'll make sure Karin will _regret _even going this far." A evil tone was present throughout as she spoke.

Ten-Ten looked at the blonde, as a evil smile slowly showed on her face. The girls glanced at each other, Hinata included. They all nodded, and looked at Sasuke.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-san." Hinata whispered quietly.

"We'll make sure Karin will never forget this night." Ten-Ten smirked.

Naruto headlocked the crestfallen Uchiha. "TEME! WE'RE HERE FOR YOU."

Neji nodded in response. Suddenly, a loud noise broke off the scheming bunch.

**YOU GOT MAIL.**

The gang turned towards Shikamaru.

"Sorry, Girlfriend." Shikamaru drawled out lazily.

Naruto's eyes turned wide, like saucers. "EH?!"

Ten-Ten gasped. "SINCE WHEN?"

Ino grabbed the phone from lazy Nara. The gang crowded around Ino, Sasuke included.

Neji spoke. "Isn't she older than you?"

"YEAH NARA. DATING AN OLDER WOMAN?" Naruto shouted at the Nara.

"What about it?" asked Shikamaru as he plucked the phone from Ino.

Ino patted Shikamaru on the back. "She's hot! I mean, look at those four ponytails!"

"Ino. Are you a lesbian?" asked Naruto, curious. "You just called his girlfriend hot. Don't pull a Katy Perry on us!"

Eventually, Naruto went back to class with two blackeyes and a variety of bruises.

* * *

Sasuke stood in the corner, his tie hung around his neck, and one foot up against the wall. He was wearing a simple dress shirt, and black pants. Naruto was wearing a bright orange dress shirt, with black dress pants. Grinning, Naruto swung his arm over the Uchiha's neck.

"Hey. Look at Karin right now." Naruto grinned as he spoke. He then left to get some food.

Curious, Sasuke looked over. She was wearing a very short red mini dress, and matching heels. _I think that could be considered a shirt_. Sasuke gaped in horror. Suddenly, a wave of relief swept over him, as he saw Ino, Ten-Ten and Hinata strut over to her. Ino was wearing a baby blue, one shoulder-strap dress, which flowed to knee-length, and peep-toed heels. Ino's hair was up in an elegant bun. Ten-Ten was wearing a purple strapped dress, which flowed a bit above her knees. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. Beside them, was Hinata. She was wearing a simple blue strapless dress with matching blue shoes.

Ino, who was holding a drink, suddenly 'tripped', and a splash of liquid was suddenly over the floor.

"OH MY! I'M SO SORRY, KARIN. I TOTALLY DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE!" Ino snickered.

"Here, let me help you!" Ten-Ten said as she pressed a towel on Karin's dress.

"YOU FREAKS! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!" Karin screeched as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE RUINING KARIN'S DRESS!" A member of S6 spoke, as she swatted away her hands.

Hinata looked over to Sasuke and gave him a thumbs up. Karin screeched and stomped over to Sasuke. She looked like a mad bull to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin whined. "Look what your friends did!" She pointed to the blue splurge of liquid over her dress.

Sasuke shrugged as he continue to look at the DJ playing music. Believe it or not, Sasuke was all giggly inside, as he gets to see his favorite band perform live!

"SASUKE-KUN!" Her voice shrieked.

"HEY TEME!" Naruto yelled as he ran over.

Suddenly, Naruto 'slipped' and his plate of food flew. And landed in a very horrifying spot.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HAIR!" Screeched out Karin.

"Oops." Naruto said sheepishly as he scratched his head. He turned towards Sasuke and silently made a thumbs up.

As Karin popped up and out of Sasuke's evening, the gang played a lot of pranks on her. Unfortunately, Karin had brought a few extra dresses. The gang eventually ended up spilling lots of liquid over her, ruining her hair, accidentally spilt food over her and making her trip many times. To her, when Naruto spilt Spirte on her face, it was the last straw.

"LISTEN SASUKE-KUN! TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO STOP BOTHERING ME!" Karin shrieked.

Sasuke covered his ears with his hands and growled.

"It's not my fault! They're just accident-prone!"

The DJ stopped the music and spoke into the microphone. "Hey the mad raging bull over there. The outhouse is over there." He pointed over to the washroom.

Karin screeched and stormed towards the restroom, S6 following in suit. Sasuke couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Anyways. ARE YOU READY KONOHA ACADEMY?" yelled the DJ into the microphone.

The room erupted into cheers and screams.

_HEART-BREAK-ER! HEART-BREAK-ER! HEART-BREAK-ER!_

"I ASKED Y'ALL. ARE YOU READY FOR THE HOTTEST BAND IN THE WORLD?!"

Loud explosion of cries and cheers spread throughout the room. Suddenly, curtains on stage dropped, and Sasuke gaped at the scene in front of him.

On stage, was his idol. _Kura._ She was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie, unzipped, showing her white tubetop, and skinny jeans. Kura's bangs were in a diagonal fringe, as her layered, straight hair flowed down to her back. Grasping the microphone, she spoke.

"KONOHA ACADEMY! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HAVING US!" She grinned and threw a t-shirt into the crowd. The student who caught it cried out in joy. "MY NAME IS KURA, AND I'M THE LEADER OF _HEARTBREAKER_! TO MY LEFT, OR YOUR RIGHT, IS GAR! OUR LEAD GUITARIST!"

Gar had his hair spiked out around him, which reminded Sasuke of Yamapi in Nobuta wo Produce. He wore navy jeans, and a clean, blue dress shirt with sleeves rolled up. He played his signature solo and slammed the last note.

Although Sasuke had to admit Gar was really amazing, he couldn't help but stare at Kura on stage. Her stage presence outshone everyone else. Her amazing flowing hair. Her grip on the microphone. Her- _Sasuke. Snap out of it. You have Sakura_!

"TO MY RIGHT, OR YOUR LEFT, IS OUR MAIN GUITARIST, SEI!"

The midnight-donned guitarist had his midnight blue hair in a waxed Mohawk. He wore black skinny jeans, and a navy dress shirt, sleeves rolled up. After his signature solo, he winked at the crowd below. Girls seem to swoon as he smiled.

"HAHA. STOP PLAYING AROUND, SEI! TEMY! OUR BASSIST!"

Temy had her brown locks in a high ponytail, and the hair after the tie was frizzed out, in a messy yet elegant look. She wore the same thing as Kura, yet she wore a tight red shirt, that showed her belly. She played a fast, upbeat tempo and yelled into the microphone in front of her.

"AND FINALLY, KANK! DRUMMER OF DRUMMERS!" Temy grinned as she glanced at Kank.

Kank's blue hair stuck out all around him, making him look deadly. Although the drums covered him, you could make out a dress shirt and jeans. He began to play a familiar beat.

"THANK YOU FOR HAVING US KONOHA ACADEMY! I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOURSELF TONIGHT!" Kura yelled with a melodic voice to the crowd.

Sakura looked over the crowd as they began to chant _Heartbreaker_. She discreetly noticed the ass figure by the corner and inwardly smile.

"TO START OFF THE NIGHT, A SONG FOR ALL MY LADY FRIENDS." Kura broke away from the microphone as she signaled Kank to play louder. A soft, melodic voice, erupted from the petite girl, as the boy's voice beside hers harmonized along.

_Just wanna think about_

**Just wanna think about**

_I wanna to think about_

**I wanna think about**

_Just wanna think about_

**Just wanna think about**

_I wanna to think about_

**I wanna think about**

_Just wanna think about_

**Just wanna think about**

_I wanna to think about_

**I wanna think about**

* * *

Throughout the night, Sakura, surprisingly, didn't see Karin. She noticed that Sasuke was eventually dragged onto the dance floor when the slow songs came by Naruto. The gang all danced with each other. Yep, including the Uchiha.

Sasuke growled as the song ended.

"Hinata. I think you should have the last few dances with Naruto. He looks desperate." Sasuke chuckled as he glanced at the blonde, who was whining to Neji, who looked annoyed as he was dancing with Ten-Ten.

"Hai, Sasuke-san." Hinata left and was tackled by Naruto.

"HINATA-CHANNN!"

Sasuke smirked as he stared at Kura. She was dancing the night away, and singing like no tomorrow. He couldn't believe it! His favorite band was right there, playing in front of him!

"We have a few more song to play, before we have to retire for the night." Kura said sadly, as she gripped the microphone.

Sweat shone over her face, as she wiped them. She grinned, and pressed her mouth to the microphone again. The crowd groaned in sadness.

"Haha, well. I bet if you petitioned on our website, our manager might reconsider letting us play here again!" The crowds went wild.

"So. Gals. Guys. Drag that _SOMEONE_ to the dance floor. We're going to play a fast, upbeat song! Hope you guys will enjoy it!" Kura grinned as she hoped over to her drummer to speak to him.

Karin came into view. Sasuke froze. Shit.

"According to this contract," Karin waved a yellow, sized document in front of his face. "You owe me a dance, or Uchiha Enterprise does not get the billions in this contract over the next few years."

Sasuke grimaced as he let himself be dragged to the dancefloor. Although it was only a interlude before the final songs, Karin was _desperately _trying to grind on him.

Kura turned as _Heartbreaker _finished their pep talk. She smiled as she looked over the crowd.

"YOU GUYS READY?"

The crowd erupted, and the band grinned at the support. Suddenly, Sakura felt her smile disappear. There, in the middle of the dance floor, was Karin, who was wearing a shirt… I mean mini dress, grinding up against Sasuke. Sasuke had his hands on her waist, pushing her away, but she was resisting and trying to dance with him. Sakura clenched her hands. She had been away for a day and _this_ is what happens?! Her eyes couldn't leave the pair in the middle of the dance floor.

"Kura." Her twin's curt voice cut through her trance.

Sakura whipped around at the band.

"We're changing." Sakura hissed through her teeth.

Temari looked shocked at her sister's demand. "Excuse me?"

"We're changing. We're going to sing something else." Sakura said smugly as she gripped the microphone by her side. Her chest heaved in and out, as the scene flashed into her mind.

Kankuro hissed as he slowly began to end the drum interlude. "To what?!"

"**That** song." Whipping around, Sakura narrowed her eyebrows in determination.

"…We haven't practiced **it** for a while." Sai said in a hushed tone. He stretched his aching fingers.

"You think I give a damn?" Sakura hissed as she put her hand on her hips, and glared at the boy.

"Nope." He responded, as he whistled and turned back to the crowd.

Sakura snarled as she closed her eyes. Calming down, she placed the microphone to her lips. Gaara began to play the beginning of the song.

_Naega guroke-roke manmanhani_

**Am I worthless like that? **

Sasuke couldn't help but feel guilty as he danced with Karin. Even though she was attempting to grind against him, he made sure she was distanced from him.

_Sarangi guroke non manmanhani_

**Is love that worthless to you?**

Nevertheless, in a way, he felt that if Sakura found out what happened here at the dance, she would definitely be upset.

_Nawaye chuogi non manmanhani_

**Are the memories with me worthless to you?**

Sasuke grimaced. He felt a tug at his heart. He shouldn't be doing this, should he? _For Sakura, or my Father? _

_Guroke modunge da manmanhani_

**Is everything that worthless?**

The lyrics sunk into his head. He hoped he would be forgiven if it was exposed. _My Father._

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

_Sakura laughed into the microphone. "No matter how much you cheer, we'll eventually have to end! As a surprise, we have a special gift for everyone tonight." Sakura said cheerfully. The crowds began to whisper as the band silenced._

_Truthfully, after the song they played after she saw Sasuke, she made a quick call. The male happily agreed and rushed over. Nevertheless, despite the reporters, Sakura wanted to end the night on a good note. She knew this would might start scandals, but heck, who cares?_

_"HAS ANYONE EVER HEARD OF SASORI?" Sakura asked, grinning into the microphone. _

**

* * *

**

**Wow! Chapter 6 has ENDED!**

**Teehee~ Hope the preview of Chapter 7 was enough for you guys! :D**

**I will update soon! No worries! I will try for tomorrow, if not the day after! I have TONS of homework, and a few pending presentations. But without a doubt, I will update within the next 2 days, if I get 10+ reviews! **

**And without further ado~**

**Hazeljv **– LOL! CHRISTMAS WITHOUT UGLY HOLIDAY SWEATERS! Well, It was a huge cliffy! :] Hope the chapter didn't disappoint your Christmas! xP Haha, keep reviewing! Always looking forwards to your witty comments! xD

**kerpal bubbles **– Yaw. D: Hope the beginning made up for it! Lets hope it doesn't get more depressing, ne? Teehee~ Thanks for the reviews! :3 The next few will be…surprising. ;D Hopefully! :)

**SasoLOVE111 **– Hope this chapter gave some insight to your questions! Thanks so much for your reviews! Keep them coming! :) Always looking forward to them!

**sakura-moka** – Haha! Thanks! You seem to have a lot of snow days! Must snow a lot where you are! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep the reviews coming!

**Happyxlovablexsushiii** – AND THE VERDICT IS THERE! I think Gaara has a sister complex! Teehee! WG are awesome too! They slightly exploded into the US market! xD No need to wait anymore… for this chapter!

**ShatteredKunai** – Must of caught you offguard, right? :) Hope it wasn't a huge shock to you! Hope you like the chapter! Keep reviewing! I appreciate it! :3

**Twisted Musalih** – Thank you so much! Your encouragement really motivates me! :D Glad I'm interesting you! Keep reviewing! :)

**xLifeOfATeenx** – I had a song in mind, but the lyrics were kind of off! D: It will be saved for a later chapter though! I thought this song fit in more. ;] I dislike her too! Although I felt kind of mean writing it in the Chapter! LOL! Keep reviewing!

**ChibiNinjaGirl** – Thank you so much! I wonder how musicians deal with it! Having their song played! xD It would be awkward in my opinion. Haha, Yep! S6 just kind of popped up as I typed! Hope I won't burden you with an extra chapter! Teehee!

**omnipotent Porunga** – I think this is one of the longest chapters I wrote for this story so far! LOL! I have so much planned. I need to force some character development still so I can sprinkle in some drama! Shhh! Hoping for at least 20-30 Chapters. Long way to go! ;] Same! I was D: when I saw him bite her for Chakra. :[ Hope you enjoyed the Chapter!

**rosygirl15** – Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and keep reviewing! :D


	7. My Girl

**Disclaimer:** Do not own anything. Not Naruto, nor songs/lyrics used. Credits to kpopsub for lyrics.

**Well! Chapter 7!**

**Hope you guys enjoy! As a reviewer asked, who's singing when its italicized and bolded? Well, it's up to you, really! I never placed a role on any of the lyrics, so you guys can imagine. But for this Chapter, just this one(!), Sasori is _italicized_, Sakura is bolded, and backup is underlined. Just this chapter! Err, ignored any mistakes I accidentally missed! w  
**

**Please Read and Review! **

* * *

**Recap:**

"_You think I give a damn?" Sakura hissed as she put her hand on her hips, and glared at the boy._

"_Nope." He responded, as he whistled and turned back to the crowd. _

_Sakura snarled as she closed her eyes. Calming down, she placed the microphone to her lips. Gaara began to play the beginning of the song. _

_Naega guroke-roke manmanhani_

_**Am I worthless like that? **_

_Sasuke couldn't help but feel guilty as he danced with Karin. Even though she was attempting to grind against him, he made sure she was distanced from him. _

_Sarangi guroke non manmanhani_

_**Is love that worthless to you?**_

_Nevertheless, in a way, he felt that if Sakura found out what happened here at the dance, she would definitely be upset. _

_Nawaye chuogi non manmanhani_

_**Are the memories with me worthless to you?**_

_Sasuke grimaced. He felt a tug at his heart. He shouldn't be doing this, should he? __For Sakura, or my Father? _

_Guroke modunge da manmanhani_

_**Is everything that worthless?**_

_The lyrics sunk into his head. He hoped he would be forgiven if it was exposed. __My Father. _

* * *

"WELL KONOHA. WE'RE FINALLY COMING TO AN END!" Sakura expressed sadly into the microphone. The crowd groaned in sadness, but nevertheless cheered.

_HEART-BREAK-ER! HEART-BREAK-ER! HEART-BREAK-ER!_

Sakura laughed into the microphone. "No matter how much you cheer, we'll eventually have to end! As a surprise, we have a special gift for everyone tonight." Sakura said cheerfully. The crowds began to whisper as the band finished the last bars of the song.

Truthfully, after the song they played when she saw Sasuke, she made a quick call. The male happily agreed and rushed over. Nevertheless, despite the reporters, Sakura wanted to end the night on a good note. She knew this would might start scandals, but heck, who cares?

"HAS ANYONE EVER HEARD OF SASORI?" Sakura asked, grinning into the microphone. The crowds screamed. Yelled. Cried. "RIGHT! THE HOTTEST SOLO SINGER IN THE WORLD, RIGHT?"

The students yelled in agreement. The paparazzi flashed their cameras, blinding those on stage.

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 7**

**My Girl**

"Well, we all know his comeback is soon, right?" Sakura smirked into the microphone. "This is just a little something for our fans out here tonight!"

Smiling to herself, Sakura placed the microphone back onto the stand as the tech people removed their equipment from the stage. The staff gave her a wireless microphone as Sakura grinned ear to ear. She whispered a thank you and turned back to the crowd.

The rest of _Heartbreaker _sat down at the chairs at the side, as they sighed. Their leader was unstoppable. Gaara couldn't help but grimaced at the reporters at the back of the room. It was _Heartbreaker_'s first performance outside of a tour, and there was a **lot** of them. Too much for his liking.

_Hope this brings a shock to you, Sasuke-kun. _Sakura motioned a man onto the stage.

Suddenly, a well-dressed man came onto stage. He wore a red t-shirt, and black jeans. A navy leather coat covered his well-toned body, and the collar was popped at the neck. Simple, yet, showed off his figure. His red flaming hair framed his delicate, skinny face as he flashed a smile to the shocked and excited fans below.

Picking up the microphone, he sang in harmony with Sakura.

_nae mamul arajugil_

**I hope you know my heart **

_Sasori is back_

_With Heartbreaker _

Flashes went off all around, like a thousand flashlights being flickered on and off. The students screamed in shock as the red-headed boy winked at them. Sasuke stood in shock. Sasori, his idol after Heartbreaker, is here too?!

_nae mamul arajugil_

**I hope you know my heart **

Two pairs of guys and girls swaggered on stage, as Sasori sang the line in harmony with Sakura. The guys stood behind Sasori, as the girls 'gossiped' with Sakura.

_nae mamul arajugil_

**I hope you know my heart **

The flashes went crazy as they began dancing around the stage. Sasuke gaped as he saw Sasori, his idol, danced smoothly along with Kura.

_Gorumgori hanayedo hangsang joshimhal got_

(Always be careful when you walk) 

The backup track took over as Kura held her microphone and danced.

_Horirul sugil ttaen gasumulgaril got_

(When you bow cover your chest)

Sasori smooth danced around Kura, in harmony with the backup dancers, as the girls put their hands on their mouth and pretended to look shock.

_ttak butun T-shirt nomu pain Rouge Top_

**(**Well branded T-shirt, Revealing rouge top)

Sasuke, surprised, watched as Kura danced synchronizing along Sasori. It wasn't intimate, or over-the-top, but smooth, silky steps, as if they were teasing each other.

_tto jjalbun chimanun naega bolttaeman ibul got_

(And a shorter skirt to wear only when you see me)

He looked over at the gang. They all looked shocked. Not only are they seeing _Heartbreaker_ perform, the leader was dancing with Sasori! His songs exploded on the charts with every single produced!

_tto nae apeso namjadŭl moshittago_

(That the guys in front of me are cool)

The two dancing genders split off to the side of the stage as Sasori sang, pointing at the girls. The girls on stage pretended to be gossiping and both parties danced to the center of the stage again.

_marhaji marajwo jagŭkhaji marajwo_

(Please don't say it, don't tease me)

Sasori placed a finger on Kura's lips, as if to silence her.

_nae apesoman aegyorul burigo_

(Show your aegyo **(1)** only in front of me)

Kura posed in an annoyed state, as Sasori smooth-danced behind her. Sasuke pressed his lips together as he saw the two on stage.

_naman barabwajugil_

**I hope you only look at me**

Sasuke stared in admiration at the dancing duo in center stage, with the backup dancers mirroring everything they do.

_I love you baby nae nae nae yŏja_

**I love you baby, my my my boy (2)**

Sakura couldn't help but feel weird singing along with the chorus, but did so nevertheless. She winced as the flashes went off more frequently.

_nuga mworaedo non non nae yoja_

**Whatever anyone does, you you are my boy**

Dancing along with the steps, Sakura realized that the number of paparazzi increased by doubled!

_tukhamyo chingoldaego orinae gatjiman_

**I might be a kid whining too much**

'_Dang Sasori. Too famous for his own good.' _Thought Sakura as she giggled at the thought, but sang anyways.

_iron narul jom do kkyo anajwo_

**But please hold me a little longer **

Sasuke grimaced as the scene before him sunk in. Kura, the leader of the hottest band alive, was probably taken!

_nan noppuniya nae nae nae yoja_

**You're my only one my my my boy **

By now, the crowd caught on and began dancing along with the chorus. The entire room erupted into dance and laughter as they tried to mirror the steps. Sasuke silently sighed as he watched the gang dance together, feeling a bit upset at the facts he uncovered.

* * *

Sakura laughed as she fell onto the couch of Kakashi's home. She swung her legs in the air and poked Gaara in the chest, who was walking to the couch.

"That was FUN!" Sakura yelled as Gaara picked up her legs so he could sit.

Once seated, Gaara placed her feet on his lap. "I'm tired, Saki."

"Sorry." Sakura pouted as she sat up. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as Sasori walked in. Temari followed in suit with tea and snacks.

"SASORI!" Sakura opened her arms for an embrace, which Sasori ran over to return.

"How's my beautiful cousin?" Sasori ruffled the rosette's wet hair. "Honestly, I don't understand the deal with the dye and names." Sasori wiped his wet hand on Sakura's shoulder as he made a 'Ew' face.

Sakura stuck out her tongue as Gaara answered. "It's annoying but good in the long run, nevertheless."

"It also makes Ugly even more uglier." Sai dodged a flying towel aimed his way.

Kankuro threw a chip at Sai. "And we also make you wear the tightest jeans so it shows that you have no package." Sai scowled.

Sasori grinned. "What a lively bunch. I feel old."

A smooth, silky voice broke into the conversation. "Shut up. I'm older than you, Sasori."

Itachi walked into the room, and did a secret handshake with Sasori. "How's our _Heartbreakers_ tonight?" He sat down on the same couch as Sasori, who was sitting beside Temari.

"Tea?" asked Temari politely as she held out the pot.

Itachi nodded.

Kankuro answered. "Honestly, it was weird watching Sakura dance with Sasori."

"I know! Ugly looked so ugly!" Sai piped in. Unfortunately, the towel thrown was unavoidable, causing it to cover his face. "HEY!"

Sakura scowled as Sai plucked off the towel. "It was weird dancing with my cousin." Sakura confessed. "Especially since the song was about a guy and his girl!"

Sasori chuckled as he popped a few chip in his mouth. "I know. But I couldn't find another female to collaborate with that won't try to molest me." His mouth showed the chewed chips as he spoke.

"Hey! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Temari growled as she shoved a teacup into her cousin's mouth. Sasori spluttered as he coughed at the sudden liquid in his mouth.

Itachi chuckled and patted his friend on the back. "I hope what you saw tonight doesn't affect you much." Itachi looked straight into Sakura's confusing eyes.

Kankuro spoke up. "We just found out, it was a deal between Fugaku-sama and Pedo-chan."

The Sabakus, and Uchiha looked at their drummer. Kankuro realized his mistake and shook his hands in front of his face.

"I meant Orochimaru-sama!" Sakura and Sai spat out their tea.

"WHAT?!" Temari stood up and whipped her head around, accidentally slapping Sasori in the face in the process with her wet ponytail.

Sakura gaped at her brother. "You mean THE Orochimaru? The creeper who is somehow one of the biggest names in Entertainment?"

Sasori sighed and spoke up. "Yep. That guy may be creepy, but he got bucks. Lots of 'em."

Itachi sighed. "My father said he'll agree to sponsor you guys if Sasuke agreed to take Karin to the dance and danced with her once."

Sakura looked at her manager as her mouth shaped an 'O'. She suddenly felt guilty. Remorse tugged at her heart, as she knew Sasuke looked up to Kura. Gaara looked at his twin, noticing the sudden droop in her shoulders. "It's okay. At least we helped Sasori start his comeback promotions."

Temari nodded in agreement. "Yeah! That gives us time to prepare an album while Sasori is ripping up the charts!" Sasori groaned.

"I hate promotions." He muttered as he ate another chip.

Smirking, Itachi revealed a folder from his briefcase. "I have great news for all of you." He opened the folder. "Sasori and _Heartbreaker_ is now under Uchiha Enterprise's sub-company, Akatsuki."

The members of the room gasped. Temari held her hand to her mouth, eyes shining. Kankuro froze. Gaara sat emotionless, but raised his eyebrow. Sai smirked. Sasori grinned. Sakura smiled from ear to ear.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S PARTA~" Sakura yelled as she stood up, banging her knee on the coffee table in the process. "Ow. Ow."

Gaara pushed his twin back down onto the couch as he inspected her knee. Sasori chuckled. "Just like the old Sakura."

Itachi, smirked at the scene in front of him, continued on. "From this point on, after you all sign here and here, you will be under Akatsuki. This is a contract, for 10 years. I do not want to chain you to the company. Profit will be split equally, obviosuly." Itachi pointed to a few places on the sheet with his pen.

Kankuro grinned as he swiped the pen from Itachi. "We'll be here for you. 10 years or 100 years, we refuse to go to anyone else unless you step down as President." He signed on the line.

Sasori nodded. "We've been friends ever since Kindergarten. Profits don't matter to us." Sasori signed and finished with a dot.

"We're one big happy family, Itachi! For sure you won't cheat us out!" Sakura signed happily. She passed the sheet to Gaara.

A voice broke their cheerful meeting, as a silver-haired man shuffled into the living room. He was scratching his head as he spoke, his eye drooping slowly.

He pointed to the clock which showed 3:24AM. "I'm happy for ya'll and all, but I really have to get some sleep."

* * *

It was a beautiful Monday morning. The students were groaning. Kakashi was reading his little o'l book. The grand, Victorian-styled clock showed 8:45AM. The water splashed into the fountain, as students threw pennies in. Oh wait, but there's one thing wrong with this picture.

"Uchiha. Get your filthy hands off my twin before I shove a stick up your ass." Hissed a deadly voice.

Sasuke unhooked his arms around his girlfriend's waist, whom was sitting in his lap. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking coolly into the eyes of the elder Sabaku. Sai smirked as he turned around in his chair.

"I'm surprised Ugly didn't squish you into a sheet of paper. Who knows what she can do with her weight."

Sakura twitched, but regained her lady-like composure on her boyfriend's lap. "Shut it, Sai. At least I have all the parts of a female. It's not like you have any parts of a male."

Naruto howled in laughter as he walked up, arm around Hinata. Hinata covered her mouth as she giggled silently. "I AGREE WITH SAKURA-CHAN. SAI DOESN'T HAVE A MANHOOD."

Sai raised his eyebrow lazily. "I wouldn't open my mouth if I were you."

Naruto blinked at the slouched boy in front of him. He thought, thinking for a moment, trying to decipher what he just said.

"Dobe. He just said you don't have a dick." Sasuke smirked.

"WHY YOU!" Naruto began to dive for Sai before a hand stopped him.

"Fighting this early in the morning, especially in front of Hinata-san, goes against rule 43." Neji held Naruto by his tie with one hand, other brandishing a piece of cream-colored paper. Naruto whined, as Hinata patted him on the back.

Gaara smirked as Neji turned to Gaara. "I got to give it to you, contracts for our family members dating are an excellent idea, Gaara-san." Ten-Ten snorted as she hugged Neji from behind.

"Man! I feel so left out! I'm the only single one here!" Ino stomped her foot on the ground, pouting, in a childish, yet joking manner. Sai and Gaara raised their eyebrows in unison, as if asking, _What about us?_

Sakura propped her elbows onto the desk, supporting her head with her hands. "Pig. You do have guys after you, you just reject them."

"Come on, Forehead! I mean, Kiba?!" Ino waved her hand in the air. "Hot, okay. Personality? Nuh uh!" Ino waved a finger as if saying no.

Ten-Ten laughed, as Kiba walked into the room, confused at why the gang was laughing. Suddenly, the door slide open, and six girls strutted in. Their blouses weren't even button up, revealing a different colored tank-top that said 'S_' and a number. Kilts were above mid-thigh, and knee socks, well, lets not go there.

Karin smirked as she placed a hand on her hip. She strutted over to the gang in a flirtatious manner.

"Sasuke-kun!" Her voice screeched out.

Sakura winced as she covered her ears. Even Hinata stop poking her fingers in order to cover her ears.

"KARIN! YOU'RE HURTING MY HINATA-CHAN!" Karin ignored the blonde fox.

Karin stepped behind Sasuke, snaking her arms around his neck. Sakura stood up, in an abrupt manner, and placed her hands on her skinny hips.

"Excuse me? Could you get your hands off my boyfriend?" Sakura asked coolly.

Karin ignored her and bent down to Sasuke's ear. "I enjoyed the Annual Dance _very much_, _Sasuke-kun_!" Ino snorted.

"You mean how you got your hair splattered with food?" Snickered Naruto. Karin shot a dirty look to Naruto.

Sasuke grimaced and yanked Karin's arms off his neck. Sakura spoke up. "Look. He's dating me now, he's not interested." She crossed her arms over her chest as an angry aura erupted.

Karin pretended to yawn. "Were you talking, I couldn't hear. Your forehead was shining too much."

"You just crossed the line there, missy." Karin gasped at the voice. That wasn't Gaara who spoke, but Sai.

"No. One. **EVER**. Disses. Her. But. Me." Sai seem to get angrier after every word he spat out. The cool, calm façade shattered as Sai slammed both hands on Sasuke's desk. Gaara stood up and restrained him.

Karin turned around, attempting to ignore the raging Sabaku. She signaled a S6 member, and she strutted over, with three pictures. Karin snatched it and waved it in front of Sakura's face. "See. We had _loads_ of fun."

Sakura looked at the pictures hanging. One was Karin grinding on Sasuke. It was taken from an angle, so it looked like he wasn't pushing her away. The second was both of them in the corner, looking intimate. The final and third one, was Karin trying to kiss Sasuke. Sakura knew he pushed her away before she succeed. Why? Well, she was there of course!

"Look Sakura, I can explain!" Sasuke placed both hands on Sakura's shoulder to turn her around.

"Yeah he can!" Ino said. She grabbed the photos from Karin. "These aren't real!"

"YES THEY ARE!" Shrieked back Karin, whom stomped her foot on the floor.

Before anyone could think, Sakura snatched the photos and ripped them straight in half. She threw them over her shoulders, and then put one hand on her hip, and the other over her mouth.

"Oops." Sakura smirked at the shocked face on Karin's face.

Karin snarled. "Why did you do that?! Can't you clearly see that Sasuke-kun doesn't LIKE YOU, BUT ME?!" Screeching, Karin attempted to claw at Sakura's face.

A hand shot out before it reached Sakura's pale cheek. Gaara.

Sakura didn't even flinch from her position. "For one, I don't have to go as low as using status and money in order to get a date with him." The gang looked at Sakura in shock. How did she know?!

"Secondly, it's a no-brainer that these photos were taken from an angle to make it look differently from what it actually is." Sakura placed a finger on her forehead. "You see this huge thing you keep dissing? Well, my IQ is probably twice your puny one, and I can see for a fact, the knuckles baring on his hand in the picture. If you ever paid attention in class, you'll know that it means he's gripping something tightly, something he wants to _push_ away."

The girls in S6 gasped. She found them out by just looking?

Sakura smirked at the look of horror over the girl's face. Unbeknownst to her, the whole class was now watching the drama unfold.

"And lastly. I _trust _my boyfriend." A sly smile played on Sakura's lips as she watched the reaction in front of her.

As a fit of anger erupted from Karin, Sakura sat down in her seat in a lady-like manner, and pretended everything was normal.

"THIS ISN'T OVER, SABAKU!" Karin spat out, as her posse followed her out the door.

"Karin-chan! Don't let that ugly girl get to you!"

"Karin-chan! Don't be mad!"

Sasuke's eyes soften, as he looked a his girlfriend. She turned around, her hair following in suit path, shining along. Sakura winked at him with her emerald orbs.

"Don't worry. Itachi told me." The gang let out a breath of relief.

* * *

"GUYS! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Ino shrieked as she slammed a magazine onto the table.

The gang whipped their heads around at the hysterical blonde, who was panting from running. Sakura raised her pink eyebrow at the blonde.

"LISTEN TO THIS!" Ino flipped the book opened and read outloud. "_From a shocking surprise performance on Friday, sources that attended say that Heartbreaker's leader and lead singer, Kura, is apparently dating superstar idol, Sasori. Sasori revealed his comeback song, My Girl, and was joined by Kura in a collaboration. Attendees of the dance say the pair was intimately dancing_."

Sakura inwardly twitched. Gaara poked Sakura under the table with his shoe, and tilted his head ever so slightly at Ino.

Suddenly, Sakura stood up and grabbed the magazine from Ino. "NO WAY!" Sakura said with fake shock, obvious to only Gaara and Sai. "BUT, BUT. SASORI! HOW?!"

"I KNOWWW!" whined Ino. She started pouting and whining along with Sakura.

Ten-Ten snorted. "That's surprising. Really." Ten-Ten rolled her eyes as Neji fed her a spoonful of rice. "The hottest guy and the hottest girl in the entertainment world? IT WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN!" Ten-Ten threw her arms in the air.

Hinata poked her fingers together. "But they are cute together." She pointed to the cover. It showed Sasori and Kura dancing to the chorus of 'My Girl'.

Naruto yanked the magazine from Sakura. "HEY! WE SAW THEM ON FRIDAY!"

Sakura groaned. "Don't remind me!" She pouted, furrowing her eyebrows in anger. "I couldn't go!"

"Sakura-san. What exactly did you do in Sunagakure, may I ask?" Neji asked politely as Ten-Ten spooned lunch into Neji's mouth.

Ino snorted at the lovingly couple. Sakura froze for a moment as she thought of how to reply.

"We had some business to take care of about our previous residence." Gaara lied smoothly. He growled as Sai forked a piece of pork off his plate.

Before anyone could reply, Ino spoke up. "OH! GUYS!" She rummaged through her bag, bringing up many small, white envelops. "Party this Saturday. For moi!"

Sakura looked at the envelope curiously. In neat, cursive was Ino's unmistakable writing.

_You are invited to Ino's 17__th__ Birthday!_

"It's this Saturday, so don't miss it!" Ino said happily.

Gaara spoke curtly. "We won't be able to make it." He threw the invitation back at Ino.

Ino growled. The gang all whipped their heads at Gaara, excluding Sai and Sakura.

"Why?" Ino whined as she stomped her foot lightly on the floor, in a childish manner.

"We have a special event prepared. Family members only." Sai explained as he eyed Sakura's pork. "You going to eat that?"

"Nope." Sakura replied cheerfully. "Sasuke-kun is." Sakura stuck out her tongue at Sai, which Sai returned.

Ino pouted, but left it nevertheless. Suddenly, Naruto spoke up. "So, who won the war?"

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other before responding. "Truce." They replied in harmony, smirking at Naruto.

"DANG!" He pulled out a wallet and handed $20 to Neji. "Stupid Hyuugas."

Hinata turned, looking shock at her boyfriend.

"NO! NO! NOT LIKE THAT HINATA!"

* * *

"Ne. Nii. What's this special event we have to go too?" Sakura spun around in the mirror, checking herself. She wore a simple pink t-shirt, with a long white sleeveless hoodie and black skinny jeans, chains decorating the side. Her usual rose-colored hair was up in an French bun.

"Temari's boyfriend's birthday." Gaara replied from his bed. He was lying down, reading the magazine Ino mentioned the previous day. Gaara wore a white t-shirt, with an unbuttoned red dress shirt on top, black baggy jeans.

Sai emerged from the washroom, with a towel ruffling his hair. He wore a black t-shirt, and skinny jeans. "Why are we celebrating it again?"

"Because I said so." Temari stood at the doorway, arms crossed over her chest. She wore a low V-neck black kimono-sleeved top, with a red flowing mini-skirt. Fishnets decorated her slim long legs, and her hair was tied in usual four ponytails.

"And you guys get to meet my boyfriend!" Temari said happily as she skipped out of the room.

Sakura raised her eyebrows at her sister's cheerfulness. But frowned nevertheless. "Have you ever met him, Nii?"

"Nope. Only me." Kankuro replied as he popped his head into the trio's room. He wore a navy dress-shirt and jeans. His hair was wet, and a towel was hung around his neck. "Can I borrow your wax? I ran out."

Sai waved his arm, motioning him to go ahead, and Kankuro walked into the washroom to look for the treasure. Gaara sighed and scratched his head. The doorbell rang, and seconds later, voices rang out throughout the house.

"I got it…"

"NO KAKASHI, I GOT IT!"

_Tackle._

_Thud. _

"I'm pretty sure Temari knows what to look for in a guy. Come on. Stop sulking over Ino's party." Gaara said as he threw the magazine onto his bed.

"I am not sulking." Sakura huffed as her twin ushered her out of the room, grabbing the present at the door along the way.

Sakura slid down the rail, with Sai in pursuit. "I'M WINNING, UGLY!"

"Troublesome."

Jumping off the rail, Sakura whipped her head around. Temari was holding onto the arm of her boyfriend. He wore jeans and a grey t-shirt. His hair stuck up, taking the shape of a pineapple. Sakura gaped.

"HAHA! I KNEW YOU'LL LIKE HIM! SABAKUS, MEET MY BOYFRIEND!"

Sakura dropped the bag with the gift on the floor in shock. Sai rubbed his eyes and pinched his arm, then winced. Gaara pushed his lips together in a straight line.

"Shikamaru?!" Sakura gaped.

The boy rubbed the back of his head. "Troublesome."

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

"Honey! Happy 17th Birthday!"

"Thanks Mom!"

"Here's your gift!"

"Errr… What is it?"

"Well open it!"

"…"

"It's a stack of paper."

"Not just any paper."

"OH MY… MOM! THIS…THIS…."

"WHAT IS IT, INO?!"

"YEAH. SPIT IT OUT INO!"

"IT'S A..."

* * *

**(1) **aegyo - I looked at the lyrics, and found out, it's like acting cuteish in Korean. xD

**(2)** The lyrics actually mean 'My Girl', but since Sakura is singing too, she sings 'My Boy'. :)

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! Surprised, right? P: Sasori is her COUSIN! But the media doesn't know that! -GASP!-**

**As usual, updates with come in 1-2 Days with 10+ Reviews! I will probably update on the second day, unless some miracle happens and I end up finish my homework! Haha!  
**

**Any questions? Confusion? Want song name and artist? Comments? Want updates? REVIEW! :)**

**For my _AWESOME_ reviewers:**

**SasoLOVE111** – Haha, Yep! I have a friend who's brother is kind of like that. It's really funny! Very overprotective. Haha, Sasori is one of my favorite Akatsuki members too! x] I hope I answered your question in his chapter! Teehee~ Updated! Keep 'em coming!

**happyxlovablexsushiii** – UKISS! ROUND&ROUND MADE ME DROP! The music video is just wow. xD Teehee~ Don't worry! It's a SasuSaku…eventually. LOOOOL. –Suspence!- I facepalmed at the latest Chapter. The one where Sakura finds him. ;[ She may be strong, but sometimes she's thickheaded! D: Same! Although, she left because she wanted to pursue her education. Now, if we were talking about Jay, that would be a different story. D: New member seems… alright. I'll just wait until they actually perform. LOL. Keep on reviewing!

**charapop** – No problem! I was wondering where my reviewers poofed off too! xD A lot. I just wanted to exaggerate the overprotectivenes of Gaara. x] It's cute though! Hope this chapter didn't disappoint! :D

**sakura-moka** – Well, I usually leave the reviewers to decide who's singing what. But in this chapter, the _italics_ was Sasori, underlined was backup, and **bolded** Sakura. Other chapters, you can just imagine. x] Thanks for reviewing! Keep them coming! I would be scared too if that happened to me!

**Twisted Musalih** – Thank you so much! Updated! x] Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Sorry if it's short. D;

**Hazeljv** – LOL. Bribing with Daddy's money. –Shakes head- With his head, I wonder how much popcorn could fit! A WHOLE BAG! xD I just covered my eyes and poked my keyboard. 450 came up! xD Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**kerpal bubbles** – Glad it did! I'm scared to disappoint the reviewers when it comes to a chapter. LOOOL. I'm anxious when I write. P: YES I DID! I WAS SO SHOCKED. IF IT'S ANOTHER DE JA VU WITH THE BENCH, I WOULD BE ANGRY. ;[

**Laurie-Estelle** – I would be eating chocolate breakfast, lunch and dinner! x] Haha, thanks! Ohhh, I hate typos too. ;[ Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Bloody X Blossom X Butterfl**y – THANK YOU! x] Love the encouragement! I try not to post too many lyrics. I know people usually just skim over it. xD Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Keep on reviewing!

**omnipotent Porunga** – Yep! Thank you so much! x] You're smart. LOOOL. Although I don't know about the snake. Haha, I just hope next chapter won't be a shocker to anyone. x] I know you'll enjoy it for sure! Keep on reviewing!

**rosygirl15** – Aww Thanks! Karin kind of scares me sometimes. LOL! Especially in the manga. P: Haha, hope I answered your question in the chapter! If anything, just ask! Keep on reviewing!

**xLifeOfATeenx** – Teehee! I remembered my friend mentioned it to me. P: That's where I got it from. xD Awww, thanks! x] I'm sure you're a good writer too! I shall sneak over and read some of your stories later! After I finish my homework, since I am a good student. LOL. Well, I'll see about the picture. I need time! D: -kicks homework- xD

**pinay-of-series** – Updated! Haha! Sorry for keeping you in suspense! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep reviewing!


	8. Gossip Girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Credits to kpopsub for lyrics.

**I am SO HAPPY! Thank you guys for so many reviews! 3 -Giggly school girl mode- Haha. More action will come, promise. ;] Hope you all enjoy this Chapter. Anyone watched the Olympics?  
**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Recap:**

_"Troublesome."_

_Jumping off the rail, Sakura whipped her head around. Temari was holding onto the arm of her boyfriend. He wore jeans and a grey t-shirt. His hair stuck up, taking the shape of a pineapple. Sakura gaped._

_"HAHA! I KNEW YOU'LL LIKE HIM! SABAKUS, MEET MY BOYFRIEND!"_

_Sakura dropped the bag with the gift on the floor in shock. Sai rubbed his eyes and pinched his arm, then winced. Gaara pushed his lips together in a straight line._

_"Shikamaru?!" Sakura gaped._

_The boy rubbed the back of his head. "Troublesome."_

* * *

Sakura stared at the boy, scratching the back of his head with his hand, with Temari beaming around his arm. The rosette cupped her face with her hands and took a few deep breathes. Before she should speak, Sai did the unmistakable.

Sai punched Shikarmaru. In the face.

"Oh. He's real."

With that, Temari attacked him.

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 8**

**Gossip Girl**

"Welcome to the most fabulous party you'll ever been too! FOR ONLY MY EXCLUSIVE FRIENDS!" Ino placed one hand behind her head, and the other up in the air. She struck a pose as the gang looked at her.

Ino wore a tight-fighting, shoulder-strapped purple dress, with sequins decorating the entire dress. It came down to mid-thigh and shone against the glare of the light.

"WOW INO! YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!" Ten-Ten screamed as she tackled her best friend.

Behind Ten-Ten, Neji struggled to get his girlfriend off the laughing blonde. Hinata poked her fingers together as she walked in, Naruto in tow, with his arm around her shoulders. Sasuke walked in coolly, running a hand through his hair as he held a small card.

"Hn. Happy Birthday." Sasuke threw the card at Ino, which she fumbled and caught.

Ino placed her hands on her hip, one holding the card. "You could at least pretend to be happy." Ino scowled.

"Didn't you forget?" Ten-Ten nudged Ino in a joking manner.

Ino faked a gasp and shook her head. "Of course not! He's only acting like this because…"

Both girls turned towards Sasuke, winking and making a heart with their hands. "Your _Sakura-chan_ isn't here!" They made a sadden tone with the mention of the name, and then pouted and laugh.

Sasuke ignored both of them and walked into Ino's living room. Naruto laughed at the scowl on Sasuke's face and poked him in the cheek.

"Cheer up! You'll see her on Monday!" Naruto grinned as he hugged Hinata closer to his chest.

Hinata instantly went red at the sudden closest and began to heat up. Naruto noticed this and began to panic.

"EH. EH. NEJI. WHAT DID I DO WRONG?! DON'T KILL ME!" Naruto screamed as Hinata fainted.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

Shikamaru sat on the couch, situated in Kakashi's living room. He rubbed his cheek, which had an ice pack pressed against it with Temari holding it. Temari was glaring at Sai, who was pretending not to notice the girl who is attempting to bore holes into his head.

Sakura giggled as Gaara walked into the room with a tray. On it, sat an ice bucket and treats. Itachi followed in behind Gaara, holding a few gifts, and Sasori with more food. Kankuro was laughing as Temari continued to scowl at Sai.

"Come on!" Sai protested as he waved his hands in the air. "I just wanted to make sure he wasn't some kind of shape-shifter or something!" He pointed an accusing finger at the Nara. "YOUR DATING NARA!"

Temari barked back. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUNCH HIM!"

Sai ignored her and mimicked her as he turned around. "_You don't have to punch him_!"

"Honestly, why didn't you ever tell us you were dating Shikamaru?" Sakura asked, letting out a sigh. "Especially since he's our classmate and friend!"

"She didn't know. I didn't know either. She never mentioned siblings." Shikamaru responded as he took the drink Itachi offered.

"Idiot." Sai muttered under his breath.

Temari hissed. "What was that?" She spat out deadly.

Gaara threw popcorn at his sister. "Shut up. But that doesn't explain why you invited Itachi."

Itachi mocked a fake shocked expression. "You don't want me here, Gaara-chan?"

Gaara shook his head in reply. "No. I meant. Does he know?"

Sasori grinned. "That's the thing." Sakura looked up from her hostage cupcake she was eating in confusion.

Kankuro pointed to Shikamaru. "He's going to help run Akatsuki."

"…What the hell?" Sakura exclaimed, as she dropped her cupcake, which Gaara skillfully caught as his arm shot out. "Thanks Gaara."

Itachi nodded as he picked his cup of tea. "He'll help produce _Heartbreaker's_ new album. Shikamaru already signed all the necessary documents and has promised to keep our secret."

"It's troublesome. Why the wigs though?" Shikamaru asked as Temari fed up a piece of the cupcake. She giggled at her boyfriend's cuteness.

"It's complicated." Kankuro said quietly. "Temari didn't tell you?"

The entire room looked at Temari as she shook her head. "It would be difficult to understand. Plus, it's Shikamaru's birthday! We should celebrate!"

* * *

"Ino." Ino whipped her head around at the fidgeting Hinata. She had her head down, white pearls looking around on the floor, as if she was looking for a lost object. "Ano. Why did you and Shikamaru not throw a joint party again?"

The whole room went silent as they listened for an answer. Where _was_ the Nara? They've been throwing one ever since!

Ino smiled at the cute Hyuuga as she tried not to maintain eye contact. "He said last party was troublesome, when we accidentally set his living room on fire for our Sweet 16." Ino explained as she recalled the incident. "He wanted to celebrate with his girlfriend's family or something."

Ino waved her arm at the gang, as if saying, _I don't know anything else_. She whipped around, holding out a disk. Beaming, she asked the gang.

"Who's ready to watch Mean Kunoichis?!"

* * *

Kakashi walked into his house, with a giant box in hand. "Sorry, I got lost in the neighborhood."

Sakura pointed her finger at the accused silver-haired man. "Kakashi. This is **YOUR** neighborhood."

Ignoring the rosette, Kakashi placed the box in the middle of the coffee table. "I hope this is to your taste, Shikamaru."

Opening the box, he revealed an elegant-looking square cake. White frosting decorating the entire cake; little spiral white chocolate enveloped the side of the cake, with sprinkles of coconut shreds and chocolate shreds. Fruits were placed in the middle, creating a circle with symmetry and evenness. In the middle, sat a piece of dark chocolate, which read 'Happy Birthday Shikamaru' in cursive white chocolate.

Sakura looked at the cake hungrily as it glowed with sweetness and gave off a sweet fragrance.

"Ugly, stop drooling."

Gaara whacked Sai on the head with his fist as Temari did the same. Shikamaru looked at his teacher with confusion.

"Why are you here?"

"This is my house." Kakashi said with a grin, as he began to refill the empty cups with drinks.

Shikamaru scratched his head. "We're living with Kakashi as our band bus driver is with his grandma. We are finishing our last year of high school before we go on an international tour." Sakura explained.

Kankuro pointed at Itachi. "His idea."

Looking at Itachi, Shikamaru made an 'O' with his mouth, as he nodded. "But how are you," He pointed to Sai. "Related to them?" He motioned to the Sakura and Gaara.

Sai grimaced at the question, but Kankuro spoke before he could respond. "This is going to be long."

"I got time." Shikamaru responded.

"WAIT!" Sakura yelled out. Everyone looked at her. "Can we eat the cake first?"

Everyone laughed as Sakura innocently pointed at the cake. She had a hungry look in her eyes as she cutely pouted.

* * *

Ino laughed as the movie ended.

"That was a good movie!" yelled out Naruto.

Sasuke and Neji both raised their eyebrows. Hinata poked her fingers together as she shifted around in Naruto's lap. "I agree."

"Ino, Honey. Would you like to come cut the cake now?" A voice echoed in the house.

"OKAY MOM. COMING."

Ino stood up, and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. She ushered the group out of the room, and turned off the television. They walked to the other room, where a grand cake sat on the table.

It was two layers, one dark chocolate, and the other white chocolate. It was circular, with ice-cream cones decorating the side, placed clock-wise with different flavors on the bottom layer. The top layer was decorated with spiraling chocolate, and the middle read 'HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY INO' in icing.

Sasuke raised his eyes at the grand cake. How were they going to finish it? Ten-Ten gaped at the giant cake, along with Naruto and Hinata.

"THAT'S HUGE!" Ten-Ten pointed.

Naruto grinned immaturely and yelled out "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"

The gang looked at him and sighed. "BUT SERIOUSLY. THIAT IS WHAT **SHE** SAID!" Naruto defended. "Dirty-minded people." He shook his head in disappointment.

Ino snorted as her mom waltzed into the room, holding a camera. She looked exactly like Ino, but older and more elegant. She wore a simple golden sequin dress, just like Ino, but longer.

"Smile!" Ino's mother took a picture as they all stuck a funny pose. "One more!"

After the flash went out, Ino clasped her hands together and made a wish.

* * *

"A toast to Shikamaru!" Temari yelled as she held up a cup of Cola Cola.

Sakura held up her cup. "To our newest member of _Heartbreaker_!"

"To a new member of the family." Gaara followed in suit.

"To an awesome comeback for Heartbreaker!" Kankuro cheered as he shoved his cup in the air.

Itachi chuckled and brought his to the air. "To an explosive beginning for Akatsuki."

"To a new beginning." Sasori smiled at Shikamaru as he held his cup up towards him.

A passive silence crossed the room as they looked at Sai, and Kakashi, holding their cups.

"Okay, okay." Kakashi sighed. "To him passing English!" The gang looked at him in dismay at the horrible toast.

All eyes turned to Sai to finish off. "To an awesome pineapple-look-alike contender." Sai raised his cup.

Gaara muttered something along the lines of, 'socially-retarded Sabaku' as they drank from their cups. Shikamaru looked around the room as he finished his drink. "So can you explain now?"

* * *

As a shriek erupted from the room, the gang covered their ears.

"TEN-TEN! I LOVE IT!" Ino tackled her best friend, squishing the dress she received between them.

Ten-Ten looked like she had trouble breathing as she patted on Ino's back. Neji pried the blonde off his girlfriend as he picked her up. Jumping up and down, Ino skipped back to the table, to open the remaining gift.

It was from Sasuke. There was no box, or package, but just an envelope. Curious flooded Ino's eyes as she picked it up. Opening it, Ino revealed a card that said 'Happy Birthday' in neat writing. She unfolded a card, and a small plastic card dropped.

"OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH SASUKE!" Ino ran to embrace the raven-headed boy, who pushed her away. "IT'S $1000 FOR KONOHA MALL!"

"Hn." Sasuke dusked off where Ino attempted to hug him, and watched as she placed it with the pile of gifts.

Suddenly, Ino's mom waltzed into the room, holding a long, rectangular gift. It looked like the size of a piece of paper, and was very thin.

Ino's mom opened her arms up, as if asking for a hug. "Honey! Happy 17th Birthday!"

"Thanks Mom!" Ino stood up, and gave her a bone-shattering hug.

Placing the gift in front of Ino, she beamed at her daughter. "Here's your gift!"

"Errr… What is it?" Ino asked, as she turned it over a few times.

She grinned mischievously, as a sly look played on her lips. "Well open it!"

The gang looked at the two blondes in suspense. Ino looked confused as she slowly unwrapped it. "…It's a stack of paper."

"Not just any paper."

Ino carefully scrutinized the writing on the paper, before Ino abruptly stood up; knocking over the chair she was sitting on.

"OH MY… MOM!" Ino placed a hand on her mouth, as tears rolled out of her eyes. "THIS..THIS…"

Ten-Ten widened her eyes as she saw her best friend cry. "WHAT IS IT, INO?!"

Naruto joined in. "YEAH. SPIT IT OUT INO!"

Neji held his girlfriend in place before she tackled the blonde for an answer. Hinata, who was twiddling with her thumbs, actually looked interested, and stared at Ino.

"IT'S A…" Ino began as she hugged her mom even tighter.

The gang looked at her and leaned in. "Yes…"

* * *

"Where should we start?" asked Temari as she placed her hands on her hips.

They were in the process of eating their cake, and trying to explain to Shikamaru.

"Well, I don't know how to say it in the least harsh way possible, but our mother was a whore." Kankuro blurted out.

Kakashi, looked up from his book, confused at the sudden statement. Sakura glared at her brother.

"No she was not. She did what she needed to survive." Sakura spat back. "It was difficult being a single-mother for her."

Kankuro sighed and looked at Shikamaru with sorrow. He started slowly. "I'll explain. When our mother had me, our father was in the army, fighting along Sunagakure Army. He died in battle and our mother became distraught, as she had no income available and Sunagakure had no social services."

"Eventually, she went around, literally, doing whatever she could in order to put food on the table for us. One night, while she was doing her job, she found out she was pregnant with Temari. At that time, she had no choice but to send me out. So during the day, I would sit and panhandle for money, while she nurtured Temari." Kankuro went on. He gripped the cup of tea in his hands, as his elbows rested on his knees. He looked down at the floor as he continued.

"Eventually, Temari was born, yet she still had to support us. She continued with her job, while we waited in allies and other secluded places. One night, she fell in love with their dad while she was at work." Kankuro gestured towards Sakura and Gaara. A passive silence filled the room, as Itachi looked down. He never knew the past of his much-loved friends, as they never talked about it.

"It turns out; he was having an affair with her. She became his mistress, and behind the scenes, she bore them twins. Eventually, he couldn't take the guilt anymore and sent her off, but gave her money in order to survive. Along the way, she met Yamato, who was only in his teens. Beside him, was Sai. He was an orphan from a young age. They became friends and we gathered into one big happy family." Kankuro's lips became a flat line as he remembered the past. "One night, she disappeared. Just like that." Kankuro snapped.

"Realizing we were alone, we did what we could to survive. Yamato got a job as a music instructor, and he snuck us in whenever he had free time. We began to learn how to play certain instruments, and he help us get enrolled into school. The man who bore the twins came looking for them eventually. He claimed he had rights to own them, and wanted them. Without a thought, Yamato sent Sakura to Kakashi, and Gaara to Anko. We stayed to help out at the shop, in order to put food on the table, even though we were underage to work."

Sasori patted Sakura on the head as she began to cry. "That's when Sakura met Sasori. She was playing at the park when she met him, because she fell off the swing and Sasori helped her. Once she was patched up from her scrapes, they became friends and Sasori, out of curiosity, began to look into her family history. Somehow, he found out he was her cousin, as his dad, was the brother of the man who had an affair with their mother."

Shikamaru let out a breath. "Let me get this straight. Kankuro, Temari, and the twins all have different fathers, but the same mother." They all nodded.

"Sasori's dad is the brother of Sakura and Gaara's father." Again, the Sabakus nodded. "Okay. Continue."

"One thing led to another, and we eventually met Itachi through Sasori. He realized our passion for music, and guided us, since he was the child of Uchiha Fugaku-sama. Although Itachi met with us in secret, he gave us money, and we became under his management. Eventually, he collected enough money, and debuted Sasori first, then _Heartbreaker _under the nose of his father." Kankuro continued. "We didn't have a management company, we were just under Itachi. We used whatever funds we could collect, and when we became famous, opened up a site for donations. After a while, we found out that the twin's dad was murdered. The news shocked us all, but when we realized what the twin's real last names were, we understood why."

Shikamaru looked confused. "What are your actual surnames?"

Temari snuggled against her boyfriend. "Well, Kankuro and I are both Sabakus. We found out because… we eventually found out that our fathers were actually brothers. Although we are cousins, we consider each other as real as real siblings can get."

Kakashi sucked in a breath. Fear covered his eyes, as he took the courage to ask his question. "Then what's the twin's real last name?"

Without meeting his glaze, Gaara spoke.

"Haruno."

Itachi, Kakashi, and Shikamaru froze. Turning to his best friend, Itachi gaped at Sasori.

"You're a Haruno?!" Itachi gasped, as he pointed to the red-head, who looked down in shame.

"Did you really think my name is Akasuna no Sasori?" Sasori chuckled bitterly, spitting out the sentence with disgust.

Then the pieces clicked in Shikamaru's head. "Is that why you use the wigs and stuff?!"

* * *

"SINGING CONTRACT!"

Silence filled the room. No one moved, as they looked at the cheering blonde. Ten-Ten gaped. Hinata stared, her white pearls shining. Naruto opened his mouth like a fish. Neji and Sasuke raised their eyebrows.

Suddenly, the girls all squealed, screamed and cheered. They hugged each other, as Ino cried in joy.

"EH?!" Naruto snatched the sheet from Ino's hands.

Reading it, he gaped once he saw the entertainment company.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "What is it Dobe?"

"Cat got your tongue?" Neji smirked.

Naruto paled and dropped the stack of papers. Ino's mom picked it up, confused, and dusked the bundle.

"What is it Naruto?" Ino asked, placing a hand on the foxy boy's shoulder.

He paled, as he pointed to the signed contract. "It's…under….Taka Inc."

Everyone in the room besides the Yamanaka paled. Hinata fainted. Ino stood there, hands on hips. "What's wrong with Taka?! They are like the hottest entertainment company out there!"

Ino's mom nodded in agreement. "I'm sure they'll take care of our little Ino. Plus, the company's president has a daughter, whom they said she'll _love_. She's moving in with them tomorrow to record and shoot a music video! They said they want to debut ASAP! By next week!"

Ten-Ten gripped her best friend by the shoulder. "Do you know who the daughter is?"

Ino shook her head in dismay. "Come on! What's wrong?!"

Sasuke fell onto the couch behind him. Neji gripped his fallen cousin. Ten-Ten shook her head and fell to her knees. Naruto opened his mouth slowly.

"It's Karin."

* * *

Sakura nodded. "We occasionally dye our hair, but mostly we use wigs." Sai grimaced at the horrible truth.

Shikamaru gripped the hand of his girlfriend. "But… why don't you guys hire bodyguards or something?"

"It brings too much attention to us." Gaara responded, arms crossed.

Kankuro spoke up. "Whatever you heard in this room stays in this room. We cannot let any of this information fall unto **their **ears."

Itachi had a serious, hard look on his face. He looked at Sakura, almost glaring. "Why haven't you ever told me?" He said above a whisper.

Sakura looked up, tears began to fall. Sobbing, she responded. "I didn't want to put anyone else in danger." She felt Gaara pat her on the back a few times.

"Whatever happens, don't let **them** find out who we are." Gaara said, seriousness enveloped his tone.

Shikamaru paled as he spoke. "What happens if **they** do?"

"We'll die in **their **hands." Sasori said above a whisper.

Everyone in the room froze, as the fact slowly sunk into the brain, reality dawning on them. Gripping Temari's hand, Shikamaru realized the seriousness of the situation. He looked up. Sakura was sobbing her eyes out, as Gaara stroked her hair silently. Sai was staring off into space, his eyes gave off the illusion he was in another dimension.

Kankuro was gripping the tea cup in his hand so tight that white bore on his knuckles. Kakashi looked at the twins in front of him, not knowing what to say. Itachi looked at his hands, as if they were dangerous to him. Sasori simply looked around the room, as if he was inspecting the room. Beside Shikamaru, Temari was snuggling into him.

Clouding her eyes was a mix of emotion.

Hurt.

Sadness.

Fear.

Her orbs shouted out, _Please Don't Tell_! Without a thought, Shikamaru grimaced and embraced his girlfriend.

* * *

Sakura bounced into the lunch room, as usual, and headed off to the table. Sasuke embraced his girlfriend, and brushed his lips against her forehead.

"Welcome to Lunch. You look certainly editable today." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura giggled as she embraced him, like a teddy bear. She snuggled her face into his chest, as he took a few whiffs of her hair.

Gaara coughed at the couple as he sat down, placing Sakura's tray where she usually sits. Sitting down, Sakura looked around.

"Where's Ino?"

The entire table froze. No one spoke as Sakura looked around, curious eyes begging for an answer. A response came from Hinata.

"She… different now." Hinata said, without meeting Sakura's glaze.

"Hey guys. What's wrong? Did something happen at the party?" Sakura asked, worried at the sudden depression of the table. Shikamaru also woke from his slumber. The troublesome woman wasn't there!

Sasuke placed his hand on his girlfriend's waist and whispered into her ear. "She got a singing contract."

Sakura gasped in surprise and beamed. "That's awesome!"

Naruto growled and slammed his hand on the table. "No, it's not!" He spat out. His eyes seem to flame up in anger.

Before Sakura could respond, the lunch doors were slammed open. She gasped at the sight in front of her.

There stood Karin, and the rest of S6. No surprise there. The only thing that made Sakura gape in shock and horror was the figure next to Karin. She had a hand on her waist, and the other hung down at her side. Her hair was flowing, curly, and covering one of her eyes. Her blouse was half-way buttoned, and her kilt rode up high. They all strutted in the lunchroom, as if it was a walkway. Her baby blue eyes shone with pride and edge, as she walked past the table.

Turning towards the gang, Sakura's eyes filled with confusion.

She opened her mouth to speak. Silently, she felt words come out in a whisper. "Don't tell me she's under…"

Ten-Ten spat out the answer. "Yes. Taka Inc." Ten-Ten stabbed her fried pork with such force, it pierced through the tray holding it.

* * *

Karin clapped her hands, and pulled out a microphone. The entire lunchroom dropped everything and covered their ears, waiting for the shrieking.

"As everyone knows," Karin said smugly. "My father is in charge of Taka Inc. The hottest Entertainment Company in the world."

Everyone dropped their ears, surprised at how she wasn't shrieking. Sakura didn't bother looking up from her food. Her friend was now…part of S7?!

"We have our newest member, Yamanaka Ino. Please give her a warm welcome into S7." The members of S7 clapped excitedly and screamed. Ino proudly walked onto the table, and struck a… less than decent pose. The lunchroom was frozen in shock. Their hyper, warm-hearted girl had turned to the dark side. They slowly began to clap, but knowing Ino probably had her reasons, they cheered loudly.

"Since I love you all! Especially Sasuke-kun!" Karin said his name flirtatiously, Sasuke not noticing at all. "I decided to give you guys all a sneak preview of Taka's newest and hottest girl group."

Ten-Ten dropped her chopsticks. "No."

Sai chocked on his drink, as Gaara whacked him repeatedly on the back. He coughed up a piece of ice that was lodged in his throat. Hinata began to cry, not believing what was happening. Naruto comforted her as he stroked her back. Shikamaru groaned as he put his head back down, not trying to see what was going to happen next.

Sasuke grimaced as the S7 brought over a projector. He didn't pay attention as they turned it on. All he could think about was comforting Sakura. She looked like she wanted to cry, but was holding it back. She gripped her chopsticks tightly, almost breaking it.

"TAKA'S NEWEST GROUP! S7! DEBUTING NEXT WEEK ON KONOHA MUSIC WITH 'GOSSIP GIRL!' Karin screeched out.

With that, the video started. On the first scene, anyone would want to slap a 21+ rating over it. The clothing was very… not family oriented.

_I wanna gossip girl_

_I wanna gossip girl_

_I wanna gossip, the sexy and pretty_

Sakura froze as she saw Ino dancing in the video. If she could guess, the budget for this video must have been extremely high.

_I wanna gossip girl_

_I wanna gossip girl_

_I wanna gossip, the sexy and pretty_

Sasuke winced as the girls sang. Besides a few of them, none of them could sing. It sounded like a dying cat, with a few adequate voices. The gang all glanced at each other, not believing what was happening.

_Listen Boy, 1,2,3 __**Go!**_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun. How…?" Sakura asked as she snuggled in Sasuke's chest.

Gaara had let them go to the Uchiha household alone, knowing Itachi would be there. They were snuggling on the couch, watching a movie. Although the movie was playing, they were paying more attention to each other.

Sasuke twirled a pink lock of her hair around his finger as he answered. "Her mom made a contract. Its 2 years. It was for her birthday." He lightly kissed the top of her head.

"Oh."

A warm, comfortable silence filled the room as they watched the movie. Sasuke had his arm around Sakura, who was leaning on his chest. She felt his breathing fan the top of her head, in a slow, steady rhythm. Wrapping her arms around Sasuke, she heard him grunt at the sudden action, and giggled.

Although it had been a week since what happen, Sakura couldn't believe what happened. Ino was now part of Karin's posse. It was more like "Karin and Ino's posse', but nevertheless, she lost her best friend. She never worried whether Ino told Karin anything, because the only thing she was afraid of them knowing, was that she was Kura.

"I miss _Heartbreaker_." Sasuke suddenly said, while stroking her hair softly.

Sakura nodded. "Same. Too bad they're done promotions, and are preparing for a new album. I wish I could see them perform again!"

"Hn."

Heartbreaker had officially finished their promotions, with Kura occasionally helping Sasori promote _My Girl_. The rumors with Sasori only escalated when Kura was spotted with Sasori practicing the dance at a studio. Nevertheless, they didn't care, as long as they knew the truth.

"Ne. Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke shifted so he could look at Sakura. Her emerald orbs shone even though they were in the dark. They seem to pierce Sasuke's with the same intensity he looked at her with.

"Hn?"

"Isn't it Naruto's birthday next week?" She looked, questioning.

Sasuke nodded slightly. "Aa."

Without a thought, Sasuke bent down and brushed his lips on Sakura's. Capturing them, Sasuke pressed their lips together, ignoring the movie. A soft pressure fell against Sakura's rosy lips as apple and cinnamon filled her senses, as she felt his surprisingly soft lips on hers. Sasuke broke away, licking his now cherry-tasting lips. He smiled, knowing they both enjoyed that moment.

Nothing was said, as they watched the movie. A comfortable silence had yet again, surrounded the two teens. They didn't need to communicate to know they loved each other.

A sudden thought erupted in Sasuke's head.

A soft voice whispered into Sakura's ear. "Sakura."

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" She giggled as his warm breath blew on her ear.

Sasuke's mouth twitched as the question escaped his lips. "Does Gaara have a sister complex?"

Nothing was said as Sakura thought about it. Suddenly, a voice hissed behind both of their necks, from behind the couch, causing both teens to freeze in shock.

"Now you're pushing it, Uchiha."

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

_"SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. HE'S BLEEDING. SOMEONE HELP HIM!"_

_"DON'T YOU DIE ON ME."_

_"HELP HIM, DAMMIT!"_

_"NONONO. DON'T DIE! I LOVE YOU!"_

* * *

**OH NO! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?! Sorry to disappoint! I -might- be late on next update. Olympics are here! ;O But, no worries! I will update! It's a maybe. I still have a project to finish, so you might have to wait 3 days for next chapter. ;[ **Might! We'll see what happens! Olympics + Homework = D:

**Anyways, I've been asked a good question, so I'll leave it to you guys to decide. Who the heck should I pair Ino up with?! Gaara?! Sai?! I totally forgot to mention this! xD And, I plan to include Akatsuki. I'll release them one by one [or all at once xD], but there's lot to come! No worries! **

**Updates? Every 1-2 [ Maybe 3 D: ] days with 10+ Reviews! You guys are awesome at that! xD I might have to bring it up to 15 soon. :P**

**To my _lovely, awesome_ reviewers:**

**SasoLOVE111** – Thank you! Haha, Finally revealed what was on the paper! Teehee! Although I'll try to update. P: Olympics! Haha, I've been watching while typing. xD

**rosygirl15** – Haha, Sorry! ;P They're classmates. He's just always there, sleeping, so I don't mention him a lot. xD

**Twisted Musalih** – Awww, thanks! 3 Never gotten that compliment before. xD Keep reviewing! x]

**Hazeljv** – That would be awkward. Cousin and Cousin rumor, especially in the entertainment world. xDD Yep! It's coming! Don't worry!

**charapop** – Thank you! 3 Yes! Pedo-chan! I just typed it out and I was like 'Oh, That sounds good! Pedo-chan!'. xD I LOVE TTL! I was going to use them…eventually. ;] Hope this chapter didn't disappoint!

**tigers-and-dragons** – Thank you! Haha, hope I answered your question in the story! Keep on reviewing and thanks for the support! x]

**Laurie-Estelle **– I love milk chocolate. :] White chocolate comes in a close second, Haha. Man, I can't wait until I put some ACTION into this. LOOOL.

**a l i c e X3 in wonderland **– Updated! ;] Keep on reviewing! :D

**Bloody X Blossom X Butterfly **– Haha, thanks! x] Updateddd~~ Although, might be a bit slow because of Olympics. P;

**omnipotent Porunga **– Haha, nawww. You'll be… surprised. ;] Well, I'm planning to mention all the Characters soon. The only hint I'll give is that; I'm planning to show all the Akatsuki members! So you can guess how many more chapters are left! Evil? Naw. Nice? Maybe. ;]

**ChibiNinjaGirl** – Thank you! x] Glad you love the story as much as all of us! xD Keep on reviewing! x] Makes me glad to see people reading everything! :D


	9. Hot Issue

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Credits kpopsub for lyrics! :D

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! :D**

**I'm so sorry for the late update! School and Olympics. xDD;; Please read the note at the bottom! Very crucial! Also, at the very END of the page, I have a small FAQ when questions about last chapter regarding the Harunos and "Wigs and Dye?" **

**Please enjoy this chapter and remember to review! :D**

**Love && Peace~**

* * *

"SURPRISE!"

Naruto fell backwards and landed on the floor in shock. His mouth was wide open as confetti rained around him like cherry blossoms on a perfect spring day. Six figures who popped out of their hiding place held empty confetti blasters, and a few wore party hats.

Hinata, who was beside Naruto, giggled and grasped Naruto's hand as she lifted him up. Naruto, not letting go of his girlfriend's hand, pointed a shaky finger at the gang.

"How…did you guys get in?" He gasped out.

The gang facepalmed at the reaction of the foxy blonde, as he examined his unrecognizable decorated apartment.

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 9**

**Hot Issue**

Naruto grinned as he held his glass up, along with the other seven in the air.

"TO ME BEING FINALLY OLDER!"

The glasses clinked together in a clashing harmony, as each holder took a sip of their respective drink.

"Ahh!" Naruto said refreshingly as he leaned back into his couch. The gang mimicked the action and ended up bursting in laughter.

"THANKS FOR ALL THE RAMEN, GUYS! I LOVE IT!" Naruto grinned as he gave the gang a thumbs up.

Sakura snuggled against Sasuke, whose arm was around her shoulder. She giggled as he looked down into her eyes, and smirked his signature Uchiha smirk.

Hinata was leaning on Naruto's shoulder and they were glazing into each other's eyes, a blush slowly creeping onto Hinata's cheeks. Neji and Ten-Ten were… doing stuff.

Sai lazily glanced around at the couples, and then at Shikamaru, who was lying on the couch, texting someone. Then he turned his attention to Gaara. Gaara, who noticed his line of stares, turned to him and scowled.

"No. Just no."

Sai scowled back. "I wasn't thinking that Dipstick."

"How do you know what was I thinking?" Gaara responded coolly. Sai turned his head around and muttered something close to 'smart-ass'.

Sakura smirked at her siblings and then suggested an idea. "Come on! Let's watch some TV!"

Sakura snatched the remote from the table and turned it on. The gang froze as suddenly, a group of dancing girls emerged on the television.

"S7! WITH THEIR NEW SINGLE, GOSSIP GIRL!"

_I wanna gossip girl_

_I wann-_

Ten-Ten scowled as she yanked the remote from Sakura's shocked, limping hand and changed the channel.

"Traitor." Ten-Ten hissed in a deadly tone. She growled as she flipped through channels, crushing the poor, grey remote held victim in her hand.

Neji patted his girlfriend's hand a few times, trying to soothe her. Eventually, they decided on the 'Konoha Music' channel.

"_And that was Sasori's My Girl! KONOHA! Get voting! We will announce the winner of the K-Awards after this short break!"_

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke, confusion deep in her eyes. "What are the K-Awards?"

Naruto spat out his drink, spraying it over Neji who sat across him. Neji growled as a shocked Ten-Ten began to dab Neji's wet face. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE K-AWARDS ARE?!"

Hinata shyly looked at Sakura. "You don't have music shows in Sunagakure?"

Sai shook his head. "We have music charts…" He started slowly.

"Well, it's basically a weekly award rewarded to the top song of the weekly charts. They usually have performances every week." Ten-Ten explained. "Konoha is kind of like the Entertainment City of Japan."

"Ohhh." Sakura nodded her head in understanding. "How do they determine the position on the charts?"

Naruto answered. "Fans vote weekly." He pulled out his cellphone. "Texting votes count too!" He grinned a foxy smile and began to text.

"Who are you voting for?" inquired Neji. He dug into his pocket, pulling out his phone too.

Naruto grinned as he pressed send. "Obviously Sasori!"

Sakura beamed. "HEY! WE SHOULD ALL VOTE FOR HIM TOO!" The girls began to squeal at how hot he was.

"His hair is so cool!"

"Ugh. I love his abs."

"Ano. His voice is good.."

Sakura reached into the pocket of Sasuke's pants, fishing for his phone, causing pink to bloom on his pale cheeks.

"Ne. Sasuke-kun. Why are your cheeks pink?" Sakura asked innocently, as she tilted her head sideways after bringing out his phone.

Sasuke's cheeks flamed up as he slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to stop from blushing.

"Hn." He turned away, looking at Naruto, trying to avoid Sakura's questionable look.

Naruto howled in laughter and decided to save Sasuke from Sakura pestering questions. "Come on! Let's vote before the countdown ends!"

"_Alright, Konoha! You have 2 minutes before voting officially ends!" _

The room was filled with the noise of buttons being pressed. Silence covered the room, as the announcer continued.

"_30 seconds!"_

"Done!" yelled out Naruto as he held his cellphone in the air.

"_Alright! Can we get the performers vying for the K-Award on the stage now please? Unfortunately, two of our contenders couldn't make the show today." _

The fans in the audience groaned as they realized two significant groups were missing.

"_That's right, folks! Sasori and Heartbreaker are missing, sadly. But without further ado, the winner of the K-Award!" _

Gaara raised his eyebrow at the sudden mention of Heartbreaker. Discreetly, he shifted his attention to Sakura, who met his gaze. She nodded and turned her head away.

Unbeknownst to them, Hinata caught the two Sabakus, exchanging a secret message.

"_AND THE WINNER IS…SASORI WITH HIS HIT SINGLE 'MY GIRL'!"_

* * *

"Itaaaaaa!" Sakura yelled as she tackled the older Uchiha from behind. They were currently having a meeting in Kakashi's house about _Heartbreaker's _upcoming album. She growled. "Why did you never tell me about the K-Awards?"

Itachi raised his perfect, Uchiha eyebrow as he gazed at the rosette on his back. He patted her on the head and forced her off. He walked towards the couch, where the members of Akatsuki were currently situated. "I never made Heartbreaker perform outside of tours. Music shows fall in the category of the no-show."

Flopping down next to Gaara, Sakura pouted. "But you allow Sasori to go on a few."

Silence spread across the room as Itachi thought. "That is true…But one opposed to five is less vulnerable to be found out."

Temari piped in. "How about you allow Heartbreaker to start going on shows and such? I mean, we've been on the music scene for 3 years…"

"Might as well start now, don't you think if a group never appears is suspicious?" Kankuro asked. He sipped the tea in his hands as he looked at Itachi. "I think hibernating for 3 years is enough."

Itachi looked at the teens in front of him and sighed. "I guess you guys are right. How about we start by allowing Kura to do a special stage and perform with Sasori? We started off with Kura, we should end the promotions with Kura."

Sakura beamed at his suggestion. Chuckling, Itachi looked towards Shikamaru for input.

"We can start recording Heartbreaker's new album next week. Get some promotions started. Once Sasori stops his _My Girl_ promotion, we'll throw out Heartbreaker." Shikamaru suggested.

He took out a maroon-red colored spiral-spine book and spoke. "I looked thro-"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE MY LYRICS BOOK?!" Sakura screamed as she tackled Shikamaru.

Sasori jumped up and ran towards the two on the floor, struggling for the poor, little book. Picking up his cousin, Sasori sighed and plucked the book from her hands. She glared at him, sending a deadly vibe towards him.

"Sit." He ordered in a demanding hiss.

Obeying, Sakura growled as she stared at Temari, who looked away and whistled. "Why does he have it?" Sakura spat out.

"Look, you only pick a few of your songs to show us." Temari said, looking down to avoid her gaze. "But I know somewhere in that book, some of those songs will be great hits! You don't have enough confidence in your writing."

Silence floated around the room, as everyone turned to look at Sakura.

Looking down in defeat, she responded. "Well, at least ask next time." Sakura spat out stubbornly, knowing she couldn't fight back. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, pouting.

Itachi rubbed his temple as he looked at the teens in front of him. "Go on, Shikamaru."

"As I was saying, I think we may be able to produce the entire album from lyrics in that little book." Shikamaru pointed to the book, held in the hands of Sasori. "Maybe even add a bit to Sasori's new album too."

Kankuro nodded in understanding. "You got anything thought up yet? Beats?"

Shikamaru nodded. "I edited the lyrics of a few songs. I think we may be able to release an album by late this year, early next year. Maybe even on their birthday." Shikamaru tilted his head towards the twins and Sai.

"Aa." Gaara said, as he nodded. "Let's try for birthday release."

"Why?" Temari asked, shifting her head at her brother.

Gaara nodded towards Itachi. "Marketing. Fans would buy."

"And also," Itachi spoke up. "I also have some endorsements and activities for you guys lined up."

Kankuro pointed at himself. "Like us?"

Itachi smirked. "All of you guys."

* * *

"SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. HE'S BLEEDING. SOMEONE HELP HIM!" Sakura yelled as she cradled a man in her arms. He was bleeding from a gun shot wound, which was spilling blood out continuously.

Blood was seeping all over the payment, as Sakura placed her bloody hand his porcelain face.

Sobbing, Sakura wiped the tears cascading down her soft cheeks with her shoulder. "DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!"

Spectators walking past began to murmur as they crowded around the bleeding pair situated on the sidewalk. Snow began to fall lightly around them as Sakura cried.

Whipping her head around, Sakura yelled. "HELP HIM, DAMMIT!" Those watching suddenly snapped out of shock. A few took out cellphones and started calling. Others rushed forward, trying to help in some way.

The man in her arms started coughing and hacking. A bittersweet smile was forcefully sneaked onto his lips. Bringing up a hand to her cheek, he parted his lips. A husky, rough voice spoke as he stared into her eyes.

"I…I lov-" His hand dropped as his eyes froze in shock. It thumped against the pavement as death overtook him.

Sakura, tears now streaming down her face like a waterfall. "NO! NO! NO! DON'T DIE! I LOVE YOU!" She screamed as she sobbed into his chest.

A loud booming voice caught the attention of everyone. "**CUT!**"

Sakura dropped the guy in her arms, causing a painful gasp to escape his lips, and stood up, grinning as she turned towards the raven-haired man who came forward.

"Excellent job, Kura!" Itachi waltzed towards her, embracing the bloody teen in front of him. Seeing her grin, he patted her on the head a few times. "You might want to get cleaned up." Itachi chuckled as he looked his now bloody hands.

The boy stood up, and looked down at himself. The fake blood pact under his shirt fell down as the staff embraced him with blankets.

"Thank you Itachi-kunnnn!" A tall man ran over. He had a long stride, and hair that ended near his neck. He wore a grey t-shirt and navy track pants. The oddest thing about him was… spiral mask on his face.

The man jumped on Itachi and pinched his cheeks from behind.

"I would appreciate if my grandfather got off my back." Itachi replied through his grip.

Sakura gasped, ignoring the non-bloody boy that appeared next to her. "Grandfather?!"

Itachi threw off the man on top of him, and grabbed his mask. He gave Sakura an apologetic smile as he pulled the mask off. "Kura. Meet my grandfather, Uchiha Madara."

Sakura gazed at the man in front of her. He looked nowhere near being a grandfather, that's for sure! He had long layered hair, which went to his neck. A long jaw line surrounded his face, and he had a tall forehead, with wrinkles spouting out. If Sakura took a guess, he would be at least 50 years old.

Sticking out a hand, Madara smiled. "Madara. I'm so thankful you were able to play this role for me today, Kura." His silky voice and smooth tone gave off the familiar Uchiha signature, a complete 360 from the attitude he showed a few seconds before.

Shaking it, Sakura smiled. "No problem. It's my pleasure for working with one of the most renowned movie directors in the world! I would have never guessed Tobi, your alias, is Itachi's grandfather!"

Itachi gave off a hearty laugh. "We are full of surprises." A twinkle shone in his eyes. "Kura. I believe you met my brother before. Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura turned towards the raven-haired boy who stepped forward. "Ah yes. I remember. At the studio last month."

Sasuke nodded, and stuck out his hand. He was meeting his idol, Kura, again! Sakura shook it, smiling as she looked at him through her wig's fringed bangs.

"Kura."

Madara spoke up. "Thank you both for being guests in this KSI's fifth season." He smiled slyly. His eyes shone with something that Sakura couldn't quite make out.

"Like I said, it's my pleasure working with Tobi, even if it's a small role." Sakura bowed.

"Now, I should excuse myself. We still have a lot to film today." Madara turned his head away. He snatched the mask from Itachi and barked at his crew. "**CREWWWWW~ SCENE 23 NOW**."

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "I'm just wondering…"

Itachi and Sakura turned towards the raven-ass-haired boy.

"Are you really dating Sasori?" Sasuke asked in his Uchiha cool tone. He looked away, pretending not to care about the response.

Laughing, Sakura began to clutch her sides. Itachi let a chuckle escape his soft lips as he shook his head at his younger brother. Patting the superstar on the back, he left the pair, chuckling.

"She's not, Foolish little brother." Itachi said as he left. "I'm going to go check up on Sasori who's recording today"

Sakura turned towards him, smiling. "Why ask?" She tucked a piece of her hair over her ears, as she looked to him through her fringed bangs.

"I was…" Sasuke looked away coolly, smirking. "Wondering if you'd like to get something to eat later."

Without a thought, Sakura grinned and grabbed his hand. "Come on. Let me get changed with though. I feel weird going out covered in fake blood."

* * *

Sasuke chuckled as Kura finished her story. "Then Kank was like, 'WHAT THE HELL, KURA?!' and chased me around the backstage."

She took a bite of her sushi as she pulled her cap down lower to her head. Sasuke was inwardly gaping at her throughout the evening. Kura was as normal as…well a regular girl. The only thing that bothered him was…

"So how do you know Sakura?" Sasuke inquired, placing his elbows on the table, looking at Kura intensely.

Sakura raised her eyebrows, and mimicked his movement. "What is this? An interrogation?" She quickly thought up lies in her head, and pinpointed whichever one sounded more believable.

"Well it's not everyday you have dinner with one of the biggest name in Entertainment." Sasuke fought back with his silky voice. He smirked as he ran a hand through his hair.

Sighing, Sakura responded. "I guess that's true." She put on a thoughtful look. "Well, I've known her personally for a while. Through Itachi. Although she's very shy. Whenever I'm in Sunagakure, she would talk about how hot the guys in my band are, but never have the guts to talk to them." Sakura lied, without looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke thought for a while. That was very Sakura-like. "How come she never told me?"

"Think about it." Sakura plopped a sushi into her mouth. It was kind of awkward speaking in third person. "Knowing a famous star creates a lot of drama and fake friends."

He smirked. "You think I'm a fake friend?" He ran a hand through his hair, while leaning back into his chair, a sly smirk playing on his lips.

Giggling, Sakura responded. "Haha, nope. If you were, Itachi would beat you."

Sasuke chuckled. He examined the superstar in front of him. She had a cap covering her black locks, but her fringe bangs popped out under it. She wore a short, pink tank top that ended under her chest, and a pair of blue shorts. He realized how different she was compared to Sakura.

"Plus," Sakura said with her mouth full. "Your one of the calmest person I have met, who has met me." She pointed her chopstick at Sasuke.

Smirking, Sasuke grabbed her hand, and placed a light kiss on the top of her hand, causing a blush to creep onto Sakura's cheeks.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, _Miss Kura_."

Sasuke smirked, as he watched her gape at the sudden action.

* * *

_moributo balkkutkkaji Hot Issue_

_From head to toe, Hot Issue_

_Nae modun got hana hana Hot Issue_

_Everything about me, Hot Issue_

Sakura groaned, turned off the TV and flipped her head back, so it was hanging off the couch.

"You done yet Shikamaru?" Sakura asked, looking at the boyfriend of her sister upside down.

Shikamaru turned his chair around, and rubbed his temple, taking a break from working with the song. "Yeah. We might be able to debut your song next week. Are you guys planning to make a music video?"

Itachi pushed off the wall he was leaning on. "Yes. We will get working on that soon. I think we might have to excuse you from school though."

Sakura smiled. "It's no problem. I'm smart anyways. Got to tell Gaara and Sai though."

Itachi nodded as Sasori walked into the room with a tray of popcorn and drinks. He snuggled into the couch as he cradled the popcorn.

"We're going to feature Sasori in it, right? Because I was in his _My Girl_ promotions?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "We recorded his part too."

"Huh?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Instead of just featuring me in the video, I'll be actually singing a part too." Sasori said as he shoved popcorn into his mouth. "Hey this stuff is good. What brand is it?"

Laughing, Sakura checked her other phone, which suddenly ran with a text.

**Hey, You busy anytime soon? Want to go out again when you're free? –Sasuke**

Flipping her head back again, Sakura looked at Itachi. "Hey. Your brother wants to hang out with Kura again."

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

Before anyone could reply, the doorbell rang loudly throughout the house.

"I'll go get it." Sakura said as she got up, noting that all the guys looked comfy in their spot.

Once passing the kitchen, she yelled as she reached the door. "KAKASHI! GET THE DOOR SOMETIMES!"

"I'm busy." Growling, Sakura yanked the door wide open.

Sakura was surprised to see a blue-haired Hyuuga at the doorstep. She held a paper bag in one arm, and she was looking down, poking her fingers together. She wore a lavender jacket with dark, black jeans. Sakura instantly smiled.

"I hope I'm not intruding." Her melodic voice asked the rosette in a whisper.

Sakura looked around outside and opened the door even wider. She glanced at the Hyuuga and yelled out in response.

"OF COURSE NOT, HINATA. WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE TODAY?" A slight, but inaudible shuffle could be heard from the basement.

Poking her fingers, Hinata looked up. "Ano. May I speak to you for a bit?"

Sakura nodded and ushered the girl in. They walked into the kitchen, and saw a Kakashi reading his signature book, sitting on the kitchen table.

Pointing a finger, Sakura growled. "Off. I cook on that."

Kakashi sighed and got off, situating himself at the dinner table. Hinata sat beside him, placing the bag on the table. Sakura sat across from her.

"Ano. I brought some homemade cookies." Hinata took out a box from the bag and pushed it towards Sakura, which she accepted with a grin.

"Wow thanks!" Sakura opened it, taking a nibble out of the first one she grabbed. She slid the box across the table to Kakashi, which he took one, and turned around to place under his mask. "These are really good!"

Rolling her eyes at Kakashi, Sakura turned back to the girl. "So, what brings you here?" Sakura asked as she finished her cookie.

"I know your secret." Hinata said bluntly but quietly, while looking down.

Kakashi quickly shifted his eye at Sakura, who quickly flashed a fake smile to Hinata.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura chuckled. "I rarely have secrets."

Hinata stared seriously into Sakura's shining orbs. Her white eyes glistened. "You're Kura from Heartbreaker."

Sakura froze in her seat. Kakashi quickly spoke. "What makes you say that? I mean, I know twins are uncommon, but that's kind absurd don't you think?" Kakashi scratched his silver-colored hedge.

"I see how you and Gaara respond to each other." Hinata started. "The way you do on stage is the same in school. I see how you guys exchange secret looks everytime Heartbreaker is mentioned too."

Rubbing her temples, Sakura looked up tiredly into the Hyuuga's white pearls. "Guess we didn't do a good job hiding it. What are you proposing?"

"I do not mean any harm. I'm just wondering if I can help out in a way." Hinata said. She brought out a folder from the bag, and slid it across the table to Sakura.

Sakura, who noticed a few familiar presences eavesdropping since the beginning, spoke out to it. "Guys come in."

Itachi smirked as he sauntered into the room. Sasori followed behind him, popcorn cradling his arms. Shikamaru walked in, scratching the back of his head with his hand.

"Troublesome."

"Ah. Hinata-chan." Itachi sat down next to Sakura in an elegant manner. "What can I do for you?"

Sakura pushed the folder to Itachi. "Look."

Shikamaru stood behind Sakura and Itachi's chair and looked as Itachi opened the folder and began scrutinizing the drawings. They were costume designs and band clothing.

Sakura gasped. "These are amazing, Hinata!" Picking up one of drawings, she showed it to Sasori who was sitting beside her. "Look! This looks perfect! It's casual and edgy!"

Hinata blushed as Sakura complimented her. Kakashi looked at them and nodded too. "Itachi. These are pretty good."

Itachi grimaced. "I know. Too good."

Sakura looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know if we have enough money to pay her. We don't have that much funding yet. Uchiha Enterprise isn't giving much." Itachi said as he flipped through them. "These might cost a lot, they are simple, yet are very detailed."

Hinata responded. "I'm not here for the money. I love designing clothing, and I just want to help in any way possible."

Itachi looked at her in the eye. "So what do you propose?"

"I just want to help Sakura as she helped me. I don't need money, and I can help with funding since I am from the Hyuuga family." Hinata said while gripping her skirt. "It's more of a hobby, not a job."

Shikamaru continued to flip through them. "I think we can work something out. But there is one problem."

Everyone looked at Shikamaru. "Her father is troublesome." He said lazily.

Hinata glanced at Shikamaru shyly. "I'll be okay. Neji will tell I am with Sakura. He trusts me with her. Don't worry, he doesn't know about the secret."

Scratching his head, he shrugged. "Alright."

Sasori pointed a picture with his oily fingers. "Can we start shopping for materials for that outfit? I like that!"

* * *

"Ino! NOT LIKE THAT!" Karin yelled as she whacked Ino across her head.

Ino glared at Karin. "Excuse me? I believe I **WAS** doing the correct choreography."

Huffing in defeat, Karin stomped out of the room, along with her posse, yelling out.

"15 MINUTE BREAK!"

Ino stood in the room, both hands on her hips, growling. "What a bitch."

A silver-haired boy, with blue highlights sat with his arms under his head on the nearby bench. He nodded in agreement. "You did the right steps. Just keep your hip movements consistent."

His purple eyes moved towards the door. "I should go check on her."

Ino nodded. "Alright Suigetsu. Thanks. "

Once he exited the door, a lean, man hiding in the shadows appeared. His hair was long and silky but oily-looking, and flowed as he walked. He was wearing white dress shirt, with only half of the buttons done up. His pants dragged against the floor as he walked forward.

"My. My. Ino. You look absolutely delicious tonight." His snake-light tongue flickered as he stared at her, glazing his eyes up and down her figure.

Ino ignored the comment and bowed. "Orochimaru-sama." She said with sarcasm.

"Now, now, Ino." Orochimaru said as he walked forward. He placed a hand on her thigh. "You do remember the contract."

Ino grimaced but nodded. "Yes Sir."

"Good." Ino stood still as Orochimaru licked her neck.

"I'll make sure to make you into a famous star. You'll be rich! Being under Taka Inc is certainly a gift, you know?" Orochimaru said above a whisper as he grinned slyly.

Ino nodded, as determination shone in her baby blue eyes. "Famous star. Rich." She recited as he rubbed his hand on her back slowly.

* * *

"Ne! Sasuke-kun! That's really cute!" Sakura said as she dragged her boyfriend to the window of a nearby shop.

They were shopping in an old district part of Konoha. Sasuke decided to show Sakura around town since she was new. Fortunately, Gaara decided to let them go alone, but threatened Sasuke before they left.

"Hn." He leaned down to her ear. "Do you want me to buy it?" Sakura shivered as his breath sent a cold shudder down her spine.

Instantly blushing, Sakura turned towards the raven-haired boy. "Mou. I can't always depend on you to buy things!"

Smirking, Sasuke grabbed her hand, and dragged her into the store. They were selling traditional kimonos.

"Do you own one?" Sasuke asked the rosette. She was avoiding his gaze as she looked around the shop.

She shook her head. "Nii threw out the last one after I accidentally fell in mud, and it wouldn't wash out."

"Aa." Sasuke held her hand tighter as they zigzagged throughout the store. He came to row of traditional pink kimonos. Pulling one out, he placed it against Sakura.

"It looks expensive, Sasuke-kun." Sakura hissed as he examined the kimono.

He smirked and brought his face close to hers. A blush flamed her cheeks. "I'm an Uchiha, remember?" He kissed her on her forehead, and pushed a few casual kimonos towards her.

"Try them." He said softly, his smooth tone forcing Sakura to obey.

Sakura tried on the first one, and walked out. Sasuke had to place a hand on his mouth to keep from gasping. It was a short casual-looking kimono, with designs of pink cherry blossoms with popped out against the light rose material. It had a long V cut which showed a bit of cleavage. The sleeves got larger as they went farther down her arm, and eventually stopped, near the end of her fingers. The kimono went down to her mid-thighs, and had a large pink bow around her waist. The bow was on her back, as the end pieces traveled down to her ankle.

"Mou. Say something!" Sakura pouted as she glared at the speechless Uchiha.

Sasuke gaped at his girlfriend in front of him. She was stunning, and seems to sparkle angelically as she twirled around.

Without a thought, Sasuke stood up, and grabbed Sakura by the wrist. "Hn. Lets buy it."

"But my clothing…"

* * *

Ino had her hand on her waist, as she strutted next to Karin. They were walking in the old Konoha district, looking for clothing for their next performance.

"KARIN-CHAN!" A girl screeched out. What was her name again? Kan? Kim?

Karin whipped around, her frizzy hair almost slashing Ino's face. Ino twitched but ignored it nevertheless, since she was the president's daughter.

"Yes?" Karin shrieked out. She pushed her glasses back onto her nose.

The girls looked at each other. "We see Sasuke-kun!"

They began to squeal and point to the direction of the younger Uchiha, who bent down to kiss his girlfriend on the lips. Sakura giggled as Sasuke smirked.

S7 all gasped. Sakura looked up dreamily into his eyes and pecked him on the lips again. With that, Karin growled and flipped her hair over her shoulders. She quickly slid her shirt down lower, showing more cleavage and strutted towards the couple, S7 in tow.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" Karin flirtatiously screeched out as she neared the couple.

Sakura turned her head at the noise, and inwardly twitched. The thing she couldn't believe the most was that Ino, her former best friend, was beside Karin. S7 all wore the same thing, a tube top and white shorts, but their tops were different colors.

Sasuke sighed as he turned around. "Karin. Ino. Others…" Sasuke drawled out, trying to remember the other girl's name. He had his arm over Sakura's shoulder, who was looking annoyed too.

Karin, completely ignoring Sakura, stepped forward and placed her hands on her hips. "Like what you see?" She asked as she bent down slightly.

Sasuke turned away, and looked at Ino. He gave her a questionable look.

Karin growled and yanked Ino forward. "This is our newest member, Ino. I believe you've met her before."

Sakura nodded. Sasuke just grimaced.

"Ino-san." Sakura bowed in mockery, as she watched her former best friend strike a proud pose.

"Sakura-san. Oh wait, I meant Forehead!" Ino cackled as she placed a hand on her mouth, along with the rest of S7.

A girl agreed. "Oh my. Look at that! It's almost half of her face!"

Karin smirked. "Ah. That's why she isn't as famous as the rest of us!"

"Shut up." Sasuke said coolly. "I'm dating her, aren't I? I don't recall any of you being attractive enough to catch my eye."

She wanted to yell out that she was a thousand time more famous, but that would be not very Sakura-like. She looked at Sasuke, who looked down to her lovingly and protective.

S7 growled at the chemistry between the two. Karin snorted. "Well, at least I have a normal forehead."

"At least I have talent." Sakura spat back as she escaped from Sasuke's grip. She crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her chin towards Karin, as if challenging her. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked. He knew Sakura was strong.

Karin yawned. "Like what? Having a huge forehead."

Sakura snapped a twig under her foot. "Name your game." Sakura said coolly, anger hinted around her words. Sasuke smirked at his girlfriend's spunk.

"Dancing." Karin spat back. She yanked Ino forward. "You can't beat a cheerleader and dancer."

A crowd began to form, as one of the members of S7 took out her phone. She began to blast _Hot Issue_.

Smirking, Sakura yawned. "Only good at your own songs? Talentless!" She placed a hand on her hips, and waggling her finger, intimidating them. "But I can beat you either way. And using another member? Darn Karin, I thought you had talent!"

Karin grabbed Ino by the shoulder and pulled her back. "I'll face you. Right here, right now."

Sakura then realized it would be hard to dance in skinny jeans. Ignoring that thought, she took off the jacket that Sasuke lent her and gave it to him, revealing a simple red t-shirt.

"Can you hold it for a second?" She gave him an apologetic look.

Sasuke smirked and took it. He grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her towards him. He brushed his lips against hers and then roughly captured them. He chuckled as he let go. "Good luck."

Blushing, Sakura turned back towards Karin.

_Now this_, Sasuke thought, _would be interesting_. He had never seen Sakura dance, nor take on Karin like this. The girl maximized the volume on her phone, sending S7's Hot Issue blasting throughout the district. A crowd began to form as Karin started dancing.

Nothing special, just the beginning moves of the song. Suddenly, Karin started popping a bit. It wasn't wow-worthy, but just basic pops here and there.

Once she was done, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Sakura, challenging her. Sakura yawned and stepped into the circle.

The next few seconds, everyone was shocked. Sakura jumped down and executed ten consecutive perfect flares. Jumping back up for a second, she threw her hands on the ground, and positioned herself into a perfect freeze, body bending towards Karin, almost kicking her in the face.

Smirking, Sakura flipped backwards, positioning her hands behind her, and begins doing air flares around the circle. Spectators gasped, and a few took out their cellphones to record the talented rosette.

Jumping back up, Sakura turned towards Karin and tilts her head towards the circle again. In anger, Karin stomps forwards, refusing defeat.

Karin began swinging her arms everywhere and sliding her hands around her body. Out of nowhere, she began dancing to the choreography of the song again. The crowd cheers as the rest of S7 walks forward to complete the dance. Once they finished the chorus, they all walked back, posing and challenging Sakura.

Smirking, Sakura jumped forward into a knee drop. She jumped up, twirling around and falling down into a perfect sweep drop. Holding the position for a few seconds, Sakura pushed herself into air chair.

Spectators begin to gasp and the crowd grew. Sakura smirked as she finishes her halos on the ground, and jumps back up. Placing a hand on her chest, Sakura begins to pop, following through into her body.

Then slowly, popping towards Karin, Sakura points her finger into Karin's face and grins.

"You lose."

Suddenly, the crowd went wild and began cheering for an encore. S7 stood there in shock. They had lost to Sakura!

"Haha," Sakura grinned sheepishly at the crowd. "Sorry! On a date right now!"

With that, Sakura dragged a shocked Sasuke out of the crowd.

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU COULD DO THIS!" Naruto yelled as he shoved his phone into Sakura's face.

On it, was Sakura dancing in Konoha district. Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Where did you get this?"

Neji spoke up behind her, as he placed his tray in the usual place. "It's all over the net. Everyone is crazy about it."

Gaara raised his eyebrow at Sakura. "I thought you were dating. Not beating the talentless Karin at everything."

Before Sakura could respond, Sai forked her remaining chicken wing. "Thanks, Ugly."

Sakura ignored Sai and looked at Gaara. "She just popped up and challenged me. I didn't want to see her anyways."

"Hn." Sasuke snaked an arm around Sakura's waist. "You never told me you could dance."

"You never asked." Sakura responded as Sasuke bent down to capture her rosy lips.

Gaara kicked Sasuke's shin under the table, causing the Uchiha to throw his head back in pain.

"Hn." Sasuke responded as he rubbed his shin.

Sakura glared at her brother. Suddenly, a pair of arms shook Sakura's shoulders.

"WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME YOU COULD DANCE LIKE THAT?!" Ten-Ten screamed as she shoved her phone into Sakura's face.

The gang sighed.

* * *

Giggling, Hinata grabbed Sakura's wrist. "Here next!" She pointed to one of the most expensive fabric store in Konoha Mall.

Sakura froze for a second, but was dragged nevertheless. Gaara and Sai struggled to follow the girls as they held their bags and their purchases. Each Sabaku had at least five bags in each hand; most were consisting of material for their clothing.

"Ano. Gaara-san. What color do you like to wear?" Hinata asked as she inspected some fabric.

Gaara dropped the bags and sat in the couch next to Sai, panting. "I told you already, Gaara is fine. No need for suffix. And anything that matches with Sakura. We usually wear opposite."

Hinata tilted her head shyly at the red-head. "Huh?"

Sai spoke up. "If Sakura wears red top and black bottom, Gaara would wear vice versa. I wear mix."

Nodding, Hinata dropped the fabric she was looking at to where Sakura was. She picked up a different shade of yellow as Sakura was holding. All of their ears perked up as the radio blasting over the station began to speak.

"_And now, with S7's newest song, Hot Issue!"_

Sakura rolled her eyes as she looked at Hinata, who sighed and picked up a light green colored fabric.

_Moributo balkkutkkaji Hot Issue_

_From head to toe, Hot Issue_

"I don't know." Sakura said as she placed it against her chest. "We wear contacts remember? Brown ones."

"What color matches with brown though?" Sai asked as he looked at Sakura, who twirled around.

_Nae modun got hana hana Hot Issue_

_Everything about me, Hot Issue_

Hinata tilted her head. "But Sakura and Gaara look good in any color. I didn't even notice until a while ago that you guys are....you know." She giggled and placed a light blue roll of fabric against Sakura's chest, beside the light green. The thick cardboard roll which held the fabric poked Sakura's chin.

Gaara looked at it, and thought. "I think green."

_Moduda Take control_

_Everything, Take control_

Hinata looked at Gaara. "But Sak-"

All of a sudden, Gaara yelled. "SAKI! GET DOWN!"

**BAM!**

_Nan hangsang Hot it Hot it Hot it Hot it I I I I I I Issue_

_I'm always Hot it Hot it Hot it Hot it I I I I I I Issue_

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"_

_"None of your business, Forehead._"

-

_"Honestly. What happened to you? Did your Dad have a fetish for having sex with fishes?"_

_"Nope. Other way around. My mom did."_

-

_"I CAN'T STAND THAT STUPID PINK-HAIRED BITCH! I WANT HER GONE. NOW."_

-

_"Are you seriously only doing this for fame and fortune?"_

_"Obviously."_

_"So you're going to have pedophilic babies just to be famous?"_

-

_"Yeah. Your concert is going to go off with a BANG! YEAH!"_

* * *

**Alright! Again! I'm sorry for the late update! I made it up though [I hope! xD] This is the longest chapter I have written. P: Haha, so hope it was enough! **

**Due to the Olympics, I might be slow in updating! But no fret! I will update for sure! xD Also, I have a little proposal for all my reviewers:**

**Today is Monday evening where I am currently. I am planning to upload a Chapter Friday evening [Olympics! Sorry! xD]. That is 4 [Four] days. If within those days, you are able to accumulate 50 reviews in total, I am willing to do a double upload. :] A two for one deal. :D From when I uploaded this, there was 98 reviews. 148 is your goal. :] [Yes, all reviews count, not just those in Chapter 9!]  
**

**So, get reviewing! :D  
**

**For my reviewers:**

**SasoLOVE111** – LOL. THANKS! I was trying to end the Chapter in a funny way. P: I know how people hate cliffhangers! xD Haha. Yep! No cookies. Maybe…snakes. xD Updated!

**sakura-moka **– Darn! I hate homework too. ;[

**a l i c e X3 in wonderland **– Hmmm. Maybe. P: You're the only one with input so far! xD I'll see. x] Thanks for the review! Keep reviewing!

**KayeStar **– Thanks for the review! Haha, good guess! x] Keep the reviews coming!

**Twisted Musalih **– Thank you! xD Hope the preview was good! Keep the reviews coming!

**harunosakua **– Haha, you'll see! x] Updated! Thanks for the favorite! Thanks for the review and keep it coming! :D

**Hazeljv** – Yep! Haha, better than Sasuke getting rejected, eh? P: Well, what kind of kick-ass scenes would you like to see? P:

**rosygirl15 **– Expect the unexpected! ;D Haha, hope I answered your question in the chapter! Keep reviewing! :D

**omnipotent Porunga **– Thanks! xD I always laugh when making the Gaara-Sasuke moments. P: Well, debuting most of them soon! Just trying to find a hilarious way how. P:

**Laurie-Estelle **– LOL! Well, I like drawing readers in during the preview. x]

**charapop** – SORRY! xD Suspense! Maybe not cookies, but snakes! Rawr! xD Haha thanks! Hope this chapter was good too!

**kerpal bubbles **– Haha! She's not one of my favorites either. xDD;;

**XOnaruxhinaOX** – LOLTHANKS! Aww. x] Hope you liked this chapter! Looking forward to your next review!

**Kick –Assing –Kunoichi **– Thanks! xD Hope you liked this chapter! Keep revewing!

**pinay-of-series **– Well, I haven't figured that out yet! xD Any suggestions? P: Haha. No problem! Keep on reviewing!

**Luka1Sakura** – Ino was just…tempted and she took it. D; LOL! Overprotective-ness! Looking forward to your next review!

**TheSweetRevenge** – Thank you! xD Keep on reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter. :]

**EmoVampireAlchemist** – Haha, well, I'm so anxious for the next chapter! Waiting to see Sasuke's reply to Sakura's demand! xD Hope you liked this chapter and keep on reviewing!

**XLifeOfATeenX **– No problem! x] I answered your question in the FAQ! Hope it helps! ;] I'm not sure between Sai or Gaara. Maybe I should pair her up with someone else in the story. P: Still considering! Haha, hope you liked this chapter! :D

**ChibiNinjaGirl **– Answered your question in the FAQ! :D Yep! xD My chapters are pretty long! P: Same! I'm like glued to the TV though! So excited! Hope my country wins a lot. xD Keep on reviewing! :D

**. F . A . Q. **

"**Wigs and Dye"?**

_Well, when Heartbreaker performs, they usually wear wigs or dye their hair! It depends. For example, Kura's hair is always black, longer than Sakura's usual hair, and she has a fringe bang [It's bangs that's cut in diagonal line, so it covers an eye]. Thus, she would be wearing a wig. Sometimes during their performances, they would put their hair up or something, thus they would have dyed their hair. Hope that helps!_

**What in the WORLD IS WRONG WITH BEING/THE HARUNOS?!?!**

_Haha, I bet I shocked most of you in the last chapter! Well, I can't say anything yet! But, it will be revealed soon. :] No worries! Or maybe it will be revealed in the last chapter! ;O _


	10. I Don't Have a Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Sadly. D: Credits to kpopsub for lyrics.

**Haha, sorry about that! I really wanted to watch the Olympics. :P This is officially the longest chapter I have written to this point, so I made up for it. x] Hope you all like this chapter! And to your questions, yes that was a gunshot at the end. xD**

**I knew 50 Reviews was impossible, but you guys tried. x] Thought that counts, tee hee~ **

**Please enjoy this chapter! Read and Review!**

* * *

_Hinata tilted her head. "But Sakura and Gaara look good in any color. I didn't even notice until a while ago that you guys are....you know." She giggled and placed a light blue roll of fabric against Sakura's chest, beside the light green. The thick cardboard roll which held the fabric poked Sakura's chin. _

_Gaara looked at it, and thought. "I think green." _

_Hinata looked at Gaara. "But Sak-"_

_All of a sudden, Gaara yelled. "SAKI! GET DOWN!" _

_**BAM!**_

* * *

Sakura groaned as she felt her head throb. She lifted her head up to see a mass of red hair on top of her. The boy was growling, his green eyes flaming with anger. She was lying down, with Gaara protectively over her. He must have tackled her down.

"SAI. GO! GO! RUN DAMMIT!" Gaara yelled as he sprinted up.

Screams filled the store as three more shots rang towards Sakura's way. Sakura ducked in fear, as the pile of fabric above her fell, few missing her by a few inches. A light pressure was against her leg, but she didn't mind those. Looking around, Sakura noted the people running and ducking down. The sirens of the police could be heard outside, and the cries of the shoppers were deafening.

"GET DOWN! GET DOWN!" A voice hollered.

Groaning at the noise, Sakura felt a pain shot through her leg as she tried to shift over. Looking towards the pain, she saw a bench pressed against it, cutting the blood flow to her legs. Sakura whimpered as she tried to lift it off.

It wouldn't budge.

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 10**

**I Don't Have a Heart**

Gaara chased the culprit down the rows of fabrics. He jumped over a fallen bench, as Sai ran behind him in pursuit.

The sounds of men running, their boots stomping, gave Gaara a slight reassurance.

"OVER THERE!" Gaara yelled as he pointed to the running figure.

The figure had a plain-looking mask on their face, red swirls decorating it. Their long, flowing hair flew behind the figure as they ran in a zigzag pattern. Wearing only a large white coat and large baggy white jeans, the weight of his clothing slowed him down slightly, as he tripped over a fallen bench.

Many innocent bystanders froze at the sight of the armed figure, and ducked. Screams blasted throughout the mall, as the person raised its arm, and ran two shots in the air.

"GET DOWN!" Shouted a SWAT member as a group of girls were ahead. Screaming, they split to let them through.

The footsteps behind Gaara stomped in a melancholy sound, as if their feet were being force to run. Gritting his teeth, Gaara sprinted and tackled the figure down, restraining the person's arms. Sai caught up, only a shine of sweat on his porcelain face.

The person under Gaara struggled through his control. The figure twisted and turned. Noticing the mob of SWAT running towards them, the figure turned and slightly kneed Gaara in his jewels.

Growling, the figure got loose as Gaara winced in pain. The figure shoved something into Gaara's hand before running away from him, but it was too late. Sai began to approach the figure, as the SWAT surrounded him in a circle.

"STOP!" The masked figure yelled.

The voice was hoarse, shaky and full of panic.

The figure's hand began to shake. The gun was slowly brought up towards his head, aiming at his temple. Bringing his other shaky hand up towards his mask, the SWAT all took a step into the circle.

In one swift motion, the figure threw off the mask. Underneath, was a perfect porcelain, but dirty, stoic face. His hair was long, and it framed his face as it wavered down to his back. A sorrowful expression plastered on his face as tears streamed down his face.

"I'M SORRY! IT WAS ORDERS!" His finger moved a split millimeter, slightly pulling the trigger. He closed his eyes shut, tears squeezing out of the pale lids.

Gaara shot up. "STOP!" He placed his hands forward, making a slight 'calm down' motion. He inwardly winced at the pain coming from the kick the boy gave him.

"Please. All I want to do is help." Gaara said in a soft tone, trying to sooth the crying boy in front of him.

The boy dropped to his knees. "No one can help me…" He grasped his head into his hands, gun crushed between his head and his hand. "NO ONE!" He shook his head vigorously at the crowd around him.

Taking another small step forward, Gaara dropped his hands. "Please. We do not mean any harm… I just want to help."

He stood up again, sneering. He pointed his gun and waved it at the SWAT team. "They mean harm."

Gaara pushed his lips into a thin line, giving him a stoic stare. "I just want to help. What is your name?"

Motioning the team with a hand motion, Gaara glared at the team, forcing a few members of the SWAT team to leave the area. Gaara noted that a few snipers appeared on the second floor, aiming for the boy. Gaara inwardly began to panic.

Giving him a questionable stare, the boy spoke, anger surrounding his words. "Name's Haku. Yours?" The boy pointed his gun at Gaara, as if demanding an answer.

"Ahhh. Haku. Suits you. It means white." Gaara said as he took another cautious step forward. Sai disappeared from Gaara, knowing he got the situation. "My name is Gaara. I am just wondering a few things…"

"Like why I tried to shoot your sister?" He scoffed at the words that came out of his mouth.

Gaara nodded. "Exactly."

Haku took a step forward, aiming his gun at Gaara. "You can't help me." He pointed his gun at a nearby SWAT member. "That person can't help me." Haku aimed his gun at another member across the circle. "Nor that person. Or that one."

"Why don't you tell me what happen? I just want to help. I want to know why you attempted to _kill_ the most _important_ person in my life." Gaara began to raise his voice, noting his actions in the past few minutes.

Haku began to sniffle as tears streamed down his face again. His voice was hoarse, and it shook as he whispered. "He killed my family. He took the most important people in **my** life." Haku spat out.

"He has my savior in his hands right now." Haku hissed. "If I killed her, he would set him free. BUT I DIDN'T!" Haku yelled at Gaara, his arms swinging along with his words.

"I FAILED! AND NOW I'M GOING TO DIE!" Haku screamed, grabbing his head with his hands again, shuddering. Gaara grimaced at the truth.

Waving his gun around at the SWAT team, Haku spoke. "They're going to kill me." He spat out, his mouth turning into a sneer.

Suddenly, Haku brought his hand to his neck and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his coat, revealing a white turtleneck. He pulled it down, and the contraption on his neck made Gaara's eyes widen in horror.

It was a round, smooth, silver metal, with two blinking lights; red and green. Haku brought his gun up to his neck, and clinked the device a few times. "This is my lifeline. I failed. Guess what happens next."

He brought the gun to his head, and began to pull the trigger. The next few seconds went by with a blur.

A shot ran out, and Haku fell forward. A slight gasp was heard as a slight gas leak sound was heard. Suddenly, a blue gas surrounded Haku's neck, as he began to have a seizure. Haku was tackled, and bounded, as Gaara stood there, emotionless.

Inwardly, Gaara was scared. Scared for this boy. Afraid for his future. He was unsure what would happen, but all he knew was that something unimaginable was going to await him.

* * *

Sakura beamed as she saw Gaara walk towards her. She ran to him, embracing her brother as she dug her face into his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

She looked up and met with lifeless emerald orbs. They stared down at her with fear, with horror. He tilted his head side to side, as if saying no. He sat down on an overturned bench and grasped his head with his hands, pulling slightly as if he witnessed something traumatic, which he did.

Suddenly, Gaara felt a ruffling in his hand. A crinkle. He then realized that Haku had shoved something to him before taking off. Gaara lifted his hand off his head, letting a piece of paper fall to the ground.

Sai, who walked forward, picked it up, and unfolded the crinkled piece of paper. He skimmed over the few words scrawled on the dirty sheet.

_Beware. The Snake's Eyes are always watching._

* * *

"Ahem." Itachi coughed as he opened the door to his brother room, only to witness the two teens…

Kissing.

On Sasuke's bed.

With tongue.

Sakura shot forward, looking at Itachi, a blush exploding on her face. Sasuke was scowling, as he ran a hand through his hair, and growled.

"What?" Sasuke spat.

Itachi nodded towards Sakura. "Need to talk to Sakura."

Sakura quickly got up, and ran out of the door, leaving a confused Sasuke wondering why Itachi would need his girlfriend.

Once out of earshot, Itachi turned towards Sakura. "We have filming in two days. I have a friend who owns an Aquarium."

"Okay…" Sakura said unsure. She placed her hand on her hips as she looked at Itachi. "Is that all you called me out for?"

Itachi smirked. "Impatient, now are we?"

Sakura just sighed and crossed her arms, tapping her finger. She gave him a scowling look, as if demanding an answer from the older Uchiha. Itachi looked around, as if looking if anyone was spying.

"Is your leg okay from what happen the other day?" Itachi asked in a worried tone. He burrowed his eyebrows, worried creasing across his pale face.

Sakura nodded discreetly. "Sasuke doesn't know right?"

Itachi shook his head from side to side. "No. Just keep it covered. Tsunade did a good job healing right?"

"Yeah." Sakura nodded. "What happened with Haku?" Sakura became curious about the boy that tried to take her life. After that incident, Gaara became even more protective.

Itachi frowned slightly. "The police still have him. According to Gaara, Haku was about to pull the trigger when a sniper shot him in the leg, injuring him." Itachi said, sighing. "All of a sudden, the thing around his neck clasped and forcefully broke his voicebox."

Sakura gasped, placing her two delicate hands over her tiny mouth. "But…How?!"

"The police were able to dissemble it. Apparently, Haku just woke up from his coma, but cannot speak nor move his arms. That's all I know for now…" Itachi finished off. He didn't look into Sakura's eyes, afraid of seeing her glassy eyes.

They stood there in silence for a while, waiting for the mood to change. Chuckling, Itachi continued.

"Sasori will finish his promotions on this week's Konoha Music. You have to go practice for that." Itachi stated as his silky tone spoke out in a hushed tone. "I am giving you an option."

Sakura raised her eyebrow at the sudden comment.

"We can hire someone to play the role in your music video, or we can get Sasuke too." Itachi said, worry filling his voice, unsure of if this was the right thing to do.

Sakura sucked in a deep breath. "We can risk it… It won't cost Akatsuki anything, right?"

Sakura looked up at Itachi, as he sighed. "Alright." Itachi said. "Don't get too close with him though. He doesn't know, remember that."

Looking at the older Uchiha who was smirking, Sakura sighed. She dropped her hands to her side and looked at him tiredly.

"Can I go now?" Sakura asked, whining a bit.

Itachi nodded. Sakura began to turn around and walk away towards Sasuke's room.

"Sakura."

Sakura turned her head around at the older Uchiha, annoyance plastered across her face.

"You might want to cover that hickey on your neck before you go home to Gaara."

Slapping a hand across her neck, Sakura's face exploded with red, as she rushed towards Sasuke's room.

"U-CHI-HA! YOU ASS!"

* * *

"Pleaseeee SAKURA-CHANNNN!" Ten-Ten pouted as she grabbed Sakura's arm and waved it.

Growling, Sakura yanked her arm away from the bun-haired girl and shook her head. "No."

"SAKURA-CHAN! PRETTY PLEASE!" Naruto stood on top of his desk, pointing his finger at the Sabaku. He yanked Hinata up onto the table too, and hugging her around the shoulder.

"SEE! HINATA-CHAN WANTS TO SEE TOO!" Naruto yelled, making Sakura cover her ears.

Kakashi put down his book onto his knees and looked at the arguing group in front of him.

There was Sakura, who was snuggling against the younger Uchiha at his desk. His arms are wrapped around her waist, and his head at in the nape of her neck. Naruto had Hinata in his arms, standing on top of the desk, and pointing at the pair cuddling at Sasuke's desk.

Ten-Ten was sitting backwards in Sakura's seat, facing the pair, while Neji was sitting on top of her desk, trying to restrain his girlfriend. Shikamaru had his head on the desk, but obviously texting the older Sabaku under the desk. Gaara and Sai were engaged into a staring contest near the embracing couple.

Sakura rolled her eyes as Ten-Ten pleaded with her again.

"Guys, I am **NOT** going too." Sakura said as she huffed. She shivered as Sasuke licked her neck. "ASS. STOP IT."

"Since when am I a donkey?" Sasuke whispered into her ear.

Ignoring the blush on her cheeks, Sakura growled. "Since now."

Kakashi spoke up. "Would you do it if I let you use the washroom?"

"YES!" Sakura jumped up, ripping out of Sasuke's grip. Sasuke growled as the cold air overtook the spot Sakura just sat in, missing the warm body heat pressed against him.

Suddenly, she stopped, and twirled around. Looking at Sasuke, she grabbed something from his bag. His gym shorts. Placing them on under her kilt, Sakura pulled down her kilt, after having the shorts on.

The whole class looked at the grinning rosette as she skipped to the front of the class, stepping over paper airplanes thrown across the room. Suddenly, Lee began to shout.

"SHOW US YOUR YOUTHFULNESS, SAKURA-CHAN! THE BLOSSOM OF MY LIFE!"

Sakura twitched slightly as she stared at his eyebrows. His caterpillars-like eyebrows were slightly moving, up and down, as he spoke. His shining bowl cut was emitting a bright light, and his teeth shone as he opened his mouth and spoke. He ended his comment with a 'good guy' pose, causing Sakura to shudder.

Ignoring the scene she just witnessed, Sakura turned to her class, who suddenly crowded around her at the front. Scanning over the crowd, Sakura searched for a familiar blue-haired girl.

"Hinata-chan. Music please?" Sakura asked politely, staring at the Hyuuga twiddling her thumbs.

Taking out a blue phone, Hinata began to blast Heartbreaker's song, Mystery.

Grinning, Sakura took a step forward, catching the attention of everyone, including Kakashi who placed his book down. Gaara sighed at his twin but joined in anyways to watch, as he hasn't seen her sprout her talent in a while.

Sakura began to quickly step side with the beat of the song, following through until the bars before the chorus. The class began to clap, and swing with the beat. Grinning, Sakura jumped down and began to conduct air flares around the circle, as the chorus began.

Jumping up, she fell back into an airbaby, quickly channeling back to execute two windmills. Twisting around, Sakura grabbed her leg to complete the chorus with a G-Kick.

The class went wild as Sakura went from a bridge, and slowly slide back up into an upright position. Sasuke smirked as he went forward to embrace his girlfriend, taking a quick sniff of her cherry-scented hair.

The whole class, Sasuke included, was shocked when Sakura pushed him away, a look of pain on her face.

"I really gotta piss."

* * *

Dashing into the washroom, Sakura ran into the nearest stall and did her business. Flushing, Sakura sighed a sigh of relief, finally releasing some –ahem- liquid from her system. Skipping over to the sink, she began to hum 'Mystery' under her breath as she rubbed her hands with soap.

Lathering for 20 seconds, Sakura washed her hands under the water from the silver tap. Suddenly, Sakura's eyes perked up from a certain sound.

"Ughhh…"

Sakura dried her hands by patting it on her kilt, not caring if it got wet. Cautiously, she tiptoed over to the stall with the sound. She lightly pushed the door open, and was horrified at the sight in front of her.

Ino was leaning over the toilet bowl, with her hand down her throat, puking. The remains of her breakfast gushed over the bowl and her finger as she puked into the bowl.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sakura yelled as she yanked Ino's finger from her mouth.

Ino pulled her hand back, accidentally wiping a bit of her puke on Sakura's arm. "None of your business, Forehead." Ino spat back.

Sakura grabbed Ino's arm, and tried to drag her out of the stall. "Damn right its part of my business, especially when my friend has an eating disorder. Being bulimic isn't the answer, Ino!" Sakura yelled as she threw her hands in the air.

Sneering, Ino got up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Friend?" Ino scoffed.

"Honestly," Ino started. "If you wanted to become famous like me, you could have just asked to be friends than assume."

Sakura flamed up in anger. "What the hell is wrong with you?! What have we ever done to make you act like this? One moment you have the best life anyone could ever ask for, and now you're going as low as degrading yourself for what?!"

Ino slapped Sakura across the cheek.

Hard.

It throbbed as Sakura glared at her in shock. "What the hell was that for?!" Sakura hissed out in a deadly tone. The bright pink handprint shone against her pale complexion, as Sakura's hand went up to straddle the newly-made bruise.

"You don't know anything," Ino said through her clenched teeth. "Cheerleading? The School News Paper? Those aren't my ambitions!" Ino turned on her heel and walked to the sink, washing her hands and her mouth.

"Singing has been my dream." Ino said as she pulled the scrunchie out of her hair, fixing her hair. "I'll do anything to achieve it."

"Are you seriously only doing this for fame and fortune?" Sakura asked quietly, slightly hurt, as she washed her hands beside Ino. She flicked her wrist a bit to get rid of the extract water.

Ino huffed, cooling down. "Obviously."

"So you're going to have pedophilic babies just to be famous?" Sakura mocked Ino as she made a pregnant motion.

Ino scowled and stepped forward. "You know nothing. Get you and your petty annoying friends out of my way and we won't have a problem, alright?"

Sakura turned towards her, giving her a long, cold stare. "For your information, I think I know more than you. Second of all, your friends will always be here. We will be there for you no matter what, even if you want to backstab us and treat us like dirt, we're still your friends. If you think that throwing your friends away for a bunch of sluts is the answer to fame, you are no better than dirt!"

Taking a deep breath, Sakura pivoted on her heel, and walked out of the washroom, leaving Ino to think about what she said.

"Tch. Bitch." Ino said as she took out some mascara from her bag on the floor.

* * *

"Karin-chan." Kin walked in, with a small phone in her hand.

Karin turned towards the girl, as Orochimaru looked at the girl who just walked in. His tongue flickered as he eyed her short skirt.

Kin strutted towards Karin confidently, holding out the pale phone. "You might want to see this."

Karin accepted the phone, and pressed play. She watched as Sakura fell into an airbaby. Growling, Karin slammed the phone towards her father.

"I CAN'T STAND THAT STUPID PINK-HAIRED BITCH! I WANT HER GONE. NOW." Karin shrieked as her father finished the video. She began to bang her feet on the ground, like a little child. "SHE RUINING MY LIFE!" Now, Karin was whining.

Orochimaru stood up and quickly embraced his tearing daughter. "Now Now. I'll get rid of her, Karin."

Flicking his tongue, Orochimaru patted his daughter's head. "Why don't you go along now? I have some matters to discuss with Kin about her contract."

Karin sniffled and nodded towards her father. She bowed and left the room discreetly, as Kin watched as Orochimaru walked forward towards her.

He slyly smirked and advanced in a steady pace towards the pale-skinned girl in front of him, who shook slightly as his tongue flickered across her cheek. She began to squeeze her eyes shut.

* * *

Sakura giggled as Sasuke pushed her higher on the swing. He left and sat in the swing next to her, and begun swinging himself up.

"Today was fun," Sakura said as she pulled her legs forward, in order to swing upwards. "Especially when we went to the chicken coop at the zoo!"

Sasuke smirked as his girlfriend made fun of his ass-like hair and described the resemblance to their asses. Honestly, he wasn't paying attention. He watched as her rosy, glossy lips moved up and down, speaking. Her emerald orbs shone as she blinked and looked at him while describing the story. Her hands moved as she exaggerated the size of their ass.

"Ne. Are you listening to me, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura pouted as she slid her feet on the sand, making her slow down. Sasuke followed her action.

"Hn." Sasuke continued to stare at those pouty lips on the face of his rosette.

Sakura stood up, pouted, and started to storm away. Without a thought, Sasuke grabbed her arm, and yanked her towards his chest, causing her to yelp at the sudden motion. Sakura was pulled onto Sasuke's lap, as he cradled her in his arms.

He brought his lips forward, and pressed them against the back of her neck, causing her to shiver. Sasuke swung the swing lightly, as they rocked back and forth. Suddenly, Sakura forgot how she was mad just moments ago.

Breathing into her neck, Sasuke spoke as his lips moved against her neck. "What would you like for your birthday?"

Laughing, Sakura suddenly gasped as he lightly licked her neck. "Mou. Why do you ask?"

"Isn't it soon?" Sasuke questioned as he moved up to her jawline, forcing her head to tilt slightly.

Sakura arched her neck back as he planted butterfly kisses on her neck. "What makes you think that?"

Sasuke stopped. "I **am** older, aren't I?"

"Obviously." Sakura got off his lap and turned around, facing him as he rocked on the swing.

"Why ask?" Sakura tilted her head with her hands on her hips, as he looked up at her. "I'll like anything you give me!"

Sasuke stood up, causing her to slightly move back at the action. "But if you like everything, there would be no meaning, now would there?" Sasuke asked as he smirked.

Sakura backed up slightly again, before Sasuke pulled her towards his chest. He tilted her chin up, giving leeway as he planted a kiss on her soft lips. She broke away and stuffed her face into his chest.

"Can you…" Sakura started as she mumbled into his chest.

"Aa." Sasuke lifted her chin up, so she was looking at him.

Sakura shifted her gaze away. "…Donate $10,000 to the Konoha Child Relief Fund?"

Sasuke looked shock at the request. She didn't want a physical item for her birthday?! Softening his eyes, he embraced her again, smelling the sweet fragrance of cherries.

"Hn. Anything for you."

* * *

"Okay. Here." Itachi threw Sakura a wig.

Sakura caught it skillfully, but raised her eyebrow at the blonde mesh of hair in her hand. "Blonde…?"

The crew and the staff bustled around busily, as they set up lights and equipment, ignoring the two exchanging conversation. One accidentally bumped into Sakura.

"My apologizes, Miss Kura." He said, and rushed off to set up the light.

Itachi smirked. "Yes Blonde."

Sakura pointed to her already sprayed black hair. "But…" Itachi shook his head as she began to speak.

"Director's orders." Itachi said, as a man walked up to him.

"ITACHI! MAN, YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED!" The man turned towards the pair talking, making a slight gasp escape from Sakura's lips. He was blue!

Honestly, he looked like a fish. His skin was a slight blue color, with hints of gill-looking parts on his face. He grinned, which showed his slight fangs. The man was wearing a grey long-sleeve sweater, with black dress pants. His hair was spiked up.

"Kisame." Itachi shook his hand tightly, as they exchanged 'man-hugs.'

He nodded. "Still got that stick up your ass I see." Kisame chuckled slightly as the older Uchiha twitched at his comment. "Where's Mini-Me?"

"I wouldn't be talking, seeing you have a thousand of mini you swimming around." A smooth tone said in mockery, as Sasuke walked towards the trio.

His hair was looking more like an ass than usual, his blue hair showing tints of navy highlights. Sasuke wore a white t-shirt, and on top was a sleeveless grey hoodie. His black jeans were decorated with two chains hanging off of the belt area, and sleek, white high-tops.

Sakura turned back to Kisame, and suddenly blurted out at the blue-skinned man in front of her.

"Why are you blue?" Sakura quickly covered her mouth once the words help her lips, earning a chuckle from the older Uchiha and Kisame.

At first she felt embarrassed after asking such a discriminating question, but suddenly felt pissed as those two wouldn't stop chuckling. Sasuke looked like he was stifling a chuckle, as he looked away and pressured his lips.

"Honestly. What happened to you?" Sakura asked uncertain. "Did your Dad have a fetish for having sex with fishes?" Jokingly, she nudged Kisame in the ribs a few times.

Itachi let another soft chuckle escape his Uchiha persona.

Kisame grinned down at the black-haired girl, placed his hand on her head and replied in a whisper. "Nope. Other way around. My mom did."

The two began to howl in laughter as the Uchihas looked at them weirdly. They both gave an Uchiha raised eyebrows at the same time.

Kisame wiped away a tear and turned back to Sakura. "Seriously, it's just a minor birth defect. But I think my mom did have a fetish. Why else would I have inherited this Aquarium?"

Sakura nodded. She suddenly remembered her manners and stuck out a hand. "Kura from Heartbreaker. It's nice to meet you Kisame-san."

"Kisame is fine." The aqua-skinned man replied. He grasped her hand into a strong shake. "Nice to meet the star Itachi has been hovering over for the past 3 years."

Giggling, Sakura turned towards Itachi. "Ne. What's the music video about again?"

Itachi's mouth turned into a frown. "You didn't read the memo I sent did you?" His upper lip twitched a bit.

Kisame smacked his friend on the back a few times, and howled in laughter. Turning towards Sakura, Kisame grinned. "I think he still has that stick up his ass."

Sakura jerked her head towards Sasuke. "That one too."

The two began to clutch their sides as they dissed the two Uchiha brothers. Twitching, Itachi rubbed his temple and sighed at this horrible luck of having his two friends get along. Sasuke mouth did a slight twitch.

Since when did he have a stick up his ass?

* * *

"KURA-CHAN!" Sakura turned around and embraced the woman coming towards her.

"My. My. Gar. You sure have grown even more handsome lately." The woman turned around and let her eyes travel up and down the older Sabaku.

Sai stepped forward and kissed the back of her hand. She laughed heartily at the sudden action.

"Hana-chan." Sai gave the lady a fake smile, although only very few people could tell.

"Sei still as courteous as always." Hana turned around and looked at Temari and Kankuro.

"You two have grown so much! Oh let me have a hug!" She tackled the two Sabakus into an awkward group hug.

Sasuke stood there speechless as he watched the group in front of him reconnect. He never had felt more felt out in his life. And Uchihas **rarely** feel left out.

"And who is this young man?" Hana turned towards Sasuke, who stood there with a cold, emotionless expression.

She had her brown hair in a ponytail, two loose strands framing her face. Hana was a tall, strong-framed woman, and had a loud voice in her throat. She wore a white jacket, and blue jeans. Somehow she looked familiar…

"Oh wait. Aren't you Kiba's classmate?" Hana inquired as she lifted up Sasuke's chin to inspect his face.

Sasuke scowled at the sudden action and yanked his face away from her grip.

"Yes." He replied curtly, not bothering to apologize for his actions.

"Matches the description." Hana said dryly as she turned away from the younger Uchiha to the group. She flipped her hand up to check the time and gaped.

"Come on, let's get started." Hana ushered the group towards the filming scene.

* * *

She smacked a roll onto Sasuke's hair, as he growled. It was their first meeting and they already despised each other.

"The song is 'I don't have a heart', right?" Hana asked Sakura as she fidgeted with her dress.

Sakura nodded, as she growled in her dress. She was wearing a thin, purple cotton dress, which flowed to her knees and ruffed out at the end. There was a small purple ribbon wrapped around her waist, and purple clips in her hair.

Ignoring the grunting from the annoyed star, Hana continued as she talked to the group. "We're going to film their parts first." Hana pointed towards Sasuke and Sakura. "The plot is basically a girl who's visiting the Aquarium again, after her lover dies, trying to remember the memories they had."

Sasuke's mouth suddenly curved into a slight smile as she said the word 'lover'. He felt slightly happy inside, but shook it off, remembering Sakura who was probably sulking that she wasn't on a date with him. He gripped his phone in his hand even tighter, realizing she might be feeling lonely at the moment.

Tilting his head, Sasuke looked at Kura who suddenly posed a question. "So what exactly are we filming? We have no script…"

Hana smiled. "Just you two having fun, basically. Well pretending too. Just try to be as natural as possible."

Turning to the rest of Heartbreaker, she pointed towards the café on the second floor, which looked down on the filming set. "I can't have too many of you on set. All of you up. Itachi can stay if he wants."

* * *

Giggling, Sakura skipped along Sasuke, who was smirking along with her. Sakura was latched around Sasuke's right arm, as they walked around, pointing to different fishes in the tanks.

Sasuke tried to act as natural as possible, pretending the girl on his arm was Sakura. He had never had so many cameras shoved in his face and following his every move. Although he found it annoying, this was Itachi's request, so he went ahead with it.

Chuckling, Sasuke pointed to a funny-looking fish, causing the blonde Kura beside him to giggle. She tapped the glass a few times, and made a face. Skipped beside him, they walked towards another exhibit.

Suddenly, Sakura accidentally tripped, causing Sasuke to quickly catch her around the waist. Blushing with pink, Sakura's mind began to jumble. The entire crew held their breath as Sakura quickly recollected her nerves, and got back up.

Sakura looked up into Sasuke's eyes with her brown contacts and thanked him, quickly pecking him on the cheek.

"**CUT**!" Hana roared as she jumped off her director's chair. "THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL! THE TRIP, THE PECK! THE WAY YOU MOVED AND ACTED AS IF YOU WERE REALLY DATING HIM!"

Embracing Sakura into a death hug, Hana complimented her on her superb acting skills as the crew laughed at the struggling star. Sasuke, on the other hand, brought his hand up to his cheek slowly.

Kura, from Heartbreaker, had kissed on him on the cheek!

Kura had kissed him on the cheek.

Kura kissed him on the cheek.

Kura kissed him.

Kura.

Sasuke inwardly screamed with joy, but he was an Uchiha, therefore he kept his cool. Glancing at his brother, Itachi gave him a long, cold stare, and turned his attention away.

"Tch." Sasuke said as he looked at the star who was receiving compliments from the crew.

Hearing a sudden noise, Sasuke turned towards the source and his eyes widen in horror.

It was Sasori.

"HAHA, SORRY I'M LATE!" Sasori yelled as he fist bumped Itachi. "I had some work to do."

Nodding, Itachi gestured towards Kura.

"KURA-CHAN!" Sasori kissed the blonde-haired girl on the forehead. "I MISSED YOU!"

For some odd reason, Sasuke couldn't help but grimace at the site of the two embracing.

* * *

_apudago marhamyon jongmal apul got gataso_

**If I say that I'm in pain, I'm scared that I will really ache**

Sakura pressed her forehead against the glass of the tank, mouthing the words in harmony with Sasori, who was on the other side of the tank. The glass in-between then, and the fishes swimming around, made Sasori have a funny face.

_Sulpudago marhamyon nummuri nal got gataso_

**If I say that I'm sad, I'm scared that I will shed my tears**

Turning so her back is on the glass, she began to make a pained expression as she pressed her fist to her chest. Looking around, Sakura saw the shocked expressions of everyone, including Sasuke.

_gunyang utji gunyang utji gunyang utji_

**Why don't I just smile, just smile, just smile**

Sakura plastered a pained expression on her face as she slowly slid down the tank, towards the floor. She slipped a hand into her hair and grippedit lightly.

_guronde saramduri wae unyago muro_

**But people ask me why I'm crying**

Forced tears came streaming down Sakura's face as she brought her hand up to painfully wipe away the tears, while mouthing the words in harmony with Sasori, who was acting depressed on the other side of the tank.

"**CUT!**" Hana screamed as she wiped away the tears on her face. "DARN YOU HEARTBREAKERS. MAKING MY HEART BREAK AT THE SITE OF YOU GUYS."

The gang ignored the horrible sentenced made with their hand name. Sakura got up sheepishly, as Sasori dusted her off. The crew began to clap as they had finally finished the end of filming. Smiling, Sakura beamed at the crew.

"Thank you so much for your hard word today!" Sasori and Sakura bowed in unison. "We appreciate your hard work!"

The claps grew louder as everyone cheered. It was almost 9PM and they finally finished filming for today.

Hana stood up on a table, with a microphone. "Okay. That's a wrap for today! Thanks for your hard work! We'll be continuing filming tomorrow at 1PM!"

The crew began to clean up, as Sakura skipped over towards her twin. "Ready to go?" She latched her arm around Gaara's arm and started to walk.

"Kura." The twins turned around simultaneously, giving Sasuke a shock.

Sasuke stepped forward, starting to tint pink on his cheeks. "Hey."

Sakura turned around, plastering the Kura smile on her face. "Hey! Thanks for today! What can I help you with?"

Sasuke looked away, running his hand through his raven locks. "I was wondering if you'd like to grab something tomorrow, after filming."

"Sorry, she can't. We have to travel to Sunagakure for band business." Gaara said swiftly, in the most non-Gaara-like tone he could muster, and grabbed Sakura by the forearm. He pulled her towards the exit, where the rest of the band was waiting.

"Don't let your guard down." Gaara hissed into his twin's ear as slowly approached the confused band. "He'll start falling for Kura if you keep up with that."

* * *

"Sakura."

Sakura turned around, only to be grabbed by the waist and pushed into a familiar muscular chest. She yelped at the sudden action.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun." Sakura protested as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Stop scaring me!"

Chuckling, Sasuke took his girlfriend's hand and walked to towards the lunch table.

"I have a gift for you." He whispered into her ear, causing her to blush still at the sudden motion.

He placed a light kiss on her jawline before letting her sit down. Sakura pouted as she sat down in her seat, Gaara setting down her lunch for her. Sai was in the art room today, and Shikamaru was nowhere to be found.

"Here." Sasuke slipped a small envelope towards Sakura. She looked at it curiously. He nodded and smirked, as he slipped a hand around her waist.

The gang looked eager to find out what it is. Sakura opened the envelope carefully. The gift inside made her gasp.

Sasuke smirked. "I knew you'll like it."

Putting on a fake smile, Sakura nodded weakly. "I love it…Sasuke-kun."

"WHAT IS IT?!" Naruto yelled, mouth full of food.

Glancing at Gaara, Sakura replied in a feeble manner. "Tickets to see Heartbreaker live this Saturday on Konoha Music." She gave Sasuke a fragile smile before looking at Hinata, with a scared expression.

Sasuke noticed this. "What's wrong?" He murmured into her ear.

"She can't go." Gaara said coldly.

Sasuke whipped his head towards the older Sabaku. He sighed and ran a hand through his raven locks. "And why can my Sakura-chan not go to this show?" He asked curtly, jerking his chin towards the Sabaku.

"She's busy." Gaara said dryly as he ate a spoonful of his rice.

The tension around the table seem to rise, as Sakura placed her head in her hands, groaning at the two engaging in a staring contest. She shifted her eyes over to Sasuke, who was intensely looking at Gaara. Sakura glanced her emerald orbs over to her twin. He was concentrated at the Uchiha.

"What would possibly be more important than attending a Heartbreaker show in Konoha? Which **is** her favorite band." Sasuke spat out, not taking his eyes off the Sabaku.

Naruto hugged Hinata closer as the two auras began to flame up simultaneously. Neji just looked amused at the two, while Ten-Ten was raising her eyebrow at the two protective figures.

Gaara glared. "How about visiting her dead mother's grave in Sunagakure?" Gaara lied through his clenched teeth.

Sasuke froze, and looked at Sakura. Sakura began to tear up slightly, pretending to cry. Biting her lip, she looked away from Sasuke, who had guilt written all over his face.

"I'm…sorry." Sasuke said. He placed out his hands, unsure of whether to hug her or rub or back. "I…"

Sniffling, Sakura slammed her head into Sasuke's muscular one, sobbing a bit. Out of the corner of her eye, she glared at the amused Sabaku sitting across from her.

* * *

Sakura ran through the park, zigzagging through the trees. Sasuke had left earlier, as he had a business meeting to attend with his father. Sakura didn't mind, because her destination was really close.

"Ugh." Sakura wondered out loud. "How come I'm such an idiot? I totally forgot about going to Hinata's house!"

She jumped over a large rock, before sprinting down the cement path of the Konoha Park. Suddenly, Sakura tripped, slamming down into the cement, and bruising her knees.

Sakura cursed as she sat up; examining the scrape she just received. Out of the shadows, seven figures appeared. In Karin's hand, a roll of fishing rod string was dangling from her fingers, slowly slipping. That's why she couldn't see it!

"Girls. What do we have here?" Karin sneered as she looked down at Sakura. "Look's like the cat brought back a mouse."

Quickly jumping up, Sakura turned to leave. Out of instinct, Sakura swiftly ducked down as a large rock flew over her head and hit a nearby tree. It caused a dent in it.

"What the hell?!" Sakura spun around, glaring at the seven girls in front of her. "Where you trying to kill me?!" Sakura snarled.

A girl walked forward. She had sleek black hair, fuzzy wrappings around her arms. "You're really annoying, you know that?"

Sakura snorted. "Obviously." Sakura responded dryly. "Look, I have to get somewhere, and I don't have time to deal with you guys."

The girl brandished a Swiss knife. Sakura eyes widen in horror as she began to move forward, towards her, pointing the knife at her heart. Looking at the rest of S7, they did nothing but glare at Sakura, as if she was nuisance to their lives. Wait. Apparently she was.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the thought, and shifted her attention to the advancing girls. Looking around her surroundings, she was only halfway towards Hinata's house. Sakura took off her bag, not wanting to ruin her homework so she carefully set it down, while looking at the group. Scrutinizing carefully at the girl, she seemed to be shaking, as if she didn't want to do this.

Grimacing, Sakura realized there was only one thing she had to do.

Dance.

Dropping to the ground, Sakura executed a quick one-handed freeze, kicking the knife out of the girl's hand. She dropped to the ground, as S7 gasped, and quickly, tears streamed down her face.

Growling, Karin rushed forward, picking up the knife.

"YOU PINK-HAIRED BITCH!"

Without a thought, Sakura threw both hands on the ground, and quickly executed a perfect two-handed freeze, kicking the knife, again, out of the hands of Karin. Sakura quickly jumped back down, fast enough to not reveal anything from her kilt. Cursing her kilt, Sakura glanced over her shoulders and widen her eyes.

Karin was still coming at her.

"I can take you on." Karin sneered.

Before Sakura could reply, Karin jumped forward, swinging her fist towards Sakura's pale cheekbone. Sakura ducked, and swung her legs under Karin, tripping her.

She looked at the rest of S7. They all looked scared and afraid, besides Ino. Ino was glaring at Sakura, loathing the pink-headed girl in front of her eyes.

"STOP MOVING!" Karin shrieked as roared in anger.

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura dodged another punch as she grabbed the other incoming fist. Tightening her grip, she lightly twisted Karin's wrist the way she was taught by Gaara for self-defense.

From her lesions with Tsunade, Sakura quickly jabbed three of Karin's pressure points, making her scream out in pain. Sakura slowly, but carefully, placed Karin on the ground as she whimpered at the pain.

"I don't have time for you guys." Sakura said coldly as she picked up her bag, and started walking away.

Karin growled on the ground, as Sakura slowly marched down the cement path, eventually leading to Hinata's neighborhood.

This time, Sakura couldn't take it. As she felt Karin run towards her, fist in hand, and screaming, Sakura jerked her head towards the left, as a fist emerged over her right shoulder. Sakura grabbed her arm, bent down, and flipped Karin over her back.

Once Karin was on the ground, S7 gasped, and ran towards her. Sakura twisted Karin's arm onto her back, forcing Karin's face to be pressed against the cold cement under her. Karin began to whimper at the sting, as Sakura pressed another pressure point.

"I don't want to fight or hurt you." Sakura began, speaking slowly, but with a strong tone in her voice. "What I did was self-defense. If you continue to harass me, I will not hesitate to press charges."

With that, Sakura got up, and left. And this time, no one followed her.

* * *

Struggling back home, Sakura sighed at the scrapes still visible on her legs. She opened the door, and screamed.

Something on the left suddenly exploded, causing Sakura to fall onto her butt, followed by something on the right exploding. A few seconds past as suddenly something in front of her exploded.

Screaming, Sakura crawled backwards, hitting the door. Her eyes widen as a blonde-haired man popped up in front of her and began laughing.

"I…I…ITACHI! SHE…SCREAMED!" He howled in laughter as he clutched his sides from the expression on Sakura's face.

Looking up at the man, Sakura twitched at his weird behavior. He had bright blonde hair, held up in a ponytail, with a mass of hair covering one eye. He had a long, black V neck sweater that showed a bit of his chest. He was wearing blue, fade out jeans, and he had a tattoo of an open mouth with a tongue sticking out on his right hand.

Itachi appeared next to him, and he looked dead tired. He stuck out his hand towards Sakura, who accepted it gratefully, and was hoisted up.

"Thanks." Sakura quickly said, ignoring the laughing blonde behind her.

Sakura walked towards the dining room, where a bowl of leftovers was covered for her. Sakura hungrily ran towards it, took off the lid covering it, and began devouring it.

"Now that we're all here," Itachi started. "I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of Akatsuki. Sadly, one of my oldest and most obnoxious friend, Deidara."

The blonde waved his right hand, twitching at the horrible introduction that Itachi gave.

"Name's Deidara, Yeah. I like explosions, Yeah." He grinned as he gave Sakura a happy grin, which Sakura glared at him through her slurping her noodles.

Itachi sighed. "He'll be part of Akatsuki, dealing with the special effects and such on stage. Basically, anything on stage."

"Yeah. Your concert is going to go off with a BANG! YEAH!" Deidara said with a hyper tone, as he pumped both fists into the air.

Before anyone could respond, Kakashi spoke up.

"Are you a girl?"

* * *

**Preview for Next Chapter:**

"What the hell? What do you think you are? Some 007?"

"008 actually."

-

"Gaara. This isn't really considered clothing is it…?"

"Well, there's the top, then the bottom…"

"Seriously! This isn't even 30cm worth of cloth!"

"It's 31cm."

-

"KARIN! DROP THE DAMN KNIFE!"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that! :D Please READ AND REVIEW! IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY AND UPDATE FASTER. ; A; **

**And I have a special announcement for all you readers! I will make a tiny one-shot that branches off from this! It'll be a gift to all my reviewers who have [and WILL] reviewed! I am thinking about releasing it once Heartbreaker finishes, or before that if I have time. Also, I plan to end Heartbreaker near the 20-25 chapter mark. :] It depends on the amount of people actually reading this, but I got lots to reveal still in 10 chapters! xD**

**Now, I'll stop talking and leave my little notes to you~ Please review! Even if it's flames, I don't really mind. :P Gotta love criticism! But expect me to be indulging myself with the Olympics for a while, although I will go back to my regular updating schedule, with a minor change. x] Instead of 1-2 days, it's 1-3 days. Just in case I get too indulged with the Olympics. :P**

**cutedevil08** – Haha thanks! Canada! Although we are getting owned. xD Keep reviewing! :3

**Twisted Musalih **– Thanks! :D Teehee~ Updateddd!

**sakura-moka **– As do I! But they're so fun to write! xD

**Hazeljv** – LOL, WELL, THERE WAS SOME FOR YOU! 'cause all you gotta do is…DANCE! xD Thanks! ;] I didn't know if it sounded like a gun shot. xD

**ChibiNInjaGirl** – Hmmm… I still got no idea. xD I'll keep thinking who to pair Ino up with. D; Haha, hope the beginning answered your question! It was a gun shot. P; Although I think I failed at that! xD That's what I wanted it to seem, Sasuke kinda in a way. But she doesn't think that since she is Kura! Kinda dense. x]

**SasoLOVE111 **– LOLYES! MORE ACTION! xD Sadly yes. Her white eyes see everythingggg! D:

**CherryBlossom235 **– Thank you! xD Hope you like the story! Keep reviewing!

**Kick –Assing – Kunoichi **– Thank you! xD Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! x]

**XxShadowFirexX **– THANK YOU! LOL. YOU ARE AWESOME FOR REVIEWING! ;] Haha, I love watching breakdancing! It's awesome! x]

**kerpal bubbles** – Ew Pedo-chan! xD Reminds me of pedo bear…

**KayeStar **– LOL! THANKS! Suspense! :D I totally love CSI. Wonder if anyone knew what it stood for! xD

**harunosakua **– Haha, it was answered in this chapter! Thank you! Review! ;]

**Laurie-Estelle **– I'm sorry! It was my laziness in watching the Olympics than writing. xD

**TheSweetRevenge** – A review! –dances along-! xD Thank you! Study! ;O Don't neglect your study for my story…even though I do it too. LOL!

**pinay-of-series **– YEP, BAM! xD Thank you! Review soon! x]

**fAnGiRl4Life005** – Thank you! Awww, that's sweet! x] Thanks so much! Haha, that quote was how I began the story! I just started writing off that afterwards. Thanks for reviewing and keep it up! x]

**rosygirl15** – LOL. Well, we'll find out what's wrong with the Haruno's later. ;] Revealed soon! Aww, thank you! x] That's sweet! It will be revealed, no worries! Keep reviewing!

**Luka1Sakura** – Haha yep! Sakura is one of my favorite characters! Updated! Keep reviewing! x]

**tigers-and-dragons **– LOL. I didn't really think about it at the time. I was just craving some cake! xD Haha, sorry about that! I sometime forget a lot of spelling concerning the Naruto world. D: Well, I guess Ino's mom didn't really read over everything! xD Haha! Nice! I'll be sure to read it! x] Well, she's kind of dense in a way. P: Guess she doesn't think anything is wrong since is she Kura! Haha thanks! x] Guess I got to change that a bit and make the previews more suspenseful! ;]


	11. Change

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Credits to kpopsub for lyrics. :]

**Okay! Guys, I'm doing a little change on my updating schedule. LOL. **

**New one: 15+ reviews and 1-3 days. **

**I'm being bombarded with work, and you guys are doing such an awesome job reviewing. x] This is Chapter 11! ;O Only a lot more to go! xD Haha, but no worries! Also a one-shot coming out! Ignore any mistakes I forgot. I edited ASAP and uploaded, so sorry if I missed anything! ;S  
**

**Enjoy this chapter! :D **

**Read&&Review~**

**Love&&Peace~**

* * *

**Recap:**

_Itachi sighed. "He'll be part of Akatsuki, dealing with the special effects and such on stage. Basically, anything on stage." _

"_Yeah. Your concert is going to go off with a BANG! YEAH!" Deidara said with a hyper tone, as he pumped both fists into the air. _

_Before anyone could respond, Kakashi spoke up._

"_Are you a girl?"_

* * *

Sighing, Sakura slapped the cold compress against Kakashi's throbbing cheek. He winced as he rubbed the sore spot over his mask.

"Honestly, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura huffed out as Kakashi nursed his bruised cheek.

"It's not my fault he looks like a girl." Kakashi scoffed, as he pulled out his infamous orange book, completely oblivious to the glare Deidara was sending towards the silver-haired pervert.

Throwing his nose in the air and ignoring the man, Deidara resumed talking. "As I was saying, before I was _so rudely insulted_," Deidara pretended to be hurt. "YOUR CONCERT WILL GO OFF WITH A BANG, YEAH!"

Itachi facepalmed as sighed at his best friend's stupidity. "For the last time, Deidara, we are not going to be having a concert. It's just a performance on Konoha Music."

Deidara looked at Itachi, shock written across his face. He whimpered slightly and stuck out his bottom lip, pouting. Sakura eyes widen at the childish persona Deidara was giving off; one moment he's a special effects bomber, the next a childish baby?!

"But…I can still make it go off with a bang, right?"

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 11**

**Change**

"Sasori-nii." Sakura said as she shivered, catching the attention of her cousin. A coat was placed on top of her head, which Sakura put on gratefully.

"Hm?" Sasori asked his cousin, whom was walking beside him.

Smiling, she looked up into his shining brown orbs. To her, he looked like an older version of her twin, but more mature and less cold. She opened her mouth to reply. "I…you…"

Sasori looked down at her questionably, raising his eyebrow in an elegant manner.

"Your…your fly is unzipped."

Sakura clutched her sides as he chased her down the street, laughing like a manic. He was all red, almost matching his flaming hair, as he growled at her, yelling why she didn't tell him before. Fortunately, Kakashi's neighborhood was pretty quiet and sparse.

"SAKURA-CHANNN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL MEEEE?" Sasori wailed at his cousin, embarrassed he walked around like that. He quickly zipped up as he chased his cousin down the street.

Sakura was already out of breath from the practice they had earlier for the end of his 'My Girl' promotions. Sasori was walking her home to Kakashi's house, both tired and out of breath from the 6-hour practice they endured.

Suddenly, a light shuffle caught the attention of Sakura. She learned from Gaara to pay more attention to sound, after the little incident at the mall. She stopped, not expected Sasori to pounce on her.

"GOT YOU, YOU LITTL-" Sakura clamped a hand over the mouth of the male being piggybacked by her.

"Do you hear that?" She hissed silently.

Sasori got off, back to strict and protective composure. He slipped in front of Sakura, pushing her behind him, in a protective manner.

They stood still for a tiny bit, hearing the light shuffle cross the leafy and green neighborhood in front of them. Suddenly, it stopped.

A light audible sound caught the attention of Sakura when her eyes widen at the position of the source.

**BANG!**

"DOWN!"

As she pushed Sasori down, Sakura felt a slight tingle licking her cheek as she felt blood begin to ooze down her pale cheek. Sasori growled and pushed her towards the direction of Kakashi's house.

"RUN NOW!" Sasori commanded as he ran after her, a hail of bullets following towards them.

The door of Kakashi's house slammed open as Gaara, Sai and Kakashi ran out, shocked to see the screaming pink-haired twin with Sasori panting behind her, a rain of bullets dancing around them.

Gaara eyes instantly burned in anger as he bolted towards them. Sakura cried out at the sudden action of her twin.

"GAARA NO! GO BACK!" She waved her arms frantically towards the house, as she ran pasted her twin.

Without a thought, she ran into the house, Kakashi and Sai bursting out of the door she just ran through. Sasori collapsed behind her, blood embracing his blue jeans and a trail of blood flowing down his cheek.

"Sasori. Are you okay?" Sakura whispered as she looked at her cousin.

With a tired look, he nodded and fell sideways, eyes closed. Reflexively, Sakura caught him before he hit his head on the ground. Being the small girl she is, she dragged him into the kitchen, her medic instinct kicking in.

Sakura didn't bother worrying about Gaara, as she knew he was okay. Deep down, she was dead anxious for him to come back, unharmed.

Suddenly, the front door kicked open. A man, bounded, unconscious and gagged was thrown into the floor. A sniper rifle was thrown beside him. Gaara walked in, pissed and anger flaming around him. He placed a foot on his head, pushing it against the floor.

"Here's the man that tried to kill you, Saki." Gaara spat.

* * *

Itachi slammed opened the door, panting and sweaty. His light t-shirt clung to his chest, and his jeans looked heavy against him.

"Kakashi called. What happened?!" Itachi said, eyebrows creasing at the sight of a bandaged Sakura and Sasori, and blood stains splattered across the front door.

Sasori finally came around, and was slightly light-headed, but nevertheless okay. He gained the most injuries compared to Sakura, who only got a few scrapes and a cut on her cheek.

Gaara growled as he kicked down the man towards Itachi's feet, and jerked his chin in the direction. "He happened."

They moved their discussion to the living room, the man still gagged. His face was covered by a small slip that Gaara had placed on him, unable to keep his desire from beating him into a pulp.

"Okay. You." Itachi said professionally as he looked at the bound man before him. "We will release you under the condition if you tell us everything. And promise not to run. How does that sound?"

The figure shook his head from side to side, saying no.

"How about you tell us who sent you?"

Another shake.

"Will you promise not to run?"

Shake.

Gaara growled as he yanked the man's head backwards. "Listen you bastard. You just try to kill my twin. If you don't say anything, I'll make sure you _won't even come out of this house alive_." He hissed.

The man quickly nodded up and down, as he shook in fear at the enraged Sabaku. He fell backwards, shivering at the flaming-haired boy. Sai walked up and yanked the slip off, causing Sakura to finally get a good look at the attempted murderer. She gasped as the slip fell from Sai's hand. A darken look crossed Itachi's face as he looked at the man in front of him.

His head was matted with dirty-green colored hair, and there were specks of dirt here and there. His left side of his face was slightly darker than the right side; the right looked perfectly normal, smooth and soft, while the left side looked like he was recovering from a third-degree burn. He was donned in a black tight-fitting sweater, black pants, and black slips. His face was scowling as he looked annoyed he was caught.

"Zetsu?!" Itachi gaped at the man in front of him.

The man named Zetsu sighed and nodded. He bowed his head in shame and whispered. "I'm sorry."

Itachi looked at Kakashi. "Untie him please. He won't run away, right?"

Zetsu avoided Itachi's gaze as he grimaced. He sighed and looked at him in defeat. He muttered a few words and then shifted his position to make himself more comfortable.

"Never mind, leave him tied."

Sai spoke up. "Who sent you?"

Zetsu proposed an alternative, avoiding the question. "If I help you, do you promise not to turn me over to the police?" He pleaded, his eyes begging for sympathy.

"You tried to kill my sister and yo-" Gaara was stopped when a hand was abruptly stopped in front of his face.

"Zetsu. I want to help you." Itachi spoke softly, retracting his hand. "I promise we won't do anything if you help us with what we want to know."

Zetsu shifted his blonde eye towards Sakura, who looked crestfallen, to Itachi, who had a soften look on his face. He nodded.

"I was sent by Orochimaru."

Gasps erupted throughout the room. Temari and Kankuro stood at the doorway, shocked at what they just heard. Zetsu eyes widen, and then closed it shut, scared what was going to happen. To his shock, they sat down on the couch, motioning for him to go on.

"He threatened me to take out Sabaku no Sakura. He said **his** Karin complained too much how she was a nuisance and forced me to kill her." He jerked his head towards Sakura. "He said to complete it successfully, despite the costs."

Sakura groaned as she grabbed her head with her hands. Gaara patted his twin on the head, as Sai continued to interrogate him.

"Orochimaru wanted to _kill_ Sakura because his slut of a daughter wanted her dead?" Sai questioned sarcasm thick in his sentence.

Zetsu nodded. "That's what he told me. He… He said he'll send me to a mental institute if I didn't complete the assassination." He spoke softly, like a whisper in the wind.

"Mental…institute?" Sakura wondered outloud, clasping her hand over her mouth after hearing herself.

Itachi spoke, looking solely on Zetsu. "Zetsu is known to have split personality. It was present throughout high school. One moment he would be carefree and easygoing, the next, he would be somber, stern and dangerous."

Kakashi spoke up. "Isn't that normal in some people?"

"His is more severe. They influence his action too much, it's like there are two people in him." Itachi said, crossing his fingers together and placing it in front of his lips, his thinking position.

"That's why he threatened to place me there. I've been on medication and sober for a few years." Zetsu explained, shifting his position again slightly with his hands bound. "Occasionally they pop up here and there, but it's nothing severe. I retired from the army a few weeks ago. I was their long-ranged sniper."

"Then why did you miss?" Sasori asked suddenly. He looked curious.

"I've known you since high school. I never had the intention to kill, only to harm or scare." Zetsu looked away from Sakura, who looked at him with sympathy. "I'm sorry. Orochimaru ordered it. He… took over my weakness and used it against me. I don't have anywhere to go now."

Itachi unclasped his hands and looked at him, a soften expression spread across his Uchiha face. "I have a proposal."

The entire room looked at the Uchiha, shocked.

"How would you like to be a double agent for us, Akatsuki?" Itachi spoke, professional sounding, but with compassion in his voice.

Zetsu looked at him with glassy eyes. He choked on his words. "But I tried to _kill _someone. How can you let me off with just that? I love to help, but I don't know how… or what to do…or if I can control myself…"

Kankuro snapped his fingers. "That's brilliant, Itachi! You just need to know why they don't want Sakura around. There has to been more than just that. And any other things you can dig up for us."

"That's excellent! Not only will be one step ahead, we can find ways to avoid it!" Temari exclaimed, a smile finally present on her face.

Zetsu looked at the encouragement presented towards him, and soften his eyes. He looked at Sakura, apologetic present in his eyes. He turned towards Itachi.

"I'll do it."

* * *

"What the hell? What do you think you are? Some 007?" Sai inquired as he looked at Zetsu, who was clad in a tuxedo.

Zetsu fidgeted with his tie. "008 actually."

The gang looked at Zetsu who smiled a goofy grin. "JOKINGGG!" He suddenly slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes widening. "Sorry. It just happens sometimes…"

Sakura let out a soft chuckle as Itachi walked up to him. "Does it work?"

Zetsu straightened out his suit, as Kakashi turned on the TV. Kankuro emerged from the back of the TV and stood here, dusk clinging to his clothing.

"Try now." Kankuro commanded as he typed some script onto the laptop on the floor.

The TV flickered and the scene in front of Zetsu flickered on screen. He moved around, and the vision followed on screen. Kankuro let out a whoop of joy.

"Amazing!" Sakura and Temari said in unison.

Itachi nodded. "Basically, this button on your tuxedo will let us see and hear anything you do when you meet with Orochimaru. You said he likes high-class restaurants to take his employees."

Zetsu nodded. "And he doesn't take no for an answer. He just corners you in."

"Just try to get any information you can get out of him. When you go, I will inform Kankuro and we can watch for information. We have installed one onto your leather jacket too." Itachi pointed to his jacket which lay over the couch. "Just in case."

Taking out a few sheets of paper, Itachi passed them towards Zetsu. "Just to make things official so you won't betray us."

Zetsu gave a hearty laugh. "Same old Itachi. Same old."

* * *

Sakura screamed and clung to Gaara's arm as explosions went off in every direction; left, right, and centre.

"SURPRISE!"

Figures popped out from every direction, party hats adorned while confetti rained around the trio standing there. Sai and Gaara had an emotionless face, while Sakura was clinging to Gaara's arm. She pouted as the video camera was shoved in her face.

"HAHAHAHA!" Naruto yelled as he snorted. "YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE, SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sasuke grabbed his girlfriend, wrenching her from Gaara's protective hold, and embraced her. She pouted angrily into his chest, but looked up into his onyx eyes nevertheless. They shone with amusement as Sakura huffed.

"That was scary!"

"Not really." Sai said dryly as he passed her. "Ugly is just a wuss."

Sakura kicked her brother as he walked past her, in the ass. She stuck out her tongue at him, and then enveloped herself with Sasuke.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy today." Sasuke whispered into her ear as she smiled.

* * *

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" _

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"_

Naruto's voice seem to overpower the other four voices around him.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SAKURA, GAARA, AND SAIIIII!"_

Sai winced as Naruto held his name in a long note.

"_HAPPY BIRHTDAY TO YOUUUUU!"_

Sasuke punched Naruto, quickly cutting off his voice, as the rest of the gang clapped as the trio blew out the candles simultaneously. They all cheered as the lights came back on, and the candles were smoking from the impact.

Sakura began to pick up the knife to cut the cake when Sai and Gaara placed their hands over hers. She snarled as they shook their heads.

"If anything, I think we should cut it." Gaara said in a monotone voice.

"Why?!" Sakura whined.

"Remember last time when yo-" Sai had his mouth clamped by Sakura's hand.

Glaring, she huffed. "Fine."

After the cake was served, Sakura was bombarded by Naruto shoving a huge box in her face.

"FROM HINATA AND I! TO ALL OF YOU. BECAUSE I'M POOR." Naruto beamed as he gave her a thumbs up, grinning from ear to ear.

Hinata, who was beside him, blushed as Sakura expressed her thanks. The gang all gathered around, placing their gifts into a little pile in the middle. There were different sizes and shapes, as they were piled.

"WELL OPEN IT, SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto said enthusiastically as he jumped around.

Gaara glared, ordering the boy to stop. Which he did, obviously, as Gaara is someone you don't want to mess with. He looked at Sakura, curious to see what the knucklehead had prepared for them. It was orange, and slightly large and thick.

Slowly peeling the wrapper, Sakura gasped at the massive size of the gift. Sakura opened the box, revealing a red scrapbook with pink designs decorated across it.

Slapped across the middle, was Naruto's unmistakable handwriting, which read 'THE SABAKUS'.

"WOAH!" Sakura shouted as she gasped, turning the pages slowly. There were pictures and captions filled on every page. From when Sakura spilled ink on Sasuke's shirt, to when they were at Naruto's party.

"How…did you take these?" Sai asked as he pointed to a picture.

"Err…" Naruto said sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his neck. He glanced at Hinata, who glanced at him.

Sai raised his eyebrow and put up his hand. "Nevermind. Do not want to know."

They continue to giggle at certain memories here and there. The last picture was a polaroid. It was, surprisingly, the gang setting up Naruto's apartment for their surprise party. Sakura giggly softly at the annoyed expression of Sasuke.

"THANKS! WE LOVE IT!" Sakura said as she grabbed the necks of her brothers in an embrace. The gang smiled back at them.

"US NEXT!" Ten-Ten said as he pounced on Sakura.

Neji growled as he forced his girlfriend off the laughing Sakura. They gave each Sabaku a box; Sakura was wrapped with pink, Gaara with red, and Sai with black.

Curious, they all took it apart in unison. Sakura gasped at the present, Gaara raised his eyebrow, and Sai faked a smile.

"WOAH! SO COOL!" Sakura said as she lifted the clear box.

Gaara nodded and gave his thanks. Sai did the same, as they both inspected the transparent box.

Inside, was a pair of custom high tops, each with their names on the side and soles. Sakura's were pink, white and black. Gaara was red and black. Sai was a simple black and white, but had intricate details.

Ten-Ten grinned from ear to ear. "Neji knows someone who does custom shoes, so when we heard it was your birthday; we knew we had to get them!"

Neji nodded with the statement. "I hope they are too your fit. I estimated your foot size based on observations at school."

Sakura laughed and turned to Sasuke. She tilted her head, and stuck out her tongue. "Where's my gift?" She placed out her hand, expected an answer.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. I would do something right now," Sasuke looked slyly at the outstretched hand. "But Gaara might kill me."

At that moment, Gaara snapped his head and growled. Sasuke twitched slightly. "Chill. Here."

He presented three gifts towards the Sabakus. Sai ripped his opened first; the box was about the size of three bento boxes stacked, and was the color of charcoal grey. His eyes widen at the gift in his hands and opened it, his mouth twitching at the sight. "Th…Tha…."

"Hn. No need. I know what you want to say." Sasuke said, coolly, as he leaned back into the couch.

Sai nodded as he fumbled with the ink tools in front of him, all presented neatly in a box. He seemed to be in a whole other dimension as he smiled at the tools in front of him. Gaara slowly opened his; unsure of what it was going to be in the small box, no bigger than the size of a cellphone.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Gaara inquired as he held up a single key from the box.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn." He tilted his head towards the window.

Gaara sighed and muttered something like 'my butt was comfy' under this breath. He swung opened the curtains and looked down into the parking lot. Something red and shiny caught his eye, and he looked down. There was a gleaming blood-red motorcycle. He couldn't see much since it was the 10th story.

"Thanks." Gaara said as he sauntered back towards the group.

Sakura tilted her head at her twin in questioning. He smiled at Sakura as he flopped down beside her. "Motorcycle."

Sakura whipped her neck hard enough to get a whiplash and glared at Sasuke. "A MOTORCYCLE?!" She wrapped him by the collar of his navy shirt. "YOU GOT MY TWIN A FREAKIN' MOTORCYCLE?!" She roared in his face.

Sasuke chuckled, amused at his girlfriend. He pulled in her waist, receiving a yelp from her, and crushed his lips onto hers softly. Sakura glared, but enjoyed it nevertheless.

"GET A ROOM!" Naruto yelled, snorting.

Suddenly, they were pulled apart, a fist landing on top of Sasuke's head. "Just because you got me a motorcycle doesn't mean I let you molest my twin."

Sasuke twitched, but nodded and rubbed his sore spot. Naruto and Ten-Ten burst out in laughter. Hinata was giggling softely, while Neji looked amused. Sasuke moved his gift over to Sakura, implying for her to open it.

"Okay!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed the gift, eager to open it. It was no larger than her palm, and flat like a card. Curiously, the gang all leaned in. Sakura opened it, and pulled out a piece of plastic.

Naruto snickered. "You got her plastic for her birthday?"

Sakura gasped. "IT'S NOT PLASTIC. IT'S A CREDIT CARD!" She rubbed her eyes a few times.

The gang all looked shocked as they whipped their heads towards the younger Uchiha. "It's from Itachi also." He shrugged.

"And I also donated to your cause too."

Sakura beamed as she embraced him.

"$50,000."

Sakura choked on her spit.

* * *

"Little brother."

Sasuke sighed as he propped himself up on his bed, glaring at his brother who stood in the doorway of his room. He noted Itachi was in his business clothing, yet he plastered an amused look on his face.

"Get changed." Itachi demanded, his smooth tone mocking.

Sasuke growled. "No." And flopped back onto his bed, and began texting Sakura.

"Please?" Itachi sighed, as he walked towards his brother's bed. He sat down at the edge, letting his back face his brother. "I need your help."

Sasuke's ears perked up at the sudden request. "With what?"

"Well, since you don't seem to be too happy with helping me in the first place.." Itachi drawled out.

"Okay. Okay." Sasuke sighed and glared at his brother. "What do you want me to do?"

"Look presentable first. Dress shirt and pants." Itachi ordered, as he pointed to his closet.

Sasuke sighed as his brother went on. "Go to Konoha Music. I need you to sign some sheets for me. Heartbreaker is performing, so I need you to sign their stupid wavers and such. I have to be going to a meeting now."

Itachi walked out of his room as Sasuke rolled into his pillow and groaned really loudly. Itachi walked backwards back into the room, and glanced at his brother.

"You're meeting Kura there too."

Itachi raised his eyebrow as realized he had never seen Sasuke jump out of bed so fast.

* * *

"Mou. Ita! But you said…!" Sakura waved her hands in the air as she stomped lightly on the ground, expressing her anger, with one hand pressed against her ear with her phone.

"YOUR BROTHER IS COMING?! WHAT COULD BE MORE IM-"

"Hn." Sasuke walked up to the raging black-haired girl in front of him. She was wearing a white tee with a leather jacket on top. She wore a pair of slightly loose wash-out jeans, one rolled up to her knees.

Sakura turned around and awkwardly looked at the younger Uchiha in front of her. Gasping, she rubbed her hand on the back of her neck, looking sheepishly at him. They stood there in silence for a moment, the discomfited teens standing outside the Konoha Music building, staring around.

"Awkward turtle."

Sasuke turned towards Kura, who had her left hand on top of her right, and wiggling her thumbs, which looked like a turtle. Sasuke raised his eyebrow, but chuckled nevertheless, earning a grin from Kura.

"Come on, lets get those paper signed."

* * *

Sasuke inwardly examined the girl beside him, who had both elbows propped on the metal fence, with one foot pressed against it. She held a strawberry shake in one hand, and scrunched up her face as the wind blew her hair, forcing the ends to tickle her face.

"I got to go soon." Sakura said, sipping from her shake.

Sasuke's mouth twitched slightly. "Aa."

"Not the talkative type, are we?" Sakura giggled, shifting her position to check her cell. Thankfully, Sakura remembered to bring her Kura phone, not her regular one.

Sasuke loosened the tie around his neck as he sipped his iced cappuccino. He sighed as his mind flashbacked to the hours of paper signing both had to endure. "Just a bit tired. Your different, you know that?"

Sakura turned to him slightly, examining the younger Uchiha. A plain navy dress shirt and dress pants suited him well. She couldn't help but feel a bit funny, having Sasuke always hang out with Kura, and not Sakura. "In what way?"

"You don't fawn over Itachi or me." A smirk played on his lips as he looked over for a reaction.

Sakura snorted. "That's what you think."

Finishing off his cappuccino, he threw it towards the garbage can.

It went right in.

"So you do like me?" Sasuke inquired, curious for her answer, as he smirked.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Kura turn around, so she was leaning on the fence. "Nope. I did like Itachi at one time though."

Sasuke felt a pang of pain in his heart, but ignored it. "Did?"

"I only see him as a brother now." Sakura threw the finished shake backwards.

Sasuke watched as it soared over and clanked right into the can, a perfect shot. He looked in amusement. "I got to go."

Sakura began to walk away when she felt someone reach out and grip her wrist tightly. She turned around, a look of amusement on her face. "What?"

"Let me walk you home." Sasuke said as he stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"No." Sakura pivoted on her heel as she waved a hand in the air. "I went out as one, not bringing a Uchiha back. Bye."

Sasuke sighed in defeat and looked at the disappearing figure. He turned his head and cursed at himself.

What was he doing?!

* * *

"_ARE YOU READY KONOHA_?!" A man yelled into the microphone. "_MY NAME IS CHOUJI, YOUR HOST OF KONOHA MUSIC_!"

The crowds cheered in unison as the long balloons of air were clapped against each other in an earsplitting drumming noise. Chouji looked into the camera, and smiled.

"_WELL. THIS WEEK, WE HAVE SOMETHING SPECIAL LINED UP FOR YOU GUYS!"_ Chouji pointed a pudgy finger at the camera, then to the audience.

Itachi stood behind the line of camera men as he watched Chouji host his show. He pushed his lips into a straight line, hoping nothing bad would happen tonight. Sasori had healed alright, but a slight scar remains still. Itachi slightly turned around, and scanned the crowd. Nothing caught his eye.

"_ALTHOUGH THIS WEEK WE HAVE A GOODBYE STAGE_." Cue groaning. "_WE HAVE A COMEBACK STAGE TOO_!"

Cue the entire crowd cheering. Sasuke annoyingly looked over at his brother. He raised his eyebrow at him, asking '_How do you stand this'_?! Itachi smirked and stared at his brother in amusement before turning back to the stage.

"_AND WITHOUT FUTHUR ADO! THE GOODBYE STAGE! THE LAST PERFORMANCE BY SASORI! WITH HIS HIT SINGLE, MY GIRL!"_ Chouji slowly left the stage as he swung his arm, motioning to the stage. The stage suddenly went black.

_nae mamul arajugil_

**I hope you know my heart**

The acapella sang out in harmony, and silence fell over the stage as they finished. No one stood on, as the acapella sang again, but this time a tiny bit faster.

_nae mamul arajugil_

**I hope you know my heart**

A tiny bit of disk-scratching sounded over the speaker, making fans and Sasuke alike wondering what was happening.

_nae mamul arajugil_

**I hope you know my heart**

The melody came over the speaker in a harmonized tone. Suddenly, two giant spotlights shone at both ends of the stage. A drum sounded and the two figure bounced their head to that one beat, and struck both of their respective arm towards the stage.

_REMIX!_

**REMIX!**

Both of them began jumping and clapping as they bounced to the centre of the stage, as the song began playing. Sasori was happily glancing at Sakura as they both skipped towards the stage. He was clad in a leather jacket with a popped collar, a white t-shirt, navy jeans and white high-tops. His flaming red hair gave off his signature persona as he spoke into the microphone.

_SASORI IS BACK! WITH HEARTBREAKER!_

The crowd went wild. Sasuke winced as his eardrums vibrates, but focused on Kura on stage. Kura looked stunning as they smooth danced around each other. She wore light wash-out skinny jeans, with a white tank-top and an unbuttoned dress shirt over it.

_nae mamul arajugil_

**I hope you know my heart**

* * *

"Chill Ugly!" Sai said as he watched Sakura frantically overturn the dressing room for her phone.

"BUT HINATA ISN'T HERE!" Sakura screamed back, throwing his bag at him while going through their pile. "SHE HAS OUR COSTUMES! WE'RE PERFORMING IN 20 MINUTES!" Sakura whined as she frantically scrunched up her hair in anger.

"Sorry!" Hinata burst into the room, with the rest of the gang in tow. She held two hangers in her hand; three were in Gaara's. Each had a large grey plastic over it, protecting whatever was inside it.

They struggled into the room, as Gaara threw a bag at Sai. "Go get changed." Hinata handed hers to Kankuro and Temari. They nodded as they waited for Sai to finish changing. The theme for their comeback stage was black and silver; dark, mysterious, but eye-catching. The costumes were courtesy of Hinata.

Sakura hastily unzipped hers and froze at the sight of the fabric in front of her. She picked it up with her fingertips, as if it was infectious. She turned towards the fidgeting girl, who was behind Gaara.

"What the hell?" Sakura exclaimed. "Gaara. This isn't really considered clothing is it…?"

Gaara, without looking at his sister, pointed to it as he read the Konoha Music schedule. "Well, there's the top, then the bottom…"

Hinata poked her fingers as Sakura turned to her in distress. "Seriously! This isn't even 30cm worth of cloth!" She gestured to the silver piece of hanging on the hanger.

"It's 31cm." Temari said as she eyed the piece of clothing, which earned a glare from Sakura. "JOKING! SHEESH!"

Temari went to go change, leaving Sakura sighing. She looked at it angrily, but gave in. She turned to Hinata. "Why?"

"Gaara said to have something to catch the audience's eye." Hinata said as she poked her fingers together shyly. "He said you will be dancing, so I made sure you stand out from your dancers."

Sakura whined. "BUT GAARA NEVER LETS SAKURA WE-"

"Never lets Sakura, not Kura." Gaara said dryly as he emerged. He had his guitar slung over his shoulder, and was amused at the pissed Sakura in front of him. "Change room. Yours."

Huffing away, Sakura seethed her teeth. "ARGH!"

Gaara turned to Hinata. "Good job." He smirked and patted the girl on the head. Hinata sighed as she looked at the sketch of the costume Gaara told Hinata to make. Scrunching it up, she threw it in the wastebasket as she sighed.

* * *

"_AND KONOHA! THE LAST PERFORMANCE BUT THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! HEARTBREAKER'S COMEBACK STAGE_!" Chouji yelled in the microphone. The audience gave the most deafening cheer Chouji has ever heard.

The stage instantly fell black. Just like Sasori's performance, a spotlight appeared. It shone on Kankuro as he situated himself behind the drum set. He's raging blue hair was unusually more spiky today; he wore a fitting black shirt, with black pants. On his pants, was a slight silver spiral crawling down his leg, and a shiny silver vest was located on top of his shirt.

He grinned as he spoke into the microphone in front of him. "ONE! KANK!" He slammed the drums as he played a quick, but powerful solo.

The spotlight closed, and another one revealed Temari, who was standing behind an electric keyboard. Her brown locks were curled and crowned her face. She wore a silver halter top, with intricate black designs. Her black, tight-fitting mini-skirt was the opposite, donned with intricate silver designs.

"TWO! TEMY!" She played the keyboard, in an addicting melodic tone. She finished and winked at the crowd. The spotlight closed.

The spotlight reopened again, this time, revealing a midnight blue haired teen, which was spiked into a Mohawk. He had on a pair of custom ripped black skinny jeans, and black t-shirt, which had a silver S on the back.

Strumming his guitar, Sei said into the microphone. "Three. Sei." With that, he added a wink, causing girly screams of joy to erupt. The spotlight closed.

Itachi nodded in satisfaction as the spotlight donned on a charcoal-colored hair boy. The comeback stage was going according to plan. He wore loose-baggy black jeans with a silver belt, a black tank-top and an unbuttoned dress shirt on top.

Looking into the crowd, Gaara caught sight of the younger Uchiha, who had a confused look on his face. "Four. Gar." Playing his signature guitar solo, Gaara smirked.

The spotlight closed, and a soft melody began to play. An addicting beat began to play.

_READY!_

The beat continued. Suddenly an explosion went off.

"ONE!" Kankuro yelled.

_YES!_

Another explosion.

"TWO!"

_UH HUH!_

Another one.

"Three."

_SHOW ME!_

Final one.

"Four!"

_AND LET'S GO!_

Four explosions went off simultaneously, as figures jumped onto stage, and a melodic voice took over, singing and dancing.

_UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH CHANGE!_

Sasuke eyes widen at the sight of the familiar petite girl in front of him, dancing with four back-up dancers. She was clad in a black tube top, and silver shorts.

They were short.

Like, above mid-thigh.

_UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH CHANGE!_

Sasuke stared at the shininess of the large silver hoodie she wore as it swung along with her and the two silver chains hung around her neck, swaying. She also wore knee-high black socks and knee-high black high heels.

They look about 6 inches.

6 inches.

He whipped his head at Itachi, who seem to have a satisfied smirk on his face. At his reaction, Sasuke turned to watch the female.

_UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH CHANGE!_

The crowd went wild, as the girl on stage traveled her hand down her cheek. She glanced at Gar, who stood there bobbing his head.

_UH UH UH UH UH UH CHANGE CHANGE CHANGE CHANGE CHANGE!_

The crowd cheered as Kura posed, and slid back into position slowly, smirking at the crowd.

_Da tokkgatun got mallgo narul wihan slogan_

**Everything's all the same except my own slogan**

She stood side-view towards the crowd and did a sexy body slide, causing the crowd to shout and scream in joy.

Heartbreaker was officially back. 

_Da bistuthan saenggakdul malgo narul wihan logo _

**All the ideas are similar except my own logo **

Damn right they are. 

* * *

Sakura hummed, as she skipped through the hallways after exiting the female restroom. The previous weekend was replaying in her mind, as they won their first K-Award where they were present. Apparently, they've won way more, but were not here to collect it. Thus, they piled it up and presented 12 boxes worth of awards to them, along with their present winning.

12 boxes.

Of awards.

What the hell?

Sakura giggled at that thought, as she turned a corner. Suddenly, she felt a familiar, but unrecognizable presence behind her, walking slowly. She stopped, trying to think of who would have that kind of clacking footsteps, confident stride.

Slowly, Sakura turned and widen her eyes. Karin was coming at her, full-speed. With a knife in her hand. Sakura pivoted on her heel and ran.

"KARIN! DROP THE DAMN KNIFE!"

Kakashi burst in front of Sakura, shielding her. Sakura realized Kakashi's students were all piled in the doorway of his class, curious about the loud commotion.

"Kaka-sensei." Karin stopped. She placed a hand on her hip, glaring at her teacher. "You mean this knife?"

Kakashi spoke in a stern voice, cracking no jokes. "Drop the knife. Why were you running towards Sakura with a knife?"

She yawned, and put on an innocent look. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just going to my Food and Nutrition class. It's right across from your classroom, you should know that."

"I do." Kakashi nodded. "But why were you running towards Sakura with a knife?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

With that, Karin strutted into her classroom, glaring at the duo as she entered her class. Kakashi turned towards Sakura, and patted her on the head.

"You okay?"

Sakura snapped out of shock and nodded. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

"No problem." Kakashi pushed her. "Now run along to class."

Once Sakura turned, she let out a sigh of relief. She began to replay the scene over and over again. Zetsu was serious when he said they wanted her gone. They wanted her dead. They wanted her not walking the earth.

Why?

What in the world did she ever do?

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

"GUESS WHAT?! WAIT, NEVERMIND DON'T GUESS. I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

**-**

"Who proposed?"

"Obviously, I did, Dobe."

"…What would Gaara think?"

**-**

"GAARA! SOMEONE…SABOTAGED OUR CLOTHING!"

**-**

"What kind of idiot would have enough time to snip our clothing into squares measuring no less than 10cm by 10cm?"

* * *

**Sorry! No cliffy here. ;[ Haha, pretty sure some of you are happy about that though. :P **

**I'll TRY to update ASAP this week. I have a lot of work, unfortunately. If I do miss the update... I'll make it up somehow. LOL. Although, I'll try my best not to. :] Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! :D**

**And notes to my reviewers: **

**sakura-moka** – HAHA, THAT'S SO TRUE. P: I bet she's too nice for that though. xD

**Hazeljv** – TEEEHEE~ HOPE IT MADE YOU HAPPY THAT SHE GOT OWNED. 8) He kind of looks likes a male Ino, but with more blonde. xD Thank you. :] I bet you can figure out who he means by 'Savior' too . :3 Oreo. xD That's a good one. P: It's kinda scary how he can be such a pedo sometimes. ;S Haha, I shall provide you with those cookies! –hands them over-. Thank you! Awesome review! :D

**SasoLOVE111** – Aww thanks. x] I try to make it as funny as possible without going over the top. xDD;; I hope this chapter didn't disappoint! :D

**Twisted Musalih** – Aww, thanks! :D Updatinggg! x]

**ChibiNinjaGirl** – Thanks! :D To me, Haku was my first option when it came to someone trying to kill her. P: Uhh… Let's just pretend they bought it some other time. LOL! I never really thought about it! xD

**rosygirl15** – Yep. All in 10 Chapters. I'm kind of surprised too. xDD LOL, I can't reveal anything. ;] But thanks for the review! :D Keep on reviewing! x]

**harunosakua** – LOL! Just like he is in the anime/manga! xD Haha, thanks! :D Your review always stands out. xD In caps. x]

**pinay-of-series** – Thank you! xD Kisame makes me laugh. I didn't know how to reveal him, so since he's a shark, I made him inherit an aquarium! xD Hurrying! ;O

**Kick –Assing –Kunoichi** – Aww, thanks! xD I always find couples hanging out at parks romantic. :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

**Renee** – Updated! :D Aww, thanks for the review! Haha, alright! It'll be done soon. P:

**Laurie-Estelle** – Sowie~ D; Thank you. ;] Updating! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Mermaid Caren** – Yep! Don't plan to stop until finished! :D Keep reviewing!

**Luka1Sakura** – LOL! Sakura beating S7. :D And Gaara isn't even around! Teehee! Updated!

**xLifeOfATeenx** – No problem! Glad you ask! Some people might be confused and too scared to ask too. xD Haha, yep. I'm full of surprises. ;] Thank you! Keep reviewing!

**XOnaruxhinaOX** – Aww thanks! :D Sorry, I don't write good NaruxHina scenes. X ___O I see you're a fan of them. xDD


	12. Muzik

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Credits to kpopsub for lyrics.

**Thank you so much for the support! As I have said to some reviewers, thank you so much for the song requests! I have songs lined up already, but if I have a change of heart [or new lyrics come out], I will switch! But for now, I have a few I'm using for sure! Like I said to a few people, I plan to use Wedding Dress by Taeyang, and I have a craving for strawberries. xD **

**Please read the bottom note, very important regarding updates! Sorry about spelling mistakes! I had to rush a tiny bit to get this out! xD  
**

**Hope you like this chapter! Read and Review!**

**Love&&Peace~**

* * *

**Recap:**

"_You okay?"_

_Sakura snapped out of shock and nodded. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei."_

"_No problem." Kakashi pushed her. "Now run along to class."_

_Once Sakura turned, she let out a sigh of relief. She began to replay the scene over and over again. Zetsu was serious when he said they wanted her gone. They wanted her dead. They wanted her not walking the earth._

_  
Why?_

_What in the world did she ever do?_

* * *

"Ahem."

Everyone looked at Itachi, who was leaning down on the table, both hands smacked against it. Silence finally settled in the room as the older Uchiha gave a hard glare, forcing them to settle down.

"I'm sorry for calling you guys out on such a short notice." Itachi gave everyone an apologetic smile, which was rare.

"Obviously." Shikamaru slammed his head onto the table, and groaned. "It's 7AM!"

Itachi ignored the comment, and looked at the much-needed-coffee faces around the room. Everyone looked dead tired, and just woke up out of bed. Although they were dressed, and presentable, their eyes were drooping and their morning breath accumulated in the air.

"My apologizes. But I have great news!" Itachi glanced over the exhausted bodies… except one.

"NE. NE. SEMPAI! WHAT IS IT?! WHAT IS IT?!" Deidara pounced on Itachi, making him slightly off balance.

After regaining his composure and pushing off the blonde, Itachi spoke. "We have two new members… and an official Headquarters!"

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 12**

**Muzik**

Sakura waltzed into the room, amazed at its large size. She glanced at the furniture that was all covered in plastic, and shoved into a corner.

"This is our headquarters for now." Itachi said as he gestured to the large space in front of them. "It may seem small, but we do not have a lot of members so far…"

Gaara scoffed. "Itachi. This is a mansion. How is it not enough?"

Itachi smirked. "When we expand, it will be needed. We currently employ two musical entertainers, two high school employees, and a few of us oldies."

Gesturing towards Kakashi and Deidara, Itachi twirled and motioned the gang to follow him, completely oblivious to the scowls that were thrown at him. They finally had an adequate breakfast, courtesy of Sakura, and it was about 10AM now. They had walked, literally, a few houses down from Kakashi's house, and walked in.

"Although this is a _house_. This will be our headquarters. Less suspicious." Itachi said, as he walked down the hallway, signaling to the large room on his right. "This will be our music room. Across from it is our recording studio."

"And this will be our kitchen…"

"Kitchen?" Sakura asked, looking curiously at the large room in front of her, clean and spotless. "Why would we need one?"

Itachi turned and smirked. "Expect some all-nighters."

"Wondering. How many floors?" Sai asked as he walked up beside Sakura, looking tired as he caught up to the mob receiving a tour from Itachi.

Itachi turned around on his heel and spoke as he continued to walk down the hallway. "Four. Now as I was saying…"

* * *

"Hmm. These are really good, Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed as she looked at the sketches that Hinata was working on.

Sakura placed down her tray of drinks, which she offered to Hinata, and picked up the sketch that was labeled 'Kura' on top and beamed at the design of the costume. It was a no-sleeve, button-down black dress shirt that went down to her thighs, with a yellow tie, and topped with matching yellow stockings. The shoes were not drawn on.

"I don't know what to do for the shoes." Hinata said as she colored onto a piece of paper. "I was thinking heels or converse."

"I'm fine with anything." Sakura took a sip of her homemade strawberry shake. "What are these for anyways?"

Hinata continued to color her picture of Sei as Sakura leaned over her shoulder to see. "It's for the charity show you guys are performing this coming week."

Sakura raised her eyebrow at the Hyuuga. "Excuse me?"

"Charity show. You guys are raising money for the Konoha Child Relief Fund." Hinata answered as she picked up her picture and held it up. "Do you think Sei would look good in silver or blue better?"

Before Sakura could answer, a loud voice boomed over the room. Sakura winced, covering her ears, as she realized it was the PA system Itachi had installed into their HQ.

"_Meeting. Kitchen now. Sakura also made shakes for us."_

Sakura eyes widen at the message, as she scrambled out of the room, dropping the pictures onto Hinata's desk. "U-CHI-HA! THAT'S MY DRINK!"

Hinata giggled as she dropped her pencil crayons and looked around the room. It was their costume-making room, and it was already stacked with material and fabric, which was more than enough for Hinata to use. Walking into the kitchen, Hinata noticed a fuming Sakura, and an amused Itachi. Hinata smiled and slid into the seat next to Shikamaru, who was cuddling with Temari beside him, on the other side. The older Sabaku flashed a smile to the young Hyuuga, which she returned.

"YOU DRANK IT ALL, YOU FATTY!" Sakura screamed as she smacked a man across the back a few times. She glared as he grinned, residue of the strawberry shake on his teeth.

The man had slick dull silver hair, which was gelled back on his head. He wore a typical black dress suit, but had no dress shirt under. You can tell he was ripped, as his muscles were bulging out of the suit. His purple eyes danced at the younger Sabaku in amusement as he stuck his pinky into his ear, which was a tiny bit scarred at the top, and twirled it, ignoring the spunky girl in front of him.

He grinned and turned to Itachi. "She's a feisty one."

"Ah. Harassing more young ladies, I see, Brother." A voice said, roughly but in a soft, comforting tone.

A man walked in, a complete 360 from his brother's appearance. He wore a large, white hoodie, which slumped over his head. There was a black, leather mask covering the bottom half of his face, with unique designs of spikes on it. His aqua-green eyes glanced at his brother, giving him a brotherly annoyance. Poking under his hoodie, oily grey hair was present, which flowed across his eyes. His blue jeans scraped against the floor as he walked in.

His brother ignored him as they both situated themselves into the seats at the head of the table, making Sakura to twitch slightly at them ignoring her.

"As everyone is here now, I shall introduce our new members." Itachi spoke, as he gestured towards the two newcomers. "Please give a warm welcome to Hidan and Kakuza Hashi."

The room erupted into a slow, mocking clap as they glanced at each other. Itachi coughed, ignoring the awkward moment, and continued.

"Despite the looks, they are brothers. They are Akatsuki's new accountants and marketing managers until we hire more people into our company." Itachi explained. The two brothers were whispering under their breath at each other in an unknown language.

"I'll appreciate you two to stop discussing your pay, because I am not giving you a raise until we get profit." Itachi hissed as he slumped down into his chair. He rubbed his temples and groaned. "Stupid Zombie brothers."

The two brothers grinned, or what seemed like one. Hidan looked over at Temari and winked at her.

"So, are you single?" Hidan asked across the table, putting on a seductive pose. With one hand propped on the table, with his head being supported by it, he blew Temari a kiss.

Kakuza chuckled roughly, his voice coughing as if he had a sore throat. "She ain't your type, Brother. Too young for you."

Temari snorted as his antics and continued to cuddle with Shikamaru, who seemed bored as always.

"How old do you think I am?" Hidan scowled as he released his flirting pose.

Suddenly, a piece of white blob splatter against Hidan's left sleeve, causing everyone to look in surprise. It exploded, and Hidan fell backwards onto the floor, rolling as he impacted the floor. Out of the blue, a blonde blob attached itself to the fallen brother.

"HIDAN-SEMPAIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

"Ano Sakura-chan." Hinata whispered as she snuck up behind the Sabaku.

Sakura turned around, beaming, her school kilt flowing along as she whirled. Her hair was curly today, framing her petite, angelic face, with her bangs held up by two navy clips, given by Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sakura asked, grinning.

Noticing the blue folder under her arms, Sakura nodded and got the message. She opened up her school bag, as Hinata carefully placed it in. They did this secretly, hoping the gang wouldn't notice as Hinata shoved the Akatsuki labeled folder into Sakura's hidden compartment.

"So get Itachi-san to lo-"

"EH SAKURA-CHAN! HINATA-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Naruto yelled as he bounced towards the two females.

Sakura inwardly groaned as she noticed his questioning cerulean eyes, waiting for an answer. His raging blonde hair was sticking out at all sides, making him look like he was a victim of an electrical shock.

"Ano. Nothing, Naruto-kun." Hinata responded quickly, a bit too quickly.

Hoping he didn't notice, Sakura nodded in agreement. "We don't know what you're talking about."

"EH?! BUT I SAW YOU SHOVE SOMETHING INTO SAKURA-CHAN'S BAG!" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Sakura's school bag.

Hinata shook her head. "I didn't give Sakura-chan anything, Naruto-kun." Implying her sentence with a slightly louder tone. If anyone had to know about Heartbreaker, Naruto had to be the last one to know. Who knew what that loud-mouth could do?

"BUT, HINATA-CHAN! I JU-"

Naruto was cut off as Sakura grabbed him by the school collar, giving him a dirty, threatening look.

"LOOK HERE, YOU FOX. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW TO CREATE SOME HOME-MADE TAMPONS, THEN BE MY GUEST. BUT REMEMBER, IF YOU START GETTING DREAMS ABOUT BLOOD DRIPPING DOWN SLOWLY FOR SEVEN DAYS, A TINY LITTLE ITTY BITTY STRING HANGING DOWN UNCOMFORTABLLY FROM A PART YOU DON'T WANT IT SHOVED UP HERE, THEN I SUGGEST YOU SHUT YOUR **BIG. FAT. MOUTH**."

With that, Sakura dropped him on the floor, making him cower in fear. His foxy grin disappeared, replace by a frown. His blue eyes shivered as he glanced quickly from his girlfriend to his best female friend. He opened his mouth, a whisper coming out.

"I…don't think I can use the hot sauce at Ichiraku anymore. It looks like periodic blood." Naruto said as he clamped a sweaty hand over his mouth, as he bolted from the two female.

Sakura turned to Hinata, her deadly tone replaced by her cheerful, bubbly one. "Now what were you saying?"

* * *

Sakura growled as Sai stole the last piece of fried fish. He glanced at his sister, and flashed a fake smile. Slowly enjoying Sakura's favorite food, Sai gave her side glances every while, attempting to make her pissed. And it worked.

"You fatty." Sakura hissed under her breath, as she glared at Sai.

The man at the end of the table laughed at the twins fighting. His name was Obito, one of Kakashi's childhood friends. He had spiky hair, like Kakashi, but was jet black. He wore a pair of aviator goggles that stuck to the top of his forehead. Shiny, silver headphones decorated his shoulders, as they hung around his neck, giving off a blinding light when the light reflected off. He wore a loose dress shirt, and tie loosely hung around his shoulder. He apparently had amnesia a few years back, not remembering his last name. He now goes by Minato Obito, taking the name of his former karate teacher who passed away.

"Man, you guys are such a lively bunch. I should have dinner here more often!" Obito spoke, cheerfully. His voice gave out a smooth tone, one that sounded familiar to Sakura.

Temari chuckled as she placed down her bowl, sighing as she stretched from being full. "We don't mind! Sakura cooks too much for us anyways. It's just that Sai eats a lot."

They all burst out into laughter as the black-haired teen looked up from his bowl, rice decorating the side of his mouth. Kakashi looked at everyone at the table, as they settled down.

"GUESS WHAT?! WAIT, NEVERMIND DON'T GUESS. I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Kakashi said in glee, his voice expressed hints of excitement as his eyes shone with anticipation at their response.

Kankuro choked, causing Temari to slap him on the back.

Sakura dropped her glass, thankful that it was empty.

Gaara raised his eyebrow.

Sai continued to eat.

Obito hacked, and coughed up a piece of rice that went down the wrong tube. His red flushed face whipped towards his best friend.

"Who proposed?" Obito demanded, as Kakashi stared at his flaming face.

"Obviously, I did, Dobe." Kakashi responded, using his old nickname for him, as he captured his friend's head into a headlock.

"…What would Gaara think?" Sai inquired as he pointed his chopsticks at the red-head beside him.

"I'm right here, you know." Gaara hissed as he snapped towards the wooden chopsticks, which Sai retracted before making contact.

Kakashi scratched his head. "Why would I care what Gaara thinks?" His eyes dancing in amusement, as the flaming-red head glanced his cold, emerald eyes at him.

Temari laughed as she snapped her finger. "**WELL**. Gaara doesn't like… people not close to him, being close. He might act like a total jerk towards her and sooner or later kill her."

Kankuro continued. "Plus. He'll literally attack anyone that gets close to Sakura. Now, if we have another woman in our house, it might get… chaotic."

Obito laughed, clutching his sides, as he cried while laughing at the Sabaku. "Dude. Gaara. I think you have a sister complex."

The awkward silence that filled the room was interrupted by a loud, fracturing noise.

Obito crumbled in pain as a bone-shattering kick was delivered to his shin under the table. He hissed. "Stupid ruthless Sabakus."

* * *

"I don't get it." Karin said as she walked away from her change room. "Why would daddy want us to sabotage Heartbreaker's clothing?"

Ino hissed. "Shh. Someone might hear."

Karin snorted, strutting towards the costume rack. "Like I care."

Ino rolled her eyes at her leader, unable to stand her. The only reason why she even bothers is because she is her only chance at stardom. They quickly snuck into the room, flashing flirty smiles at the crew members, who swooned.

They innocently looked around, bounced towards the rack and grabbed the Heartbreaker's costume, pretending it was theirs. Since all costumes were in grey over-bags, they could pretend they didn't know it wasn't theirs. They strutted away, swinging their hips, as they carried the hangers over their shoulders towards their dressing room.

Once they arrived, the other girls slammed the door shut, and they threw the hangers on the ground. They each took out scissors, and snipped it a few times, getting the feel of the handle.

They slid down the zipper, staring in awe at the costumes in front of them.

"Damn. No wonder daddy wanted to get rid of them." Karin smirked, as she glanced at the beautifully made costumes.

"Some charity show. They probably will outshine us; musically and clothing-wise." Ino retorted, staring in disgust at the eye-catching fabrics.

Karin ignored her comment, and looked around to her posse. "Girls. Let's get started."

* * *

Gaara was tackled as he walked into the dressing room, a crying Kura-claded Sakura digging her head into his chest. He began to feel the tears clenching his shirt as it soaked through the thin material. He glanced over the room in front of him. Hinata was slightly tearing up, with Itachi patting her on the head. Kankuro and Temari looked crestfallen as Sai looked pissed like the time Karin dissed Sakura.

Picking up his twin, he smoothed out her jet-black hair. "What's wrong?" Gaara noted he slightly hissed, but ignored it as he meant it in a soothing tone.

"GAARA! SOMEONE…" Sakura wiped a tear away. "SABOTAGED OUR CLOTHING!"

With that, she pointed to the pile sitting on the table, little bits and pieces of fabric scattered across. He walked towards it, picking up a piece, clenching it between his fingers. His eyes softened as he noted the delicate needlework in them. He turned towards Hinata.

"I'm really sorry. You worked so hard on them." He said softly, his voice hinted with anger.

Hinata noted. "It…okay. Not your fault… or anyone in this room for that matter."

"What kind of idiot would have enough time to snip our clothing into squares measuring no less than 10cm by 10cm?" Kankuro questioned out loud, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

Temari turned towards him. "Well… there's S7."

"But d-d-do they know who we-e-e ar-ar-are?" Sakura asked, hiccupping slightly as she slumped into a chair.

Itachi spoke up, taking his control as leader again. "Right now, we don't have time to dwell over this. The charity concert is in an hour, and we need clothing for you."

He leaned against the make-up counter, putting on a thinking pose. The room was filled with silence, as they knew they couldn't walk on to stage with their current clothing.

"It's too late to make something new." Temari stated. "And we could use our old costumes for other shows."

"But going back and forth would take too long." Gaara countered. After thinking for a moment, he snapped his fingers, catching the attention of everyone in the room as they whipped their heads at the Sabaku. Gaara gripped the table he was leaning on in excitement. "What if we used clothing that wasn't ours?!"

Sai looked at Gaara as if he had grown another arm. He snorted. Gaara ignored him. "I mean, this is a charity right? They wash all donated clothing before giving them out. Why don't we use **THOSE** to perform?"

Itachi smirked. "Excellent idea! It would get the point across with donating!" With that, he waltzed out of the room, Hinata following, grabbing her measurement book along the way.

"We'll be back!" Itachi yelled as he closed the door. With that, Sakura glanced at the clock. 40 minutes before the concert starts. Temari grabbed her sister's hand, and pulled her towards another chair.

"Gotta freshen up your face, again."

* * *

_I wanna gossip girl_

**I wanna gossip girl**

_I wanna gossip girl_

**I wanna gossip girl **

_I wanna gossip the sexy and pretty_

**I wanna gossip the sexy and pretty**

"Haha, and thank you S7 for that…" The MC struggled to find the right word. "Err…**COLORFUL** performance for the Konoha Child Relief Fund!"

The crowd cheered and clapped their free balloon boppers as they applauded the girls who were wearing slightly not child appropriate clothing. A few family members had to cover the eyes of their children in hopes of saving their sanity.

The MC loosened his tie, as he sheepishly looked out in the audience. "But now, we have a special end performance by the one and only, _HEARTBREAKER_!"

The roof blew the top. The crowds all cheered, standing up and yelling for the hottest band to come out. The MC smiled as Heartbreaker emerged in their clothing. The crowd slightly died down, shock in what the fashionistas were wearing.

Sakura gripped the microphone, attempting to let the previous event fall from her train of thought. "I just want to start by saying; this is an honor playing for a charitable fund! Especially one that benefited me before."

Sakura nodded into the microphone, shifting her fringe bangs a little to the side to get a better view of the crowd, which was silent as the jet-black hair girl spoke.

"We are dressed in clothing donated by you, the city of Konoha, in hopes of showing our full support for this fund." Sakura continued. She wore a light, thin, white dress shirt, with a black pleaded mini-skirt.

Gesturing to Gaara, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, Sakura continued. "These clothing are all donated by you, the citizens of Konoha, and we want to encourage you to continue to give. This fund isn't for those who need it, but those who can't live without it. Food, clothing, Anything!"

Sai fidgeted slightly as he buttoned up his polo. His shorts were slightly sagging. Sakura continued. "This is a special performance, as it is a track from our new and upcoming album, which we only plan to play for special events."

The crowd suddenly cheered, as Sakura finished her message. She began to walk offstage, as Temari took over. She was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, with skinny jeans.

"This event means a lot to us because it is the first charitable event we have ever played for!" Temari shouted into the microphone as she pumped her fist in the air, the crowd clapping in agreement and happiness.

Kankuro played a short drum solo, signaling that Sakura was in position. He wore a black dress shirt, and worn out jeans. "ARE YOU READY, KONOHA?!" Kankuro screamed into the microphone.

The response was overwhelming as the crowd began to scream and pump their first into the air, shouting and chanting the name of the band.

_HEART-BREAK-ER! HEART-BREAK-ER! HEART-BREAK-ER!_

"Shhh." Sai whispered into the microphone, giving the audience a heart-stopping wink, making a few girls swoon in pleasure.

Suddenly, a loud techno beat began playing, and flashing lights flickered across the stage as five figures jumped on stage. Sakura and the backup dancers.

_BOOM BOOM BOOM LIKE IT LIKE IT_

**BOOM BOOM BOOM LIKE IT LIKE IT **

Itachi sighed in relief that everything was going alright, besides the costume malfunction. He had Shikamaru going through security tapes and such in hopes of finding the culprit… or culprits.

_BOOM BOOM BOOM LIKE IT AH!_

**BOOM BOOM BOOM LIKE IT AH!**

Sakura smiled into the crowd, as she held the microphone to her lips. Executing the dance moves correctly, she winked at the crowd, no one in particular.

_BOOM BOOM BOOM LIKE IT LIKE IT_

**BOOM BOOM BOOM LIKE IT LIKE IT **

Smiling at Gaara, he tilted his head slightly, catching Sakura's attention. She danced, slowly turning to see what he was pointing at.

_BOOM BOOM BOOM LIKE IT AH!_

**BOOM BOOM BOOM LIKE IT AH!**

Sakura inwardly froze, paling as she turned her head away to dance from the figure in the crowd. His eyes were running down her body, making Sakura shiver as she felt naked beneath his stare. She looked helplessly at Gaara, who conveyed a message towards her with his eyes; _Do not be afraid, I'm here_.

_Nowa naega ppajyodunun lidum soge move_

**Move inside the rhythm that we're deep inside**

Flashing an innocent smile, and pouting as she sung, Sakura pretended everything was alright. Behind her, she felt the warm gaze of her siblings, which comforted her.

_Gochim opshi ssodajinun iumage move_

**Move without hestitating in this pouring music **

Not only was the figure scaring her, it was his body language and gestures that frightened her. His flickering tongue. His cold, gleaming yellow eyes. In the crowd, surrounded by his daughter and her friends was…

_I like the Muzik, like like like the Muzik_

**I like the Muzik, like like like the Muzik**

…Orochimaru.

_Jiruhan jo Beat un X! Listen to my song!_

**That 'X' beat is boring! Listen to my song!**

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

_"Ano. I'm here to talk to Sakura…"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I nee-"_

_"No I heard what you said. Why would **YOU**, **KARIN**, want to talk to MY **SISTER**?"_

**-**

_"Wait. What are you talking about? Her name is Sakura!"_

_"I think you're mistaken. That's not Sakura! That's my daughter!"_

_"No Pein. LISTEN TO ME!"_

* * *

**I apologize for the really SHORT chapter. But it's still a chapter right? rosygirl15 asked my inspiration for this, and you can read it in my response to her review. xD And also, I will not update until the weekend, which I apologize in advance. But! This is my special announcement:**

**Because of this delay, I am releasing a one-shot on the weekend! It's been bugging me so I'm going to get it down before it drives me nuts. It'll be a one-shot sprouting from this story. SasuSaku. :D Here's a quoted preview.**

_'Because baby, he's like a fermata! You just have to hold him!'_

**Hope that was enough to get you guys excited for it! Sorry in advance! But one shot this weekend for sure! Anyone want the Olympics? USA and Germany are totally beating everyone. :/ Anyways! Love you guys! :D Keep reviewing!**

**For my reviewers! **

**SasoLOVE111** – Er. Maybe? LOOOOL. SHHH! Haha, anyways, I'm a big meanie for making people think that. Tee hee! They are last year of high school! Marriage already?! :P Thank you! Yay, I got called awesome! LOL.

**tsuchiya-sama **– LOL THANK YOU! I love K-pop! Tee hee~ Which is why I used it. :] I love 'The Leaders'! But I have limited resources. I use lyrics by kpopsub on YouTube, since I trust it the most. xD I'll consider it. :] I have a list of songs all lined up already. Watch out for Wedding Dress! :D Thanks for the review! I love it when people recognize the songs. x]

**sakura-moka **– I totally want a motorcycle too. People look so cool riding it! D:

**rosygirl15 **– LOL. MAYBEEEE. ;] Haha, I'm a meanie! A hugeee cliffy. xD I'll place Zetsu in soon! No worries! So hard with so many characters! How many stars? LOL. Well, I love the idea of the Naruto characters in high school and stuff. But it's usually the same. Sakura gets up, breaks alarm clock, gets stuck with Uchiha, fangirls etc. But I wanted to shake it up a bit. I started with that ONE quote. The chicken ass one. Then I just kind of wrote from there on, since I love the whole 'I'M-SECRETLY-A-STAR' kind of plot. I realized my story was getting all over the place, so now I have this outline. :P And yep!

**Twisted Musalih** – Why thank you! I got called awesome! :D Teehee~

**EmoVampireAlchemist** – LOL. HUGE CLIFFY, EH? Naww, marriage maybe later. :P Haha, I love chanting that. HEART-BREAK-ER!

**harunosakua** – I honestly did not know Deidara was a boy until they mentioned his gender! LOL. Shh! :P Haha, your review always catches my eye. Caps just pop out at me. :D

**Hazeljv** – LOL. THROW 'EM WITH MILK! Well, people with money can do a lot. LOL. Naruto trusts too easily! Just like this chapter, haha!

**charapop** – OF COURSE! ;D I MISS EVERYONE! LOL. No problem, I'm too busy to write, but I force myself. xD Haha, thanks! I used Hot Stuff in Chapter 2. P: I have a whole list of songs already planned. The thing is, it depends on kpopsub having the videos, and the lyrics fitting in! xD BUT! I can tell you that Wedding Dress WILL be used. :P In one of the upcoming chapters. xD

**.** – LOL! I LOVE YOU FOR REVIEWING! NO HOMO! :D

**Kick –Assing –Kunoichi** – Well, someone's gotta keep him in line! Because Sasuke **IS** a guy after all… I think. LOL JOKES! Thanks for the review! :D

**TheSweetRevenge** – Aww, thanks! :D THE UPDATING TRAIN AS ARRIVED! TRUT TRUT! xD

**kerpal bubbles** – No problem! Haha, I procrastinate too much to. P: WELL, THAT, I CANNOT ANSWER! :D BUT I WILL TELL YOU, I am craving some strawberries right now. P:

**Laurie-Estelle** – AWW! THAT'S SWEET! xD Totally did not expect that. Well, I hope you LOVE this chapter too! :D Although it's short. D: Sorry.

**tigers-and-dragons** – Well, Karin is a bit off… LOL. But I'm pretty sure she has a soft side…somewhere deep down. Nawww. Sasuke is just…always looking at people. He just likes scaring people! :D Haha, thanks! Keep on reviewing! :D

**InevitableChick.** – AWW THANKS! :D I love the plot, but I usually find it very repetitive. P: Which is why I just tossed it in and shook it up a bit. :] But I think I'm shifting from school to entertainment world. Whoops~ xD

**ChibiNinjaGirl** – LOL. DEIDARA~ :D Aww, thanks! x] I just had to add in the remix part. That song is SO REMIX-ABLE! D; But no one has done it yet. –sigh- Aww thanks! :D Review soon!

**Luka1Sakura** – I want a motorcycle for my birthday too. –sighs- And I'm not talking about a toy one! xD Review soon! :D

**pinay-of-series** – I tried my best to incorporate the way he has black and white face in the series into this. xD Best I could do it. P: WELL, HE'LL HAVE A BAD FATE…SOON. xD


	13. What A Girl Wants

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Credits to kpopsub for lyrics.

**I'M SO SORRY! I HAD THAT ONE-SHOT WRITTEN BUT OLYMPICS WERE TOO INTENSE! OTL**

**Sorry, It'll be up soon though! It's still being written, but it'll be up! So sorry about that. I feel bad. D: But I got a chapter up! :D That counts for something, right? PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Important note at the bottom too! :D About updating... I edited this quick! So don't kill me about mistakes. LOL. SORRY!  
**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Love&&Peace! **

* * *

**Recap:**

_Smiling at Gaara, he tilted his head slightly, catching Sakura's attention. She danced, slowly turning to see what he was pointing at. _

_BOOM BOOM BOOM LIKE IT AH!_

_**BOOM BOOM BOOM LIKE IT AH!**_

_Sakura inwardly froze, paling as she turned her head away to dance from the figure in the crowd. His eyes were running down her body, making Sakura shiver as she felt naked beneath his stare. She looked helplessly at Gaara, who conveyed a message towards her with his eyes; Do not be afraid, I'm here._

_Nowa naega ppajyodunun lidum soge move_

_**Move inside the rhythm that we're deep inside**_

_Flashing an innocent smile, and pouting as she sung, Sakura pretended everything was alright. Behind her, she felt the warm gaze of her siblings, which comforted her. _

_Gochim opshi ssodajinun iumage move_

_**Move without hestitating in this pouring music **_

_Not only was the figure scaring her, it was his body language and gestures that frightened her. His flickering tongue. His cold, gleaming yellow eyes. In the crowd, surrounded by his daughter and her friends was…_

_I like the Muzik, like like like the Muzik_

_**I like the Muzik, like like like the Muzik**_

…_Orochimaru. _

_Jiruhan jo Beat un X! Listen to my song!_

_**That 'X' beat is boring! Listen to my song!**_

* * *

Sakura slammed her head into the seat in front of her, the cushion embracing the sweaty head with its soft leather.

"UGHHH!" Sakura groaned, while stomping her two feet onto the ground of the van simultaneously.

Temari, who was sitting in the seat where Sakura slammed her head into, sighed. "Come on. It's not like he recognized you." She said, uncertainly, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah. You were Kura, not Sakura." Kankuro said quickly, trying to reassure the distraught girl.

Sakura groaned, and threw her head back, falling back into the back of her seat. They were currently going back home after the concert. Itachi had a little chat about the issue, telling her to not be so paranoid about it. Truth is, she wasn't paranoid. She was petrified. This was Orochimaru. Before she knew Karin was his daughter, he was just a freaky man to her. Let's just say they did not have a good history.

At all.

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 13**

**What A Girl Wants**

"Alright class. Settle down." Kakashi said lazily, as he sauntered into the room, a stack of paper under his arms.

The room ignored the silver-haired teacher as he scanned the room, looking at his pupils. They were chatting away mindlessly, a few girls putting on make up, people chatting away, and Lee was halfway out the window.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?!" Kakashi yelled, his face slightly reddening.

He slammed the sheets of paper on the table, startling the students. They all slowly looked at their enraged teacher and shuffled back into their seat. If Kakashi was ever mad, it meant he was serious. And he was never mad.

Kakashi slowly slumped back into his cool, easy-going composure, and grinned. "Alright. Now let's have an _enjoyable educational experience_!"

With that, the period started. He took attendance, checked homework, and taught the lesson. Like an actual teacher. Wow. And he didn't read his books! Now that is golden.

"Alright. Now that the lesson is over, and there's not enough time to give you work. Let's have a little class to class chat." Kakashi smiled under his mask, giving the class a cheeky look.

Kiba stood up, placing a foot on the desk and pointed his finger towards Kakashi. His usual frizzy hair was wildly spiked today, and his fangs pointed out as he talked. "HOW ABOUT YOU GIVE US FREE TIME?"

"How about you sit down before I haul your ass to the principals?" Kakashi cheerfully replied back. Sarcasm seems to drip from his reply, as Kiba sat down, frightened.

Looking around the classroom, Kakashi asked a question to his bored students. "Anyone know any good jokes?"

The class looked amongst each other, motioning each other to speak up. No one spoke, and they all turned towards Naruto, who surprisingly, was sleeping on his desk. Drool was enveloping around his mouth, and his mouth was wide open.

"Well. How about this one." Kakashi challenged the class. Everyone turned their attention to the silver-haired teacher. "If H20 is water, then what is CH20?"

Sasuke drawled out in a bored tone. "Obviously formaldehyde." Both of his feet were propped against the desk, and he was leaning back.

Kakashi's eye twinkled as he smiled. "NOPE! IT'S **SEA** WATER. GET IT?" He smacked his leg and began laughing hysterically.

The class quickly caught on and gave a fake laugh in unison, one of those awkward 'this-is-not-funny' laughs. Suddenly, a loud laugh filled the room.

"HAHAHAHA. KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE SO FUNNY!" Naruto yelled, drool flying everywhere as he just woke up. He quickly wiped it off as Neji glared at his indecent behavior in class.

"Glad someone appreciates my humor." Kakashi pouted under his mask. He placed both elbows on his desk and leaned forward. "What does a chemist do when someone dies?"

"Burn his body..?" Ten-Ten said out loud uncertainly.

Kakashi slapped his leg again, and yelled out the answer. "**BARIUM**!"

Naruto howled in laughter at the back of the classroom, Sasuke leaning over towards the other side to avoid the hysterical blonde. Naruto wiped a tear from his eyes as the class stared at the two laughing.

"HAHA! I GET IT!" Naruto yelled. "**BARIUM! BURY HIM**!"

A few members of the class raised their eyebrows slightly, and turned away, stifling a laugh at the two idiots. Sakura groaned, and slammed her head on the desk, catching the attention of her twin, who surprisingly, felt the need to do the same.

"OKAY. OKAY!" Kakashi said, shaking out of his laughing fits. "What is a cation afraid of?"

Naruto bit his lower lip, leaning forward on his desk, waiting for the answer. His lips quivered, as if ready to explode in a laugh any second.

"A DOG-I-ON!"

Naruto lost it. He burst out in giggles, and slumped over his desk rolling side to side. Neji, who usually has a cool composure, raised his delicate eyebrow slightly, and turned away, sighing at the stupidity of his future in-law. His mouth slightly twitched and he turned his head towards the younger Uchiha, who was twitching too.

"WHAT'S A DOCTOR'S FAVORITE ELEMENTS?"

_Ring Ring._

"CURIUM AND HELIUM!"

* * *

Orochimaru slammed his hand on the desk with his brutal strength, causing a slight dent to emerge under his fist on the wooden table. He whipped his head towards his distraught daughter, who had tears streaming down her face.

"D-d-d-d-dad-d-ddy." Karin stuttered out, slowly sliding back, legs quivering.

Her glasses were slightly crooked. Her frizzy, wild hair was messed up slightly, and her shirt was ripped at the bottom. Orochimaru was angry. Mad. Frustrated. His usual silky hair gave off an oily shine, indicating he was mad. He quickly advanced towards her, yanked his daughter up by the arm, and threw her towards the door. Karin's back hit the door with a sickening crack as her eyes grew wide at the impact. She gasped at the sudden hail of pain in her back.

"Why?" Karin whispered out defenselessly.

Orochimaru turned his back towards his bruised daughter and answered in a loud, rolling voice. "YOU FAILED ME TOO MANY TIMES. I WANTED HEARTBREAKER GONE, AND YOU FAILED ME, AGAIN!" He whipped his head around, eyes blazing with fire.

He strolled towards her again, grabbing her by the arm. "You failed me too many times, Karin." Orochimaru hissed out in a deadly tone.

"My daughter will listen to me." He punched her in the cheek, bruising it under the impact.

"My daughter must be perfect." He dropped her, and kicked her in the stomach violently, earning a gasp from the crumbled Karin.

"My daughter will never fail." Orochimaru gave her one final blow before walking towards his wooden desk.

Sitting on it, he turned towards his daughter, holding a piece of cream-colored paper with a red seal on it. His long, slender finger tapped the paper between it a few times. He smiled evilly at his daughter before slightly throwing it towards her.

"My daughter is not Karin. I have officially disowned you since I signed his. Get out of my company, my sight and my life within one hour." Orochimaru said, checking his nails at the same time. He didn't bother giving her another look, as he strutted towards the door, stepping over the girl curled up on the floor.

"Or else."

With that, he slammed the door, leaving Karin to sob as she attempted to move her lifeless leg.

* * *

Karin moved around the room, not caring about the blood dripping everywhere. She shoved a few articles of clothing into the bag.

"And he also said do not bring anything that he bought for you." Kin sneered as she watched her former leader packing.

Angrily, Karin yanked out a few pants, and continued to pack. Kin came up to her, took out a shirt and looked at it. Within seconds, she ripped it in her hands.

"Oops." A smirked played on her lips.

Karin ignored her, and yanked opened her closet. Scanning through it, she noted that everything was brought by her 'Father'. She turned to return to her bag, but was met with a punch to her cheek.

Staggering, Karin looked up to see Ino. Her baby blue eyes were shining with disgust and envy. She kicked Karin in the stomach and yanked her hair violently.

"He said do not let her leave without a proper goodbye, girls."

Karin shuttered as she was shoved against the closet door, scissors waved in her face. With a wince, she grabbed the newly bruised spot that appeared on her arm. Laughs and sneers were heard as Karin was beat senselessly, over and over again.

_Please stop_, Karin thought, as her head slammed on the floor, the evil sound of laughter ringing in her ears.

* * *

Karin dragged her bag lifelessly on the ground, as she limped down the street. Her tears were dried on her face, and her glasses slightly crushed. Her right arm was slightly bleeding, and her left arm gripped the light bag. She was commanded to dump everything that 'Daddy' brought for her. Everything in the bag were gifts, which was not much.

At the moment, she didn't care about the weird looks people gave her. She didn't care about the whispers and the stares. She didn't care about the line of blood that was created because of her. She didn't even care about the rain that was starting to pour down. She had nothing. No home. No shelter. No guardian. No food. No money.

A loud roar was heard down the road, when a familiar beat up old blue car stopped next to her. The window rolled down and a fanged boy spoke up.

"Need a ride?"

Suigetsu grinned at the crestfallen girl before him. He's known her for so long, and it was because of her, that he got a job as a choreographer at Taka Inc. He was orphaned at a young age, and the only place he lived was inside the company building.

"Shove off." Karin continued to walk, as Suigetsu drove the car at the same speed.

"I can't."

Karin looked at him, raising an eyebrow at the reply. "Why? Did he send you here to piss me off too?"

Suigetsu shook his head. "It was because of you I got that job. There's no reason for me to be there anymore."

"…You idiot." Karin said.

Falling to her knees, she began to sob as the rain poured down on her. She pressed both hands into a tight fist and placed it close to her heart as she cried. She let Suigetsu place her in the car, and her bag in his trunk. They were both homeless and hungry.

"Do you know where we should go now?" Suigetsu asked, as they sat there, thinking. "I don't have a lot of gas left."

"I think I know someone who can help." Karin whispered quietly. "Just maybe."

* * *

"ALRIGHT, I'LL GET IT!" Sai said loudly, slamming down his paint palette. He wiped his fingers on his pants, as he quickly ran towards the door. The person on the other side had pressed it repeatedly so far.

"NARUTO, WHY AR- Who the hell are you?" Sai asked the smiling fanged boy in front of him. "You look like an ass."

"Thank you for speaking the obvious, Gay-man." He replied.

"Suigetsu!" A voice yelled out behind him, and whacked him over the head.

Sai turned towards the voice, and his eyes widen at the sight of a bruised Karin. Her glasses were cracked, and her usual frizzy hair was uneven, frayed and cut. Her shirt was ripped over her stomach, and at the side. Karin's shifted from side to side, causing her ripped jeans to sway slightly. Sai stared at Karin's face for a response.

Avoiding his gaze, Karin spoke, barely above a whisper. "Ano. I'm here to talk to Sakura…"

"Excuse me?" Sai interrupted, his face showing a sign of amusement.

Karin huffed slightly, and started again. "I nee-"

"No I heard what you said." Sai said, pointing a paint-stained finger at her. "Why would **YOU**, **KARIN**, want to talk to MY **SISTER**?"

Suigetsu stood at the side, mindlessly, as he looked at Karin. "I thought you said they would help."

"I said maybe." Karin said in defeat. She turned back towards Sai. "Look, I-"

"Karin?" Sakura popped her head out, followed by Sasuke's. She was wearing a tank top, and sport shorts. She had her headphones propped around her shoulders, and arm band on her left arm. Sakura's hair was tied back into a high ponytail. Sweat decorated her small face, giving off an image that she just finished working out. Sasuke's hair was in his usual ass shape, but slightly damp. His blue shirt was sticking to his body, and his shorts had his iPod clipped on the waist band. On his arm was a matching arm band.

Sai jerked a finger towards the two in the doorway. "Saki. Karin s-"

"What the hell, Sai?!" Sakura punched her brother in the jaw, and grabbed the door, slamming it wide open. "Come in! You're probably freezing your ass off."

* * *

Sai grumbled as he sauntered into the room, a bruise forming on his usual pale complexion. He held a tray of steaming hot green tea. Behind him, Gaara rushed in with Sakura's first aid kit. It was personally given to her by Tsunade, which held more things than the average first aid kit. Sasuke was beside her, watching her work on Karin's leg.

"Here." Gaara threw the kit over, which Sasuke skillfully caught and gave it to his girlfriend.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sasuke looked curiously at her leg, which was almost all purple.

Karin avoided his gaze, as she shook her head, refusing to respond. Sasuke stood up, and sauntered over to where Suigetsu was sitting and flopped down.

"Don't move. I'm going to remove the glass stuck inside your leg." Sakura pulled out a pair of tweezers. "Gaara restrain her, its going to hurt a bit."

Sai walked out of the room, yelling Kakashi's name throughout the house. Karin yelped in pain, as Sakura skillfully took the glass shard, almost knocked out by the reaction of her leg. Gaara held it down, forcing it against the couch, as Sakura fell back.

"Okay. Now let's wrap those wounds up. Care to tell what happen?" Sakura said as she pulled out a bottle of ointment. Shifting her gaze at Suigetsu, she looked at him from the top of his head, down towards his feet. "How come she's bruised and your not?"

Suigetsu sighed. "Long story."

Sasuke responded without looking at the boy. "We have time."

"It's long." Suigetsu spat back.

"Look. You came to us for help. We'll help. We just need to know what happened." Gaara spoke, as he passed his twin a roll of bandages.

"It's a really long story." Karin whispered, slightly wincing at the impact of the pain that shot up her leg. "I'm thankful that you're helping me, even after everything I've done."

Sakura smiled, continuing to work on her legs. "I know that you were a bit harsh to me in the past, but I cannot ignore an injured person."

Karin nodded, and looked at the leg Sakura was working on, refusing to talk. Gaara nudged her, and she shook her head.

"Karin. You have done some dirty stuff in the past." Sasuke said, monotone. "I don't even agree that you should be here. But because of Sakura, we're willing to listen. So please, just tell us."

Before anyone in the room would say anything, Itachi burst into the room, hair dripping over his face. His coat was soaked with water, and his pants showed contact with the rain. He was breathing in and out quickly. There was a figure behind him. She wore a clear rain coat, which kept her outfit dry. She had pure blue hair, cropped and short. A beautiful flower pin decorated the side of her head. She took off the coat, revealing a beautiful black dress, flowing as she sat on the couch. Her triangular face was pale, but gave off a glow. She gazed over at the room in front of her, and her eyes settled on Sakura.

She stared at her for a while, gaping and creating an awkward tension between them, before it was broke by Itachi speaking.

"What happened? Sai called." Itachi said, as he looked at the sight in front of him.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Why would Sai call you?"

The Heartbreakers were quiet in the room, searching for an answer. They had totally forgotten Sasuke was there!

"I don't know, but I would like too." Itachi pointed to Karin.

Sakura crawled up onto the couch where Karin was sitting, grumbling about her sore ass, and looked at the arm. Karin whispered thanks, as she looked at the floor in front of her, embarrassed to be seen like this.

"Well, basically what happen was…"

* * *

Sasuke sat there, in his thinking position. He looked at her in shock. "Basically, you got disowned because you could not sabotage Heartbreaker?" Sasuke asked, summing up whatever was said in the past periodic silence.

Karin nodded, and hugged her body together, bringing her knees to her chest. Itachi looked at the boy who just walked in. "Why'd you call me?"

Sai looked at him with a blank look. "She has no money. No job. No place to stay." He pointed out.

"Your point? I have nothing to do with this." Itachi said tiredly.

"Hire her." Sai said. He walked out of the room, as he wiped his ink-splattered mess on his jeans. The gang sat in silence, as they looked at the older Uchiha.

"Honestly. I would, but you can't sing." Itachi said bluntly.

Sasuke stifled a chuckle, but looked at his brother seriously. Silence was present in the room. Sighing, he got up, and walked behind the couch where Sakura was sitting. Wrapping his arms around her neck, he nuzzled his face into it.

The room sat in a passive silence as the couple whispered to each other. Sakura nodded and turned towards Itachi.

"She can be a model." Sakura said slowly. "I mean, she does know how to strut on runways and all. I've seen her do it."

Itachi thought for a moment and the blue-hair girl beside him turned towards him. He looked at her and sighed. "Alright. But before we see, let me introduce you to someone. My apologizes for not introducing her earlier. This is Nagato Konan."

Gaara raised his eyebrow. "You mean the retired model?"

Konan smiled, her face slighting up the whole room. "The one and only. We were at a meeting before Sai called."

Sakura bowed slightly while sitting, the gang following. "It's nice to meet you. I've been a big fan!"

She gave a heartily laugh, and replied with a twinkle in her eye. "Itachi speaks highly of you. It's nice to meet you too, Sa_-ku-ra_."

Itachi sighed and gave her a look. "Really. I don't speak that highly of her." He replied, hoping to remove the bomb hint that Konan just dropped. Turning back to Karin, he nodded. "Let's see what you've got."

Before Karin could get up, Sakura spoke up. "WAIT!"

Everyone turned towards her. "You can't just let her walk like that! She's probably freezing! Come! Let's get you something warmer to wear."

With that, Sakura broke free of Sasuke's nuzzling and dragged the battered girl up the stairs. Sasuke placed his elbow on the back of the couch, and propped up his head, pouting at his runaway girlfriend.

* * *

It was five hours since the Karin incident, and Sasuke had left after Karin showed her modeling skills as his father called. Itachi had seen some potential in Karin, and agreed to sign her with Akatsuki. Konan, who wholeheartedly suggested, agreed to adopt Karin and Suigetsu. She had called her husband about the news, and he had agreed to come over.

"Well. We will allow you to join…" Itachi drawled on. "But there's one condition you both have to agree to keep."

Suigetsu and Karin looked at each other. They shrugged and nodded as they turned back towards Itachi, Kakashi and Konan.

"To get things clear, I'm hiring you as a choreographer, and you as a model. You will be trained under Konan, and you will be working with Heartbreaker." Itachi pointed to them as he spoke.

"And remember; do not mention this at school." Kakashi said seriously. "I would be in big trouble, and you will put us all in danger."

Karin nodded, understanding. She was now wearing one of Sakura's jeans, and her old tank top. Sakura was now cooking dinner for them, as they all were starving. The doorbell could be heard ringing, followed by a door opening, and pounding footsteps echoing towards the kitchen.

"Pein!" Kakashi said, quickly embracing the male in front of him. He had flaming red hair, which was slickly pulled down over his right eye. He wore a dress shirt, and dress pants, implying he just came straight from work.

"That smells delicious!" He said, flopping down beside Konan.

Pein gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek. He nodded at everyone else at the table. Curious, he looked over at the pastel haired girl cooking in an apron. She was humming as she cooked. His whole body froze as he stared at her.

"YAHIKA!" Pein shouted, standing up in an abrupt manner, causing the chair to be knocked to the ground, shocking everyone at the table.

Konan quickly placed a hand on her husband's arm. "No. That's not her. I almost said that too when I saw her."

Turning, he glared at his wife. "NO! THAT IS YAHIKA! I CAN REGOGNIZE HER ANYWHERE!"

Pein began to dash for the confused rosette before he was restrained by Kakashi. "Wait. What are you talking about? Her name is Sakura!"

"I think you're mistaken. That's not Sakura! That's my daughter!" Pein said, growling in the man's hold. He struggled and turned side to side.

"No Pein. LISTEN TO ME!" Kakashi yelled. The man in his arms stopped wrestling, breathing heavily. "Her name is Sa-ku-ra. She is not Ya-hi-ka."

Pein stood still, letting the information sink in. Finally, he nodded, and stood up, putting his head into his hands and shook it a few times. He turned towards Sakura, and his eyes softened as he looked at the scared rosette, holding a plate of fried tofu.

"Sorry." He bowed. "Let's try this again. My name is Pein."

* * *

Everyone at the table was all sitting down contently. They were all full from the meal that was cooked for them, and was eating their dessert. According to Pein and Konan, they had a daughter named Yahika. Apparently, she looked exactly like Sakura, but with orange flaming hair. She vanished one day, leaving them distraught. After a police search, they found her in a garbage bag, battered and beaten, with no sign of life. They had no leads and the case became a cold case. Pein and Konan had agreed to take in the two orphans, and decided to get the documents signed tomorrow, as they wanted to give them both a better life that they couldn't get, and they couldn't give.

"It is official after you sign here and here." Itachi said, as he pointed to their respective places. "Also, there's one condition that you must keep, or else this contract will be terminated."

Karin looked up, hearing the condition. "What is it?"

"You are bounded by this contract, to not reveal to anyone this secret." Itachi said in a strict tone, but professionally.

"What is it?" Suigetsu asked curiously. He dropped down the pen after sighing, bounding his life as a choreographer for Akatsuki.

"The identity of Heartbreaker." Itachi said, his smooth tone giving off a powerful emphasis. "You are under the same company, after all."

Karin, for once, spoke out happily. "I am so excited to meet them! But what do you mean identity?" Her eyes shone with curiosity.

"They aren't who you think they are." Kakashi said, returning to the room with an empty plate.

Sakura sighed, and placed it in the sink, muttering why he never took off his mask to eat. Karin turned back towards Itachi. "I signed. I'll keep it for sure. Suigetsu will, don't worry! We signed it anyways! Can we meet them?"

"They're right in front of you." Itachi said in amusement. His eyes filled with laughter as he saw the two shocked teens turn towards Sakura, Gaara and Sai.

Sakura sheepishly waved once at the wide-eyed Karin, and the speechless Suigetsu.

Karin screamed.

* * *

"Haha. It's totally alright!" Sakura said, as Karin and her walked side by side into the school. "I forgive you, don't worry!"

"I'm honestly really sorry for everything I've done!" Karin said for the umpteenth time. "Honest!" For once, Karin actually wore her uniform properly. Her kilt was knee length, with buttoned up long-sleeved top. Her tie was tied loosely around her neck, and her frizzy hair was slightly calmer today.

Sakura let out a soft giggle as she opened her locker. "I totally understa- SASUKE!" Sakura let out a yelp as she felt two hands enclose on her waist roughly and surprisingly.

Turning around, she pouted and lightly smacked the raven-haired boy on the chest a few times at his sudden action. Sasuke smirked as he removed his hands from her waist and embraced her. Over her shoulder, he gave a questionable look to Karin, who bowed her head slightly. Sasuke smirked as Sakura tried to push him off, but failed too.

"Someone's feisty today." Sasuke whispered into her ear in a husky voice, and then growled. "That makes me _very happy_, you know?"

Sakura huffed at his last statement, slightly blushing, and snarled. "Sasuke. Get off me before I- HHPMH!"

Sasuke had captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss. He ran his tongue slightly over her bottom lip before turning his head slightly to get a better angle. Sakura gave a slight moan before the pair of lips was yanked off hers.

"Uchiha. I'll give you five seconds to run before I haul your ass to Itachi's." Gaara snarled, as he gripped Sasuke's tie.

The two enveloped into a staring contest, growling and snarling at each other, as Sasuke yanked his tie from Gaara's grip. Sakura went beet red, almost as red as Hinata, as she realized Karin saw the whole thing. Karin grinned and wiggled her eyebrows slightly.

"Damn that was hot." Karin laughed slightly as Sakura slammed her locker shut, grabbing Karin's wrist.

"Come on, let's go to class." Sakura said quickly, as she left the two males behind.

Karin raised her eyebrow. "You're that anxious for Kakashi to crack some chemistry jokes?"

Sakura kept dragging her to their homeroom. "That's not even this period. It can't be that bad." She let go of the girl's wrist as she strutted beside her, which earned whispers and stares from the fellow students in the hallway.

Ignoring the news being spread around, Karin snorted. "I bet you he will ask. Probably '_OH HELLO CLASS! I HAVE ANOTHER JOKE_!' " Karin placed both hands together, under her cheek, and fluttered her eyelashes, pretending to imitate Kakashi. "_What's the most feminist acid out there_?"

Sakura let out a soft giggle from her pale, pump lips, as she held her stomach. Although that wasn't Kakashi at school, you should see him at home…

"What?" Sakura asked curiously as they rounded the corner to their homeroom.

"Periodic acid." Karin snorted, as she slammed open the door, revealing Kakashi actually early for once.

Kakashi was seated on his desk, looking happy as a child with ice cream. His eyes shone as he spoke out happily."HEY CLASS. CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHAT'S THE MOST FEMINIST ACID OUT THERE?"

* * *

"Guys. This is Karin." Sakura said, as she introduced Karin to the gang at the table.

Everyone dropped what they were doing, and whipped their heads at the red-headed girl standing beside Sakura. There were bandages evident on her legs and hand, but otherwise, she actually showed very little skin. Her glasses were new, black-framed glasses, which hung on the tip of her nose. She bowed towards the table.

"My name is Karin. I know that you are all very confused. I am sorry for my past attitude and behavior." Karin spoke as she was still bowing. The whole lunch room seems to stop, and gape at the girl who had a 180 degrees behavior change.

The table all stared at her, and then shifted their gaze to Sakura. Sakura nodded towards the table, indicating she was safe. Ten-Ten shrugged and moved over, and patted the seat next to her. Karin's eyes quivered and she gratefully sat down, causing the whole lunch room to return to whatever they were doing.

Sakura yelped, again, as she was shoved into the lap of her boyfriend. "Guess we don't have enough seats anymore." Sasuke whispered into her ear, fanning her neck with his hot breath.

"Sasuke!" Sakura pouted as she turned slightly in his lap. "I can fit on the bench. I'm not fat!"

Sasuke chuckled into her neck, and murmured softly. "You don't want to sit here?"

Sakura quickly blushed pink, as she shifted slightly. "Well…It's j-"

"Uchiha. Do you want to keep your baby-making tool?" A voice hissed behind his neck, sending a deadly vibe.

The younger Uchiha froze, and skillfully moved his girlfriend off his lap. An annoyed expression plastered on his face as he shot Gaara a look, as he sat down, placing Sakura's food in front of her. The two, yet again, faced off as they glared at each other, with Sakura in the middle. Sighing, Sakura began poking at her food. Suddenly, a loud giggle escaped from Karin's mouth.

"You guys are funny!" Karin placed a hand over her mouth, as she laughed at the two males. "Total opposites!"

Gaara snorted and began eating. Sasuke ignored him, and began eating his lunch too.

"Why are you here?" Ten-Ten asked curiously at the red-head sitting beside her. "I mean, last week you could barely stand us, and now you're here with us."

Karin stopped eating, and looked at her tray. Before she could speak, Sakura spoke up. "It's a long story. But basically, she's changed."

"But why is she here…?" Neji inquired. "I don't mean to pry."

Shaking her head, Karin responded. "Sakura showed me I can be who I am, not who my fa- my former father wanted me to be. I never wanted to do those things to you guys; I got caught up in a world that wasn't fit for me." Karin said softly.

The gang all glanced at each other, and nodded their head slightly. Naruto spoke out cheerfully. "WELL WELCOME TO THE GANG, KARIN!" He stuck out a hand, grinning from ear to ear.

Karin clasped it, tears almost spilling out of her eyes. She nodded and began to chat cheerfully to the gang. Suddenly, Hinata came running towards the table. And Hinata never ran.

"K-k-karin-c-c-chan!" Hinata spoke, out of breath slightly. "Look!"

Hinata became friends with Karin quickly, after learning her motives, and promised to help her in anyway possible. Karin frequently went to the room where Hinata worked in the HQ, and helped her in anyway she could.

Karin read the article out loud. "_New, Fresh face for Taka. It has been released in a press conference last Friday that Ino Yamanaka is the new face of Taka. She will be taking over Karin's spot as leader of S7, who is no longer part of Taka for unknown reasons. Ino promises S7 will make a comeback with a newer, fresher sound_."

The gang sat in silence at what Karin just read. Unexpectedly, Karin had a huge grin on her face. "Come on guys, cheer up!" She smiled brightly, picking up her fork again, and throwing the magazine in the middle of the table. "I'm not affected by it."

"Sure you aren't!" A voice sneered out of nowhere.

Behind Karin, stood Ino, in her glorious wonder and Karin's old posse. Her hair was flowing down to her back, and her signature bang was wavering in the wind. Now, her kilt was the length of Karin's former outfit, and her top was unbuttoned, showing a skimpy, white tank top.

Kin gasped behind her. "Oh my. What's this?"

"She's hanging with the losers!" Ino laughed in a mocking manner, placing a hand on her hip and covering her mouth. She glanced at Shikamaru. "I'm free anytime, Hunny."

With a wink, they all left, leaving Shikamaru to raise his eyebrow. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she looked at the pineapple-headed boy. He shrugged. Across from Gaara, Karin was shaking slightly. Ten-Ten placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright." Ten-Ten said soothingly. "Don't cry. Come on."

Karin embraced the chocolate-colored haired girl beside her, sobbing into her top. "I-I-I h-h-h-ate-e t-t-th-em so-o-o ba-d-d-dly." She hiccupped.

Ten-Ten patted her on the back. "There, There." She glanced at Hinata.

"Well, how about a makeover this weekend?" Hinata suggested. "You can come over to my house!"

Neji nodded. "I don't think our clan minds anyways."

Karin shook her head as she wiped a few tears away. "It's fine. I… I got a contract with Akatsuki."

The table gasped. "YOU MEAN THE ONE THAT ENDORCES HEARTBREAKER AND SASORI?!" Ten-Ten shouted, as she turned to the girl beside her.

Karin nodded. "I think they're giving me a makeover since I'm going to be working with them." She gave a side glance to Sakura, who quickly caught on.

"Aww. So lucky!" She squealed. Her pink locks flowing as she grasped Karin's hand across the table. "I wish you the best of luck!"

Sasuke side-glanced at Karin. "Is that what happened last time?"

Karin nodded. "I look forward to working with him." She finished off her food, and pushed her tray slightly.

"Don't mess it up." Sasuke said as he got up. He grasped Sakura by the arm, and pulled her up. "I think someone owes me something." He smirked, and placed his lips near her ear, blowing slightly.

Sakura shivered as his breath ran down her neck, causing a blush to spread across her cheek. Before anyone knew it, Sasuke was on the ground, with Gaara standing up.

"Ass."

* * *

"Hmmm. I think we can do something with your hair." Sakura said as she fingered the fuzzy, wild, hair sprouting on Karin's head. "It's really, really, really FRIZZY!"

Karin smiled sheepishly. "I know.."

"Hmmm…" Hinata ran her hand through Karin's hair. "Let's condition it first."

"Alright. Gaara throw that, will you?" Sakura pointed behind her back, towards her twin, without looking. "And play something, won't you?"

Gaara skillfully threw the bottle towards Sakura's hand, which she caught, and picked up his acoustic guitar. He just ran his fingers randomly through chords, creating a soft, melodic sound.

"You like Suigetsu right?" Sakura said as she squeezed a bit of conditioner in her hands, as Hinata placed a towel on Karin's neck.

Karin's face flamed beet red, and she began to gibber. "I don't know what you're talking about! Suigetsu? No! Of course not! No way!"

Hinata giggled, as she squeezed the bottle of conditioner in her hands. "I bet you do like him!"

Gaara continued to play, but spoke up. "He seems like an idiot."

"He is." Karin admitted. "I've liked him for so long. I was only acting when I liked Sasuke… It was my dad who told me to do it. Something about hoping to join the companies. I don't pay attention."

A series of 'Ahh' and 'Ohh' went around the room. Sakura began to hum quietly as Gaara continued to play.

_Say Oh Oh Oh Baby La La La La La_

Gaara caught on quickly, as he used his twin connection to sing along and realized the beat was the one Sakura had made up a few days. Although he had a feeling this would be a girly song… A very girly song…

_Say Oh Oh Oh Honey La La La La La_  
**Say Oh Oh Oh Honey La La La La La**

Sakura giggled as her twin said the word 'Honey', but continued to condition Karin's hair. The two girls glanced at each other, and giggled under their breath.

_Jongmal no utgyo namjanun da tokkatae_

**You're really funny, men are all the sam- Wait what?**

Gaara growled as he understood what he sang. "Not singing anymore."

Hinata giggled, as she took over Gaara's parts, knowing the song, as Sakura had kind of wrote the song with Hinata while working on her costume.

_Nwol morugo nunchiopgo_

Don't know a thing and don't notice 

Karin smiled to herself in the mirror, as Sakura and Hinata sang in harmony, although Sakura's soothing voice sounded better. They both wiped their hands clean of the conditioner in their hands.

_Nawoncham gigamakhyo micigesso_

You're really driving me crazy

Sakura nodded as she sang the line, thinking back about her ass-like boyfriend. She grabbed two combs and gave one to Hinata to untangle Karin's hair.

_Moril bakkugo saerosan gudal shingo_

If I change my hair or wear brand new shoes

They both ran the combs through Karin's hair, growling at a few knots.

_Otttonyago murobwado_

And ask you how is it

Gaara groaned slightly at the lyrics he was playing too, but continued to strum the guitar anyways.

_Dodaeche mwoga mwonji morunun no_

You still don't know anything at all

Sakura and Hinata began singing full-throttle, pretending the combs were microphones.

_Nae mamul purojullttaen noye Credit Card_

When I get mad you pull out your credit card

Hinata picked up something off the table, which looked like a credit card. She threw it over her shoulder, as Sakura and her shook their heads.

_Daeshin show me a truthful heart_

Instead, show me a truthful heart

Both of the girls placed a fist to their heart, making Karin giggle at their antics.

_Onjena nimamun boildut maldut naege jom pyohyonhaejullae_

I can kinda see and tell your heart, please express it to me

Hinata and Sakura pouted slightly, and both stuck out a hand towards Karin, who took it gratefully, and stood up from the chair, ignoring her conditioned hair.

_Saranghandan mal han madi_

Just one phrase of love

Karin picked up a small, skinny bottle off the table, and began dancing around the room with the two girls, who were smiling and laughing.

_Onjekkaji mangsorigo issulgoni_

Until when are you going to doubt?

Placing the bottle near her mouth, Karin began lip-syncing along.

_Onul butonun nae nae nae naege jom mal haejwo_

From today on, please say it to me

The three girls danced around the room, while Gaara played, horrified at the sight in front of him, but ignored it nevertheless.

_ONE! Sonjabul ttae kkakji kkigi_

ONE! When we hold hands entwine them

"It's going to be a long night." Gaara muttered as the three girls yelled out 'one'.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

_"Do you mind if I teach you some self-defense?"_

_-_

_"Not that I'm being a creeper or something, it's just that…"_

_-_

_"HINATA-CHAN! Why are you always with Sakura-chan? Are you two doing something you're not supposed to be? Are you cheating on me with Sakura-chan? ARE YOU DOING SOME SECRET BUSINESS WITH SAKURA-CHAN?!"_

* * *

**Okay! Don't kill me! xD Has anyone read the latest chapter of Naruto?! I was so scared. AND THE OLYMPICS. OH MYYY. USA VS CANADA. THAT WAS INTENSE! D; Anyways, since Olympics are over, I will update more! Erm. Also, 20+ reviews for new chapter! Since more and more people are reading, I think... So 20+ Reviews and 1-4 days for chapter! :D **

**Thanks for all the support! Chapter 13! And yes, I will use Wedding Dress soon! Also, I'll post the names of the songs on my profile either tomorrow or the day after, so if anyone wants to listen to the songs, they can! Erm...any questions, comments, reviews, just review! :D So sorry for the late chapter. I honestly feel bad! **

**To my reviewers!**

**Kick –Assing –Kunoichi** – Awww thanks! :D Haha, well, the anime is called NARUTO. LOOOL! Sometimes I forget that. xP

**sakura-moka** – Aww congratulations! :D Big hugs too. x] Glad it helped make your day!

**Twisted Musalih** – Thanks! :D Aww! I'll keep trying my best! :D

**kerpal bubbles** – Lucky! I got hungry so I baked some banana bread. Nothing near strawberries, but close enough! LOL! I still want strawberries though. Not the season… yet. :D

**BlackHeartofIce** – Yep! Wonder Girls! Thank you! ^^ Keep reviewing! :D

**SasoLOVE111** – LOL THANKS! There was this incident where the hot sauce at this restaurant was quite watered down. So when it was squeezed out, and I saw it, being the immature person I am, I burst out laughing. LOL! Haha, well, I'll reveal it soon enough! :D

**pinay-of-series** – Haha, yes it would be interesting! :D Well, I answered that question last chapter from a reviewer. Let me quote! "Well, I love the idea of the Naruto characters in high school and stuff. But it's usually the same. Sakura gets up, breaks alarm clock, gets stuck with Uchiha, fangirls etc. But I wanted to shake it up a bit. I started with that ONE quote. The chicken ass one. Then I just kind of wrote from there on, since I love the whole 'I'M-SECRETLY-A-STAR' kind of plot. I realized my story was getting all over the place, so now I have this outline. :P And yep!" Hope that helps!

**Hazeljv** – LOL! Well, after the last chapter, when Sasuke was actually serious about killing her, I kind of went HUH?! xD This one is longer. Ugh. I feel bad. I keep watching the Olympics. xD

**Luka1Sakura** – Haha! Same! Thanks for the review! x] Hope you liked this chapter!

**TsumiUchiha** – Aww, thanks! :D Thanks for reviewing! x] Keep it coming!

**harunosakua** – GLAD I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE! xD Well, Kakashi has a soft side too! Sorry! I just realized that when you mentioned him. When I wrote this chapter, I tried to throw him in as much as possible. xDD

**tsuchiya-sama** – Awww, thanks! :D I'll throw in Wedding Dress soon! Don't worry! In about 2 chapters maybe? :] Thanks! Keep on reviewing! :D

**tiger-and-dragons** – Yes, Pedo-chan is. ;[ I'm trying to incorporate everyone into the story. xDD;; I think I put in all of Akatsuki… Hope you liked this chapter!

**TheSweetRevenge** – Haha, same! I love singing along! Heard Lupin by KARA yet? ;O Haha, I'm still watching Olympics. Closing ceremony. ;[

**AlwaysNdForeve**r – Thanks! :D I love kpop too! I'll make a list on my profile if anyone wants to find the songs. xDD Err… HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! [No comment to your last sentence LOOOL]

**Laurie-Estelle** – Updated! After Olympics, more updates, promise! xD Thanks for so much support! ^^

**InevitableChick.** – LOOOOL! It was a real life experience for me. Just not Ichiraku. xDD Aww, thanks! :D Glad I can help brighten people's days! I add as much humor as I can. I do update, but now with the Olympic Games over, it'll be more frequent depending on my homework load. xD I will finish this before April for sure. I don't like leaving people hanging, like some of my favorite stories have! D: So, I must update! :D

**rosygirl15** – Teehee! Hope I answered your question! :D I got a few things cleared up. ;] More secrets to be unveiled! ;OOO

**CassaraLove** – LOL! SASUKE A HOE! THAT MADE ME LAUGH! xD Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up! :D


	14. I Hate You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Credits to kpopsub for lyrics.

**TRUTTRUTTRUT! THE UPDATING TRAIN IS BACK! WOOTWOOT! I have updated my profile with a list of songs used for this. Check it out if you want to listen to the song. I just realized how much 4minute I used. xDD;; It's just that the lyrics fit. Not that I LIKE them that much. xD If you want to know my recommend list, then just ask. :] I hope you like this chapter! Another note at the bottom. xDD;;**

**Please Read and Review! :D **

**Love&&Peace!**

* * *

_**Nwol morugo nunchiopgo**_

_Don't know a thing and don't notice _

_Karin smiled to herself in the mirror, as Sakura and Hinata sang in harmony, although Sakura's soothing voice sounded better. They both wiped their hands clean of the conditioner in their hands._

_**Nawoncham gigamakhyo micigesso**_

_You're really driving me crazy_

_Sakura nodded as she sang the line, thinking back about her ass-like boyfriend. She grabbed two combs and gave one to Hinata to untangle Karin's hair. _

_**Moril bakkugo saerosan gudal shingo**_

_If I change my hair or wear brand new shoes_

_They both ran the combs through Karin's hair, growling at a few knots. _

_**Otttonyago murobwado**_

_And ask you how is it_

_Gaara groaned slightly at the lyrics he was playing too, but continued to strum the guitar anyways. _

_**Dodaeche mwoga mwonji morunun no**_

_You still don't know anything at all_

_Sakura and Hinata began singing full-throttle, pretending the combs were microphones. _

_**Nae mamul purojullttaen noye Credit Card**_

_When I get mad you pull out your credit card_

_Hinata picked up something off the table, which looked like a credit card. She threw it over her shoulder, as Sakura and her shook their heads. _

_**Daeshin show me a truthful heart**_

_Instead, show me a truthful heart_

_Both of the girls placed a fist to their heart, making Karin giggle at their antics. _

_**Onjena nimamun boildut maldut naege jom pyohyonhaejullae**_

_I can kinda see and tell your heart, please express it to me_

_Hinata and Sakura pouted slightly, and both stuck out a hand towards Karin, who took it gratefully, and stood up from the chair, ignoring her conditioned hair. _

_**Saranghandan mal han madi**_

_Just one phrase of love_

_Karin picked up a small, skinny bottle off the table, and began dancing around the room with the two girls, who were smiling and laughing. _

_**Onjekkaji mangsorigo issulgoni**_

_Until when are you going to doubt?_

_Placing the bottle near her mouth, Karin began lip-syncing along. _

_**Onul butonun nae nae nae naege jom mal haejwo**_

_From today on, please say it to me_

_The three girls danced around the room, while Gaara played, horrified at the sight in front of him, but ignored it nevertheless. _

_**ONE! Sonjabul ttae kkakji kkigi**_

_ONE! When we hold hands entwine them_

"_It's going to be a long night." Gaara muttered as the three girls yelled out 'one'._

* * *

"Sakura." A smooth voice called out to the rosette sprawled across the Uchiha's couch, beside Mikoto who was pointing and giggling to pictures in an album.

"ITA!" Sakura yelled as she tackled the older Uchiha into a bear hug.

He chuckled and glanced at his mother, curious to know what she was doing. She held up a navy photo album which had a giant 'S' on the cover.

"Ah. Sasuke's baby pictures, I presume?" Itachi chuckled under his breath.

Mikoto flipped another page, her angelic voice ringing back towards him. "Of course dear. Obviously, our cute little soon-to-be-in-law needs to see someday!"

Sakura blushed at the comment. "I'm only 17!"

"I know, dear!" Mikoto said, smiling. "But I want at least one grandkid within the next decade!"

Itachi couldn't help it, and let a soft laugh escape his pale lips. His eyes twinkled as he looked amusedly at the embarrassed girl before him. That reminded him, where was Sasuke?

"If you're wondering where Sasuke is, he's at Naruto's or something." Mikoto replied as if she read his mind. She flipped to another page for Sakura to see. "He doesn't know Sakura is here anyways. Oooo! Look! Sasuke when I put him in a dress! And that's Itachi in a-"

Itachi slammed the book in his mother's hands, scaring the two females. Tints of pinks could be seen on his skin. "No, mother. No."

"BIKINI!"

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 14**

**I Hate You**

"Sakura!" Sasuke's eyes widen as he looked at his girlfriend, who was being piggybacked on his brother's back. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Itachi chuckled as he let Sakura get off his back, and waltzed off to another room. Sakura pouted as she was dropped and ran to embrace her boyfriend. He squeezed her, smelling her hair, and as they broke apart, he gave her a serious look with his soften eyes.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke whispered. "I didn't invite you. Why were you on my brother's back?"

Sakura scoffed and grinned. "Come on! Itachi invited me! I haven't seen him in AGES~!" She extended the word 'ages' to make her emphasis. "Plus. It's not like I don't know him!"

"I know." Sasuke pushed his lips into a thin line. "But I don't like you touching him."

"And I don't like you touching her."

Sasuke whipped his head around, looking at the red-head who was taking off his pair of shoes. Sasuke inwardly groaned.

"And why are you here?" Sasuke hissed out at the glaring Sabaku.

"The same reason Sakura is here." Gaara said coolly, shoving him aside with his shoulder to stand beside his twin. "And she's here because Itachi called us over for dinner."

"Hn." Stuffing his hand into his pockets, Sasuke stuck his nose into the air and walked away into his living room, motioning Sakura to follow. Once they arrived, they saw Itachi there, holding a rolled up scroll, which looked like a giant poster.

"Ah. Sakura!" Itachi greeted her with a warm smile, which made Sasuke slightly growl. "I got this for you guys last time I met my old friend for you."

Sakura curiously reached over to grab the offered roll. She pulled the tape, and unrolled it with the help of Gaara. It wasn't big; it was about a meter in length. Once catching sight of the orange haired men on the page, Sakura screamed.

"ITACHI! ITACHI! OH MY GOSH!" Sakura slapped both of her hands to her cheeks, screaming. "IT'S A SIGNED POSTER OF SEVEN PATH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! GAARA. ITS SEVEN PATHHHH!"

Sakura began to go in hysterical, screaming and jumping around. Gaara couldn't help but twitch the corner of his mouth upwards. Seven Path was the hottest band of the century, but they retired a few years ago. Sasuke, on the other hand, glared at his brother and scowled.

"You get my girlfriend something, yet you never got me anything?" Sasuke couldn't help but notice he snarled with a jealous tone in his voice.

Itachi chuckled. "I got you one too. In your room. Check."

Sasuke looked at him suspiciously before leaving the room. "I'll be right back."

Once Sasuke left, Itachi turned to the hyper pastel-haired girl and shushed her. He motioned them to be quiet, and for them to crowd around him. Itachi looked around, checking for signs of eavesdropper, and then bent down to their level.

"Okay. Quickly. Meet me after school Friday. I'm going to take you to meet Seven Path." Itachi said in a hushed tone. "Don't tell Sasuke."

Sakura nodded vigorously, so hard that Gaara thought her head might fall off. He actually smiled, and whispered a thanks. Before anyone knew it, Sasuke appeared in the doorway, his eyebrow raised at the huddled bunch.

"Thanks… Nii-chan. Dinner time."

* * *

"Hn." Fugaku said as Mikoto chatted with the Sabaku. "It's nice to see you again…"

Sakura grinned from ear to ear, hoping to leave a good impression this time. "Likewise! The food is very delicious, Uchiha-sama!"

Gaara nodded. "Thank you for having us over."

Fugaku seem to mutter something under his breath which the Sabakus didn't catch, but noted it must be bad if Mikoto had to kick her husband under the table. Itachi shifted his attention away, sighing at his parents.

"Father." Itachi said, without looking at his parents. "I would like to inform you that Akatsuki is doing very well."

Fugaku nodded. "Better be. Tell me. Within the months Uchiha Enterprise has sponsored you, how much profit have you made?"

Sakura twirled the spaghetti with her fork, interested in the answer. Sasuke seem to shoot her a funny look, mouthing 'Boring' to her. She giggled and resumed eavesdropping.

"Well…" Itachi started, clearing his throat. "We have not made that much yet… But we have a lot of endorsements lined up."

Fugaku shot his son a look, almost like a look of disappointment. Nevertheless, Itachi continued talking, looking indirectly at Sakura and Gaara from the corner of his eye.

"Our musicians are also full-time students. We try not to interfere with their lives too much until they finish their education." Itachi explained. "We are looking at about almost one billion dollars in profit by the end of next year, if all our goals are met."

"How do you know that will happen?" Fugaku began to raise his voice. "I gave you money so that you can make more. Not waste it on some petty little band! If you knew you wouldn't make much, then why!"

Sakura winced at the harshness of his words. She looked over at Gaara, who seemed to be quite angry too, but held back. Sasuke looked emotionless as he drank the rest of his tea.

Itachi shot him a determined look. "Father. These are full time students. By the end of their school year, they will be finished school, and we will go full throttle with the pl-"

"Honestly Itachi. If this does not work out, I will not longer support you." Fugaku raised his tone, again. This time, his face seemed to be reddening, scaring Mikoto beside him. "Uchiha Enterprise will not longer support this insignificant company. If you can't even make some decent money with this company of yours, then it's as good as trash!"

Sakura slightly gasped, but resumed quickly eating, as Fugaku shot her a look. Sasuke looked over towards her, worry in his eyes. His face softened and he looked slightly remorseful. Itachi stopped talking, as he pressed his lips into a thin line. Mikoto, slightly shivering, decided to speak out to break the awkward silence.

"Sakura. Tell me, what are you planning to do after high school?" Mikoto asked in a hushed voice, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sakura smiled, hoping to brighten to room. "Oh! Well, I'm currently studying under Tsunade-sama. I hope to go to Medical School after I graduate high school!"

"Ahh. Tsunade-sama is such a wonderful lady." Mikoto said. She glanced at Gaara. "How about you, dear?"

Gaara politely placed down his fork, and wiped his mouth with a napkin. He turned towards her, and spoke softly. "I hope to go to University of Konoha for Business."

Fugaku snorted. "University of Konoha is trash. You get no good education there!"

Sasuke pressed his lips into a thin line, and glared at his father. "Father. You say its trash, yet tell me to attend there next year?"

"Sasuke. You need to quickly get a degree and then take over Uchiha Enterprise. Hell, I would have you take it over right now." Fugaku said sternly, not meeting the gaze of Itachi. "But it'll be good to have a degree under your belt. University of Konoha is nothing more than a few bricks and ant brains."

Before anyone could speak, Sakura spoke up, surprising those at the table. "Actually, we planned to attend University of Konoha because we are residents of Konoha now. Back in Sunagakure, he has received full scholarship for Sungakure Law, yet rejected it as we had to move."

Everyone at the table stifled a quick gasp. Fugaku's eyes grew cold and hard, glaring at the red-head. "Tell me, boy. What did you score on the entrance test?"

Gaara looked around, hoping to avoid Itachi's worried gaze. "100%."

Fugaku twitched. He flamed up as he stared at Sasuke. "Our boy here scored only 94%."

Sasuke looked down, feeling a burden on his shoulder. He looked up tiredly at Sakura and gave her a tired smile, before returning to his father daggering words being shot at him.

* * *

"I'm sorry about last weekend." Itachi said as he turned a corner. "Father has very high hopes for Sasuke."

Sakura nodded. "He must feel awful though."

Itachi shrugged. "He has to take it though. Knowing him, he'll be alright. Sunagakure Law is the most prestigious universities out there. Here we are."

Itachi killed the engine of the van, as Sakura and Gaara piled out. They looked up at the elegant white mansion in front of them. There was a huge fountain in the middle, enclosed with blooming trees on the outskirt of the driveway. They walked up the grand staircase, and a guard stood there. He nodded towards Itachi who nodded back. He opened the door, and they all walked inside.

"Itachi-san!" Konan yelled as she beckoned the man. "It's good to see you guys! Ah! Sakura-chan! Thank you so much for what you've done for Karin! My, Gaara! How much you've grown!"

They bowed in respect, and Sakura caught sight of Karin, walking down the staircase clad in a tank-top and gym shorts. Her hair was no longer frizzy, but smooth and silky, flowing around her shoulders. Her black-framed glasses propped on her nose brought out her facial features. She grinned as she spotted the twins.

"Sakura! Gaara!" She embraced the rosette and smiled. "You would never guess who my dad is!"

Sakura raised her eyebrow. She looked at Itachi, raising her eyebrow. "I thought you said we were going to visit Seven Pa- OH MY GOSH, KARIN, ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Karin nodded her head vigorously and began to squeal along with Sakura. Suddenly, six males appeared at the doorway, laughing and pushing with each other. They looked but quite young for people who are apparently over 40. Sakura screamed as she spotted them, causing Itachi to cover his ears.

"IT'S SEVEN PATH!" Sakura and Karin clamped their hands together, jumping and screaming.

"I KNOW! AND THEY ALL LIVE HEREEEE!" Karin shrieked.

The males in front of them grinned goofily, and one of them stuck their hand out at Sakura. "You must be Kura from Heartbreaker! Itachi has told us so much about you!"

Sakura's eyes shone as she ran her eyes over each member carefully. Although in their promotion days, they all had orange hair, they now sported quite a red-toned hair. There was Deva, who's hair was spiked up and held by a hair band, that ran from above his forehead to the back of his head. He had a serious, yet calm face on. He was wearing a pair of silky blue gym shorts and tank-top that showed his muscular body. He nodded at Sakura and Gaara, acknowledging them.

Next to Deva, was Animal. He had his hair held in a high ponytail, and his long bangs framed the right side of his face. He had a light, white t-shirt and black gym shorts on. He grinned and shook Sakura's hand, then Gaara's.

Behind Animal, was Preta. He was known as the tough member of the group. His hair was bunched up to a ponytail at the top of his head. Preta was wearing a pair of track pants and had his t-shirt hung over his shoulder. He smiled, breaking his tough persona, which everyone thought he always had.

Sakura gaze fell on Human, as she kept rolling down the path. His hair framed the sides of his face, while being held up by a headband. He wore a red, sweaty t-shirt with a pair of light jeans, and seemed to beam as he looked at Sakura. He grinned and clasped Sakura's hand, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it.

Next to Human, was Asura. He had spiky hair all over his head, and he looked slightly bored. He wore a black t-shirt, and black shorts. He wasn't known as the nicest member of Seven Path, but he nodded his head, acknowledging the twins, which was rare.

Naraka smiled slightly as Sakura's gaze fell on him. He had a headband over his forehead, and everything on top was spiked. He had a slight scar on the side of his face, where people assumed was from a bar fight. Although he looked tough, everyone knew he was a softie. He wore a pair of red gym shorts, and was shirt-less.

Last but not least, Pein. Although they had a rough meeting the first time, he seemed to smile at Sakura. He wore a white t-shirt and blue track pants. He grasped Sakura's hand with his and smiled.

"Thank you for coming over." He looked at Itachi. "We've prepared our first song to perform for you guys as a small welcome gift. Would you like to see?"

Sakura's eyes shone, as Karin and Sakura yelled out in unison.

"YES!"

* * *

"We might be a bit rusty." Naraka said, as he twirled the microphone in his hand. They were in the mansion's workout studio. It was large, and tiled with wooden steps, and in the corner was a tiny tech space, where they used to practice. The rest of the place was decorated with various workout machines.

Sakura and Karin were giggling on the couch, as they watched their idols get into position.

_Hanbon do nae mamul arajwo_

_Once more, know my heart_

Six members of Seven Path slid away, towards the sides, revealing Pein, pointing upwards with his finger, and slightly turning. Sakura and Karin squealed, as recognized the moves that they watched on KTube.

_Nol wihan nunmurul badajwo_

_Receive these tears I cried for you_

Pein turned, placing on a pained look **[LOLPEIN&&PAIN],** pointing his fingers towards the audience, which was the squealing girls, an interested Gaara, an amused Itachi and a beaming wife.

_Sarangun barajido anhatdon_

_Not even expecting love_

Human took over, smooth sliding towards the spot were Pein was. He whipped his head towards the audience, slightly crestfallen.

_Kkutnan yaegi dajinan yaegi yeah_

_The finished talk, the past talk yeah_

As he sang the last line, he looked down, and slid towards the side, letting Animal stand in the middle.

_Niga miwo jukgetda (iron niga do)_

_I hate you to death (more because you're like this)_

Animal growled as he sang, expressing his pain, as Deva and Preta sang the backup vocals.

_Naega shiro jukgetda (iron naega do)_

_I despise myself to death (more because I'm like this)_

Animal grabbed his head, and shook it slightly, was he sang. Deva's and Preta's voices melodically intertwined with his, creating a soft soothing tone.

_Hanbonman do narul do hanbon do barabwa_

_Just once more, look at me once more_

Naraka took over, as the members looked towards the other side, pretending to look for something.

_Now I'm crying_

_Now I'm crying_

Banging a fist to his chest, the members regrouped slightly, and began the chorus. Sakura and Karin squealed out loud, and jumped up, dancing along.

_Niga mipda jungul mankum niga mipda_

_I hate you, I hate you so much that I could die_

The members of the group chuckled as they watched the two hyper girls dance along with the chorus.

_Shilda michidorok naega shilda nol_

_I despise myself to the point of insanity _

* * *

Pein smiled as he showed Gaara and Sakura the training room. "This is where we practice our kendo and such. Come in."

Taking off their slippers, they stepped onto the cold, smooth, wooden floor. Glancing, Sakura gasped at the large room, surrounded by large mirrors.

"This is huge!" Sakura said as she looked up, taking in the large lights.

Pein slightly chuckled at her innocence, and then spoke up as Sakura examined the kendo equipment. "Do you mind if I teach you some self-defense?"

Sakura whipped her head at the male in front of her, curious at the sudden request. Even Gaara seemed surprised at the question. Pein looked at the twins, and then waved his hands in front of him quickly.

"No! Not like that! Not that I'm being a creeper or anything, it's just that…" Pein paused for a second, as if flashbacking. "I wished I taught my daughter some before she was kidnapped… I still feel guilt to this day that she's dead because of me. You look so much like her…"

Pein ruffled Sakura's rosy hair. She let him, feeling his remorse. "I just feel guilty that I couldn't protect her. And I don't want the same to happen to you…"

Gaara spoke up, snapping Pein out of his train of thoughts. "Alright. I think Sakura would need some too, just in case."

Pein smiled; glad to have the consent of the other twin. He turned towards Sakura. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yep!" Sakura chirped happily. "I'm not the safest person to be around."

Gaara's eyes harden at the sudden comment. He quickly remembered back to the incident with Zetsu. Pein noticed this and grabbed Gaara by the shoulder, slightly scaring him. His large eyes begging for an answer as he spoke.

"What happened? Tell me. Please."

* * *

"SASUKE! STOP!" Sakura yelled as she pulled on her boyfriend's arm. She yelped as he quickly stopped, making her smash into his hard, toned back.

Sasuke smirked and turned around, skating around her. They were at the skating rink, a date that Sasuke suggested. Gaara and Sai were obviously keeping an eye on them; they were skating in circles around them. Sasuke ignored it and rolled his eyes at their over protectiveness.

"I thought you were a dancer_, Sa-ku-ra-chan."_ Sasuke whispered as he embraced his shivering girlfriend.

Sakura pouted and stomped once on her foot. "Yes! I break dance! Not ice dance!"

Sasuke chuckled at his girlfriend's cuteness and lightly kissed her on her forehead, earning a glare worth a thousand daggers on Sasuke's head. He ignored the death sentence from Gaara, and looked deep into her emerald eyes. He intertwined his fingers with hers and smiled.

"I'll teach you how to skate." Sasuke said as he carefully skated slowly. "Just trust me."

Sakura's legs shivered as she was guided across the ice, feeling her legs move up and down on the ice. She finally got the rhythm and smiled. Her legs were slightly wobbly, but other than that, it felt awesome. She grinned and yanked Sasuke's arm slightly.

"LOOK! LOOK!" Sakura beamed, her eyes twinkling against the stadium lights.

Sasuke stared at his girlfriend's beauty. Her soft pastel locks were escaping her cap, and flowing as they skated. He smiled and nodded.

"You're doing well! Let's try it without me holding you now." Sasuke said as he let go of her hand, turning around to skate backwards as he looked at her.

For a second, Sakura fumbled, making Sasuke move on instinct as if she was going to fall. Sakura regained her balance quickly, shooting a sheepish smile towards Sasuke. She slowly began to skate, getting the rhythm again and laughed heartily.

"LOOK SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura waved both of her hands in the air, showing she can keep her balance.

Sasuke stared at her beaming smile. Her soft pump lips were stuck out into a slight pout and smile, indicating Sasuke was slightly spacing out. He watched as her soft locks bounced against her cheek, creating a soft aura. His navy jacket against her petite body made her seem very huggable. The way her slim legs moved towards him made Sasuke warm inside. Watching her, Sasuke's eyes trailed back to her lips, which were open, yelling something he couldn't quite hear...

"-UKE-KUN! WATCH OUT!" Sakura yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth.

Before Sasuke knew it, he flipped and fell on his back, landing on something squishy. Sasuke growled as he smacked his forehead with his hand, trying to calm the lightheadedness enveloping. Suddenly, a horse voice spoke beneath him.

"Teme. You're heavy. Get off." The voice hissed breathlessly beneath him.

Sasuke, recognizing the voice, quickly scrambled off, and dusted the ice off his sweater.

"Hn." Sasuke looked with one eye at the blonde squished on the rink. His wild blonde hair was sprawled out under him. His cerulean blue eyes glared at the raven-haired in front of him.

Jumping up, Naruto grabbed onto Hinata, who yelped in surprise. "What are **YOU** doing here, Teme?" Naruto asked curiously, hugging his girlfriend protectively.

"Same reason as you, Dobe." Sasuke said as he clasped his hand around Sakura's.

Sakura beamed as she saw Hinata. She was blushing, but she looked slightly tired, as if she didn't sleep. Noting this, Sakura escaped from Sasuke's warm grip, to the demise of Sasuke, and rushed towards the blue-haired girl.

"We're going to get something to drink!" Sakura yelled as they skated off. "Girl time!"

Hinata quickly let out a sigh of relief as they neared a safe distance. "Thanks Sakura-chan."

"No problem!" Sakura said as she neared the door. "I think we have stuff to talk about anyways. Hard too when Sasuke doesn't know."

Hinata nodded in agreement as they walked over to the concession stand. They both bought hot drinks, and found a table to sit at. Glancing at the rink, Sakura noted Sasuke and Naruto were both racing around the rink, and her siblings were nowhere to be found. She shrugged and turned to Hinata.

"How are the costumes coming?" Sakura asked as she took a sip of her green tea. Ahhh. Soothing.

Hinata sipped her hot chocolate. "I'm almost done! Just need to finish Gaara's and yours." Hinata nodded and smiled.

Sakura hushed her tone as she leaned forward. "These are for Kakashi's wedding, right?"

"Yep." Hinata whispered back. "He said he wanted a special performance by Heartbreaker. Apparently he wrote something. Itachi said he was going to gi-"

"HINATA-CHAN! Why are you always with Sakura-chan?" Naruto interrupted as he ran forward, embracing Hinata. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura as he came up beside the loud blonde. "AT SCHOOL, AFTER SCHOOL, AND NOW ON OUR DATES?"

Hinata began to protest. "Naru-"

"Are you two doing something you're not supposed to be?" Naruto whined as he let go of Hinata.

Hinata shook her head. "Narut-"

"Are you cheating on me with Sakura-chan?" Naruto yelled out accusingly. He pointed a finger at Sakura, causing a few people to stop and stare.

Hinata noted the people and shook her head again. "Naruto-ku-"

"ARE YOU DOING SOME SECRET BUSINESS WITH SAKURA-CHAN?!" Naruto screamed, as she quivered his bottom lip.

Before Hinata could react, a fist came and punched Naruto's cheek, sending him flying and over into the ice rink, which was a few good hundred meters.

"Sorry. I can hear Dickless over here all the way from the stupid urinals." Sai said as he looked at Naruto in disgust. "Can't even piss in peace."

Sakura raised her eyebrow at the two that just arrived. Turning to Sai, she smirked. "Can you even piss in urinals? I thought you had no dick."

* * *

**Preview for Next Chapter: **

_"KURA! WATCH OUT!"_

_Dropping the microphone, Sakura looked up to see a large piece of metal hurling towards her._

_-_

_"Sakura. Are you Kura…?"_

_-_

_"Am I supposed to offer you a position here at Akatsuki?"_

_"It would be convenient now that I know."_

* * *

**Phew! Done! xDD I'll make this short so you guys can read your little notes~ xD If not, skip to the **. :]**

**- 20+ REVIEWS + 1-4 DAYS = CHAPTER**

**- Anyone read the latest chapter of Naruto? ;O INTENSE!**

**- Profile = SONG LIST**

**- Want me to include the song for next chapter so you guys can expect stuff...? Or speculate? xD REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

**** PLEASE READ!: The one-shot that will branch off from this is currently being edited! So expect it by this weekend maybe? Or probably before/after next chapter. Who knows. But heads up! **

***** If you like any ONE QUOTE from this series, please INBOX me. :] Include your reasoning if you want. I will choose a few that interest me and create a one-shot out of it at the end of this series. :D **

**- NOTES FOR YOUUU~ ;D**

**Hazeljv **– LOL. I LITERALLY SPENT DAYS WATCHING OLYMPICS AND IGNORING MY HOMEWORK. xD Ahhh. I don't have any clothing with Canada on it. –fail- LOOOL. Next, the Paralympics! :D I'm starting to like Karin more as I write. I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL NEW CHAPTER OF NARUTO. IT SHOULD BE OUT TODAY. C; Thank you! :D Gaara, girly song… Panda eyes. TEEHEE!

**Twisted Musalih** – AWWW, THANK CHUUU~ 3 I'm hooked on… KARA'S NEW SONG! LUPIN! HALLOHALLOHALLO! xD

**CassaraLove** – I know! Finally eh? :D LOOOL. I KNOW. I WAS LIKE, WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN? NARUTO AND SASUKE DUKING IT OUT OR..? Ughh. I have a feeling, he's going to leave another cliffhanger for us fans. C:

**pinay-of-series **– SUSPENSEFUL IS A WORD…I THINK! LOOOL. I'm so excited for the next chapter. I hope its going to come out soon. C: Well, you gotta settle for a chapter of Heartbreaker for now. xD

**comeintherain** – LOOOL. MAYBEEE. But she could move. C: Hope you liked the chapter! xD

**Laurie-Estelle **– YAYYY! :D I have the one-shot being edited. O 3O SHOULD BE OUT SOON! :D I think you'll like it. :]

**TheSweetRevenge** – YES ANOTHER UPDATE! :D YAYYY! ANOTHER REVIEW! :3 Sameee. In the manga… it's questionable. :D IMAGINE SHE SPILLS EVERYTHING ABOUT SASUKE AND GOES TO KONOHA… That would be awesome. LOOOL. PREDICTIONS ABOUT THE UPCOMING CHAPTER FOR NARUTO? And I can't answer that. :D

**TorieStar** – LOOOL. It's okay. I hated her gang in the beginning too. ;[ And I'm the one writing! xD Forgiveness is a beautiful thing. x] First-hand experience! :D Haha, thanks! Hope you liked this chapter! :D It was kinda…short though. Sorry. D:

**Kick –Assing –Kunoichi** – LOL. THIS ONE IS SHORT…SO IT BALANCES. xDD;; Sister complex. :] I think Gaara has one. :D Someone may develop a girlfriend complex too. TEEHEE.

**xLifeOfATeenx** – YES! :D THANK YOUUUU~ 3 Have you read the latest chapter of Naruto? ;O

**InevitableChick.** – LOL. AWW. THANK YOUUU~ :D Haha, yep! Sakura is awesome. x] No wonder she's one of the main protagonist of Naruto, eh? xD LOOOL. OKAY, THAT WAS THE RESULT OF MY FRIEND TRYING TO HELP ME STUDY FOR MY EXAM. Let's just say, an hour of chemistry jokes isn't going to help. LOOOL. Updating! :D

**tigers-and-dragons** – Yeppp. I don't plan to make Suigetsu pop up too much. P: Too many characters. xDD;; Ahhh, I see. Well, everyone is good/bad depending on point of view. :] But, don't worry! Juugo shall emerge…SOOOOOON~~~ ;D Haha, thank you. x] I wanted to keep people reading. C: Hope I got you hooked! :D Maybe not pummeled…but close enough. xDD;;

**SasoLOVE111** – THANK YOU! I was debating whether or not I should put 180 or 360. xDD;; But I fixed it! :D So thank you! Naww. Sauske is just developing a complex… LIKE GAARA! LOOOOL.

**tsuchiya-sama** – AWW THANKS! :D Sorry! Hope you can sit tight. Wedding Dress in two chapters! D: Just a bit more! xD

**harunosakua** – Well, everyone has a change of heart… sometimes! xDD Yeppp. Well, siblings with a complex are hard to shake off. xD There's a oneshot coming out soon! So watch out for that! :D

**charapop** – LOOL. I THREW IT INTO A SALAD BOWL AND MIXED IT. TEEHEE! xD Thank you! I couldn't think how this song would fit in…so I just threw it in. SEVEN PATHHH! :D

**ChibiNinjaGirl** – THANK YOUUU! :D It's alrighttt! I'm thankful you even have the time to review! x] One-shot soon! So look out for that! :D

**Moonlit Song** – LOOOL. HE'S A DENSE LITTLE BOY. x]

**Luka1Sakura** – Updated! LOOOL. BUT DON'T BE 'TIRED OF WAITING'. ;]

**meiyo-chan** – Awww. Whyyy? ;[ I loved Sasuke and Sakura ever since the beginning. xDD HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! :DDD


	15. One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Credits to kpopsub for lyrics.

**AND IT'S OUTTT! :D THIS CHAPTER AND THE ONE-SHOT. READ IT GOGOGO!**

**Thanks for all the support! notes at the bottom as usual! Excuse my mistakes, I edited twice. xDD;; **

**Read and Review!**

**Love&&Peace!**

* * *

**Recap:**

_Sakura hushed her tone as she leaned forward. "These are for Kakashi's wedding, right?"_

"_Yep." Hinata whispered back. "He said he wanted a special performance by Heartbreaker. Apparently he wrote something. Itachi said he was going to gi-"_

"_HINATA-CHAN! Why are you always with Sakura-chan?" Naruto interrupted as he ran forward, embracing Hinata. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura as he came up beside the loud blonde. "AT SCHOOL, AFTER SCHOOL, AND NOW ON OUR DATES?"_

_Hinata began to protest. "Naru-"_

"_Are you two doing something you're not supposed to be?" Naruto whined as he let go of Hinata._

_Hinata shook her head. "Narut-" _

"_Are you cheating on me with Sakura-chan?" Naruto yelled out accusingly. He pointed a finger at Sakura, causing a few people to stop and stare. _

_Hinata noted the people and shook her head again. "Naruto-ku-"_

"_ARE YOU DOING SOME SECRET BUSINESS WITH SAKURA-CHAN?!" Naruto screamed, as she quivered his bottom lip._

_Before Hinata could react, a fist came and punched Naruto's cheek, sending him flying and over into the ice rink, which was a few good hundred meters._

"_Sorry. I can hear Dickless over here all the way from the stupid urinals." Sai said as he looked at Naruto in disgust. "Can't even piss in peace."_

_Sakura raised her eyebrow at the two that just arrived. Turning to Sai, she smirked. "Can you even piss in urinals? I thought you had no dick."_

* * *

"NII!" Sakura flounced into the room, her long hair pulled into a tight ponytail and waving behind her. Her emerald eyes shone as she stuffed a piece of paper into Kankuro's face. "CAN WE PLAY THIS?"

Kankuro grumbled and snatched the poor piece of paper away from her delicate hands. He scanned over it quickly, his eyes darting back and forth each line as he read down. Licking his thumb, he flipped it over, and stared at his sister.

"It's not finished." It was more of a statement than a question.

Sakura shrugged. "I know! That's why I need help finishing it! I wanted to play this instead of promoting Change." Flopping down next to her brother, she placed her head in his lap, looking up into his eyes. "Plus. We're almost done promotions anyways. Slipping in a song won't matter much."

Kankuro sighed and ruffled her pink locks. "But Itach-"

"He'll agree." Sakura said, beaming as she cut him off. "Come on! Don't be a prick!"

Muttering under his breath, Kankuro struggled to get out his cellphone. "Let me call Shikamaru." He said in defeat.

Sakura jumped up, her emerald eyes dancing with excitement. "THANK YOU!" She tackled him into a hug, and grabbed the sheet of paper. Flouncing out of the room, she ran down the hallway screaming.

"GAARA-NII!"

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 15**

**One**

"Wow. News spread fast!" Karin said, as she sat down next to Sakura at the lunch table. "Look!"

Sakura picked up the newspaper curiously. On the front was her last performance picture, with a big bold headline '_HEARTBREAKER IS YOUR SAVIOUR_'. Flipping to the page, Sakura read out the passage out loud as the gang looked curiously at Karin. Karin shrugged.

"_It's official! Heartbreaker is going to have a special performance this week instead of promoting their hit single 'Change'. According to sources, the song is a personal song written by Heartbreaker's very own Kura."_ Sakura twitched slightly. How did they know?!_ "Not much is known, besides this line 'YOU ARE THE ONE'. A video was secretly taken as Kura and Gar were spotted at a nearby Starbucks the other day, confirming the line of the song as Kura had hummed while waiting in line for her coffee."_ As she finished the sentence, Sakura felt like ripping the magazine apart. Stupid paparazzi. Before Sakura could boil in anger, Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist.

"How is this surprising?" Sasuke asked in a silky tone towards Karin.

Raising her eyebrow, Karin quickly glanced at Sakura, an apologetic look on her face as she forgot he didn't know. "Well, Heartbreaker is known for promoting only their hit single until it kind of drops. How come all of a sudden they start promoting another one?" Karin lied, as she sipped her water.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "They're full of surprises."

Sakura whipped her head around at the raven-haired male beside her. Raising her eyebrow, she heard Neji speak up. "How come you know that? You don't even know them."

Sasuke smirked, his onyx eyes staring at the Hyuuga. "Actually I do…"

Ten-Ten gasped as she dropped her fork. "HOW?!" She screeched. "AND YOU NEVER TOLD MEEEE!"

Backing up in his seat slowly, Sasuke cleared his throat. "Well they're under Akatsuki, which is an entertainment company…"

"Your point being?" Neji inquired, his calm pale eyes staring right back.

Smirking, Sasuke let a sly look overcome his face. "My brother founded that company."

Ten-Ten lost it. "UCHIHA SASUKE! I WANT AN AUTOGRAPH NEXT TIME I SEE YOU! OR ELSE!"

Sasuke eyes widen at the girl that just pulled his collar. "Calm down. Geez." He ripped his shirt out of her grip and snuggled next to Sakura, who had been exchanging looks with Karin the whole time.

"I'll try." He whipped out his phone, and glanced at Sakura, who gave him a questionable look.

"You have their phone number?" Sakura asked, poking his navy phone slightly. She wrinkled her nose, trying to act innocent.

Sasuke smirked and pecked his girlfriend on the cheek. "No. I have _her_ phone number." He typed something in, as Sakura pulled on his sleeve.

Sakura pouted. "MOU! YOU'RE TEXTING ANOTHER GIRL?" Whining, Karin gave her a secret wink, _Good acting_.

Before anyone could reply, Sakura's bag rung in a melodic tone. Anyone could have recognized that as Heartbreaker's Mystery. Everyone's eyes froze on Sakura, as Sakura realized that was Kura's phone. Karin slightly nudged her under the table as Sakura gave a warm smile to the gang.

"What?" Sakura asked as she dug around her bag for her black phone.

"Sakura…" Sasuke's eyes soften, his onyx eyes narrowing slightly. "I just sent a text…and your phone rang."

Sakura snorted. "It's just Gaara asking what I wanted to drink!" Sakura lied, as she looked at the text message on the screen. It was Sasuke's.

**Can my friends get an autograph? You can pass it to Itachi. Thanks. [About 6?]**

As her fingers flew, Sakura quickly sent a text to Gaara, reading 'APPLE JUICE'.

"Since when did you have a black phone?" Neji asked, quickly catching the attention of Sasuke, who looked at the phone in her delicate hands.

Sakura inwardly cursed the Hyuuga for his quick eyes and shoved it back into her bag. "Sai dropped mine in the toilet the other day. This is my old one."

Ten-Ten laughed. "That sounded just like him!"

"I know!" Sakura quickly agreed, trying to get the suspicion off her. "He's so clumsy! He stole it and tried to change all my contact names, but accidentally dropped it when he…peed."

Ten-Ten made a face, and laughed, as Sakura and Karin burst out giggling. Sasuke narrowed his navy eyebrows and grabbed his girlfriend's wrist that wasn't holding the phone. "That's the same model as Kura." He growled under his breath. "Why is that?"

Sakura raised her eyebrow, quickly making up a lie. "Maybe because Itachi bought me it…?"

Releasing her arm, Sasuke looked satisfied by the answer. He nodded and quickly embraced her, whispering.

"I didn't realize. I forgot you were close with Itachi." He struggled with the last word, noting he didn't like that fact.

Sakura gave a warm laugh and patted him on the head. "It's alright."

Suddenly, a tray slid towards Sakura. Gaara outwardly glared and growled at the younger Uchiha as he saw his hands wrapped around his twin.

"Off."

Sasuke growled back, but did so anyways. Gaara passed a bottle of apple juice towards Sakura, who flashed a message with her eyes. Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed her wrist again, startling her.

"Hey. Are you free this Saturday?" Sasuke quickly asked. "You know that Heartbreaker performance? I can get us tickets."

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but was quickly cut off by Karin. "She can't go. She's going somewhere with me."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke growled. "Since when did you control my girlfriend? You hated her before!"

Karin's mouth twitched, as her eyes burst into anger. "We're friends now. She doesn't belong to you, U-chi-ha! Since when did you control her?"

Sasuke's mouth shut close. She had a point. Ten-Ten quickly scooted away from Karin, afraid to be in her line of fire. Neji suddenly got an idea.

"Hey. Can we go instead?"

* * *

"Alright. You ready?" Itachi asked into a microphone. Currently the entire Akatsuki was all situated around Kakashi's living room. They stared intensely into the screen, as they watched from Zetsu's button. He walked into a restaurant, and was greeted by Ino, who wore a baby-blue, simmering, strapless dress that went above her knees. Her hair was let down, and curled.

Zetsu didn't reply, but moved slightly so the button nodded. Itachi whispered into the microphone. "Go."

"_AH! INO! YOU LOOK LOVELY AS USUAL!" Zetsu's loud voice boomed across the restaurant as the blonde glared at him._

"_Shut up." Ino's cold voice stated. She glanced at him up and down and motioned him to follow her. _

Sakura raised her eyebrow at the blonde's manners and shrugged at it. She leaned against her twin's shoulder, staring at the screen. Even Shikamaru, who claims everything is troublesome, was looking intensely at the scene in front of them.

"_So cold." Zetsu muttered, loud enough for her to hear._

_Ino ignored him and began to walk faster. They began to zigzag through the mob of people waiting for a seat. They were at one of Konoha's most expensive restaurants, like Zetsu said, and apparently had to discuss some very important business matters. They stealthily slid into the kitchen without anyone knowing, and exited a door at the other end._

_Zetsu entered the room and whistled. It was a large, velvet covered room with elegant designs of golden dragons on the walls. There was a gorgeous crystal chandelier dangling form the ceiling. In the middle, was a large wooden table with many different dishes. _

"That looks good." Sai spoke out suddenly, startling a few members of the room. He began to doodle on his sketchpad in front of him.

Raising her eyebrow, Sakura heard her twin mutter.

"Fatass."

_Out of common courtesy, Zetsu pulled out a chair for Ino, who sighed but sat down. Zetsu crossed the other side of the table, and sat down, across from a man. His long silky hair flowed around him, and his black dress shirt brought out his facial features._

"_Nice of you to join us, Zetsu." Orochimaru's tongue flickered slightly as it slithered out his mouth._

_Zetsu nodded and poured himself a glass of wine. "Likewise, Orochimaru-sama."_

Temari snorted. "Nice to see Pedo-chan, eh?"

_Orochimaru sat back in his chair, crossing his fingers and tapping his forefingers together. He motioned Ino to eat, which she did, and looked back at Zetsu._

"_I heard about your failure last time." Orochimaru stated. It wasn't a matter of a question or inquiring, it was a statement. _

_Zetsu swallowed hard enough for the microphone to pick up, and nodded slightly. "I am sorry about that. She has very… tight defense." _

_Orochimaru tilted his head slightly, his tongue licking his dry lips. "What do you mean by that?"  
_

_Zetsu quickly replied, scared of his cold eyes. "Her twin. He's very attached to her. It's like he never leaves." _

Everyone held their breath and watched as they waited for a reply from the snake man. The TV shone brightly, as Shikamaru slightly zoomed in on Orochimaru.

"_That's a shame." Orochimaru said, as he took out a folder. "But forget that. I have a new job for you."_

_Zetsu poured himself another glass of wine, and nodded. "What is it?" He opened the folder and looked down to read it._

"_Sabotage Heartbreaker's next performance." Orochimaru stared intently at the emotionless man in front of him. He stood up abruptly, and began to walk out of the door, Ino following him like a dog._

"_All information is in that folder. If you do not succeed this time…well, let's not go there, shall we?" With that, Orochimaru waltzed out of the room._

Sakura stared wide-eyed at the screen in front of her. Gaara growled and whipped his head at Itachi. Itachi sat down, his hands gripping his knees. He turned towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows at all the eyes on him.

"Look. We can't do anything. We have to see what's in the folder first." Shikamaru said, as he pointed to the screen.

"Good plan." Kankuro said, as the room nodded in agreement and let out a breath. Everyone seemed to be in shock.

Orochimaru meant business if he wanted to kill Kura _and_ Sakura.

* * *

"Here." Zetsu unrolled a blueprint onto Kakashi's kitchen table. He circled two spots. "This is bird's eye view of the room. This is where I'm supposed to cut the rope, which will release a metal storage. And here is where Orochimaru said Kura will stand."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "How does he know where I'll be standing?"

Kakashi dropped his book onto his lap and looked at the rosette. "You have practice before the performance, remember? I speculate that Orochimaru is going to pay some people to make sure you stand on that spot. Maybe the lighting crew."

Itachi nodded in agreement. "He might bribe them, so when its rehearsal, the crew will tell you to stand in that exact spot so they can get the lighting right."

"There's only one problem." Zetsu said. "In the notes, he said he only wants Kura gone. Not Gar too. But if I release this, and it misses, it'll hit Gar instead."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "How are we going to avoid it though?"

The room went silent as they all thought for a second.

"Why don't Sakura just play along during the rehearsal and when the actual performance comes, Sakura can just move and force the camera crew to improv on the spot." Itachi suggested. "It's our only option without making it seem like we know what's going on."

Kakashi turned towards Sakura. "Are you okay with that?"

Shrugging, Sakura responded. "I've had a hail of bullets shot at me. I think I'll be alright, _Sen-sei_!" Sakura said dryly.

Zetsu looked down sheepishly. "Sorry."

Sakura quickly shook her head and hands, forgetting the split-personality man in the room. "No. No! I didn't mean it like that." She rubbed the back of her head. "I've been in more dangerous situations. Kind of got used to it since he's been trying to kill me."

Itachi clapped his hands. "Alright. So it's settled. Go tell Gaara, will you? When you see him."

Sakura nodded. "Alright. Thank you so much, Zetsu!"

Zetsu smiled slightly. "I'm sorry for attempting to take your life, but I'm glad you guys gave me a second chance. I hope I'm not intruding, but may I ask why you are targeted?"

"Umm…" Sakura whipped her head at Itachi, who gave her a thoughtful look.

"We might as well." Itachi started slowly. "He is helping us…"

Sakura shrugged. "I'm fine with it. I'm just not explaining. It's too long."

Itachi chuckled and waved his hands. "Fine. By the way, my brother said he wants six aut-"

Groaning, Sakura cut him off. "I know, I know!"

Itachi raised his eyebrow. Sakura noticed and scowled. "Tell you later."

* * *

"Stop scowling. You're supposed to be happy." Itachi said as he whacked his brother over the head with a roll of paper. "And make sure your friends are safe. They look crowded with the fans."

Sasuke snarled and looked over at Ten-Ten and Neji. They were squished between fans of Heartbreaker. Surprisingly, Ten-Ten looked ecstatic, while Neji looked slightly content with the position he was in against Ten-Ten. Sasuke turned back towards his brother and shrugged.

Itachi sighed and muttered 'whatever'. Turning to his brother, he snarled again. "Stop scowling! Your face is going to stick like that. And I doubt Sakura will like that."

Sasuke snorted. "You sound like mom."

"What if I am?" Itachi raised his eyebrow slightly, and gave a creepy smile.

Sasuke backed away slightly, horrified at his brother's expression.

"Kidding. Geez. You're too ugly anyways." Itachi scoffed, his face returning back to normal. "I don't even see what Sakura sees in you. Your hair looks like an ass."

"At least I'm not a weasel." Sasuke grunted, as he looked away from his brother.

Itachi twitched. "At least I'm straight."

* * *

"I swear! He has this complex!" Karin shrieked as she smashed the clip into Sakura's jet black hair.

Sakura winced at the impact, as Karin quickly apologized repeatedly. She looked at herself in the mirror, ignoring the frantic redhead. "It looked great, Karin! Thank you so much!"

Karin stopped panicking and smiled. "Your welcome. Now back to your boyfriend. HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND COMPLEX!"

Sakura giggled, and nodded. She stood up, letting her jacket fall around her. She had her hair up in an elegant bun, that fanned out behind. Her fringe covered her left eye, and she had side bangs framing her delicate face. Two braided strands of hair were crowning the top of her head, making her seem angelic. Sakura wore a low, baggy tank-shirt that ended right above her breast, ruffling where it ended. On top, was a dark navy leather jacket that had one sleeve and another ending right at her elbow. On the shorter sleeved arm, she wore a black glove which covered only her thumb and fore finger. Adorning her long, slender legs were a pair of navy jeans, which was complemented by black, leather boots that ended at her knees.

Scrutinizing the girl, Karin nodded. "You look hot. Sasuke might drop dead."

Both girls burst out in laughter, as Gaara walked into the room. His now jet black hair was spiked slightly, giving him a mysterious look. He wore a shirt that had a popped collar, but had quite a long V neck. There were various straps and pockets decorating it. He lowrided a pair of baggy jeans, and was wearing black high-tops. Overall, he looks like a mysterious stranger from a fairytale.

"Time to go." Gaara said, as he placed a hand on his twin's back. "You remember the plan, right?"

Sakura nodded. "Karin, do you mind staying in here? Incase Zetsu needs backup."

"No problem." Karin saluted, and gave a bright smile. "Good luck!"

The twins gave a nod simultaneously and closed the door behind them. Once they left, Karin turned on the TV and grabbed the walkie-talkie on the table.

"Zetsu. You there?" Karin pressed the button as she spoke into the microphone.

Zetsu's rough voice came through seconds later. "Yeah?"

"They're performing." Karin said as she looked onto the screen.

"Roger." Zetsu's voice came on again.

As Karin watched the host introduce Heartbreaker, Karin's eyes were glued to the top of the stage. Although it was only a tiny view, it was still enough. Suddenly, she saw a quick flash of blonde. Fumbling for the walkie-talkie, Karin's pulse began to increase as her mind went wild.

"ZETSU! THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE THERE TOO!" Karin yelled into the phone, quickly grabbing the television.

* * *

The stage was pitch black, as suddenly a loud clicking noise came onto the speakers.

_**ONE!**_

Spotlights shone on stage, as five figures began nodding their heads to the beat of the music.

_Time is tickin'_

**Time is tickin'**

_T-Time is tickin', tickin' _

**T-Time is tickin', tickin'**

_Time is tickin'_

**Time is tickin'**

_T-Time is tickin' away_

**T-Time is tickin' away**

Sakura stood on stage, one hand on the microphone on the stand, and the other at her side. She began bobbing her head to the beat. As a melody began to play, Sakura spoke into the microphone, making her voice slightly sing so no one would recognize her.

"This song is dedicated to one of my friend who's swallowed in darkness. She may not know this is for her, but wherever you are, I just want you to know I'm always here." Sakura smiled as she ended, waiting until it was her turn to sing.

The audience 'Awwed' at the comment, but began to chant Heartbreaker nevertheless, encouraging the band.

HEART-BREAK-ER! HEART-BREAK-ER! HEART-BREAK-ER!

_Gudae nunmuri bore ssodajinun gol iyu opshi ssodajinun gol_

**You, tears flowing down your cheeks, flowing without a reason**

Sasuke grunted as he stood behind the cameraman zooming in and out of the band. He looked to his side, where Itachi stood. His mouth twitched into a smile, and he gave the band a thumbs up, which Kura nodded back.

Sasuke snorted, as he stared over his shoulders. The fans were more than 10 meters away, and here they were, only about 2 meters away from Heartbreaker.

_Amudo morujyo shimhang soge yuri jogakpok pungi morachinun gol_

**No one knows that inside your heart there's a storm of glass fragments**

Ten-Ten's eyes began to tear, as she listened to the lyrics. For a really odd reason, she kept thinking back to Ino. About how they became friends. Their ups. Downs. Tears. Fear. Happiness.

_Sangchoga byongi dweso modun muni byogi dweso_

**Your wounds became a sickness, all the doors became walls**

Ino grunted slightly as she crawled on her stomach on the support beams. According to Orochimaru, if Zetsu missed, she would have to finish it off. She snorted. She would finish it off first before Zetsu even tried! That man can't do anything.

Useless two-faced man.

_Goul soge naega jogi dweso a-pu-jyo?_

**Your image in the mirror became an enemy. It hurts right?**

Zetsu swore into the microphone attached to the collar of his shirt. "I can't find her, Karin!"

He clamped his ear as Karin's high voice screamed back at him in the ear piece. "WELL TRY! SHE'S GOING TO KILL SAKURA!'

_Amundo gudael morgue gadugo sumul joruge nwadugo_

**You're trapped without anyone knowing, your breathing is tightening**

Sakura held the microphone with one hand, the other tapping against her thigh to the beat. She nodded her head, and glanced at her twin, who seemed lost in his guitar. Bouncing her head, she looked at Sasuke, who had his arms cross and smirking. He tilted his head up to acknowledge her, and Sakura winked back, chuckling slightly.

_Kkutul goruge manduljyo (cham nappujyo)_

**Making you choose an end (It's really bad, right?)**

Ino snorted at the lyrics. For some odd reason, Ten-Ten kept flashing into her mind. She shook her head, swearing slightly. "I have a new future… This is my new life… I will be famous… Without Heartbreaker in the picture…"

With the new boost of confidence, Ino scrambled onto the next beam, and glanced at the rope, already readied.

_Iseang soge sol iyu opsaetjyo_

**You have no reason to stand in this world**

Sakura picked the microphone off the stand, and began walking on stage, different from rehearsal, like Itachi ordered. She saw the lightman swear, and began to improvise. Sakura glanced at Sai, who nodded, indicating he knew the plan.

Sai began to walk forward on stage, pretending to be rocking out, lost in his music, forgetting his spot on stage.

_Dora gal girul sontaekdo opshi manyang gotgetjyo_

**You'll wall endlessly with not even an option to go back**

Zetsu cursed as he saw the blonde, clad in all black, a few beams ahead of him. He whispered into the walkie-talkie. "She's too far!"

_Ne maumboda gudae sumi monjo motegetjyo_

**Your breath will stop before your heart**

Neji's eyes narrowed as he sensed something was wrong. But he couldn't put his finger on it. He glanced to his girlfriend, who seemed lost in her own world. Neji dug in his pocket for his phone and quickly called Sasuke. Once he picked up, he hung up.

Sasuke turned around and glared at Neji. Neji pointed towards him, then to his gut. Sasuke's eyes softened and nodded. He felt something too.

_Sangcho (When you cry)_

**Wounds (When you cry)**

Ino stopped in her tracks. _Wounds…_ She shook her head. She wasn't bulimic. She was just getting extra stuff out of her body. She hasn't cried.

At all. Ever.

_Hyungto (Though you try)_

**Scars (Though you try)**

Ten-Ten looked at her wrist. She looked at that one scar Ino accidentally left during an accident when they were ten. She fingered it slightly, feel the soft brush of her fingertips on the nipped skin.

_Nunmuri (Say goodbye)_

**Tears (Say goodbye)**

Ino felt something went on her face. _The hell?_ She wiped it quickly. _Tears? I'm here for a job. Not to cry._ She got up quickly, and clasped the attack rope around her fingers. She glared down at the jet-blacked hair woman underneath it.

Stupid Kura.

Pretty.

Slim.

_Why couldn't I be like her? _Ino gripped the rope harder.

_Hurugo (The time is tickin')_

**Flowing (The time is tickin')**

Neji scanned over the crowd, and then at the stage. Sasuke did the same. When their eyes met, Neji shrugged.

_Jugam (When you cry)_

**Wandering (When you cry)**

Karin burst through the corridors, running towards the stage. She spotted Sasuke and Itachi there, standing, and slightly confused at the enraged red-head. Karin pulled on Itachi's collar.

"She's _–pant-_ up _–pant-_ there! _–pant-_ Save _–pant-_ Kura! _–pant-_" Karin panted as she growled through her teeth, her chest heaving.

Sasuke looked at the girl in front of him. "Karin? You know Kura? What's going on?"

Itachi raised his eyebrow in question. He looked at Karin. She mouthed 'Ino' at him, which made his eyes widen. Quickly, he scrambled for the microphone on his neck collar.

"Zetsu?"

_Sogul (Though you try)_

**Through (Though you try)**

"I know." Zetsu growled through his teeth. "I'm trying!"

_Hemaedon_

**Death**

Ino smirked as the rope was held up by its last string. Snickering, Ino snapped it.

_Nol naega gunhaejulge_

**I will save you**

Sakura bobbed her head to the music, her eyes wandering to the spot where Zetsu was supposed to release something to kill her. She was confused when nothing came.

Shrugging, Sakura began to sing the next line.

_You are the one_

**You are the one**

"KURA! WATCH OUT!"

The audience gasped as a raven-haired boy ran on stage, stopping the band from playing. Sasuke cursed as he felt the head of the large camera slam against his shoulder, turning the focus away from the stage towards the audience.

Dropping the microphone, Sakura looked up to see a large piece of metal hurling towards her. She squeezed her eyes closed, as she felt her body being contacted by a hard, smooth body. Sakura gasped for air, as she felt the breath being knocked out of her. Her head banged against a hard surface as the clip holding up her hair fell off. She felt pain in her arm, as she twisted from the impact.

"GET OFF HER!" Gar yelled as he yanked the younger Uchiha off his twin.

Gaara bent over, caressing his twin. He straightened out her body gently. "Come on. Open your eyes!"

Rushing over, Sai grabbed the metal object holding down his leader's arm. Grunting, he felt Kankuro, Temari and a bunch of crew members push too. Sakura gasped as the large, metallic object was pushed off her arm.

Sakura was pushed into the chest of her twin, who was slightly tearing up in her neck. He hugged her tightly, his eyes flaming in anger. She could vaguely see anything through his hair. She began to feel light-headed.

Through his jet black hair, Sakura saw the figure of Sasuke. He held his arm slightly. Looking at her, he turned away, storming down the steps, as he bumped shoulders with his brother. Itachi ignored it, and ran towards the group. Sakura realized he was screaming. But she didn't hear.

Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

Gaara rushed to the side of his twin as she began to stir. Her eyelids fluttered slightly, adjusting to the bright light. She saw the shadows of three figures in the room, before her eyes began adjusting, making the shadows more defined.

At her left side was Gaara, who was squeezing her hand. Itachi was at the end of her bed, looking intensely at her. Tsunade was at her other side, checking her pulse.

"You gave us quite a scare, young lady." Tsunade said as she scribbled something on a clipboard.

Tsunade was a beautiful woman, although she was old. No one knows her age, but she looked to be about only 30. She had the silkiest hair ever, which was parted in the middle of her forehead, and flowed out, to her shoulders. She has a rhombus in the middle of her forehead, which no one knows why is there. Tsunade is also known to be one of the best doctors in Konoha…and to have horrible luck, addicted to drinking and having the biggest assets in Konoha history. She was wearing a green shirt, navy jeans with a lab coat over it all.

Sakura groaned as she felt her head ache. "Where am I?"

"Tsunade's house." Gaara responded. "After the whole incident, we canceled the performance, and ushered you out of there. Itachi drove you to Tsunade's house."

"Thank you." Sakura whispered out hoarsely. "I feel like crap."

"Well I certainly know why." Tsunade raised her eyebrow. "A broken arm and two concussions." She whistled as she handed Sakura a glass of water.

Gaara pushed his lips into a thin line, slightly growling. "How are we going to cover this up to Sasuke?!" He helped Sakura get up and take a sip of water.

Itachi shrugged. "We just have to lie."

Tsunade finished her notes and ruffled Sakura's hair. "Get well soon. I'll be right back, need to finish up some of your report. You can have that cast off in a week."

Sakura weakly nodded as she turned back to Itachi. "Ideas?"

"We can say you got into a car accident." Itachi said slowly. "With your sister. And the car rammed you in the passenger side, which is where you were sitting."

"But we have no proof of an accident." Gaara said as he raised his eyebrow.

Itachi snorted. "Just get Sakura to wear a bikini when she tells him."

The twins glared at him.

"HEY!"

* * *

A whistle broke the silence, causing Sakura to wake up.

"Is she 18? She could totally be the new Icha Icha girl." A white haired man said as he wiggled his fingers at Sakura.

Sakura gave the man a mortified look as he advanced towards her. He had long white hair, spiked slightly in different places. He had perverted looking eyes, and drool coming out of his mouth slightly. He wore a green t-shirt and a red vest over it. Although he looked really old, he rocked the jeans he wore.

"JIRAYA!" A loud voice boomed, as a fist came out of nowhere and punched him into a nearby wall.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Tsunade said as she stepped on the male on the floor. "This is Jiraya. My husband. I hoped your first meeting wouldn't be this bad…"

Sakura gave another horrified look as she gazed at Tsunade, then Jiraya, then Tsunade. Sakura's mouth twitched slightly.

"Husband?!"

* * *

"What the hell happened to your arm?!" Sasuke's husky voice slightly yelled as he yanked his girlfriend by the shoulder. "How'd you get this?!"

Sakura winced at the grip on her arm. Gaara came up beside her and yanked Sasuke's grip off her shoulder. Sasuke growled and whipped his head towards Gaara.

"Did you do this?!" Sasuke asked with a violent gesture.

Gaara growled. "You think I wanted this to happen?!" Gaara glared hard enough to drill holes ten times through.

"Then why does she have a cast on her arm?!" He pointed to the hard, white material around Sakura's arm.

Sakura winced at the two growling and yelling at each other as Hinata rushed up to Sakura, dragging her towards her seat.

"She got into a car accident, okay?!" Gaara growled back at Sasuke, the two now causing a scene as the whole class watched.

"Who was driving?! You?!" Sasuke pointed an accusing finger at Gaara.

Gaara snarled. "Her _old-er sis-ter_." Each syllable dripped with anger as Sasuke stared right back.

Sakura groaned and slammed her forehead into her desk, as she heard the two barking at each other. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Kakashi walked in, awkwardly. Noticing the tense aura around, he glanced at the two.

"Who died?"

* * *

"I don't know…" Itachi said as he tapped his chin. "You're already endorsing many products. But sportswear?"

Sakura shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"But it'll be hard work…" Itachi said as he looked through the pictures of sportswear in front of them.

Placing a lock of hair behind her ear, Sakura picked up a picture of a sports jacket. "I think it's pretty cute. Plus, Temari will roc-"

_Ding Dong. _

Sakura gave Itachi a questioning look. "I didn't invite anyone…"

Itachi raised his eyebrow. "Well… answer it?"

Shrugging, Sakura got up and walked towards the door. She unlocked the giant door and swung it open. There stood Neji and Ten-Ten, both looking awkwardly at her.

"I hope we're not intruding." Neji said with a bow. "We would like to speak to you about something, if you don't mind."

Sakura glanced at Ten-Ten, who was also bowing. Sakura giggled, playing the role of a confused girl. "Guys! Come on in! No formalities. Geez. Neji is starting to rub you off, Ten-Ten!"

They walked in silent, which was confusing. Sakura ignored it, and motioned them into the living room, where Itachi poured them both a cup of tea. Sakura flopped down next to Itachi, crossing her legs Indian style.

" 'sup?" Sakura asked as she looked at the two who were stiffly sitting.

Neji glanced at Ten-Ten, who nodded towards him. His pale eyes turned towards Sakura, as he opened his mouth to speak. "Sakura. Are you Kura…?"

Sakura choked on her tea, forcing Itachi to pat her on the back. "Excuse me?"

Ten-Ten looked at Neji, who stared right back at Sakura. "Are you Kura from Heartbreaker?" He pulled out a picture, which had a giant circle. It was the picture during one of their promotions. Sakura had no time to dye her entire hair, so she left a few strands pink, not caring. She was dancing to Change, and she was jumping while singing. There, in red marker, was a circle around a chunk of flying hair behind her neck, which was barely noticeable.

Sakura froze. _He saw?!_ Itachi stared in a serious manner at Neji, and stuck out his hand. "Uchiha Itachi."

Neji clasped it. "Hyuuga Neji. Tamura Ten-Ten." He gave a firm shake, and then darted his eyes back towards Sakura.

Before Sakura could say anything, Itachi's silky, professional voice invaded Sakura's ears. "Am I supposed to offer you a position here at Akatsuki?"

"It would be convenient now that I know." Neji said as he sipped his tea politely. "I don't like Hinata-sama running around behind my back."

Sakura gasped slightly. "You know that too?"

Neji's eyes soften as he pulled out another picture. "It's Hinata's work." He pointed to a red circle he made on their various outfits. "Only she has that kind of delicate needlework and intricate outfits."

Itachi sighed in defeat. "Alright. We'll get your contracts written up later…we do have a few details to sort out though."

"You mean the fact how Sasuke is totally oblivious to how Sakura is Kura?" Ten-Ten snorted. "She fooled me too, but he's an idiot. How can he not know?"

Sakura giggled. "Alright. Alright. You caught me. Stop being so stiff, guys! You're scaring me! Ever since you walked in, you've been in Neji-mode!"

Neji twitched at the comment, but ignored it. The two shrugged and stretched. Sakura watched as Ten-Ten extended her leg, her muscles showing through her jeans. Suddenly, she grabbed Itachi's arm.

"HER LEG! SPORTWEARS! MODEL!" Sakura cackled. "ENDORSEMENTTT!"

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

_"WAIT. KAKASHI IS GETTING MARRIED?!"_

_"YOU RETARD!"_

_-_

_"Never thought I'd see you here."_

_"Then you should start thinking more often."_

_-_

_"Gaara. Don't freak. But she's going to start living with us."_

_"Your point?"_

_"There's more bras in the house."_

-

_WEDDING DRESS. 'NUFF SAID! :D_

* * *

**Don't kill me. -hides- YOU ALL THOUGHT HE'LL FIND OUT, EHHH? PFFT. ONLY NEJI WOULD BE THAT POLITE! Err...hope you enjoyed and liked this chapter? xDD;; I'll keep it short, so I don't have to bore you. :]**

**- 20+ REVIEWS + 1-4 DAYS = REVIEW**

**- PM ME ANY QUOTES YOU LIKED FROM HEARTBREAKER, AND AT THE END, I'LL CHOOSE A FEW AND MAKE IT INTO A ONE-SHOT. :D **

**- ONE SHOT IT OUTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

**- I LOVE YOU ALL! 3**

**FOR YOUUUUUUUUUU:**

**SasoLOVE111** – I love those awkward moments… WHEN THEY DON'T HAPPEN TO ME. LOOOOL. YES, UCHIHA SASUKE HAS A COMPLEX. HE TOTALLY NEEDS TO LOOSEN UP. C; As does Gaara. xDD Thanks! :D

**XOnaruxhinaOX **– Haha, no problem! Hope you liked this chapter! Glad to see you reviewing again! :D

**Hazeljv **– LOOOL. I'M IGNORING MY HOMEWORK TO…DRAW…? Actually, I'll just do anything to neglect those brainwashing fibers with question. –insert rage emotion here- Aww. When's your birthday? P: That must be so awkward, having your bf/gf accused of cheating…with the same gender. LOOOOL.

**Twisted Musalih **– THANK YOU! :D Hope you read the one-shot too! :D

**Moonlit Song **– Aww, thanks! :D Hope you liked this chapter! P:

**ChibiNinjaGirl **– I know! O 3O Karin was kind of in the middle for me. But since the recent chapters of Naruto, I actually feel sorry for her. D: Concert will be…SOOOOOOON!

**tsuchiya-sama **– TEEHEE. I'm mean. But maybe Sasuke will find out…soon. xD LOOOOL. WELL, NO NEED TO BE EXCITED, SINCE WE ALL KNOW IT'S WEDDING DRESS! MWHAHAA!

**CassaraLove** – I KNOW! HE'S LIKE…DARKER THAN THE DARK SIDE, I SWEAR. AND HE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE ANY COOKIES. C; That was such a horrifying thing to say, "EX TEAM 7, IN YO FASHE FO SHIZZLE". ;[ Same! I just really hope SAKURA BEATS THE CRAP OUT OF HIM. ROAR! Haha, thanks! Long reply. P: TEEHEE! ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!

**Kick –Assing –Kunoichi **– Oh the woes of having two boys. One of them is bound to get the embarrassment. Thanks! :D

**harunosakua** – Yes. THE BRAINLESS ONE! LOOOL, BESIDES WHEN HIS LOVED ONES ARE…IN DANGER. :D Aww, thanks! :D Hope you read the one-shot! :D

**pinay-of-series **– THANKS! :D READ THE ONE-SHOTTTTT. WOOOT! LOOOOOL.

**charapop **– FUFUFUUFUFUFU I'M MEAN, AREN'T I? LOOOOL. HOPE YOU READ THE ONE-SHOT! P; ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! :D

**TheSweetRevenge** – YES! :D ANOTHER UPDATE! Once I saw the 20th review, I was like, "GET THE CHAPTER OUTT!" LOOOL, I HAD FUN WRITING THE FUNNY PARTS. My friend laughed. C: LOOOOL, I ALMOST BROKE MY SCREEN GRIPPING IT! I WAS SO MAD HE ENDED THE CHAPTER RIGHT THEREEEE!

**Spica Heavens **– THANK YOU! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep reviewing! :D

**TorieStar **– ALWAYS COUNT ON NARUTO TO MAKE NON-AWKWARD MOMENTS AWKWARD. :D Err…Stop, drop and roll away from the large metal object! xD I didn't know how to make it just a quote, but in the end, I was like "SCREW IT, ADDING IN THE METAL OBJECT!" xD Aww, thanks! :D

**kerpal bubbles **– I wish I could see them! I think I'm more into seeing Itachi in a bikini though. C: JUST MAYBE. xD

**Laurie-Estelle **– AWW, THANKS! AND I'LL BE HAPPY TO WRITE KNOWING PEOPLE ARE R&RING! :D ONE-SHOT IS OUTTTTT! READ IT! GOGOGO! ;]

**tigers-and-dragons **– LOOOL, NAWW, I THINK IT'S JUST THE ONES WITH ITACHI AND SASUKE IN FEMALE CLOTHING. TEEHEE! Aww, thanks! I wanted to put them in somehow…SO I MADE THEM A BAND! LOOOL! Thanks for pointing that out! I fixed it! I wanted to say they looked young for 40 years old. :] I don't proof my work that much, since my friend never has time –FAIL- xD Well, Sai has to get… "MAD" sooner or later.

**xLifeOfATeenx **– THANKS! :D Ahhh, I see. WELL IF YOU DO, LET ME TELL YOU, IT'S INTENSEEEEEE [x100] :] I just wish Sasuke would break that stick up his butt. ;[

**Pigwedgeon **– LOL YES. I WISH I HAD A PICTURE, BUT I DON'T. SO I MAKE YOU GUYS IMAGINE ITACHI IN A BIKINI. :]

**MyColdJadedEyes** – AWW, THANKS SO MUCH! ///// I don't know how to thank you! LOOOL, THAT'S SUCH A HUGE COMPLIMENT, I THINK I COULD DIE! xD I struggle a lot finding the right words. I always put in eyebrow raising and twitching, in my opinion, too much. BUT I'M WORKING ON IT! It was suppose to be a comedyish, and I hope I made people laugh. YES I DID. HE'S DARKER THAN THE DARK SIDE. C; HE'S SCARY NOW. LETS HOPE SAKURA BEATS HIM INTO A MILLION PIECES. LOOOOL. THANKS AGAIN! :D


	16. Wedding Dress

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Credits kpopsub for lyrics.

**Honestly, I shouldn't be on. I have so much work this week, it's horrible. But since you guys had 20+ reviews, I decided to make another chapter! :D Excuse my mistakes, sorry! Hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Also, I have never been to an official wedding, only just the dinner part. xD So I'm not sure how a wedding works, so I just made snippets. I hope this chapter does not disappoint!  
**

**Read&&Review!**

**Peace&&Love! **

* * *

**Recap: **

_Itachi sighed in defeat. "Alright. We'll get your contracts written up later…we do have a few details to sort out though."_

"_You mean the fact how Sasuke is totally oblivious to how Sakura is Kura?" Ten-Ten snorted. "She fooled me too, but he's an idiot. How can he not know?"_

_Sakura giggled. "Alright. Alright. You caught me. Stop being so stiff, guys! You're scaring me! Ever since you walked in, you've been in Neji-mode!"_

_Neji twitched at the comment, but ignored it. The two shrugged and stretched. Sakura watched as Ten-Ten extended her leg, her muscles showing through her jeans. Suddenly, she grabbed Itachi's arm._

"_HER LEG! SPORTWEARS! MODEL!" Sakura cackled. "ENDORSEMENTTT!"_

* * *

"Honestly." Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair. "How do you all end up working for my brother?"

Neji shrugged as he took a bite out of his hamburger. "He just likes us."

"So let me get this straight." Sasuke said, sighing as he dropped his hamburger on his plate. "You two do behind the scene work for my brother." He pointed towards Neji and Shikamaru, who looked at each other and gave a nod that said, _Yeah basically_.

Sasuke turned towards Hinata. "You create clothing for Akatsuki." She nodded her head vigorously, looking down. "And you're a model under Akatsuki." Karin slurped her drink as Sasuke lazily glanced at her.

Sakura cheerfully laughed at her boyfriend's siftness. "Come on! You get to see them more often! Plus, your brother loves the company!" She plucked a fry from his tray and stuffed it in his mouth, forcing him to chew. Looking at her blankly, he raised his eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you work for Akatsuki too?" Sasuke drawled out lazily, looking at his girlfriend with intenseness.

Freezing for a moment, Sakura glanced over Sasuke's head to look at Neji and Shikamaru behind him. Both of their eyes widen and danced with panic. Sakura looked down at Sasuke's piercing onyx orbs, grinning.

"Are you jealous? What if I was working in Akatsuki?" Sakura's lips erupted into a sly smile. "As Ita's girlfriend?"

Sasuke growled, and tackled her slightly, clinging to her. "No you're not." He grumbled as he pressed his face into the nape of her neck.

Sakura patted his head, stroking his soft lockers with her delicate fingers. She gave the gang a look of relief as she caressed his hair, which the gang returned. Suddenly, a loud banging noise caught everyone's attention.

"HEY GUYS! WHY YOU ALL QUIET? WHY IS TEME DEAD?" Naruto yelled as he jumped in the chair beside Hinata.

Rising from his comfortable spot, Sasuke gave Naruto a glare of death, which could kill him ten-times over.

"Run. Now." The younger Uchiha hissed as his expression turned deadly.

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 16**

**Wedding Dress**

"Ne. Ne." Naruto said as he closed his textbook on his desk. "Why is everyone giving gifts to Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto pointed to the giggling girls who were surrounding their sensei. They handed him a large, green box, which had a giant red bow on top. As they giggled, they blushed as their sensei thanked them and complemented on the beautiful wrapping skill.

Sakura raised her eyebrow slowly, careful to approach the question. "You don't know why…?"

Uncertain, Naruto shook his head slowly, shifting his chair slowly away from the calm Sakura, which Naruto took as a warning. "Am I supposed too?"

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" Neji inquired, as he asked over the shoulder of Ten-Ten, who was currently on his lap.

Naruto shook his head again. "No…Guys, why are you acting all weird? Am I supposed to know something?"

Hinata nudged her boyfriend slightly, making him turn his attention towards her. "Naruto-kun. Do you ever check your mail in your apartment?"

"I have mail?" Naruto asked slowly, uncertainly surrounding his whiskered face.

Sakura twitched. _Was he really this dense?_ Without a thought, she punched him in the cheek, sending him flying. "KAKASHI IS GETTING MARRIED YOU IDIOT!"

Gasping for air, Naruto struggled to get up, using the desk as support as he pulled his limp body up. He massaged his bruised face, as he muttered under his breath. "Stupid Sakura-chan. Punching so hard. I mean honestly."

Ten-Ten furrowed her eyebrows at the bruised boy. Inwardly, she began to countdown until the information sunk in.

1.

2..

3…

"WAIT. KAKASHI IS GETTING MARRIED?!" Naruto yelled, as he pointed an accusing finger at the confused sensei at the front of the room. He was currently surrounded by another group of girls who came to give him a gift, bigger than the one before.

Sakura twitched and let her anger unleash. "YOU RETARD!" She yelled as she slammed her fist into his cheek again. "HE'S BEEN ENGAGED FOR MONTHS! HE EVEN MENTIONED IT FOR WEEKS! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?!"

Sasuke sighed as he watched his girlfriend boil in anger. Tilting his head, he looked at her carefully, examining her cute, angry pose. She had a fist up, shaking with fury. Her face was slightly flushed, and her chest heaved as she breathed in and out slowly.

All of a sudden, Sasuke felt the chair beneath him give in and he fell forward, as he felt the chair being pulled under him. He groaned as he met the cold, hard floor with a loud impact, bruising his perfect, Uchiha behind as he slammed down.

Looking up, he saw the angry eyes of the older Sabaku, staring down at him.

"Tch. Pervert."

* * *

Naruto fidgeted with the bow he had on his neck, trying to loosen it. He grunted as he twisted and turned the poor, black bow attached to the collar of his dress shirt.

"Naruto!" Karin yelled as she whacked him on the head with her purse. "Stop fidgeting!"

"I can't!" Naruto growled back, slightly whining. "It's itchy!"

Hinata waltzed up beside him, grabbing the bow of the helpless fox. "Here. You tied it on backwards, with the pin on the wrong side."

Naruto grinned as his girlfriend fixed it, a smile blossoming on her face. "THANK YOU HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled out loud, as he grabbed his girlfriend by the waist, lifting her up.

Karin raised her eyebrow at the grinning couple. "I would put her down if I were you." Karin said blankly, looking at her beautifully painted nails.

The smile vanished from Naruto's face as he pouted. "Why?" He whined, slightly tearing.

Pointing a perfect, manicured nail, Karin responded. "Neji."

Naruto widened his eyes as he saw the enraged Hyuuga storming over with an ecstatic Ten-Ten. Quickly dropping the poor Hyuuga within his grip, he rushed away towards the open doors, followed by Neji running after him.

"UZUMAKI!" Neji's voice yelled throughout the chapel, making the girls left behind giggle.

"Want to start the sign-in?" Karin said as she pointed towards the door. "Might as well do what Kakashi asked us too."

Shrugging, the girls linked arms and skipped.

* * *

Kakashi gasped as Sakura tightened the tie around his neck, causing the silver-hair man to wince slightly.

"SEN-SEI!" Sakura roared slightly, her hands on her perfectly curved waist. "STOP MOVING!"

Kakashi whimpered as he glanced at himself in the mirror. He wore a beautiful black tuxedo, which fitted him perfectly. His mask was a matching black that brought out his silver-hair. His eye was shining in panic, as his headband began to soak in sweat.

"Sakura!" Kakashi grabbed the poor girl's hand. "What if she leaves me at the alter?"

Sakura sighed, letting the distraught man to squeeze her hand. "Kaka-"

"What if she says no?" Kakashi said in panic, cutting her off. "What if she runs off with another man?"

Groaning, Sakura watched as her hand was waved around franticly by the man. "Kakashi-sen-"

Kakashi cut her off again, causing Sakura to twitch. "What if she doesn't show up? You know! What if it's like those movies where the bri-"

Her patience snapping, Sakura punched the man's left cheek, sending him flying in pain out of the chair. He rubbed his cheeks, letting go of her bruised hand, and sniffed slightly.

"Thanks. I needed that." Kakashi whispered lightly into the air, snapping back to reality.

Sakura scoffed. "If I knew you needed that earlier, I would have done that a long time ago."

* * *

"Girls!" Karin said in a hyper manner. "Let me introduce you to my foster parents."

Pointing an elegant finger at the couple in front of them, the girls all squealed. "Please meet my parents! Konan and Pein!"

Hinata screamed. She screamed. **THE** Hinata screamed in joy. Ten-Ten squealed and clasped both hands over her cheeks.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S KONAN! AND PEIN!" The two girls yelled in unison beside Karin. Their eyes shone with excitement as the ideal couple gave the girls a smile, causing them all to gasp in wonder.

"Karin-chan. Where's Suigestu?" Konan asked, giving the girl a kiss on the head.

Karin smiled and pointed towards her left. "He's helping the ring-bearer get ready."

"Ah." Konan's melodic voice calmed the three girls signing the guests in, making sure everyone arrived. "Do you know where I can find the bride?"

Hinata smiled sweetly, keeping her calm composure. "Down the hall and the last room on the right." She pointed to the direction with a shaky finger.

Pein and Konan thanked the girls, and signed the guest book, placing their gift next to the pile already being built. Once they left, all three girls clasped their hands together and screamed in joy together, scaring the guests that just walked in.

* * *

"Kid! Stop sniffing!" Suigestu cried in horror as he stuffed another tissue in front of the kid's face.

The boy had a slight bowl cut, which framed his pudgy face. He had rounded glasses that were propped on the rim of his nose. He wore a cute, fitting black tuxedo that was a bit too baggy for him.

"I'm sorry." The boy sniffed. "I can't help it."

Suigestu looked down in horror. "WELL TRY, UDON! YOU'RE GETTING SNOT ALL OVER MY SHOES!"

* * *

"Awww. You look so cute, Moegi!" Rin smiled as she pinched the cheeks of their flower girl.

"Thank you!" Moegi smiled as she placed a bouquet in Rin's hands. "This is for you!"

Rin smiled brightly at the little orange-haired girl, patting her on the head. She cradled the bright bouquet of red roses in her hands, smiling at the sweet scent. "Why thank you! So sudden though!"

"Oh no!" Moegi said quickly. "They aren't from me!"

A knock interrupted the two females as Konan waltzed into the room, closing the door silently behind her. Turning around, Konan gasped.

"Well, I see you got that bouquet Kakashi sent!" Konan giggled as she appeared beside her best friend. "Your man is panicking like no tomorrow!"

* * *

Obito slouched against the wall, his eyes rolling as he watched the silver-haired man pace in front of him. He clamped a hand over his head, tired of seeing the man walking.

"Sit down!" Obito roared, finally loosing his cool.

Kakashi looked at him, shocked, and flopped down on the floor where he stopped. He began rocking in a fetal position, muttering words to himself.

"I am not nervous. I am not nervous. I am not nervous."

* * *

"I don't get it." Sasuke growled as he sat beside his brother. "Why do you always send off Sakura and Gaara when there is an important event?" Sasuke muttered as he slouched in the pew.

Itachi glanced away, waving at the members of Seven Path who just walked in. "I can't help it." Itachi said without looking at his brother. "The idiot who bought their house is claiming a lawsuit on their house. Keeps complaining how they left him with broken pipes and unlivable conditions."

Sasuke snorted. "It's obvious they didn't cause it." He shifted in his seat, taking out his cell phone. "Why can't you just pay the retard the money he wants?"

Dropping his hand to his side, Itachi sighed. "If I could, I would. But I'm not rich. Father refuses to support me, anyways."

Sasuke growled. "I can't even find my girlfriend on our sensei's wedding. Do you know how much she's going to miss? She'll be pissed."

Itachi smirked. "I know her better than you, foolish brother. Don't think I don't know her."

* * *

The organs played a melodic, addicting, yet familiar tune as the doors swung open. A beautiful lady walked in, accompanied by a man. She had beautiful brown locks, which framed her face and was split apart at her forehead. She wore a strapless wedding gown, which was elegantly decorated with beads, sequins and laces. Wrapping around her waist was a beautiful pure, white silk, tied into a bow at the back. The train of her dress trailed as she walked in harmony with the man. A veil covered her face, as she looked intensely at the alter ahead of her. Her white-gloved covered hands shook as she held the bouquet of flowers, slightly nervous.

A little girl flung beautiful, exotic petals around, as she skipped towards the front of the church. The crowd all gazed softly at the breathtaking woman walking down, smiling and giving her a thumbs up.

As she stopped next to her husband-to-be, she smiled, giving him a warm feeling of comfort.

* * *

"I do." With a smile, he turned towards her, slightly lifting up the mask from the neck.

"Now you may kiss the bride." The man said, gazing happily at the almost-wed couple in front of him.

Lifting the light, soft veil over her face, Kakashi gazed down at the woman in front of him, taking in every detail. Bending down, he placed his hand at the back of her head for support as he placed a soft kiss on her plump lips.

The crowd roared and stood up, clapping happily for the married couple in front of him. Discreetly, Kakashi pulled down his mask as she bent down, swooping his wife bridal style.

His best man, Obito stood there, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He looked over at the bride's maid of honor and a sly grin overcame his face. Taking out a comb from his breast pocket, Obito slid the comb slickly over his wild hair and strutted towards the giggling girl.

* * *

Karin smacked her foster brother again across the face. "SUIGESTU! THOSE RICE ARE FOR THROWING, NOT EATING!"

"Why?" He asked sorely, rubbing his cheek.

"It's for good luck! You throw them over the bride and gr- NOW! NOW! NOW!" Karin yelled as she sprinkled them over the bride and groom, who were laughing cheerfully.

* * *

"NE. NE. HINATA-CHAN! DOES THIS MEAN KAKASHI-SENSEI IS NO LONGER TEACHING?!" Naruto asked, grabbing the hands of his girlfriend excitedly.

* * *

"NEJI!" Ten-Ten yelled, grabbing the hands of her shocked boyfriend.

Looking down at his hyper girlfriend, he raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" His smooth voice asked.

As her eyes shone with excitement, she pointed towards a group of male. "IT'S SEVEN PATHHHHH!"

Never had anyone seen Neji whip his head around so fast, that his ponytail smacked his girlfriend in the face.

* * *

"Tch." Sasuke said as he sat down at his designated table. He was sitting with the gang, while his brother was sitting next to Kakashi and Obito at the table in the front.

Kakashi raised his glass, clinking it a few times, catching the attention of everyone in the room. "Firstly, I would like to thank you all for attending this wedding." The crowd erupted in cheers and clapping as Kakashi spoke, cutting him off.

"Thank you, Thank you!" Kakashi said embarrassingly. He rubbed the back of his head as he began to speak. "My marriage to Rin is very special to me, and I have loved her for a long time. When I first proposed, I was very nervous. Nervous enough that Itachi had to smack me a few times to get my head straight!" The crowd burst into laughter as the older Uchiha raised his hand, recognizing his deed. He smirked as he nodded for Kakashi to continue.

"Meeting Rin was the best thing of my life. She was always there for me, even when my students were." The crowd snickered at that comment, causing the gang to smirk and smile. "She was the most beautiful person I have ever met, and she always looked on the positive side of things. Loving her has made me feel like my life was worthwhile, and today, to everyone, I would like to say that I love her with all my heart and wish to spend the rest of my life happily with her."

The crowd clapped and wolf-whistled at the comment. Random shout-outs began to erupt as Kakashi smiled and placed an arm around Rin as the photographer snapped a few pictures.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" A man with a sebon in his mouth spoke as he cupped his mouth to make his voice louder.

Another man stood up, a bandaged wrapped around his nose. "DON'T WORRY! I'M PRETTY SURE SHE CAN KEEP HIM IN LINE WITH THAT RIGHT HOOK!"

The bride blushed bright red as she covered her face at the comment. A man wearing circular glasses stood up and shouted out. "DON'T HAVE TOO MANY KIDS! WE DON'T NEED THAT MANY PROOFS OF YOUR LOVE!"

This caused the entire room to erupt into laughter as both the bride and groom looked away sheepishly at the comment. As they settled down, Kakashi clinked his glass again, causing the audience to quiet down.

"I actually prepared a surprise for Rin." Kakashi said, smiling as everyone looked at him. "Through connections, I was able to snag a few special guests to this celebration."

With that, he sat down and pointed towards the other side of the room, causing everyone to gasp at the five figures on the mini stage. Sasuke, especially, froze in his spot as his eyes fell on the figures.

Kura stood here, her hair tied up elegantly in a bun with many loops and braids, making her hair memorizing. Her fringe fell softly over her eye as she grasped the microphone in front of her. She wore a black trilby that fell over her eyes slightly. She wore a beautiful laced blouse, with a black vest over it. Both articles of clothing were accompanied by black, tight dress pants and spotless white high-tops.

Gar stood beside her, a white sparkling guitar in front of him. He wore a white cuffed dress shirt, with a black trilby on his head, covering his soft black locks. His dress pants were slightly low-rided and he wore white-high tops too.

On the other side of Kura, was Sei. He wore a white trilby on his head, fitting it snuggly. Like Kura, he wore a black vest over his white dress shirt and black tie. He wore matching black dress pants and black Nikes. His usual midnight-colored guitar was replaced by a seamless black one.

Temy was at the back, smiling at the crowd. Her usual brown locks were tied black, pulled into a high, tight ponytail. She wore an elegant white dress that ended mid-thigh. On top was a black vest, unbuttoned and loose. She wore black tights and high heels, which made her look way taller. Her usual signature keyboard was nowhere to be found.

Behind the drums was Kank. His usual electric blue hair was spiked and dyed jet black, shining under the blazing lights. He wore a white dress shirt, and black dress pants. Donning his feet were black and white Nikes.

Sakura gazed over the crowd, glad she didn't miss anything. She picked up the microphone off the stand and sat down on the chair behind her. "My name is Kura and I am the leader of Heartbreaker. This is our first event where there aren't paparazzi, unless one of you guys is." She joked, causing laughter to erupt. "When Kakashi approached us to play a song, we were ecstatic. We had never played before at a wedding, and we decided to accept right away."

"When he gave us the song to sing, we all were shocked." Sakura looked at her twin, who gave her a warm smile back. "Not only did Kakashi write the song, he produced and modified it over the years he had met Rin."

This caused a stifle of gasps, as the crowd broke away their memorizing glance at the eye-catching band and to Kakashi, who looked down at his empty plate.

"I don't mean to shine a spotlight on anyone, I just want to explain ourselves a little." Sakura smiled. "Some may know, but some may not. This is actually Rin's second wedding. Kakashi, ironically, was the best man at her first wedding. This song was written by Kakashi, his thoughts and feelings. Unbeknownst to everyone, Kakashi has kept his feelings to himself for over 15 years."

Rin clasped a hand over her mouth as she turned to stare at her husband. Kakashi weakly smiled under his mask as he motioned Sakura to continue.

"To accompany us with this performance, we would like to call our old time friend and tour bus driver, Yamato, to play along with us in a piano duet." Sakura explained as a man walked forward, along with two people rolling out two pianos. "On behalf of Heartbreaker, we would like to say this to Kakashi before we start. **You've got one hell of a catch**."

Sakura grinned and placed the microphone on the stand, as she motioned the band. The crowd chuckled at their comment as a melodic piano duet began to play, memorizing the entire crowd.

_Some say it ain't over until it's over_

Sasuke looked over at Kura as she spoke into the microphone, expressing the pain that Kakashi felt.

**But I guess this is really over now**

Gaara spoke into the microphone, gazing at the bride and groom, who were both stoned, looking at the band.

_There's something I gotta say before I let you go_

Rin clasped a hand over her mouth, as she listened to the words sang.

**Listen**

The crowd all quieted down, as the band played. No one said a word, and no one attempted to disrupt the band.

_Niga guwa datugo ttaeron gu taeme ulgo_

**When you have a fight with him and cry because of him**

Karin began to move slightly to the left, then to the right.

_Himduro hal ttaemyon nan huimangul nukkigo_

**And it's so hard for you that I feel hopeful**

Catching on, Hinata began swaying along with Karin, listening to the beautiful words coming out of Sakura's mouth.

_Amundo morgue mam a-a-apugo_

**You don't know anything but my heart hurts**

Clutching her heart, Sakura pretended to be hurt and placed on a believable pained expression.

_Ni jagun misomyon tto damdamhaejigo_

**If you smile a little I feel good**

With her eyes still closed, Sakura placed on a weak smile, hoping to express the emotions Kakashi felt at that time.

_Niga hokshina nae maumum alge dwelkkabwa_

**Thinking that perhaps you could know my heart**

Kakashi looked down at his now sweaty hands, trying not to gaze into his wife's eyes. He felt Obito nudge him a few times beside him.

_Araborimyon uri morojige dwelkkabwa_  
**And that if you knew we could become distant**

Ten-Ten automatically began to sway as she felt Karin bump shoulders with her. Looking around, she saw even the loud Naruto was quiet.

_Nan sumul jugyo tto ipsurul kkaemuro_

**I hold my breath again and bite my lips**

Temari smiled as she gazed at Yamato across from her, playing the piano duet. Although the original song did not call for one, they decided they needed to give Kakashi a tribute.

_Jebal gurul ttona naege ogil_

**Hoping that you leave him and come to me**

The band slowly paused, giving the song a ghostly effect, hoping the song will memorize the entire crowd.

_Baby jebal guye sonul japjima_

**Baby please don't hold his hand **

By now, the entire table was swaying, even Sasuke who was doing it, not know it himself.

'_cause you should be my lady_

'**cause you should be my lady**

Rin began to feel silent tears stream down her face. She flashbacked to the times where her husband abused her.

_Oraen shigan gidaryoon nal dorabwajwo_

**Look at me who's waited for you for so long**

The times where she went to Kakashi's for comfort.

_Noraega ullimyon ije nonun guwa pyongsaengul hamkke hajyo_

**When the music sounds you will be your whole life with him**

The day where Kakashi was standing beside her ex-husband. The fake, cheerful smile plastered on his face during their wedding.

_Onurl oji ankirul guroke na maeil bam gidohaennunde_

**I prayed every night that this day wouldn't come**

The day she found Kakashi passed out on his kitchen floor. The day after her wedding.

_Niga ibun wedding dress _

**You're wearing a wedding dress**

The burned photos that Kakashi threw out. The ones she didn't tell she discovered.

_Girl niga ibun wedding dress naega anijana_

**Girl you're wearing a wedding dress, and it's not me**

Averting her head, she tackled her husband, sobbing into his chest. Not minding the stares, the tears, and the pain around her. She sobbed and sniffled as Kakashi stroked her back, slightly and comfortingly.

_Wedding dress oh niga ibun wedding dress_

**You're wearing a wedding dress, oh you're wearing a wedding dress**

* * *

Sakura plopped a piece of cake on her plate as Gaara went ahead to the food bar. She stopped as a hand backed away from the spoon they both went for.

A smooth voice invaded her ears as she looked up to gaze into sly, onyx eyes.

"Never thought I'd see you here." Sasuke said as he motioned for Sakura to use the spoon first.

Sakura snorted, and retorted dryly back at him. "Then you should start thinking more often."

"Ouch. Someone's in a bad mood today." Sasuke smirked, as he grabbed the spoon she passed onto him. He plopped a bit of pasta onto his plate.

"I'm not." Sakura replied in a sing-song voice. "Your hair just looks too much of an ass for me to talk to you."

Sasuke froze at the comment, flashbacking to the first day of school when he met Sakura.

Once he snapped out of his trance, he gasped. Kura disappeared! He looked around, frantically, trying to look for the girl. Sasuke froze as he turned around, and saw a sight he didn't want to see.

Sasori patted Kura on the head, and kissed her on the forehead. Sasuke turned away, ignoring what he just saw, and stormed away.

* * *

Sasori chuckled as he watched the younger Uchiha storm away. "He's gone."

Sakura sighed in relief. "Honestly. He has Sakura, why is he following me around?"

Sasori shrugged. "He probably has a crush on Kura too."

"But he's going out with Sakura!" Sakura growled as she spat out her own name.

"Honestly, I don't see anything wrong with it." Sasori patted his cousin's head. "I mean, you two are basically the same person. I see no harm."

Sakura shrugged and shoved a piece of cake in her mouth. "Dang this is good."

Sasori raised his eyebrow, and pointed towards the cake. "I can tell."

Turning her head around, Sakura saw Sai placing a third piece of cake on his plate, while trying to balance another plate of food on his arm.

* * *

Sakura gasped in surprise as two hands enveloped her eyes, blocking her field of vision. "Found you." A husky voice whispered.

She pulled the hands off, looking at the smirking Uchiha. He flopped down in Gaara's chair beside her and stared into her eyes.

"You free next Saturday?" He asked, looking at her intensely.

Sakura turned away, cursing inwardly. "Depends why you're asking."

"How would you like to accompany me to a movie?" Sasuke asked, swirling a black lock around his finger.

"Are you asking me out?" Sakura asked, pulling her hair off of Sasuke's fingers. She raised her eyebrow, curious for his answer.

Sasuke smirked, and stood up. "Depends how you interpret it. Pick you up at 11."

Before Sakura could reply, he walked off, stuffing his hands into his pocket. She cursed and pulled out her phone, inserting the "date" into her phone so she'd remember.

* * *

Sakura stretched her legs as she plopped her head on Gaara's lap, looking up at her twin who was watching a variety show. He didn't move the slightest as she poked him in the stomach.

"Where's Kakashi?" Gaara asked, ignoring the poking.

Sakura stopped and turned her head, looking at the show. "Honeymoon."

"Ah." Gaara responded.

A peaceful silence enveloped the room, creating a comfortable aura between the siblings. Struggling, Sakura racked her brain for the right words. "Gaara. Don't freak. But she's going to start living with us."

"Your point?" Gaara asked, not wavering his eyes from the television.

Sakura started slowly. "Well…there are more bras in the house." Sakura swore she saw a slight twitch in the corner of Gaara's eyes.

"I don't mind, as long as you like her." Gaara said, in a monotone voice. "If she hurts you though, I won't hesitate to rip off her head."

Whacking her brother across the shoulder, Sakura chuckled. "Nii! She's Kakashi's wife!"

He shrugged and turned back to the television. Suddenly, a thought ran through his head. "Does that mean she reads that porn too?"

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter: **

_"Are you a virgin?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

-

**It's short. You know why? BECAUSE YOU GET TO CHOOSE THE NEXT SONG! I was stumped, so I'm letting you guys choose the song, out of these four. :] If it's a tie, I'll make the tie-breaking vote. xD**

SS501 – Love Like This

IU – You Know

Baek Ji Young – My Ear's Candy

Brown Eyed Girls – Abracadabra

-

**OKAY. SHORT AND SWEET!**

**- 20+ REVIEWS + [AFTER FRIDAY, SORRY, REALLY BUSY UNTIL THEN] = UPDATE**

**- PLEASE PICK A SONG FROM THE LIST. xD**

**- READ ONE-SHOT AND REVIEW? :]**

**- INBOX ME QUOTE, I CHOOSE FEW AND MAKE ONE-SHOT AT THE END. **

**And without delay: **

**Moonlit Song **– Updated! :D

**kerpal bubbles **- LOL! WELL, DO YOU THINK SASUKE WOULD BE SO CALMMMM? LOOOOOL. –smacks self- Sorry. I'm a bit mean when it comes to cliffies. xD Haha, no problem! If you ever get one, just inbox. :]

**Twisted Musalih **– Thanks! :D I can always count on you to review! x]

**sakura-moka **– Err…I never really thought about that. I just threw in the scar for the heck of it. xD Maybe in a later chapter if people become really curious? P:

**rosygirl15** – She's just…emotional. :] HYUUGAS ARE ALL OBSERVENT! TOO QUIET! WHO KNOWS WHAT'S GOING ON! xD Well, basically, Karin was disowned by Pedo-chan, so she went to Sakura's house, and Sai called Itachi. Itachi brought along Konan, who wanted to adopt Karin and Suigestu. So thus, they adopted them and yeah! Keep asking if you don't get anything! Sorry if I confused you! xD Aww thanks! :D

**Hazeljv** – Haha, I shoutouted to you in the one-shot! :] Haha, well, sibling love can go a longggg way! xD I don't either. It's kinda funny anyways. In the anime/manga, he never felt love, and here he does. I just wanted to him to like…never let go, kinda. xD LOOOOL. KINDA TRUEEEE, I GUESS. xD Ahh, I see. :] Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this too!

**CassaraLove **– SHE'S TOO OVERWELMED WITH HER EMOTIONS! D; IT'S SADDDD. I WAS SO INTO IT, AND THEN…IT DIDN'T HAPPEN. ;[ Haha, Kakashi PANICKING at his own wedding, now that's funny. I wonder if he will get married in the manga. P:

**SasoLOVE111** – Aww, thank you so much! xD Based on the woes of my brother seeing me grow up. "Your bras are all over the house again". LOOOL. WELL, HE CAN BE DENSE…AND HE'S A UCHIHA! xD I bet Itachi is laughing on the inside.

**Kick –Assing –Kunoichi **– Sasuke gets territorial. xD Thank you! :D I'm so glad people like reading this. xDD

**harunosakua** – HE'S TOO TERRITORIAL TO LET SAKURA GO OUT IN A BIKINI. xD Well, Uchihas can be dense…well a few of them. xDD Thank you! Kepe reviewing! :]

**a l i c e X3 in wonderland **– Aww, thanks! : D LOL, WELL, I TRIED TO MAKE IT SLIGHTLY OBVIOUS…? There's only a few people who are that observant. xDD;; Did you read the oneshot?

**charapop** – LOL! ITACHI DISSING SASUKE, AHHH, THE SIBLING LOVE! Haha, well, they had to find out somehow. P: If Neji knows, Ten-Ten knows. It's like a chain. xDD Aww, thanks! :D In the one-shot, TTL wasn't used as much. Plan on bringing it back. ;] Well, it can be interpreted anyway. I just wanted to use the whole Gaara=Sakura's twin plot. :] Another one…maybe. xDD

**Laurie-Estelle **– LOL. I'M A BUTTFACE! ;D Reminds me of this comic…ANYWAYS. LOOOOOL, IT'S FINEEEE! I PROMISE NO MORE CLIFFIES THAT WILL CAUSE HEARTATTACKS…NOT THAT MUCH. xD Hope you enjoyed the one- shot! :D

**Chips Dip** – LOL! TRUE! Truthfully, I'm short myself. Sadly. –sighs-

**Luka1Sakura **– All Hyuugas are observant! Scary! xDD Did you read the one-shot? :]

**tsuchiya-sama **– LOL, SORRY! :D Neji's just… more observant. xD Hope Wedding Dress didn't disappoint!

**TheSweetRevenge** – NEW CHAPTERRRR! :D WELL, SASUKE IS DENSE! :D Aww, thanks! :D Hope you liked the one-shot! :3 More one-shots…maybe. After Heartbreaker maybe? P:

**xLifeOfATeenx** – Aww, thanks! I'M SORRY ABOUT YOUR BAGELS...I HOPE YOU GOT NEW ONES THOUGH! xD I forget about my homework…I actually should be studying, but since I love you guys 'cause we got more than 20 reviews, I ditched and wrote. xD LOL, YES. NOW HE HAS TWO, SINCE HE TURNED TO THE DARK SIDE. 2 STICKS!

**ChibiNinjaGirl **– REALLY? ;O I FEEL SPECIAL. TT wTT I hope I didn't kill too many trees…? xDD;; Thanks! I wish I can draw them…but I can't. xD So many some fanart might come in! ;] Updated! Hope you read the one-shot too! :D

**tigers-and-dragons **– Can't answer any questions that might give spoilers! :X Shikamaru just wanted to…FOCUS MORE ON THE TARGET! :D Sasuke is an idiot, but that's okayyy! xD LOL, SO TRUE! I think we're still missing Naruto…The name of the oneshot was an inside joke, but I love how cute the quote is. x]

**VeryWithdrawn** – Aww, thanks! :D I try to keep it as close to the show as possible! :D

**Kawaii :3 **– Thank you! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**XOnaruxhinaOX** – Thank you! It's alright. I'm bombarded too, but I love the hilarious reviews people write. xD It just makes me happy that people enjoy it! :D


	17. Abracadabra Like This

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Credits to kpopsub for lyrics!

**I tallied up the votes, and SS501 had 6 votes, BEG had 3, and BJY had 1! Since I felt nice, I decided to use SS501 AND BEG! A TWO IN ONE! YAY! :D I apologize ahead of time for spelling errors and the short chapter. D; Please read the notes at the bottom, need your opinion on something. C: ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!  
**

**Please Read and Review! :D**

**Love&&Peace!**

* * *

**Recap:**

_Sakura stretched her legs as she plopped her head on Gaara's lap, looking up at her twin who was watching a variety show. He didn't move the slightest as she poked him in the stomach. _

"_Where's Kakashi?" Gaara asked, ignoring the poking._

_Sakura stopped and turned her head, looking at the show. "Honeymoon."_

"_Ah." Gaara responded._

_A peaceful silence enveloped the room, creating a comfortable aura between the siblings. Struggling, Sakura racked her brain for the right words. "Gaara. Don't freak. But she's going to start living with us."_

"_Your point?" Gaara asked, not wavering his eyes from the television. _

_Sakura started slowly. "Well…there are more bras in the house." Sakura swore she saw a slight twitch in the corner of Gaara's eyes._

"_I don't mind, as long as you like her." Gaara said, in a monotone voice. "If she hurts you though, I won't hesitate to rip off her head."_

_Whacking her brother across the shoulder, Sakura chuckled. "Nii! She's Kakashi's wife!"_

_He shrugged and turned back to the television. Suddenly, a thought ran through his head. "Does that mean she reads that porn too?"_

* * *

Twisting the cap in her hair, Sakura grumbled. She placed a flying lock of hair behind her ear, and growled as it popped back into position. With one last try, she stretched the lock and forced it behind her ear, watching it pop back up again.

"ARGH!" Sakura screamed in frustration as she knocked off her cap, and grabbed her hair, wrenching it slightly.

Hinata sighed and placed her chin on her hand, propping her elbow on the table. She gave her friend a worried look. "Honestly, you can just cancel on him."

"Yeah. I mean, you didn't even agree to go!" Ten-Ten agreed, picking up the fallen hat.

Sakura pouted and slumped into a nearby chair. "But that would be rude...Plus, how am I suppose to go out as Kura without tabloids following us?!"

Twirling the cap on her finger, Ten-Ten thought out loud. "Another wig perhaps? I mean, you're pretty believable as Kura. Could go blonde or brunette."

"I think she looks good in any color." Hinata pointed out, as she picked up a blonde wig off the rack. She plopped it on Sakura's jet black hair, watching it slide off slowly.

Grabbing the wig, Sakura turned her chair with the ankle of her foot. "I guess it could work. But how am I supposed to explain to him?"

Ten-Ten drawled out an answer lazily. "Tabloids. You can always blame them."

Hinata giggled as Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. "As the song says, I'll follow you until you love me!"

"Please," Sakura snorted. "As if I'd ever love paparazzi invading my personal space."

"I'm not talking about the paparazzi." Hinata said as she picked up some eyeshadow off the table. "I'm talking about Sasuke."

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 17**

**Abracadabra Like This**

"Well you're early." Sakura said lazily as she neared the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke was sitting on the bench at the park, his leg crossed in a manly way. He wore a black leather jacket, and dark navy jeans. He had a chain around his neck, which was tucked inside his shirt, and a chain hanging from his pants that was attached to his wallet. Donning his feet were custom made high-tops with the Uchiha symbol on it.

Without looking up, Sasuke responded. "And you're late."

Sakura shrugged, trying to play the role of Kura. She forced him to meet her at the park, in order to avoid him finding out where she lived. Purposely fashionable late, Sakura stood before him.

"At least I'm here." Sakura shot back. Turning on her heel, she began to walk towards the park parking lot. "If we aren't going anywhere, I'm leaving."

Sasuke's light footsteps began ringing in her ear as he caught up to her. He looked at her curiously, taking in the outfit she wore.

"Why are you blonde?" Sasuke's husky voice asked curiously. "I thought you had black hair."

Sakura snorted. "I do. I would rather drop dead than have the paparazzi see me on a date with you."

Smirking, Sasuke placed a hand on his heart. "Ouch. That's hurt, _Ku-ra-chan._" He swung an arm around her shoulder in a playful manner.

"Get off." Sakura said dryly. She swung her shoulder forcefully to get his hand off, and walked quickly ahead.

"So feisty today, Kura." Sasuke responded coolly as he walked along side her. "You on your period?"

Growling, Sakura turned her head. "No! I don't want to go out with you. I didn't even agree. I just thought I should come out of pity, but I guess you don't need it!" With that, Sakura stormed on her heel, hearing the sound of running footsteps behind her.

"Kura!" Sasuke's warm hand grabbed her wrist, spinning her around and into his chest.

Struggling in his grip, Sakura fidgeted. "Let me go!"

"No! Listen!" Sasuke barked into her ear. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to force you. I just…wanted to get to know you better. I am working with you in the future anyways. We could just start now. "

Sighing, Sakura contemplated. "Fine." She started slowly. "But don't think this date means anything."

They walked towards his car, which made a beeping sound as Sasuke unlocked it. Sasuke started the car, Heartbreaker blasting through the speaker. He reversed out of the parking spot. "Hn."

* * *

"Honestly." Sakura hissed. "I'm not scared." She shoved his arm off her shoulder.

Sakura shuttered as another gory face popped onto the screen, causing an eruption of high-pitched screams to explode in the theatre. Sadly, one of them was Sakura.

Sasuke placed it back on. "Your actions tell me otherwise, Kura."

Hissing, Sakura turned back to the screen. She watched as the female walked slowly towards the closet.

"Why in the world did you choose this film?" Sakura inquired, turning away from the screen in order to avoid the gory scene ahead.

Sasuke smirked in the dark, but Sakura could feel it. "I just wanted to see if the almighty Kura could take a scary movie."

Sakura snorted. "Is that all?" She unconsciously snuggled into Sasuke's arm, loosing her train of thought for a second.

"Nope." Sasuke whispered into her ear, noticing the close distance. "Are you really dating Sasori-san?"

Turning back to the screen, Sakura decided to ignore that sudden question. The moments of silence were melancholy as Sasuke longed for an answer, trying to figure out if he should push it.

"Honestly, are you?" Sasuke whispered.

Sakura ignored it again, refusing to answer, and hoped he wouldn't push it. Too bad he did.

Sasuke's breath fanned her neck again. "_Kura-chan_. Are you dating Sasori-san?"

Her patience breaking, Sakura turned to hiss back into his face. "Does it matter?" Sakura's face began to flush. "Honestly!"

Sasuke stared into her chocolate orbs. His onyx eyes piercing the chocolate orbs flaming in anger. He spoke, but his voice seemed to be full of regret and remorse.

"Kind of. I just wanted to know if you're dating him, since everyone thinks so." Sasuke said, not taking his eyes off her.

Sakura glared back. "Aren't you dating Sakura-chan though?!"

Sasuke's eyes widen at the comment, and without thinking, he placed a hand on the back of her head and crushed his lips on hers. For a moment, Sakura got lost in the impact of his soft lips, but snapped back to reality when she realized she was Kura, not Sakura. Reflexively, she pushed him back, shoving him in the process. She stood up, and with all her might, slapped him across the face and stormed out of the theatre.

Struggling for her cellphone, Sakura pressed in 3 in the speed dial with her shaky fingers.

"Hinata? Pick me up. Please"

* * *

"Wow. Really?" Hinata said, passing a cup of ice cream to the distraught Sakura. "That was such a jerk move!"

"I know!" Sakura yelled in agreement. She shoved a spoonful of chocolate ice cream in her mouth.

Ten-Ten averted her face as splashes of water were sprayed on her. "Sakura! Dry your hair! You're getting me wet!"

"Oh sorry." Sakura left the spoon in her mouth, and picked up the towel on the table, twisting it in her hair to dry it. "And he kissed me!"

Ten-Ten grabbed the bowl of ice cream Hinata offered. "Does that mean he likes Kura?"

Hinata responded, scooping some ice cream into her bowl. "Well it seems like it. But I don't know why he's acting like that. At school, he's all over Sakura."

"That's the thing." Sakura said, pointing her spoon at Hinata. "At school, he rarely leaves my side. With Kura, he's all over her."

Ten-Ten nodded. "That's what you call a jerk. But he's not a playboy."

Hinata agreed as she placed the cap back onto the box of ice cream. "I've known him since elementary school. Definitely not a play boy. Didn't think he would get a girlfriend etiher."

Sakura snorted. "So what now?"

Ten-Ten leaned on the table, pointing her spoon at the black phone situated on Kakashi's kitchen. "We wait for that to go ring ring. If he decides to call."

* * *

Sasuke grabbed his hair, growling in anger. He pushed his face deeper into his pillow and thought.

He just kissed Kura!

He kissed Kura!

Kissed Kura!

Kura!

He rolled on his side, and looked at his phone. Maybe he should call…Naw. She was probably mad at him.

What if he said sorry? Hmm…

Shit. What would Sakura think? But Kura was his idol…Sakura won't mind. Would she? It wasn't anything special. They just kissed…and watched a movie. Went on a date. Right?

* * *

"You ready?" Itachi popped his head into the change room, and gazed at the five propped and sitting on the couch. "Heartbreaker is on in five."

Sakura nodded, poking the bun at the back of her hair. "Don't worry. We won't do anything stupid."

Itachi snorted. "I'm more worried about Sai."

Sai held up his hands, like he just got caught. "Come on, guys. I'll just let Sakura do all the talking. She's good at that."

Sakura shot a glare at Sai when she heard the comment. The theme song of the show could be heard, as the crowd cheered and chanted the name of the show. Itachi motioned the group, and they followed him silently. Zigzagging through the rushing crew members, they arrived at the edge of the stage.

"My name is Morino Idate, and I am your host of FAMU FAMU!" The man said into the cordless microphone. "And tonight, we have five _very special_ guests!"

Idate had spiky hair that was waved towards the right, two side bangs framing his thin face and a long spiky ponytail. He was tall, and had a muscular frame. He wore a navy polo, with a long white shirt underneath. Idate had a pair of the newest Nikes and light wash-out skinny jeans.

Itachi placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Remember. Don't say anything stupid. You are Kura."

Sakura nodded. "I know, I know." She waved him off. "I'm not going to mess up!"

Itachi looked at her worriedly as Idate introduced them to the crowd.

"They are also the only band who has sold over a million copies of their debut album! They are the one and only, HEARTBREAKER!" Idate waved his arms towards the side of the stage where they were entering.

Sakura smiled instantly, and waved at the crowd, who were clapping and cheering. Some seemed ecstatic, while some cried tears of joy. Idate shook hands with the males, and kissed the hands of the females. Leading them towards 5 chairs, Idate motioned them to sit down.

Looking into the crowd, Sakura saw Itachi behind the cameraman, looking at her intensely. The person behind Itachi made Sakura freeze up. His spiky hair mirrored his brother and his posture looked exactly the same. Behind Itachi, was Sasuke.

* * *

"My, my." Idate grinned eagerly as he looked at the band. "They don't lie. You really are prettier up close, Kura."

Sakura blushed pink as she covered her face. The band began to laugh at their leader's shyness. Idate let out a soft chuckle as the crowd giggled.

"Don't mean to embarrass you!" Idate said, speaking into the microphone attached to his shirt. "I am very honored as this is Heartbreaker's first appearance on a show! Let's give them a hand!"

The crowd erupted in cheer, as they chanted. Sakura smiled and waved at the waving and crying fans. A crew member brought out drinks and placed them on the table between each member. Sakura thanked the blushing girl, and turned back to Idate. As the noise died down, Idate looked at the camera and winked.

"Now, it's time for REVEAU!" Idate made elaborate gestures towards the camera. "I'm sure you guys have watched this before, but for those who don't know, it's where we ask the guest questions that you, the reviewers have asked!"

He spoke to the camera as it was an actual person. Turning back to Heartbreaker, he smiled. "So, we are going to ask you questions which fans have asked. They are directed towards individual members!"

The band all looked at each other and nodded, conveying that they understood the objective of the segment.

"Alright, to start REVEAU with, we have a question for Gar!" Idate said as he read his cue cards in front of him. "It is from Kota who is 6, from Konohagakure!"

Gaara nodded, and motioned for him to proceed with the question.

"_What inspired you or taught you to first play the guitar?__._" Idate read out loud.

Gaara felt a slight twitch in the corner of his lips, indicating a smile. He looked towards the cameraman, who zoomed in on him as he spoke.

"Well Kota, I was taught by a very close friend of mine." Gaara started, careful not to spill too much. "Music was a way to express myself, and when Kura, my sister, began to write music, I would improvise the beat and such. That hobby suddenly became my passion." He finished off, satisfied with the answer.

Idate nodded and turned towards Sakura. "I'm guessing that friend taught you and Sei too?"

"Yep!" Sakura replied cheerfully, brightening the room with her smile. Tints of pink began to show on Idate's cheeks as he smiled back.

"Next question! Kankuro!" Idate said as he read his cue card. "_Is your hair dyed?"_

Kankuro let out a hearty laugh as he heard his question. "Yes, it is dyed. Before, it was very plain." He ran a hand through his hair for effect. "Temy and I used to dye my hair different colors to see what looked better, and we ended up choosing this!"

"Ahhh." Idate said. He struck a pose. "Do you think it'll look good on me?"

Kankuro smiled, showing his teeth. "No."

This caused the audience to laugh as Idate pouted cutely, causing the band to laugh along. He went to the next cue card and turned his attention towards Temari.

"Temy! Netizens have commented how your legs are slender and skinny. Many have asked, _how do you keep in shape_?" Idate asked, looking intensely at the girl.

"That's easy!" Temari said, waving her hand at Idate. "Just eat Kura's cooking!"

The crowd erupted into laughter as the leader hid her face with her hands. She looked sheepishly at the crowd as a conversation began to erupt, asking if they ever got food poisoning from her cooking.

* * *

"Sei! _Why are you so hot_?"

"Because you're not."

"That's not nice!"

"I drop it like it's hot."

* * *

"This is for Kura. _What is your waist circumference_?"

"Honestly, people ask these?"

"Sadly, yes."

"20 inches." **(1)**

* * *

"Kank. _Do you smoke? Your teeth are kind of yellow_."

"Nope. I just didn't get enough milk when I was a baby. Flat boobs."

* * *

"Towards Temy. _How do you avoid the paparazzi on a regular basis?_"

"One word. Run. Why else do you think I'm toned?"

* * *

"Ahh, here's an interesting one for Kura. _Are you a virgin?_"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you a vir-"

"What the hell? Obviously! Pfft. What do you expect? _Noooo! I'm six month pregnant with an Uchiha baby!_"

* * *

Idate laughed and slapped his leg as Sei answered a question about the worse thing he's eaten.

"Alright! And to end off our segment of REVEAU, we have one final question for Kura!" Idate said, gesturing towards Sakura.

Sakura looked confused, raising her eyebrow, and pointing a finger towards herself. Idate nodded and waved his cue card in the air. Sakura nodded slowly, and directed her attention towards Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke raised his eyebrow and tilted his head to acknowledge her.

"The question is…" Idate started, creating suspense. "_Who was your first crush?_"

The entire gang of Heartbreaker, excluding Sakura, began to erupt into laughter and chuckles. Sakura blushed red, causing Idate to gasp and point his finger. Sakura looked towards Sasuke, who raised his eyebrow.

"Kura is blushing!" Idate sang out. "Come on. Tell! Tell!"

Sakura shook her head, turning redder. "It's embarrassing!"

Temari threw her head back and laughed even louder, causing Sakura to turn her head at her, glaring. "Shut up!"

"But it's funny!" Temari protested, waggling her eyebrows.

Idate grinned. "Come on! Tell!"

Sakura blushed and looked at Sasuke, causing him to point a finger at himself in question. "My first crush was…."

Idate leaned closer. "Yes…"

"Itachi."

Sasuke dropped his finger and averted his eyes away, as if slapped. Sakura blushed as the crowd all chuckled and giggled at her cuteness. Itachi chuckled under his breath and shook his head, remembering when he first found out too.

* * *

"Sadly, the show must come to an end soon." Idate said sadly, pouting into the microphone. The crowd 'awwed' at that comment. "BUT!" Idate continued excitedly.

"Heartbreaker has prepared two songs for us!" Idate said cheerfully. "Their two debut songs too!"

The crowd screamed and chanted. Back to the old Heartbreaker days! This was a golden moment for any Heartbreaker fan.

HEART-BREAK-ER! HEART-BREAK-ER! HEART-BREAK-ER!

"AND NOW I GIVE YOU, HEARTBREAKER'S 2ND DEBUT TRACK, ABRACADABRA!" Idate yelled, in one swift motion, directed towards the stage and jumped off, walking towards Itachi. The two fist bumped as the curtains dropped.

Sasuke gasped as he looked at the scene in front of him. The stage was split into two parts, a higher stage and a lower stage. The band was on the higher stage at the back, playing the beginning of the song. On the bottom stage, there was Kura and their back-up dancers. They were wearing all black, contrasting the white background. Kura was wearing a one-sleeved black top that hugged her curves, and a tight, black spandex that were covered by black boots. Her hair was pulled into wavy, crimped locks.

Dancing to the beat, they waved their arms in slow motion, then bending down in a flat line. Slowly, they walked towards the front of the stage and began to sway their hips as Kura and Temy's voice were harmonized.

_Iroda michyo naega yori yori chakkadon guron naega_

**I'm going crazy, i used to be soft and nice**

Giving a sly expression, Sakura sang into the cordless microphone.

_N__o ttaemune dora naega dokhan naro byonhae naega_

**Because of you I changed, I turned into someone strong**

Flipping her hair up, Sakura watched as her fringe came back smacking into her face. She slightly winced, cursing Temari for creating the choreography.

_Nol dalmun inhyongeda jumunul tto goro naega_

**I bewitched a doll similar to you**

Uncontiously, Sakura pointed her finger at Sasuke as she swung her hips from side to side.

_Gunyowa tchijojyo dallago go_

**I beg you to break up with her**

Sasuke tilted his head sideways. Maybe he was losing his mind, but it kind of felt like Kura was singing to him…

_Every night I'll be with you_

**Every night I'll be with you**

Plastering on another sly expression, Sakura sang, causing the entire audience to drop their jaws at her voice.

_Do you love her?_

**Do you love her?**

Sasuke thought. He did love his girlfriend, Sakura. But Kura on the other hand, was a whole new deal.

_Do you love her?_

**Do you love her?**

Kura was more feisty and out-going. Sakura had two guards on her like leeches.

_Maeil naye kkum soge_

**Every night in my dreams**

Waving her fingers, Sakura smiled flirtatiously at the crowd. Curse Temari for the choreography. No wonder they were so famous during their debut.

_Do you love me?_

**Do you love me?**

Crossing his arms even deeper, Sasuke bit his lip.

_Do you love me?_

**Do you love me?**

He did love his girlfriend like his life. But for some reason, he left like he loved Kura too.

_Bring Bring norul naega gajyoda jwo_

**Bring Bring, Give yourself to me**

But then again, Gaara would have his head if he ever found out he went out with Kura.

_Mworado nan hagesso dohan gotdo hagesso_

**I'd do anything, I'd do even more **

And kiss her no less.

_Bling Bling donun naye fantasy yeah_

**Bling Bling you are my fantasy yeah**

Sasuke grimaced at the line. Was she really singing about him?

_Modungol golgesso nol naega naega gakkesso_

**I'd risk it all to have you**

* * *

Idate whistled as he went on stage. "Dang. That was a hot performance! Don't you agree?!"

The crowd erupted into cheer, waving their homemade Heartbreaker signs and posters, and fistpumping in the air. Idate chuckled into the microphone and spoke again.

"Before we end off the show, we would like to thank Heartbreaker for taking time off and coming onto FAMU FAMU! AND NOW, WITH THEIR FIRST DEBUT SINGLE, LOVE LIKE THIS!"

The curtains dropped again, showing Kura in a loose leather jacket, and baggy pants. Smiling, she waved to the crowd as she got into position. The music began playing and Gaara spoke into the microphone.

**Love like this**

Girls began squealing and screaming at how hot Gar's husky voice sounded.

_Hey Boy igen norul boyojwo naege_

**Hey Girl, now show yourself to me**

Sakura began dancing, slowly, as she sang into the microphone, trying to avoid the gaze of Sasuke.

_Gunman noye mamul Won't you be my boy, my boy_

**Stop your heart, won't you be my girl, my girl**

Unconsciously again, Sakura pointed her finger at Sasuke. She instantly cursed herself but followed through with her composure and steps.

_Hangsang mangsorinun non jongmal babo_

**Always hesitating you're really foolish **

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. Be Kura's man? Was he foolish? Well, Itachi thought so…

_Jongmal nonun babo oh marhaejwoyo_

**You're really foolish, Oh tell me please**

Clutching her jacket, Sakura pretended to be angry by swinging it as she danced.

_Wae non moruni non nal moruni_

**Why don't you get it? Why don't you get me?**

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. He understands her…he thought he did.

_Nol wonhanun nae mam modu da gajyogajwo_

**Take this entire heart that wants you**

Listening to the lyrics, Sasuke's eyes widen at the thought. Realizing, maybe he really _DID_ like Kura.

_Naega gochim opshi ttollim opshi your love!_

**With no reserves, with no trembling, your love!**

Sakura blushed as she thought back to the kiss given to her yesterday. How soft his lips were… The way he held her…

_Love naega wa non like this_

**Love, come to me, you like this**

As she sang, Sakura then realized he kissed Kura, not Sakura!

_So Love gidarin noran boy_

**So love, I'm waiting for you girl**

If he didn't know they were the same people, wouldn't that technically be cheating?

_True love dagawa non like this_

**True love, come close, you like this**

Thinking back to the kiss, Sasuke felt a stab of pain in his heart.

_One love non naega non naegero_

**One Love, you to me, come to me**

He was in a relationship. And he kissed another girl. Isn't that technically cheating?

_Love naega wa non like this_

**Love, come to me, you like this**

Sasuke had asked Kura out, not the other way around.

So Love gidarin noran boy

**So love, I'm waiting for you girl**

But she accepted anyways.

_True love dagawa non like this_

**True love, come close, you like this**

Wasn't this a whole new relationship?

_One love non naega non naegero_

**One Love, you to me, come to me**

* * *

**(1) Reference to Hara from KARA! xD**

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

_"You're going to get married."_

_- - -  
_

_"Look. I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore."_

_- - -  
_

_"Wait. He did it over e-mail?!"_

- - -

_**LIES – T-ARA**_

- - -

**OPTION TIME:**

**Would you rather have a long or short chapter 18?**

- Long Chapter [Upload anytime from Monday to Tuesday] [2 SONGS]

- Short Chapter [Upload Saturday to Sunday] [1 SONG]

* * *

**GUYS! SORRY SORRY SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER! QQ But there's an option, so it makes it better? :D Please check out the one-shot if you haven't already! And you know what I found out? THE ALERTS OPTION! HONESTLY! I never knew so many people favorited and alerted this story! ;O -tears of joy- THANK YOU SO MUCH! ;D As usual, 20+ reviews and the conditions above for a new chapter. :] Although I'll remind you guys again, I will be out of town on Wednesday and Thursday! So no chapter then! ;O **

**Notes for my lovely reviewers!**

**SasoLOVE111** – I thought of that last minute before I posted up the chapter. THERE HAS TO BE SOME COMMON THING BETWEEN THEM, EH? xD Aww thanks. x] I hope I'm funny. Teehee.

**Hazeljv** – LOL THANKS! :D BRA COMMENTS = AWKWARD! xD I just realized how short my chapters are getting. –bad blank state- xD

**kerpal bubbles** – FINALLY KAKASHI GOT A WIFE! Now what to do with his porn…

**VeryWithdrawn** – LOL AW! –passes tissues- I love that song. The first time I watched the video, I was so angry at that other guy. ;[ Interrupted Taeyang. –cries- Thanks for the support!

**Moonlit Song** – See, I was thinking to put Obito as Rin's late husband, but then I realized I already placed him in the story! xD So I guess it's one of those things that you can just imagine who it is. :]

**harunosakua** – LOL, AND UCHIHAS ARE PRODIGIES. PFFT! xD Thanks for so much support! Hope this chapter wasn't too boring. D:

**Luka1Sakura** – I USED TO CALL HIM THAT TOO! SASUGAY! xD Updated! :D Hmm..his eyes sexy? ;O Wouldn't that make Itachi's too? P:

**CassaraLove** – I'm so mad at the current chapter. ;[ WHY WOULD HE DO THIS TO USSSS? WHYYYYY?! Sasuke better remove that stick soon, or Naruto is going to Rasengan it out! Yes! Kakashi needs to settle down! Now about the amount of kids…xD PIZZA PADDLE! LOOOOL. I think you might need a bigger one when you review this chapter. xD

**Twisted Musalih** – YES HE DID! ;O –LEGASP- Is it cheating? P:

**happyxloveablexsushiiii** – It's okay! I know how you feel. –sighs- School. ;[ Aww, thanks! Thankful that you're reviewing again! xD YES, I LOVE KARA'S LUPIN AND BEAST'S SHOCK! I don't like T-ARA's new MV, it hurts my EYES! Beast….is just awesome. I absolutely love them now! xD Sameee! That's where I get all the recent updates! Then hop over to kpopsub to see if there's new translated MV! Have you heard Epik High's Run? Aww, thanks! Wedding Dress is awesome! x] Thanks for reviewing! And I can't answer the last questions. :P

**Laurie-Estelle** – Haha, whoops! xD A big cliffy now! ;O Well, I think Sasuke is a bigger buttface than me. :] Thanks for always reviewing! ;O I still remember when you said you made an account just to review! Made me so happy. ;O

**rosygirl15** – Sorry for the confusion earlier! xD Split personalities! ;O Reminds me of Zetsu. The right or left side, Sasuke? xD LOL, it's alright. Those who heard of them can pick. :D Thanks for always reviewing! :D

**tsuchiya-sama** – AWW THANKS! :D Haha, yes you have told me. x] Too bad he's a prodigy… and he doesn't know! xD I tallied up all votes, even though some are twice. :P LOOOOL, MAYBE A ONE-SHOT? P: If I have time though. :]

**sakura-moka** – GAARA HAS A SISTER COMPLEX! :D

**TheSweetRevenge** – Haha, thanks! I was so happy when we hit 20, so I uploaded ASAP! xD It's alright, as long as people review, I'm fine! :D I wish I had a dog. ;[ But allergic to it, sadly. D;

**Pigwedgeon** – ERRR…I DON'T KNOW? MAYBE NEVER? ;D Thanks! I try to make songs fit…although sometimes it doesn't. xDD

**Kawaii :3** – LOL, AWW THANKS! :D I try to update asap! Kind of hard with school though. ;[ Haha, it's fine! Those who listen to kpop can vote on their favorite. P: MUST WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER! –types furiously-

**katthecat12** – I PICKED SS501! :D It's okay! I updated! And today is Friday! :D Itachi is always an awesome factor in every story. :] You can make him do the stupidest things ever! :D LIKE WEAR A BIKINI! :D

**loveisasweettranny** – Thanks for reviewing and voting! :3 Hope you liked this chapter! :D And I just realized, YOU'RE THE AUTHOR OF VITAMINWATER! C; I READ THAT A LONG TIME AGO, AND LOVEEEEEEEED IT! Before I got a FF account. P: BUT OMG, IT'S YOUUUU! –excited- THANK YOU FOR REVIEWINGGG!

**xLifeOfATeenx** – YEPPP! A lot of people like Kakashi and Anko too…;S But I picked Rin. xDD Good, new bagels! Come to think about it, I haven't had bagels in a long time… I try not to do writing over homework…although sometimes it fails. xD Hmmm…it depends what you like to listen to. P: In general, I would recommend Epik High [ABOSLOLUTELY LOVE THEM! Listen to 'Run' or 'One'], BEAST ['Mystery' or 'Shock'], KARA ['Lupin', 'Honey' or 'Mister'], Taeyang ['Wedding Dress' or 'Where U At'] and a whole lot more! ;O It really depends on if you like UPBEATUPBEATUPBEAT or slow, tempoed songs and stuff. :3

**pinay-of-series** – The one I wrote branching from Heartbreaker. :] It's a fluffy, short one-shot if you're interested. :] LOL, WELL…INO IS JUST…INO! Can't really do much…OR CAN I? ;O

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha** – THANK YOU! :D A new reviewer! :D –excited- xD I used SS501! :D Hope you enjoyed that chapter. xD I enjoy writing when Gaara beats him. :] Someone has to keep him in line! :D

**Bloody X Blossom X Butterfly** – Thank you! xD Well, Sasuke can be one sometimes. :P Since his hair looks like one too! xD

**ChibiNinjaGirl** – AWW, THAT'S SWEET! ;O Poor trees though…I hope it's small font…? xD Thank you! :D You should! I love fan art! I never received any fan art yet, so that would be awesome! :D Just clothing is fine too! I don't make it very descriptive, so I'll be happy to see what you come up with! :D

**x571078Vintagex** – Thanks for voting! :D Haha, I didn't know what song to use, so I picked a few that I thought would fit. :] YES, I LOVE KPOP TOO! KPOPFAN! :D Thank you again! :D

**Kick –Assing –Kunoichi** – HMMMM…CAN'T ANSWER THAT QUESTION! ;D THANKS FOR REVIEWING! TEEHEE!

**a l i c e X3 in wonderland** – THE UPDATING TRAIN HAS ARRIVED! xD Hope you liked this chapter! :]

**BlackHeartofIce** - Thanks for your review! :D I'm using both songs! ;] Hope you liked the chapter!


	18. Time to Lie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Credits to kpopsub for lyrics.

**I'M SO SORRY! D: I totally rushed this because I have to leave soon. Ugh. Please read the bottom for an important note. Enjoy this chapter and excuse my mistakes! **

**Please Read and Review!**

**Love&&Peace!**

* * *

**Recap:**

_If he didn't know they were the same people, wouldn't that technically be cheating? _

_True love dagawa non like this_

_**True love, come close, you like this**_

_Thinking back to the kiss, Sasuke felt a stab of pain in his heart. _

_One love non naega non naegero_

_**One Love, you to me, come to me**_

_He was in a relationship. And he kissed another girl. Isn't that technically cheating? _

_Love naega wa non like this_

_**Love, come to me, you like this**_

_Sasuke had asked Kura out, not the other way around. _

_So Love gidarin noran boy_

_**So love, I'm waiting for you girl**_

_But she accepted anyways. _

_True love dagawa non like this_

_**True love, come close, you like this**_

_Wasn't this a whole new relationship? _

_One love non naega non naegero_

_**One Love, you to me, come to me**_

* * *

Lying on his bed, Sasuke stared at the ceiling. He had both hands under his head, and was shirtless. He just came back from the gym with Naruto and was soaked in sweat. Taking out his cell phone, he flipped it open, looking at the picture of Sakura on it. Sasuke's arm was around her shoulder, and she was giving him a peck on the cheek. His eyes soften as he looked at the rosette, who looked so happy.

Placing his arm over his eyes, Sasuke began to growl to himself. "What the hell am I doing?"

He flashbacked to his date with Kura. The way they talked, it seemed so normal, so intriguing. The kiss with Kura. Her lips were so soft, so inviting. It probably wasn't her first kiss, and he still hasn't apologized for it yet. She ran away after their performance on Famu Famu last Saturday when he walked towards her.

Flipping open his cell, he strolled down the list of contacts. He stopped it, staring at the name on the screen.

Heartbreaker's Kura

His onyx eyes softened, gazing at the five syllables on the screen. Unconsciously, he pressed call, and dropped the phone to his ears. Waiting, he listened to the agonizing ringing, waiting for the girl to pick up.

"_SHUT UP, SHUT UP! PHONE! Heyyy, Kura here! Who's this?"_

Sasuke heard the sound of drums stopping and guitars sounds cut off. He smiled, hearing her angelic voice invading his ears.

"Kura? It's Sasuke."

The other line was silenced. A pregnant silence between the two. Sasuke waited for a reply, trying not to make it awkward, but inwardly hoping she would say something.

"_Oh."_

"Am I bothering you at the moment?" Sasuke held his breath, knowing the answer to the question, but hoping she would reply otherwise.

"_Well, I'm practicing at the moment. But if you make it quick…"_ Her voice dragged on, seemingly making him reply to her comment.

Sasuke smiled. "Alright. Look, I just want to apologize for my actions the other day. I know it was awkward and unexpected. I acted irrationally, and I apologize."

There was a sigh at the other end. _"Ah. Well… apology accepted I guess."_

"Thank you." Sasuke felt another smile twitching at his lips. "I was hoping that maybe we can start over? You know, before any of this happened. I really hope I can get to know you better."

Sasuke heard a loud drumming sound at the other end, and a few shout of annoyance. _"I KNOW, I KNOW, COMING! Um, okay. Start over. That sounds good."_

"Look, I know I did wrong but…" Sasuke thought for a moment, trying to find the right words.

"_Yes…"_

"But I think I might like you."

There was a click at the other end, and a dead silence rung in the air as the line went dead.

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 18**

**Time to Lie**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she tackled her boyfriend around the waist.

Smiling, she looked up into shining onyx eyes. They softened as they clashed with emerald. Sakura felt a pair of hands envelope her waist and grinned at the gesture.

"Morning to you too, Sakura." Sasuke whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "You seem happy today."

Sakura grinned and began to walk towards their classroom. "Of course! I get to see you today!"

Sasuke picked up Sakura by the waist and spun her lightly in circles, making her throw her head back and laugh. A soft "Weee!" escaped her pink lips as she was spun. Many students began to stare and giggle at the cuteness of the couple. Suddenly, a kick met its way to Sasuke's back, causing him to put Sakura down as he was forced forward onto the floor.

"Uchiha." Gaara's curt voice broke through, causing the Uchiha to growl.

Sasuke got up and dusted himself. Hissing, he seethed through his teeth. "What do you want, Sabaku?"

"I do not like the fact that your _child play_ might affect the attendance record of my sister." Gaara said dryly, dragging a pouting Sakura down the hallway.

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and growled. _Child play?_ As he was lost in thought, he saw a blonde blob zoom past him, with a distraught Hinata behind him. Raising his eyebrow, he ignored the sight.

At the moment, he had more problems to deal with. He loved Sakura, that's for sure. But he likes Kura too. Maybe he's just infatuated…No. He wasn't. He even kissed her!

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. _What do I do? I like them both…but who do I choose? Kura is feisty and hotheaded, but Sakura is kind and cheerful all the time. Kura's bandmates are quite protective…but Sakura's brothers are a pain. _He ran a hand through his hair. _Should I break up with Sakura? _

A bell broke his train of thought as he realized he was going to be late for his class.

* * *

Hugging Sakura close to his chest, Sasuke murmured into her ear, causing shivers to go down her spine. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Ten-Ten who sat down at her regular spot. "Yes she is. She's going shopping with me."

"What?" Sasuke bared his teeth at the bunned girl, who was oblivious to his glares.

Suddenly, a book was smacked across the ass-ed male's hair, causing a slight wince and loud echo to sound the table. Sasuke glared and whipped his head to gaze into pale eyes.

"Stop glaring at my girlfriend." Neji snarled, sitting beside Ten-Ten.

Sasuke twitched slightly, but shifted his attention back to Sakura. "I have tickets to see Heartbreaker tomorrow at Konoha Music. Are you really sure you want to miss it?" He raised an eyebrow to emphasis the deal he was giving.

Sakura bit her lip. She really hated avoiding all these Heartbreaker events. She hated the fact that she didn't have a normal life, and that she was actually Kura in disguise. She looked over at Ten-Ten, who glared at her and shook her head.

"I can't go." Sakura pouted. "I promised Ten-Ten. You know how I am when it comes to promises."

Sasuke sighed and grimaced. "Fine. I understand." A look of annoyance plastered on his face. "You rather hang out with your girl friends than your own boyfriend? I get it."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura glowered. "You know it's not like that! I promised Ten-Ten a week ago though!"

Snarling, Sasuke stood up. "It's always Ten-Ten this or Karin that. You rarely even go out with me anymore! Not even to a Heartbreaker performance." Sasuke saw that Sakura was beginning to tear up, making him feel a stab in his heart. "Heartbreaker is your favorite band! And I specifically got these tickets for you! Seems like you don't need them though."

With that, Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and walked off, leaving his food untouched. Behind him, he could hear Gaara's pacing strides towards the table, with a panicking Sai. He kicked open the door, and walked towards the school entrance.

He needed fresh air.

Now.

* * *

Sasuke growled, rolling to the side of his bed, and searched for his phone. After the little episode this afternoon, Sasuke walked home and slept. He had been getting non-stop calls from someone but ignored it. He lost count after the 33rd call, and turned his phone off. But now, that person was calling his home phone. Fortunately, his parents weren't home yet.

Finding the hard, cold object, Sasuke pressed the 'talk' button, only to be met with a loud barking, causing him to drop the phone. _"UCHIHA. LISTEN YOU ASS. YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE TO MY SISTER OR ELSE."_

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, and he scrambled to the floor, causing his body to be half on the floor, and the other on the bed. "Gaara. Look. I'm so-"

"_YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE TO HER RIGHT THIS INSTANT. OR I'LL GET THAT STICK AND SHOVE IT UP YO-"_

"I GOT IT!" Sasuke barked back. He was getting pissed. "I'LL APOLOGIZE. PASS THE PHONE!"

On the other line, he heard a knocking sound on what sounded like a door. He heard Gaara murmur to his sister, and her loud screams of protest. It went on for a while, before Gaara spoke into the phone again.

"Later."

With that, the line went dead. Sasuke dropped the phone, and sighed. He really screwed this up. He crawled forward, pushing himself into a sitting position on his floor. Leaning back against his bed, he picked up his phone. He wanted to make it up, but he didn't know how. Unconsciously, he called someone.

He sighed, placing the phone against his forehead and thought to himself. Suddenly, a voice rung throughout his room from his speaker, causing Sasuke to realized who he called.

"_Hello?"_ An angelic voice rang through the speaker. She seemed to be hiccupping.

Sasuke's eyes widen and placed the phone to his ear. "Hey Kura? It's Sasuke."

"_Oh. _–hiccup- _What's up?"_ The voice stammered and hiccupped after that.

Sasuke began to panic. Kura from Heartbreaker was crying?! "What's wrong?"

"_I'm _–hiccup-_ watching t-t-this _–hiccup-_ movie with _–hiccup-_ Sa-sa-sas-ori and it's _so –hiccup-_ SAD!" _The voice began to wail on the other end, causing Sasuke to sigh. Women.

"You okay? I just wanted to talk." Sasuke started slowly. "Girlfriend problems."

"_It's _–hiccup- _o-o-ok-ay. __The movie_ –hiccup_- is do-o-one." _Kura said from the other end, stammering every so often. _"S-s-saso-ri is ge-ge-getting _–hiccup- _ f-f-f-ood." _

Sasuke chucked to the phone. "Kura? Crying from a movie? I thought you were suppose to be tough and feisty." He joked. "Anyways, I'm having trouble with Sakura."

"-hiccup- _Go on._" Sasuke heard sniffing on the other end, as he heard a door being opened.

Sasuke shook his head and started to explain his problem. "Well, I kind of got mad at her and lashed out at her. And now she's upset and won't try ta-"

"_S-so-rry_. –hiccup-" Kura replied, sobbing into the phone. _"He's back. _–hiccup-_ He wants to w-w-watch _–hiccup-_ the se-se-sequel." _

* * *

Itachi picked up his keys off the table, and sighed. Looking at the clock, they were 2 minutes behind schedule. Grumbling, he took a sip of his coffee, and threw the rest down the sink.

"SASUKE! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" Itachi roared as he filled the cup with water and left it there for the cooks to clean up. He grabbed a piece of toast his cook handed him and ate it angrily.

"Kids these days." The cook said, rolling some pastry.

Itachi sighed. "I know."

Glancing at the clock, he noticed they were now three minutes behind schedule.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke growled as he heard his name being called again. "I'M COMING! CALM YOUR UCHIHA ASS DOWN!"

With a click of a button, Sasuke flew out of his chair, grabbing the dress shirt hung from his door. Slipping it on, Sasuke slid down the railing, into the glaring eyes of his brother.

"You're making me late." Itachi said as he stormed towards the garage. "When I'm late, I speed. When I speed, I'm dangerous."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke muttered under his breath. "Probably pmsing."

Sasuke winced as Itachi slammed the door of the driver seat, sending a deathly glare to Sasuke.

* * *

"Heartbreaker on in 60!" A crew member said, knocking on the door.

"THANKS!" Sakura yelled, fixing her hair. "When's Ita coming?"

Gaara looked up from the magazine he was reading. "Soon. He's late by a minute."

A curt knocking was heard. Sakura laughed at the comment Gaara just made and opened the door. Itachi stood there with a pissed expression and Sasuke behind him, expressionless. Itachi looked around the room, his patience thinning out.

"Where are the rest of them?" He pointed towards the empty chairs in the room, turning to Gaara.

Gaara looked up again. "The tech place. They said something about you telling them too ch-"

Itachi roared. "WHAT?!"

Sakura widened her eyes at the enraged older Uchiha as he ran out of the room, pushing past his brother. Gaara quickly got up and followed him out of the door, past Sasuke. Sakura was about to go when Sasuke's arm caught her upper arm.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Sasuke looked at her, his onyx eyes piercing her chocolate contacts.

Sakura began to sweat, but kept her cool composure. "Sure. I gotta check on them later so make it quick." She snapped her fingers for effect, avoiding his gaze.

Sasuke struggled to find the right words. He looked up at the weird look he was given, and began to sweat at the sight of her impatient annoyance. She looked so cute; face flushing, foot tapping, chest heavi-

"Well?" Kura growled.

"I-I-I…" Sasuke stammered. He looked at the annoyed look in her chocolate-colored eyes. "I like you!" He blurt it out, and widen his eyes at what he just said, slapping a hand over his mouth.

Sakura dropped her crossed arms, and picked up his hanging hand. She clasped it, closing her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Look. I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. His other hand dropping from his mouth. "What are you talking about? This?"

"Us like this." She dropped his hand, gesturing towards them both. "Honestly, I think it's better if we're just friends, co-workers. Nothing more. I appreciate your feelings, honestly, I do. But this won't work out."

Dropping to his knees, Sasuke looked blankly ahead of him as Kura walked past him towards the direction Itachi went towards. Unbeknownst to him, Sakura began to let her silent tears fall once out of sight.

* * *

"Sakura." Gaara tapped his sister on the shoulder. "We're performing in 20 minutes. Get ready by then."

Sakura turned her head towards her brother. "Alright. I'm going to check my e-mail quickly. Hinata said she sent her current designs. She's working at the moment."

"Hurry up." Gaara said before silently walking out of the room.

Sakura pulled out her laptop and turned it on. Humming a tune, she clicked on her mail button.

_Two new messages? _Sakura wondered. _From…Sasuke..?_

Curiosity overwhelmed her as she double-clicked on the icon. She read in her head as her eyes darted back and forth and down each line.

_Dear Sakura. I'm sorry for the past few days, and I'm sorry for making you cry. I know you don't really want to talk to me, but at least read this. _

Sakura giggled at that line. She forgave him, obviously, but she was scared he didn't want to talk to her.

_As you know, I'm taking over my father's company soon, and I've been involved in helping my brother with Akatsuki. I've met with Kura a few times, and I've done some things that I shouldn't have. _

Sakura's eyes softened as she remembered the times she spent with him, the dates they had.

_Please don't be mad, but I kissed her. It was the spur-of-the-moment and I didn't think about what I was doing until she slapped me. I'm sorry for everything I've done and I'm glad I met you._

Widening her eyes, Sakura began to shake. She didn't want to know what was next. It was obvious what it was, but she clutched her hands, hoping it wasn't true.

_I'm glad that we were together for these past months. I've honestly cherished every moment, but I think this won't work out. I'm sorry. Let's break up. _

* * *

"AND WE'RE BACK!" Chouji yelled into the microphone, pointing a finger at the camera. "AND WE HAVE ONE LAST PERFORMANCE OF THE NIGHT!"

The crowd cheered and began to chant quietly, as Chouji flashed a chubby smile to the camera. "We suddenly had a last minute change!" The crowd booed at the comment. "WOAH WAIT!"

Silence invaded the room as Chouji let the tension build up. "Although Heartbreaker is not performing their usual single, they are slipping in a special performance!"

The crowd gasped and began to scream out in joy. Some screamed for them to play their regular single, while others screamed out Heartbreaker. Sasuke scowled as he stood behind the camera man who was filming Chouji_. Stupid fans. _Sasuke thought. _Stupid me. I can't believe I dumped Sakura, and then Kura dumped me…_

"HERE, WITH THEIR SPECIAL STAGE, HEARTBREAKER WITH LIES!" Chouji gestured towards the stage, which suddenly revealed the five clad in white and black.

Sasuke stared at the band. _Itachi said they were playing their usual single! Not a special stage! _ Kank was wearing a white dress shirt, and black dress pants. His hair was dyed silver for the occasion, and was shining brightly under the lights. Temy dyed her hair silver with black streaks, causing many to gasp. She wore a white ruffled blouse, which ended at her elbows and down to her mid-thighs. She wore white boots which ended at her knees. Standing at the side was Sei with a white dress shirt, which had the top three buttons unbuttoned. He wore black dress pants, and white high-tops. His usual midnight guitar was replaced by the one played at Kakashi's wedding. On the other side of the stage was Gar. He wore a white sleeveless dress shirt, which was unbuttoned and revealed a white undershirt. He wore black pants, and white high-tops.

What really caught Sasuke's attention was the female in the middle of the stage with four back-up dancers. She wore a thin white dress, which ended at mid-thigh. Around her waist was a huge black belt with a silver buckle. The bottom was ruffled out, framing her delicate thighs and underneath was a pair of white stockings. She wore white heels, which ended at her ankle and gave her about two inches in height. Her usual jet black hair was curled with silver streaks, shining under the light.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck, he really felt bad for what happened. But he had no time to think about it. He sighed and glanced back at the stage as the band began playing.

_Saranghandan gojitmal bogoshipul goran ni gojitmal_

**That you love me, it's a lie. That you miss me, it's your lie.**

Sasuke widen his eyes at the lyrics. Was she singing about him?

_Dashi dorondan ni gojitmal modu da gojitmariya_

**That you'll come back again, it's your lie. It's all lies.**

Sakura glanced solely at the moving camera, avoiding the gaze of the younger Uchiha at all cost. She wanted to burst into tears, and cry. Cry until her eyes dry out, and cry until her eyes were bloodshot.

_Jikojundan gojitmal na opshi mossandan ni gojitmal_

**That you'll protect me, it's a lie. That you can't live without me, it's your lie.**

Flashing back to the time Sasuke said she was his life, Sakura sang louder than Temari. She was angry. How dare he!

_Iroke ttonalgomyonso nal borilgomysonso wae naege yaksohkhaenni_

**If you're leaving like this, leaving me like this, then why did you make a promise with me?**

Sasuke softened his eyes. He did make promises, and he did leave Sakura. Maybe he acted irrationally. Maybe he made a mistake…

_No animyon nan andwae andwae no animyon jongmal shirunde_

**If it's not you I can't, I can't. If it's not you I really don't want it.**

Glaring coldly at the camera, Sakura danced along with the steps. This was their first time performing this song, and they had called Hinata last minute for the costumes. She was furious, absolutely furious at the break-up e-mail.

_Wae jakku nal ttomiro wae nae sonul nohuryohae_

**Why do you keep pushing me away? Why do you let go of my hand?**

Sasuke glanced at his open hand. He looked at Itachi, who was talking with the camera man, making him back up to catch the whole stage. He mentally slapped himself. He left Sakura, and Kura rejected him. Where was his future now?

_Ojjoda iroke dwen gonji ojjoda iron gonji_

**How did we become like this? How did we get to this point?**

As she danced to the music, Sakura flashbacked to the previous day. His words ringing in her head. _""It's always Ten-Ten this or Karin that."_

_Irom andwenunde andwelgo anunde nan bonael jashini opso_

**I shouldn't do this, I know I shouldn't but I can't let you go**

Sasuke grimaced and rolled his hand into a fist. He had really done it. He really blew it. Gaara was going to be mad pissed. Sai's going to be on his tail. Naruto was going to freak. Uchiha Sasuke, you blew it.

_Saranghandan gojitmal bogoshipul goran ni gojitmal_

**That you love me, it's a lie. That you miss me, it's your lie.**

* * *

"Sasuke. Welcome back home!" Fugaku's loud voice rang throughout the house of the Uchiha household.

Itachi bowed to his father, and stalked towards the stairway of the home. Fugaku's thundering voice echoed as he beckoned his older son. "Uchiha Itachi! Uchiha Sasuke! Follow me."

The two brother exchanged glances but followed him nevertheless. Sasuke glanced at the worried maids and butlers around them. Some gave them sympathetic looks, while others looks scared. He shrugged them off, and walked into the living room. He saw his mother crying, and an older man there.

The man had silky jet black hair which flowed to his back. He had very pale skin, as white as snow, and darting yellow eyes. He shushed the distraught female, but she whacked his arm away. When Mikoto heard the footsteps of the male, she turned and glared at Fugaku. Huffing, she stormed out of the room, knocking Fugaku's shoulder in the process.

Sasuke turned to comfort his mother when Fugaku interrupted him. "Now since we're all here, let's get started!" Fugaku motioned both sons to sit.

"This is Orochimaru-sama." Fugaku nodded towards the male, who extended his hand towards Sasuke. "He is the founder of Taka Inc."

"Ah." Sasuke shivered as Orochimaru's cold hand gripped his tightly, leaving a tingling, scary sensation behind. Looking over at his brother, he felt the same as he shook hands.

Fugaku's thundering voice broke Sasuke's train of thought. "We have agreed to merge Taka Inc and Uchiha Enterprise together. We've discussed this for a few months already, and we agree it's time to seal the deal."

Sasuke nodded slowly, his eyes glancing to his brother from his side vision. He watched his brother raise his eyebrow in confusion. Deep down inside, Sasuke had a bad gut feeling. A really bad gut feeling about this.

* * *

"Woah." Sai said as he walked into the room. There were tissues everywhere, and empty boxes of chocolate and ice cream strewn around. On the bed, was Sakura curled up in a blanket. Beside her were a worried Hinata, an annoyed Karin and a pissed Ten-Ten. In front of them, was Sakura's personal laptop, which had a movie playing.

"Ugly, come on." Sai said as he avoided an empty bucket of ice cream on the floor. "Cheer up."

Sakura glared her red, bloodshot eyes to him and screamed. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

A blue flash smacked Sai in the forehead as he stumbled and fell. He got up, sighed and walked out of the room, grabbing his canvas on the way out.

Sakura began to cry even more, causing Hinata to sigh. "Come on, Saki! Kura from Heartbreaker is strong right?!"

Ten-Ten agreed. "Forget him! There are other boys out there!"

"Fishies in the sea!" Karin said, annoyance showing in her voice. Mentally, she wanted to rip the younger Uchiha into shreds.

Sniffing, Sakura glared at the screen of the laptop. The male protagonist just dumped the female because she was too busy studying to go on dates.

"But he-he-he was p-p-perfect!" Sakura wailed, blowing her nose into a tissue.

Karin sighed as she opened another box, placing it in front of the hysterical rosette. Her phone rang, causing Hinata to look over. She looked at the caller ID. Sugiestu.

"_Karin. Mom is wondering if you're staying at Kakashi's tonight."_ His voice sounded worried. _"How is she?"_

"Hysterical." Karin said with sarcasm. "I'm staying over. I'll be back later this week."

* * *

"Do you accept?" Fugaku asked his son, curiosity surrounding his voice.

Sasuke looked over and shrugged. "If it's for the business."

Fugaku pushed a folder into his lap and tapped a line a few times with the end of this pen. "Sign here, and then we will merge our companies into a new name, Sharingan."

Sasuke bent down to sign it, not caring about the weird stares Orochimaru was giving him. As his pen met the paper, the folder was yanked out of his lap, causing the younger Uchiha to blink as his soft bangs brushed his forehead.

"Rule number one of business. Read all documents carefully before signing." Itachi said, his eyes skimming the first page.

Suddenly, a hand shot out and gripped the folder, slamming it onto the table. "You don't trust my judgment?!" Fugaku roared. "Of course I read everything! Sasuke! Sign here!"

Sasuke looked over at Itachi, his eyes widening, debating for an answer. Itachi growled and was about to yank away the folder when Sasuke stopped him.

"It's fine. If it's for the company, I'll sign." Sasuke said bitterly. Pressing the pen on paper, he scribbled his name, sighing.

Fugaku gave a creepy smile as he patted his son on the back. "Excellent work, son! You're going to get married in a month!"

Sasuke spat out the tea he was drinking all over Orochimaru. "EH?!"

* * *

"Wait. He did it over e-mail?!" Karin roared, grabbing the rosette by the collar of her pajamas. "OVER E-MAIL?!"

Sakura's brain whirled as the red-headed girl shook her back and forth, spirals erupting from her head. Sakura groaned as the ceiling rocked back and forth, forgetting the distraught red-headed girl.

"Ano. Karin. She can't think." Hinata said as she placed a hand on Karin's hand.

Karin sheepishly looked down at the sniffing girl. She patted her and curled her blanket around her again, causing Sakura to cry. Ten-Ten sighed and looked around the room. They had turned it upside down; taking everything Sasuke had bought her and gave it to Gaara. Gaara…

"Hey. Where's Gaara?" Ten-Ten asked, turning her head to look for the male.

Hinata replied to her question softly. "He's being monitored by Kakashi. He said he's in a very bad state at the moment. He almost destroyed Kakashi's car when burning Sasuke's stuff."

Ten-Ten raised her eyebrow. "Ah."

Everything was silent in the room, except for Sakura's sobbing. Unable to take it any longer, Karin yanked the miserable girl off the bed and onto the floor. She picked her up, standing her on her feet.

"Look. We're going to get you off his mind. We're going to make you even prettier than Kura!" Karin yelled, wincing at how weird the sentence sounded, since Sakura was Kura! "We're going to make him regret ever dumping you!"

Sakura sniffled on the spot, looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair hasn't been washed since the performance, the black still decoratively around her head. Mascara was running down her cheeks like distorted waterfalls, and her blush was wiped off. Her eyes were bloody red and screamed Blood Mary as she blinked. Sakura was donned in her pink-patterned pajamas, making her look petite and flat.

Karin straightened Sakura's shoulders, while Ten-Ten placed a hand on her lower back. "Posture. Chin up." Karin said in a commanding voice. "Girls. Let's cut her hair. It's too long."

Sakura froze. "No! But-but, I love my locks!"

Hinata shook her head. "It'll be gone! Along with memories of that Uchiha!"

* * *

Sasuke walked into his classroom, and was startled as he looked at Naruto in front of him.

"Hey Dobe." Sasuke said, putting on a grin. He put up his fist for their handshake.

Naruto walked past him, pushing his shoulder in the process. He whispered one word as he walked past. "Traitor."

The word lingered in the air, as Sasuke stood there, motionless. He stared at the classroom; there were girls whispering and boys looking away. Suddenly, a perfect manicured hand landed on his shoulder, and another went to his stomach.

"Sasuke-kun." Ino's failing seductive voice rang in his ear. "Good morning."

She strutted into the classroom, swaying her hips. Sasuke groaned as he was dragged into the classroom. He yanked his hand from Ino's grip, growling. He shoved his hands into his pocket and slumped down into his seat. He groaned as Neji walked up to him.

"Nice going, Uchiha." Neji glared, and slammed the magazine onto the table. "Naruto got pissed just looking at this."

Sasuke stared in horror at the magazine in front of him. There were two pictures on the front. His and Ino's. In big, bold, block letters, it read 'HOTTEST NAME IN BUSINESS TO WED'. Sasuke grabbed the magazine, flipping towards the page.

"_Uchiha Enterprise, the most valuable business in the world, and Taka Inc, the biggest name in the entertainment world, are said to merge. To seal the deal, Uchiha Sasuke, the young male taking over Uchiha Enterprise once he graduates, and Yamanaka Ino, the face of Taka Inc, are said to be wed in an extravagant wedding next month."_ Sasuke read out loud, panicking as he read on. "_Although many speculated that the young Uchiha was in a relationship with Kura from Heartbreaker, it is now known that Uchiha Sasuke is off the market_!"

As Sasuke finished the sentence, the door slammed open, causing Sasuke to whip his head towards the door. Sakura walked in, and she was glowing, literally. Her usual long hair was cropped in a cute, cut that framed her face. Her hair was split in the middle of her forehead, and flowed down towards the chin. She had on light blush, and mascara. Sakura seemed to be different in some way, but Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it.

Behind her were Gaara and Sai. Sai, who was usual sly and sneaky, had an emotionless face on. They both walked in coldly, glaring at everyone and everything in sight. Their sights landed on Sasuke, and Sasuke felt a shiver down his spine.

As Gaara walked past Sasuke in his seat, he bent down and whispered in a deadly, threatening voice into his ear.

"Stay away from her, you asshole."

* * *

Ino flipped open her cell and gazed into the washroom mirror.

"_Is everything going according to plan?"_

"Obviously." Ino sighed, fluttering her eyelashes in the mirror.

"_Good. You'll be going to USA next month to get married, then be back in time for prom."_

Ino puckered her lips as she put on some lipstick. "Excellent. I totally don't want to miss prom."

"_Anything for you, __**Ino-chan**__."_

* * *

Sasuke rubbed his temple. It's been a month since the incident and he was going to get married in 72 hours. Ever since then, he had been shunned by his friends. Naruto ignored him for a whole two weeks before talking to him again. The Sabakus mysteriously disappear every lunch period. The gang slowly warmed up to him again, but occasionally, the females wouldn't bear to talk to him. Even Shikamaru didn't speak a word to him.

Looking out the window, Sasuke thought over the past month. He found out that Orochimaru adopted Ino after Ino's mom disowned her. She changed from the girl he knew since kindergarten. He ignored her over the past month, only talking to her when needed and expected. Although no one knew, he kept a box of stuff he collected during his relationship with Sakura under his bed.

Sasuke missed her. Her warm smile, soft angelic voice, her touch and her lips. He missed every part of her. But he blew it. He flipped on the television in the stretch limo he was on. It was Heartbreaker performing at a charity show.

"_HEY GUYS! HOW YOU DOIN' KO-NO-HA?!" Kura screamed into the microphone, her chocolate eyes shining. "Now, as we promised a month ago, if this charity reached 50 million yen in donations, we would give you guys a surprise!" _

Sasuke smiled. He missed the meetings with Heartbreaker. They were fun to be around, and Kura was always interesting.

"_As our surprise, we are going to perform a song I wrote personally." Kura said sadly into the microphone. "It's very personal to me. I wrote it when my boyfriend broke up with me."_

_The audience awed at the comment, cheering to try to make the girl smile. _

"_As a gift, I have invited Sasori-san to come sing with us." Kura walked towards the edge of the stage, dragging a male to the centre. _

Sasuke grimaced at the sight of him and turned his head away from the television. "Tch." Then he froze. _Kura had a boyfriend?! If she dated Sasori, then why is she singing with him?!  
_

* * *

Sakura gripped the microphone, refusing to cry. She faked a smile towards the audience, giving a thumbs up. "Beside Itachi, we also invite Temy and Gar to come onto the stage! Guess you never knew they could dance!"

The crowd gasped in shock and began to cheer, happy that they are finding out more and more about this secretive band that has been hiding for so long. A few back-up dancers walked onto the stage and everyone turned their backs towards the audience.

Sakura was wearing a pair of baggy navy pants. Under her white sleeveless hoodie, she wore a white tube-top that showed her stomach. She wore a pair of custom-made converse. Temari was wearing a one-piece navy dress that had a white belt buckle. Underneath, she wore stockings and navy high-tops. Sasori had a navy hoodie unzipped all the way until the end, where it was zipped up. Underneath was a white shirt, and pair of dark, navy jeans. He wore clean, white Nikes. Gaara wore white shirt, with a navy vest over it. He low-rided a pair of navy jeans that had various chains hanging around. Like Sakura, he wore a pair of converse.

_**OH~**_

In unison the four sang in harmony.

_Can't stop we don't stop_

The girl's melodic voice intertwined into a soothing tone.

**Can't stop we won't stop**

Sasori and Gaara stared in opposite directions as they sang their line.

_Yeah, you know we don't stop!_

The beat sprung out of the speaker, causing the group on stage to dance to their respective place.

**_Johun saram noun naege chotsarang_**

_**Good person, you're the first to love me**_

_**Sarangul garuchyo jun saram**_

_**The person that taught me love**_

_**Never forget you**_

_**I'll remember you**_

_**Giokhae no hanaman**_

_**I remember only you**_

Ending their harmonic melody, the boys danced towards the back, spotlighting the girls as they sang their lines.

_Hokshina norul bolkka niga sajun osul ipgo_

_Perhaps I'll see you, so I'm wearing the clothes you bought me_

_Niga johnahadon jjalbun morirul hago_

_And I cut my hair short like you used to like it_

_Nowa hamkke gatton gu girul jinagagi wihaeso_

_To pass by the way I used to walk with you_

_Gudi mongirul dorasso hoksi niga issulkkabwa_

_I went round the long way thinking maybe you'd be there_

_Jonhwa bonhodo ajik gudaero_

_I still have the same phone number_

_Hokshi narul chajaolkkabwa jipdo gudaero_

_Thinking maybe you'll look for me again, my house is the same_

_Nae minihompisoge nowa dutton noraeppun_

_In my mini hompy I just have the songs we used to listen together_

_Hokshi niga bolkkabwa dashi doraolkkabwa_

_Thinking maybe you'll look and you'll come back again_

Sasuke grimaced and held his head in his hand. He gripped his hair and winced as the song continued. Flashbacks of Sakura, their dates, their moments, everything began to run through his head like a film.

**Urinun ajik itaji mothaennunde**

**We still can't forget**

_Urinun ajik soro wonhanunde_

_We still want each other_

**Urin ajik saranghanunde**

**We're still in love**

_**Otgallyo sashirun bogo shipunde**_

_**Separated, honestly I miss you**_

**Michidorok bogo shipunde**

**I miss you like crazy**

Sakura cried as she danced, but kept a fake smile on her face. Many fans began to notice this and shout out encouraging words to her. Gaara looked over at her worriedly, but continued dancing and singing as she waved her hand at him.

_Hanopshi nol gidaryo gyolguk norul gidaryo_

_I'll wait for you no matter what, I'll wait for you until the end_

_Hokshi hago momchwoso jejarirul maemdone_

_I stop to think, I'm standing still_

Sasuke began to cry. THE Uchiha Sasuke was crying. He didn't want to get married; he didn't want to work with that pedophilic man. He wanted Sakura. He wanted Kura. He wanted someone to hold right now.

_**Johun saram noun naege chotsarang**_

_**Good person, you're the first to love me**_

_**Sarangul garuchyo jun saram**_

_**The person that taught me love**_

_**Never forget you**_

_**I'll remember you**_

_**Giokhae no hanaman**_

_**I remember only you**_

As the chorus ended, the two males walked to the front, rapping and dancing. Sakura stood quietly in her pose, tears streaming down her face. She remembered everything. Their first kiss. His flirts. The mini-war they had.

**Yo hokshina norul bolkkabwa bogedwemyon hundullikkabwa**

**Yo thinking that maybe I'll see you, and if I see you my heart will tremble**

**Naw mami yakhaejilkkabwa mallabitun nal noikkabwa**

**Thinking that my heart will sink and you'll see me dry and wrenched**

**Nowa hamkke gotton gu girul pihagi wilhaeso**

**To avoid the way I used to walk with you**

**Gudi mongirul dorasso hoksi niga issulkkabwa**

**I went round the long way thinking maybe you'd be there**

**Jonhwa bonhodo imi bakkwosso**

**I already changed my phone number**

**Hokshi ni saengagi nalkka jipdo omgyosso**

**Maybe I will keep thinking of you so I moved houses**

**Hajiman ibseon ajik mothan marisae**

**But in my mouth there are still words unsaid**

**Hokshi norul bolkkabwa dashi dora olkkabwa**

**Thinking maybe you'll look and you'll come back again**

Sasuke widen his eyes. The lyrics…they were true. He did change his number after the break-up. He did move back into his apartment after the break-up, although against the wishes of his father. He loved her, and he never got to say it. He missed her, and he ever got to say it. He was sorry, and he never got to say it.

_**Johun saram noun naege chotsarang**_

_**Good person, you're the first to love me**_

_**Sarangul garuchyo jun saram**_

_**The person that taught me love**_

_**Never forget you**_

_**I'll remember you**_

_**Giokhae no hanaman**_

_**I remember only you**_

_Dashi shijakhae malhago shipjiman_

_I want to tell you to start again_

_Dullijido tto boiji anhun norul chatgo isso_

_But I can't hear you nor see you even though I'm looking for you_

_OH~_

Sasori looked worriedly over at his cousin. She looked like she was about to break, about to fall. Temari met his gaze and she had the same look in her eyes. He wanted to punch the stupid Uchiha so badly at the moment, but Itachi had ceased communication with him. Even Sasuke's brother, Itachi, had hated him since he signed the agreement. He knew he was supposed to look over the agreement, but he didn't. Tough luck.

**Sodajinun jangdaebirul majunchae**

**Soaked by the pouring rain**

_OH~_

**Uri choum mannan gugosuro ganunde**

**I'm going to the place where we first met**

**Jashini nomunado hanshimhae dangshine**

**I feel so pathetic**

**Ttasuhaetton jari ajik gasume**

**There's still a warm spot in my heart for you**

_**Non do gyondil su inni**_

_**You can bear it**_

_**Gurom nado jogumdo gyondilteni**_

_**Then I will be able to bear it too**_

**Hajiman himi jom dulkkoya nomu saranghaetjanha**

**But it will be so hard, I loved you so much**

**Chamuryo aerul ssobwassodo ojjolsuga opso**

**Even though I tried really hard, I can't help it**

Sasuke wiped his tears. He couldn't cry. He was going to get married in 72 hours. It's for the best. For the company. For his father. For Itachi.

_Hokshirado uyonhi nol bolkkabwa_

_Thinking that perhaps I'll see you by chance_

_Gudaega nae nosup bolkkabwa_

_And you will look at me_

_Gourul bomyo nunmurul gamchwo_

_In front of the mirror I whip my tears_

_Hokshina no olkkabwa_

_Thinking maybe you will come_

Sakura looked over at the crowd weakly. Everyone was cheering for her, cheering for them. She couldn't let them down. One more versus. One more.

**Hokshina gudae naega olkkabwa**

**Thinking maybe you will come to me**

_**Johun saram noun naege chotsarang**_

_**Good person, you're the first to love me**_

_**Sarangul garuchyo jun saram**_

_**The person that taught me love**_

_**Never forget you**_

_**I'll remember you**_

_**Giokhae no hanaman**_

_**I remember only you**_

Sakura couldn't help it. She fell, falling to her knees on stage. Everyone crowded around her, but she waved them off. Gripping the microphone, she spoke into it.

"Have you ever been in love?" She asked, whispering into the wind. "When your heart breaks, it sucks, doesn't it? When you know that person won't come back… And they left a mess of a billion pieces of your heart"

Everyone backed away from the fallen leader, the fans listening intently, awing. Sakura began to cry, crying onto the stage, griping the microphone to her heart. She let the tears fall and she sobbed.

"The man I love is going to get married in 72 hours. And I just wanted him to know. I still love him." Sakura whispered, her eyes getting droopy. "I…I will never forget him."

Sakura picked herself up, pushing past the worried dancers and singers. She walked to the cameraman, standing in front of the camera. She curled a finger around her black locks and looked into the camera, tears falling out of her side.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I love you." With that, Sakura pulled her wig off, revealing her pink locks, which shone as she flipped her hair and let it flow. "My name is Sabaku no Sakura, and I am the leader of Heartbreaker!"

* * *

Sasuke widen his eyes at the screen. He let the information sink in for a few moments. _Sakura…is Kura?! Kura is Sakura?! WHAT THE HELL_? Sasuke ran to the front of the limo, banging on the glass separating the two sides. "Let me out!" He yelled to the driver.

"But Uchiha-sama specially said to-" The driver stammered as Uchiha looked at him with enraged eyes.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT FUGAKU SAID!" Sasuke roared, his face turning red. "LET ME OUT!"

The driver, scared for his life, pressed a button unlocking the car. Within seconds, the Uchiha was out of sight.

* * *

**WHAT THE HECK, BLANKSTATEOFMIND? Is that what you're thinking? xD I have to make this short. First, thank you for the alerts and favorites that you guys gave! I finally know how to find it! xDD Also, I don't have enough time to write a preview of the next chapter, I'm suppose to be gone by now. So just imagine... Well, try to. xD I'll be out of town for few days, I'll be back by Saturday...so I can probably get a chapter up by next week. I'm so sorry for not replying to your reviews this time, I'll get to them next chapter! I'll get both of your reviews, last chapter and this chapter. I'm so sorry, again! I'll reply next chapter! Review! xD **


	19. I'm Really Hurt

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Credits to kpopsub for lyrics. (:

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! D; I hope you like this chapter, and thank you for the MASS amount of reviews! Keep it up! :D**

**Please Read and Review! :D**

**Love&&Peace!**

[P.S - I'd like to dedicate this chapter to one of my friend. YOU KNOW WHOOO YOU ARE, OTOU-CHAN! Get well soon. Fight that flu!]

**WARNING!** _This chapter is VERY short. Bear with me, please. You'll know why if you read the note at the bottom. _

* * *

**Recap:**

_Sakura couldn't help it. She fell, falling to her knees on stage. Everyone crowded around her, but she waved them off. Gripping the microphone, she spoke into it._

_"Have you ever been in love?" She asked, whispering into the wind. "When your heart breaks, it sucks, doesn't it? When you know that person won't come back… And they left a mess of a billion pieces of your heart"_

_Everyone backed away from the fallen leader, the fans listening intently, awing. Sakura began to cry, crying onto the stage, griping the microphone to her heart. She let the tears fall and she sobbed._

_"The man I love is going to get married in 72 hours. And I just wanted him to know. I still love him." Sakura whispered, her eyes getting droopy. "I…I will never forget him."_

_Sakura picked herself up, pushing past the worried dancers and singers. She walked to the cameraman, standing in front of the camera. She curled a finger around her black locks and looked into the camera, tears falling out of her side._

_"Uchiha Sasuke. I love you." With that, Sakura pulled her wig off, revealing her pink locks, which shone as she flipped her hair and let it flow. "My name is Sabaku no Sakura, and I am the leader of Heartbreaker!"_

_- - -_

_Sasuke widen his eyes at the screen. He let the information sink in for a few moments. Sakura…is Kura?! Kura is Sakura?! WHAT THE HELL? Sasuke ran to the front of the limo, banging on the glass separating the two sides. "Let me out!" He yelled to the driver._

_"But Uchiha-sama specially said to-" The driver stammered as Uchiha looked at him with enraged eyes._

_"I DON'T CARE WHAT FUGAKU SAID!" Sasuke roared, his face turning red. "LET ME OUT!"_

_The driver, scared for his life, pressed a button unlocking the car. Within seconds, the Uchiha was out of sight._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke ran with all his might. He huffed as the cold, bitter air enveloped him. His skin prickled and goosebumps shot up all over his arm as he dodged a flying object sent out from a car. It was a cigarette. Sasuke stood still, his hands on his knees and began to breath deeply, catching his breath.

He looks up as a car honked on him. Sasuke widened his eyes as he realized who he was. A smirk plastered over his sweaty face as he waved to the grinning blonde.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled, jogging up towards the car.

Naruto had his window open, and slowed down his car. He waved his hand with a goofy grin, and flopped over. Sasuke widen his eyes, realizing his friend was drunk on the highway. All of a sudden, an explosion of pain enveloped the right side of his body. His perfect muscular abs was splattered with an electricity of pain.

Sasuke fought to keep his eyes open. Looking over, he saw a parked banana yellow car. He groaned as someone stood over him, brandishing a knife in his hands. Before he blacked out, Sasuke saw a flash of black hair.

Then he died.

Ten years later, Sakura got hit by a car while on the Heartbreaker bus.

The end. (:

Hope you enjoyed it!

LOOOOOL JOKINGGGGGGGGG! Okay honestly, now the ACTUAL story. I apologize for the long hiatus of not updating. If you'll like to know why and a few more updates, please read the bottom note. And without further ado! xD

* * *

Huffing heavily, Sasuke ran away from the limo towards the highway. The burning smell of the midnight sky burned his nostrils, as he ran away. He dodged a car, as it almost hit him in the side of his hip, causing him to spin away, fall, get back up and sprint again.

"I don't recognize this stupid place." Sasuke muttered as he stopped to catch his breath. He'd been running for a while now, and was starting to feel a clutching in his lungs.

Whipping his head towards the left, he saw a forest. He groaned and turned towards his right. The highway was a racetrack for the cars flying on it. Sasuke signed and dug into his pocket for his cellphone. He quickly ran down the list and called Sakura…or Kura. Grumbling, Sasuke listened impatiently as it dialed.

**The number you have requested is no longer in service. **

Sasuke widen his eyes as he dropped his phone to his side. A million thoughts ran through his head as he looked horrifyingly at the cell in his hand. He pushed away his doubts and snapped back to reality. Sasuke growled as he went further down the list. He stopped at Sakura and dialed.

**The number you have called is currently busy. Please hang up and try ag-**

_**SCREECH!**_

Sasuke dropped his phone and covered himself, waiting for an impact. A silver car had zoomed up towards him, and stopped literally, three centimeter from him.

Grabbing his phone off the ground, he yelled at the driver getting out of the car. "WHAT THE HEL- Father?"

Fugaku gave his son a stern look and motioned his hand. Sasuke's eyes widen as he was grabbed on both sides by men in suits. Sasuke struggled as they shoved him into the car, tying him up and stuffing fabric into his mouth. Suddenly, one of the men shoved a piece of cloth over Sasuke's nose. Before everything went black, Sasuke caught the writing over the man's suit.

Sharingan.

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 19**

**I'm Really Hurt**

Sakura's legs quivered as she walked into the room. It was filled with tension, and a thick dark aura hung above the main male in the room. Itachi turned his head towards the rosette entering, his cold eyes dull and numb. He motioned for her to close the door, which she did. Shaking, she sat down beside Gaara, who placed a protective arm around her shoulder. Itachi's eyes gazed lazily over the group of people situated in the room, and he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"As you all know, we had a little _episode _back at that concert." Itachi said venomously. "Due to this event, I have decided to stop all Heartbreaker and Sasori events until we have sufficient protection."

Sakura looked down at her hands, crestfallen, and then squeezed her eyes tight, not letting her tears escape. The tension in the room loosened, as the rosette began to cry into the curve of her twin's shoulder.

"I'm so…sorry." Sakura whispered out, her sobs getting harder now. "I…I ju-"

"Shhhh." Gaara said, as he stroked his twin's hair. "It'll be alright." He placed his face into her hair, soothing her silently as the rest of Akatsuki looked on.

Zetsu walked over and patted her on the back, offering her tissue. Even Deidara, the hyperactive blonde, was quiet. He walked up to Itachi and poked him in the side, causing Itachi to turn his hard stare over to him.

"Ne. Do we have to end it?" Deidara asked quietly. "I mean, I know it makes them vulnerable, but I think we can manage…"

Itachi snapped his head towards the blonde, his eyes glaring daggers at the helpless male. "Look." Itachi growled. "**They**'ll be after them soon enough if they know. We just need a bit of time to calm down, and make sure everything is safe."

Turning his head back towards the group, Itachi's shoulders slouched, as if a burden was lifted off. "Sorry. I just…don't know what to do." Itachi admitted. He sighed heavily as he walked towards Sakura. Pulling her and Gaara into a hug, he spoke. "I promise I'd protect you guys. But honestly, we have no choice but to make you guys go for a low profile now."

Sakura nodded, her tears leaving stains on her face. Gaara's eyes widen suddenly. He whipped his head towards Itachi, causing everyone to raise their eyebrow at the sudden motion.

"Isn't Sasuke on the way to get married now?!" Gaara exclaimed, standing up.

Neji widen his eyes. "Yeah. He's suppose to be on the plane by now."

"But he's a hardcore Heartbreaker fan." Gaara pointed out. He turned towards the rest of Akatsuki. "He must have seen that broadcast. If he knew who Kura really was, he wouldn't get married!"

Ten-Ten rolled her eyes. "Whoop-de-doo. That isn't much of a joy to anyone besides Sakura." She sighed as she pointed her finger at the crying rosette. "Plus. Even if he didn't get married, he signed a contract."

Gaara nodded vigorously. "That's the point. The contract. Don't you think it's weird? Why would Orochimaru offer for their companies to merge?" Gaara spoke with wild gestures, catching everyone's attention. "Maybe it's just my gut feeling, but do you think Orochimaru has a reason for this?"

Hinata's eyes widen as she let the fact sunk in. "You mean to get Sakura to confess?"

Hidan snapped his fingers. "So that he can confirm…"

"The actual identity of Kura!" Kakuzu finished off. He smacked his brother on the back as they realize where Gaara was going.

Neji eased off of his thinking position. He had been listening to what everyone was saying, but he had a slightly different theory. "What if that's not all?" Neji asked slowly.

Hinata tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"I think there's more to it." Kakashi said with a serious look in his eyes. "What Neji is trying to say is that, Orochimaru may have planned all this all along."

Neji nodded. "Like Gaara said, this may be a gut feeling. I think Orochimaru may have already knew who Kura was from the start. He just never mentioned anything. He was just thinking when to strike." He turned towards Itachi. "And that makes the Uchiha are in trouble too."

Itachi raised his eyebrow. "How?"

"Why would Orochimaru get Sasuke, of all people, to sign the contract? He has the uttermost trust of your father, so obviously your father would not bother to read it." Neji pointed out.

Kankuro looked over at the older Hyuuga. "Are you saying there are some stuff in that contract that may…harm the Uchihas?"

Neji nodded. "Precisely."

Temari froze on the spot. "Wow." She turned towards Shikamaru, who was snuggling beside her. "You got anything to add?"

Shikamaru yawned and stretched. He lazily turned his head towards Neji. "I don't think Ino changed."

"Excuse me?" Ten-Ten asked, crossing her arms angrily. "How can you say that?! My best friend ditched me within a weekend! A WEEKEND!"

Neji placed a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder as Shikamaru spoke. "Exactly. You guys never read the contract, did you? And I doubt Ino's mom went over it. Maybe Ino didn't turn evil. Maybe she was forced too."

Gaara continued on. "Which means Orochimaru knew that once she started acting like it, she'll soon become like that. Basically, she was pretending for a while, and then it actually became her personality."

"I…" Karin, who was in the corner with Suigestu, spoke out, causing everyone to gasp, as no one remembered she was here in the room. "I…"

Suigestu patted Karin on the back. "What she's trying to say is, when we worked for Taka, there were some incidents that had happened…"

Itachi widen his eyes. "Like what?"

"Wait." Sakura sniffled, her serious tone returning to her throat. "Where's Sai?"

* * *

Sasuke groaned and grabbed his head with his hand. His head was throbbing, and his chest felt like it had been crushed by a plane. He gasped as his visions blurred back to normal. He blinked once, then twice.

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked out loud, turning his wrist around a few times.

Sasuke looked around the room. It had a polished hardwood floor, dresser and a chair. The walls were white, and there were flowers everywhere. He turned his head towards the mirror and screamed. Crawling back, Sasuke slowly back up and stood up against the wall. He walked towards the mirror and screamed again as he looked at his reflection.

Sasuke grabbed his wrist, and looked at the white cuffs on it. He was wearing a dark navy tuxedo; dress shirt, tie and all. He had nice looking dress pants, and a pair of shiny shoes. He jumped when the door opened.

"Shut up!" The male hissed, as he closed the door silently behind him.

Sasuke gasped in shock, and then glared. "What the hell are you doing here? Where am I, Sai?!"

Sai glared and placed a finger to his lips. He advanced slowly towards Sasuke. "After the concert, I bought a ticket. I saw you get kidnapped when I drove to the airport. I followed you here."

Sasuke widen his eyes. "Look, you have to help me. Sakura's phone number has bee-"

Sai clamped a hand over Sasuke's mouth, and motioned for him to stop talking. A few footsteps echoed from the door, and passed by. Sai walked towards the door, and poked his head through, then closed it again.

"Look." Sai hissed. "Your wedding is going to start in 20 minutes. Your dad will be here any minute now. I'm going to help you escape, but you have to follow my every order."

Sasuke nodded, and then followed Sai as he crossed the room. Sai turned around and motioned up. Sasuke nodded, understanding his request. Placing his hand into a cup, Sasuke grunted as he boosted Sai through the roof of the chapel.

* * *

Raising his eyebrow, Itachi walked towards the door of the headquarters of Akatsuki. The meeting they had finished a few hours ago, and those who were left were Sakura and Gaara. He flung open the door, and a navy-haired female fell into his arms, sobbing.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Itachi asked worriedly, recognizing the woman in his arms, as Gaara closed the door.

Mikoto sobbed into her son's shoulder as Sakura gave her a tissue. They led her to the kitchen, placing her into a seat as Sakura and Gaara prepared tea and snacks. They glanced worriedly at the sobbing Uchiha. It was rare to see Mikoto unhappy, especially crying for that matter.

The sobs died down, and Mikoto whispered into the air, her bloodshot eyes emotionlessly glancing at the ceiling. "It's gone."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on his mother's hand. "What's gone, Mother?"

Her eyes darted straight into her son's eyes, paranoia shooting out of her eyes. "Everything."

Sakura placed a cup of steaming hot tea in front of the woman. She nodded and turned her head towards Itachi. "He took everything." She hissed deadly. "I said it was a bad idea!"

Gaara shook his head in confusion. "Mikoto-san, please tell us clearly."

Without glancing at the red-head, Mikoto replied. "Orochim-" She cut herself off, correcting her mistake. "That _pathetic man_ took Uchiha Enterprise. Everything. As part of the contract, Fugaku gave him access to Uchiha Enterprise. Oroch- _That ma_n took every penny from Uchiha Enterprise and ran away!"

Itachi's gaze hardened as he glanced at his mother's shaking hands. He clasped them with his own and spoke in a low tone. "Look. I'll do everything I can to help. Akatsuki has made some profit, and that can help us." He stared at his mother in her bloodshot eyes. "Where's Orochimaru now?"

She looked at him gravely, and with a high whisper in her throat, she replied. "I don't know."

* * *

Sasuke grunted as he crawled through the air vent. They heard a bit of commotion as they silently wiggled through the tiny vent. Apparently, they had already found out Sasuke was missing. Sai motioned down and jumped out. Sasuke followed through and landed, his eye catching the sight of a navy motorcycle.

"Here." Sai said as he tossed him a helmet. He took off his leather jacket and threw it at the raven-haired male. "I rather you not look like a run-away groom."

Sasuke nodded and slid on the articles of clothing. He kicked off his shoes as Sai passed him a pair of high-tops. Suddenly, the church doors slammed opened, and a few men came out brandishing guns.

"THERE!" One of them yelled, waving the gun at the pair as he shot at them.

Sasuke widen his eyes and hopped onto the bike. "GO! GO! GO!" Sasuke yelled, trying to move the motorcycle with his feet.

With a sudden jerk, the motorcycle lunged forward. Sai scrambled from side to side, but grasped control of the radical bike. Gunshots began to ring in the air as screaming was heard. Looking over his shoulder, the last thing Sasuke saw was Ino carrying her dress and running towards the speeding bike.

"WHOO WHO!" Sai yelled as he pumped his fist into the air. "HOLD ON TIGHT, ICE CUBE!"

Sasuke growled and yelled over the roaring noise. "ICE CUBE?"

"YEAH. SAKI AND I USED TO CAL-" Sai was cut off as a bullet whizzed past his head and into the car beside him.

Sasuke grabbed Sai's waist as he was jerked forward as Sai speeded up. "WHY ARE THEY TRYING TO KILL ME?" Sasuke yelled angrily over the engine.

"THEY'RE NOT!" Sai exclaimed. He zigzagged through a few cars, causing two crashes. "THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!"

* * *

"You can sleep here." Itachi said as he showed his mother Akatsuki's guest room. " You can share with Father if he decides to return."

Mikoto gave her son a warm look. "Thank you. I'm sorry this happened."

Itachi shook his head. "It's not your fault. Who knew, right?" Itachi gave Mikoto a fake smile. "Don't worry; we'll get this sorted out."

Bowing, Mikoto closed the door, letting Itachi sigh a sigh of relief. He walked towards the kitchen, and sat down beside Sakura. He nodded his head in thanks as a cup of tea was pushed towards him. He let the hot liquid burn his throat as he contemplated what to do with the current situation.

Gaara invaded Itachi's train of thought as he spoke. "So what now?"

"Basically what we know now is that Orochimaru ran away with the entire Uchiha fortune and is currently missing." Itachi sighed. "I don't know what to do with the employees. We might as well lay them off."

Sakura shook her head at the suggestion. "We can't lay off the employees of Uchiha Enterprise! Think of the families we need to feed!"

Itachi grimaced at the thought. "But we have no money. Akatsuki does not have enough money to support these people. I understand, but this isn't a game. We can't think about the families, we have to think about how we're going to find Orochimaru, and how we are going to survive."

They sat in silence as they thought over a course of action. Suddenly, a text message broke the silence. Itachi dug into his pocket, and brought out his phone, reading the message. He grimaced.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Uchiha Enterprise is bankrupt. The news got leaked." Itachi sighed and rubbed his temple. He furrowed his eyebrows. "What are we going to do?"

Sakura snapped her fingers. "I have an idea."

* * *

"You all know Uchiha Enterprise is currently bankrupt. We know we do not have the money to pay you guys." Itachi spoke into the microphone to the thousands of employees sitting in the auditorium. Many began to whisper. "But we are offering you, the employees, a choice."

Whispers from the crowd began to erupt; many asking if they were really going to lose their job, or how will they feed their family.

"For those who wish to stay with Uchiha Enterprise and work without pay, is welcomed to do so. Once we find Orochimaru, and return what is rightfully ours, we will pay you." Itachi explained. "Those who wish to resign, and find a stable job with a stable income, are not required to stay with this company. But until we find where this criminal is, you will not be paid." Itachi sighed as he concluded his speech. "Thank you for being with us for this meeting. If you would like to continue to work for Uchiha Enterprise without pay, then please leave now. I will see you Monday. If you do not wish to continue, please stay as our helpers will collect your names and give you your final paycheck."

The crowd began to murmur, and many stood up and left. There were many groups of people debating, and many bowed towards Itachi and yelled out 'See you Monday'! Sakura smiled and patted Itachi on the back as he walked towards the twins. He grabbed both into a hug, and they stayed there for a bit, as a commotion began to stir within the employees.

"It's okay. You did the right thing." Sakura said as she was released from the hug. "We just cannot afford to let this company fall."

Gaara nodded in agreement. "You have to take over. Sasuke is still getting married, so you better get Uchiha Enterprise in order." Gaara said with a chuckle.

Suddenly, a finger tapped Itachi on the shoulder. The trio looked over to see a very big, tall man, with flaming orange hair. He looked sweaty and nervous, and he was twiddling his thumbs.

"Itachi-sama." He spoke in a soft voice.

Itachi smiled and he shook hands with the male. "What can I do for you today, Juugo?"

"I wish to stay with Uchiha Enterprise." Juugo said with a warm smile. "But I have a question."

Itachi dropped his hand to his side and glanced towards the male. "I'll see if I can answer it…"

"Is it true that Orochimaru is being hunted by the FBI?" Juugo said in a heavy whisper.

Itachi grimaced at the question and nodded slowly. "Yes. He's being hunted. Why?"

Juugo shook his head. "It's nothing. But, I just have a gut feeling that he may be closer than we think."

* * *

Sakura sighed as she sat back to back with Gaara on the piano chair. She took a keep breath of the air, smelling the scent of the flowers decorating the silent music room. Mixed in with the floral scent, was the scent of her twin, Gaara, who was wearing some faint cologne. Sakura smiled and asked her twin a question.

"When is Sai-nii coming back?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence in the room.

Gaara replied in a monotone voice, playing a few keys on the piano. "I don't know."

Sakura froze. "Play that again."

"What? This?" Gaara raised his eyebrow as he mirrored the keys he played.

Sakura nodded. "Try again."

_Nomu ah ah ah apa wa_

Gaara stopped and then tried again, but this time, singing along.

_Nomu ah ah ah apa wa_

**I'm so hurt**

Sakura let out a soft giggle and turned around on the piano seat, so she was sitting beside her twin. She mirrored his movements as they began to sing along with each other.

_Nomu ah ah ah apa wa_

**I'm so hurt**

_Naega ah ah ah apa wa_

**I'm so hurt**

_Imankum apul goran gol nan jongmal jongmal mollasso_

**I really really didn't know it would hurt this much**

Gaara grinned at his sister as they sang in harmony. He knew his sister had been hiding a few hidden lyrics all along, and being the twin and older sibling, he knew her thinking all too well. They shared a bond, kind of like telepathy.

_Jongmal ah ah apa wa_

**Really hurt**

_Maumi ah ah ah apa wa_

**My heart hurts**

_Iroke bogo shipul goran gol jongmal jongmal mollasso_

**I really really didn't know I would miss you like this**

_Nomu ap-_

**I'm so-**

Suddenly the door of the music room slammed open, causing the twins to whip their heads simultaneously at the sudden action. There stood Sai with a victorious smile on his face; he was sweating and panting, his clothing sticking to various places on his body. He whipped his hand forward, throwing a body onto the ground. The male lifted his head, causing a gasp to escape Sakura's pale lips.

"Sasuke?!"

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

"_Honestly, I'm scared. Please be careful."_

_-_

"_GAARA! Don't die. You are the closest person in my life. Please…"  
_

_-_

"_Excuse me, Miss? Have you seen this man? He may be using the alias 'pedo-chan'…"_

_-_

"_If I were you, I would have just slapped him ten times over, chopped his balls off and maybe burn his pretty hair."_

_-_

"_I think he should compensate. You know. For all the ice cream he made us buy." _

_-_

"_MAYBE HE WENT BANG BANG BANG!"_

_-_

"_That's what she said."_

* * *

**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO [repeats a billion times] SORRY for not updating since last last week. I came back from my trip, realized I had a huge load of homework, and then this week was all study, study, study, tests. I was really caught up in work. ;S So then, I couldn't update. Sorry about that! I really hope this chapter makes up for it?**

**Scared you a bit up there, right? xD Well, I have good...or bad news for you. Depends how you take it. Heartbreaker will officially end in _THREE CHAPTERS_! –GASPS-**

**Yes, you read right. _Three chapters_. But mind you, they'll be really long. So that can be a good thing, right? xD I've had the plot lined up for a while, so I'm not shifting from three chapters. Unless I get some awesome brilliant idea. xD I'm really thankful for all the support and love you have shown me. (: I'll try to make this the best three chapters ever! I hope I don't disappoint within this time! :D**

**BUT! Yes there is a but. My friend and I going to create a _DOUSHINJIN._ Yes. But it won't be released for a few months. It'll be a HEARTBREAKER X HER FIC X GUNDAM crossover. (: So it'll be awesome! If you're interested, I'll be sure to post the link on my profile or something when it comes out!**

**Next chapter, I'm not sure when it'll come out. I'm pretty sure it'll be by next week though. I don't know if I have time this weekend. THE STORY IS, LONG STORY SHORT, I HAD A "DATE". Well, originally it was just us two, then a few more friends came. So now, I'm just rubbing in my otou-chan's face that I don't have a date, but otou-chan keeps going "OH YOU'LL HAVE OTHER CHANCES". WTF? No date. Just HANGING OUT! ANYWAYS, I WON'T BORE YOU WITH MY HORRIBLE, FAILING DATING AND SOCIAL LIFE, SO HERE ARE YOUR NOTES! CHAPTER 17 AND 18! xD**

**SasoLOVE111** – Ahahah, thanks, thanks, thanks! Had to say it 3 times! x] I feel so bad for not updating for so long –slaps self- OTL LOOOL WELL, you have time. (: Just inbox me any quote that you're dying not to let go. xDD I was originally going have two chapters, but I kind of mixed up the plot, then only realized when I got my third review. –fail- xD

**harunosakua** – LOLYES ;O SCANDELOUS! DUN DUN DUNNNNN! BREAK UP THROUGH TECHNOLOGY IS TRULY A HEARTBREAKING THING! xD

**Luka1Sakura** – LOLWELL, ITACHI IS OLDER! xD So yes, I kind of agree that the older Uchiha is slightly hotter. :P

**crazymel2008** – Thanks! :D LOL I KNOW, EH? STUPID PRODEIGY, MUCH? xD Kura…SaKURA. xD

**Hazeljv** – LOL. I would have done much WORSE than just a slap. :P But that's just me. Well, that is only IF Sakura or Sasuke reveals it, right? xD Guess he deserved it, eh? P: Thanks! I honestly had a LOT of fun. But I didn't update. So now I feel bad. xD

**rosygirl15 **– OH MY GEE! A REVIEW! xDD LOOOOL, MAYBE. [insert rosygirl15 into story] xD Well, he IS a guy with hormones…I think. LOOOOOL. Well, can't include that much violence. P: Or maybe I can… xD

**tsuchiya-sama **- -GASP- SERIOUSLY! LOL, but then again, Sakura is too soft-hearted. (: LOLTHANKS! I couldn't really decide, because SS501 and BEG are so awesome…HMMMM. Uhh. –patpat- DON'T RAGE! xD He'll get beat…MAYBE! xDD LOOOL, HE IS A FOOLISH UCHIHA!

**ChibiNinjaGirl –** LOOOL. I NEVER HAD ANYONE PRINT OUT MY STORIES, SO YEAH. I was O____O when I read it. xD Haha, sorry for late update! I just went on a short trip, but then I really got caught up in school. So finally I updated! xD

**Twisted Musalih **– -GASP- HE DID! xD Gaara is going to go on his bumbum if he finds out! xD I agree. He is a jerk in the manga too! xD I know a few people who got hearts broken over e-mail. It honestly sucks. ;O

**Kawaii :3 **– LOLYEAH. Which is why I didn't update for a while. –sighs- I feel bad now. xD LOL, HE'S MEAN TO SAKURA IN THE MANGA TOO! ;O Well, there are times where we hate and love things! xD Why don't we go get pizza…LOOOL. Speaking of which, I had pizza for lunch today. P: xD YES, OR GREEN-EYED UCHIHA BABIES! :D

**Laurie-Estelle **– LOLYES! AT LEAST I'M NOT THE BIGGEST BUTTFACE! xD Thank Sasuke for taking away that name. (: LOOOL, CURSING MUCHHHH? xD Saucegay…that's a new one! ;O I feel so happy. xD So many firsts when it came to this story! I never knew I could even make a person who doesn't want to review, make an account. –FEELS HAPPY- RANT OUT YOUR FEELINGS! SLAP A SASUKE DOLL! xD He's…a boy with raging hormones…? xD That is true…but…Sakura is too nice. xD UPDATINGGG….AFTER A HUGE BUTT LONG HIATUS! xD

**Moonlit Song** – LONG CHAPTER! xD I created chapter 18 long, but chapter 19 is kind of short. –FEELS BAD- xD Sakura is full of surprises! xD

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha **– Thank you! : D Even though there are tons of spelling mistakes. ;; Thanks for reviewinggg! :D Sasuke is always stupid. (: Especially in front of national television too! ;O

**CassaraLove **– LOLWELL, THE UCHIHA DOES HAVE EARS. Him listening is so big! ;O AND AND, I READ THE MOST RECENT ONE. 488 I THINK. NARUTO IS SO MATURE, IT MAKES ME CRY. LOOOOL. Have you read it? LOOOL, MAYBE YOU WERE RIGHT…? :D FINALLY THE PRODEIGY REACTS! xD

**Flames Chaos and Wolf **– LOOOL! I agree. xD That is one awesome saying. LOOOL. "THE MAURE HAS TRULY HIT THE ROTARY AIR CIRCULATION DEVICE!" xD

**xLifeOfATeenx** – I hate him in the manga too. He makes me cry. xD LOOOL, SO SASUKE CHEATED! ;O Ohhh, alright. P: I hope it fits your taste! You can always youtube kpopsub too. I get all translations from there. (: LOL. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE! D;

**a l i c e X3 in wonderland **– I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. xDD I feel really bad. Hope I didn't upset you. xD I tried the links, didn't work. ;S Maybe include the www? xD But whatever it is, I bet it's awesome. P:

**VeryWithdrawn **– Aww, thanks! xD I love Abracadabra! Although when it first came out, I was kind of reluctant on listening to it. Then I got hooked. xD

**tigers-and-dragons **– LOL, THANKS! xD Well, he is Sasuke. And he is the stupid Uchiha…Itachi got all the smarts! xD LOLWELL, Itachi is more goodlooking than Sasuke. He just got the leftovers. (: LOOOL. Aww, no problem! Sorry for not updating for so long. D: LOL, I actually was thinking of doing one of those 'private-secluded-moments-where-there-only-a-heart-to-heart-talk' and then she reveals it. But naww, I did national television. Awesome! xD Well, honestly Itachi is smart enough for that. But he isn't Itachi. P: Sadly. LOOOL.

**kerpal bubbles **– LOOOL. IT'S SASUKE. He can do…anything. Really. xD RUN SASUKE RUN! Or not. LOOOL.

**meiyo-chan** – YAYY! :D But I feel bad now for not updating for so long. xD I love kpopsub! Most reliable source of translations for me. xD LOL, I HAD TO MAKE THAT CONNECTION. Hara is just…too skinny. D:

**Kick –Assing –Kunoichi** – LOL! I try to write from a third person point of view, but it's hard because Sakura IS Kura. Confusing sometimes. xDD

**pinay-of-series**- I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. D; I haven't updated for so long, I feel bad making people wait. xDD;; I love Wedding Dress. One of the saddest song in my opinion. xD WELL, GAARA IS PRETTY SCARY! xD Haha, I take every review in consideration. I try to squeeze it in the best I can. P: LOL. I have a feeling a lot of people are going to pitchfork Sasuke. :P

**katthecat12** – LOL. NO PROBLEM! GLAD YOU LIKE THE SONG AND CHAPTER! xD Well actually, my friend and I drew it as an inside joke. SO YES, HE CAN WEAR A BIKINI. xD LOOOOL. Well, I'll see…there's only a few more chapters so I'll consider if I should squeeze it in. xD

**TheSweetRevenge** – LOOOOL. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONGGG! D; I was really caught up. Hope you like this chapter though! xD

**PoisonCrysell –** WOAH THANKS! THAT MEANS A LOT TO ME! xDD There are a LOT of awesome Naruto fictions on this site that I absolutely love. I sometimes wish I could write like them. P: LOOOL. I crack up a lot when I write this too. xDD LOOOL, WELL, I GOT AN EVILLL PLAN. –cackles- xD

**CherryBlossom235** – LOLTHANK YOU! I hope you like this chapter too! :D "BAM. I AM. KURA!" xDD National television too! ;O

**Bloody X Blossom X Butterfly** – LOL. JUST LIKE HIS HAIR! See, the summary didn't lie. (: FIRST IMPRESSION DOES SHOW PERSONALITY! xD

**Masquerade Marionette** – I know, eh? xD What a smart prodigy. I bet Itachi would have figured it out. :P WELL MAYBEEE. OR MAYBE NOT! ;O WE'LL FIND OUT, NEXT TIME ON HEARTBREAKER. [insert theme song here] xD

**MyKindOfBeautfiul** – LOOOL, YES! WHAT NOWWW? xD He let the best of his infatuation get to him. P: I wonder what would happen if he wasn't rich and famous like the rest of his family! ;O LOOOL, WELL IT'S OKAYY! HE HASN'T BEEN PUNISHED…YET. xD Haha, thanks for reviewing! I'll be waiting for the next one! xD

**Spica Heavens** – Sorry for not updating sooner! ;O All songs and artists are posted on my profile, so you can find it there! (: I just haven't updated recently, but I will update it right after I post this chapter! :D

**elLisHia-95** – LOL. Well, I'm glad you liked it! xD I like to twist a lot of stuff around. (: Aww, thank you! I really try to make things interesting; I just have a HUGE problem when it comes to grammar and sentencing. I can say it outloud, and describe it as best I can, but when it comes to the computer, I kind of suck. xD I'll edit it more often, but it's kind of hard for me. School and all. xD But as long as it makes sense in the end and im nt tping lik tis, I'm totally fine! xD I hope it's not a problem for you! ;S I'll try my best to improve! (: Thanks for the feedback! It means a lot! And I apologize for not updating sooner. xDD

**Far From The Real Thing xD** – Aww, thanks! :D I'm glad you like it! x] I will keep writing! Well, at least until Heartbreaker ends, for now. xD

**Pigwedgeon** – LOL YES! GO SASUKE GO. WE CHOOSE YOU! (:

**CandyTenshi** – LOLAWW. I'm glad you liked it! :D Hope I didn't keep you in that much suspense! xD

**FALALA XVIIII** – WHAT THE HECK FALALA. LOOOOOL. OROR WHAT? I CAN SEND OUT…NODAME! xD I love your writing more. And your drawing. Pfft. I'm so special you don't log onto your account and review, eh? TEEHEE. xD DKGNAKFBGD UPDATE YOUR STORIES! ;O HOW COME ATHRUN IS A BUMBUM? ;[ Naww. More like 100. (;

**XOnaruxhinaOX** – LOLAWW. –HANDS TISSUE- xD LOOOLSORRY. I'LL FIX ON MY GRAMMER AND SUCH. xDD


	20. Promise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Credits to kpopsub for lyrics. (:

**GUYS! TWO MORE CHAPTERS! HONESTLY, I WANT TO CRY! xD Before I start the chapter, I'd like to thank all those who supported me since chapter 1, and those who are secretly reading and not reviewing [I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! xD]. To make up for a long hiatus, this is a long chapter. xD The longest so far. P: I really hope you guys enjoy the rest of the chapters, and support me for my next ff! **

**Please Read and Review!**

**Love&&Peace!**

* * *

**Recap:**

_Sakura sighed as she sat back to back with Gaara on the piano chair. She took a keep breath of the air, smelling the scent of the flowers decorating the silent music room. Mixed in with the floral scent, was the scent of her twin, Gaara, who was wearing some faint cologne. Sakura smiled and asked her twin a question._

"_When is Sai-nii coming back?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence in the room. _

_Gaara replied in a monotone voice, playing a few keys on the piano. "I don't know."_

_Sakura froze. "Play that again."_

"_What? This?" Gaara raised his eyebrow as he mirrored the keys he played. _

_Sakura nodded. "Try again."_

_Nomu ah ah ah apa wa_

_Gaara stopped and then tried again, but this time, singing along._

_Nomu ah ah ah apa wa_

_**I'm so hurt**_

_Sakura let out a soft giggle and turned around on the piano seat, so she was sitting beside her twin. She mirrored his movements as they began to sing along with each other._

_Nomu ah ah ah apa wa_

_**I'm so hurt**_

_Naega ah ah ah apa wa_

_**I'm so hurt**_

_Imankum apul goran gol nan jongmal jongmal mollasso_

_**I really really didn't know it would hurt this much**_

_Gaara grinned at his sister as they sang in harmony. He knew his sister had been hiding a few hidden lyrics all along, and being the twin and older sibling, he knew her thinking all too well. They shared a bond, kind of like telepathy. _

_Jongmal ah ah apa wa_

_**Really hurt**_

_Maumi ah ah ah apa wa_

_**My heart hurts**_

_Iroke bogo shipul goran gol jongmal jongmal mollasso_

_**I really really didn't know I would miss you like this**_

_Nomu ap-_

_**I'm so-**_

_Suddenly the door of the music room slammed open, causing the twins to whip their heads simultaneously at the sudden action. There stood Sai with a victorious smile on his face; he was sweating and panting, his clothing sticking to various places on his body. He whipped his hand forward, throwing a body onto the ground. The male lifted his head, causing a gasp to escape Sakura's pale lips._

"_Sasuke?!"_

* * *

Flying out of the piano chair, Sakura began to stalk towards Sasuke like a flying bird. Sasuke gave her a weak smile as he slowly pushed himself off the ground. Before she could react, a red-head charged forward and blocked Sakura with one hand.

Cocking her head to the side, Sakura turned to meet the gaze of her twin as she raised her eyebrow. "Nii..?"

Pushing his lips into a thin line and furrowing his eyebrows, Gaara whipped his head away from Sakura and towards Sasuke. He held out a hand for the weak male on the ground. Sasuke raised his eyebrow, but took it nevertheless.

No words were exchanged as Gaara dusted off the leather jacket Sasuke wore, which belonged to Sai. Gaara nodded towards Sai, who also nodded. Before Sakura could process the scene in front of her, Gaara and Sai simultaneously punched Sasuke; Gaara aiming towards his left cheek and Sai aiming towards his right cheek.

"YOU BASTARD!" Gaara roared as he pulled the fallen Uchiha up by the collar and socked him again, causing a splatter of blood to emerge from the perfect, straight Uchiha nose.

_Ouch._

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 20**

**Promise**

Sasuke sat on the chair of Kakashi's kitchen table as he massaged his now purple cheek with a cold compress. Across from him sat Gaara; Sai on his left and Sakura on his right. Sakura avoided his gaze as he turned to stare at her. He sighed and spoke up, breaking the thick tension that could make even Naruto piss his pants.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said curtly, stiffening as Gaara's hard, cold gaze landed on him.

Gaara snarled as he kicked Sasuke under the table. "Not good enough!"

Sasuke winced, grabbing his shin under the table and dropping the cold compress. He banged his forehead on the table as he bent down to massage his knee, using colorful language along the way. He slightly faltered as he noticed that Sakura did not move to comfort him, or ask about his condition. He grimaced as he looked up, ignoring the line of pain racing across his forehead.

"I…" Sasuke started, wincing as his purple eye was staring to annoy him. "Look, I know a did wron-"

"Wrong?!" Gaara snarled, his nostrils flaming. "YOU DID WRONG?! YOU DID MORE THAN WRONG! YOU DI-" Sakura placed a hand on her the hand of her twin.

Gaara's shoulders immediately slouched, as if he transformed. His raging façade dropped, and his burning eyes turned back into a normal, cold glare. He stood up, shrugging Sakura's hand off and stalked out of the room. Sakura stood up, and shifted over to Gaara's seat. She cringed slightly as she noticed the seat was warm.

"Sasuke." The sound of his name received an automatic response.

Sasuke sucked in a breath, and spoke above a whisper. "I'm so sorry. You have no idea how badly I feel about the whole thing."

Sakura shook her head. "You don't understand how I feel." Her voice began to rise, emotions pouring out of her mouth like a waterfall. "You dumped me over _e-mail_. Over _technology_! You _cheated_ on me, while I was with _you_!"

Sasuke grimaced under his breath, his face softening and eyes drooping. He felt horrible, disgusting, disgraced. Sakura was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he left it all for…her.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Sakura's hand slammed the table hard enough to cause wood chips to fly. "YOU _WASTED_ MY LIFE. YOU _BROKE_ MY HEART, _STOMPED_ ON IT. WHAT MADE KURA SO GOOD, HUH? _BECAUSE I WORE A STUPID BLACK WIG?!_"

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but Sakura's hand was shoved in his face, silencing him.

"NO. DON'T YOU DARE SAY A WORD. YOU CHOSE A GIRL OVER ME. YOU CHOSE TO CHEAT. TO BREAK MY HEART." Sakura had tears streaming down her face. Sasuke felt an urge to stop the continuous waterfall, but fought the feeling, knowing he would be shoved away. "YOU CHEATED. YOU LIED. YOU LOVED KURA, NOT SAKURA!"

She hissed the last part out, with venom dripping off every word. Sasuke felt a pang of pain at every word. Opening his mouth, he spoke in an inaudible whisper.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke's eyes fell, feeling unworthy to look into her shaking emerald orbs. "I know I did wrong. I promise to fix things. I did a horrendous mistake."

Sakura snorted, falling back onto her chair. She glared at the Uchiha, pretending to stab him with a thousands dagger. Oh if looks could kill…

"You may not accept me, or want to talk to me…" Sasuke's voice was full of sincerity, and him apologizing was a big thing. Uchihas never admitted they were wrong. Never. "Despite all this, I still want you to know that I love you."

Sakura froze at the words, her eyes glaring harder if that was possible. "You love me?" Her tone was a sarcastic. "YOU LOVE ME?! YOU LOVE ME YET YOU CHEATED, YOU BROKE MY HEART AND KISSED ANOTHER GIRL?!"

Sasuke winced at the harsh truth, but whispered again. "Yes." He stared straight into her blazing emerald eyes. "I love you, _Sakura_."

"YOU LIAR!" Sakura roared, standing up again. "YOU LIAR. LIAR. LIAR!"

Sai stood up after Sakura began to claw at the table. He placed a hand on her shoulder as she began to breathe deeply, nostrils flared and chest heaving. She pushed off Sai's hand and threw herself back onto the chair.

Hissing through her teeth, Sakura glared. "I hate you for ruining my life, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke sat in his spot, unmoving. The words echoed through his head, spinning round and round like a tape on repeat.

_I hate you for ruining my life, Uchiha Sasuke._

_I hate you, Uchiha Sasuke._

_I hate you, Sasuke._

Sakura stood up, the chair clattering as it slid against the floor. She gave Sasuke a cold, hard glare as she began to walk away. Her old, loving façade seemed to shatter as she turned her head to look at the crestfallen Uchiha.

"Get out." Sakura walked towards the exit of the kitchen, placing a hand on the side of the wall. "If you want me back, you better work _damn_ hard."

Once Sakura disappeared from their sight, Gaara walked in, a bat in hand. He waved the bat on his shoulder, then a cream-colored sheet of paper tucked mockingly between his forefinger and thumb.

* * *

Sakura breathed in, then out, and sucked in another deep breath. Gaara placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort, and nodded. It was Monday, and they were purposely late to their first period. Kakashi didn't mind, since they talked to him about it the night before.

"Ready?" Gaara asked, smiling.

Sai nodded along with Sakura simultaneously. "Ready."

Gaara slid open the door and chaos erupted. Students began to jump out of their seats, their eyes shining and mouths gaping. A few began to rush towards them, and Sai and Gaara formed a protective circle around Sakura as they walked.

Although the admiration and love was flattering, the first thing Sakura noticed as the slouching form of the younger Uchiha at the back. It seemed like Gaara did a number on him. His soft bangs swept across his eyes as he looked up. There was a small red bruise at the corner of his lip, and two large bruises on his pale cheeks. His left eye was engulfed in a dark blue tone. He shifted his eyes away, and looked out the window.

Kakashi smacked his fists onto the desk a few times, catching the attention at the awestruck students. Kakashi's eyes began flaming, and this was a bad sign. Kakashi was _never_ angry. Ever.

"You better sit your tiny little butts on that chair **or else**." Kakashi hissed under his mask. "Just because you find out that they're your idol, does not mean that they forget how you treated them."

Kakashi picked up his meter stick and shoved it into the face of one student, scaring him. "Didn't you used to call Sakura a huge forehead freak before Gaara put you in your place?" The student nodded vigorously, shaking in his seat.

"You." A girl jumped and snuggled closer into the back of the chair, sweat starting to form. "Didn't you used to spread rumors about Sakura?"

"You. Lies. You. Washroom slander. You. Disrespecting them behind their backs." Kakashi smacked his ruler down. "Don't you _ever_ think that they will treat you any differently because they are Heartbreaker. They're still Sakura. Still Gaara. Still Sai."

With that, Kakashi snatched up a piece of chalk and began to write on the chalkboard. He turned around, looking at the class. "Well, what are you waiting for?!" He yelled in a harsh voice. "Copy this down!"

Within seconds, the sound of paper and led dancing with each other was heard throughout the room. Sakura turned her head to look at Sasuke, whose head was still lowered and bangs still covering his eyes. She softened her eyes as she watched him wince as he picked up his pencil, and drop it again.

Clutching her hand, she pulled it towards her heart, crinkling the piece of paper with scrawled writing across it.

_I'm sorry. Forgive me?_

* * *

Sakura cocked her head slightly as she caressed the bouquet of origami flowers at the top shelf of her locker. Each one said 'I'm Sorry' on the petals and was scented. Sakura froze as she lightly touched each flower.

Softening her eyes, she turned to Gaara beside her. "Look."

His eyes gazed over the gift lazily and raised his eyebrow. Sakura felt her throat go dry as she asked her twin a question.

"Don't you think he's really sorry?" Gaara just stared in her direction, giving her "the lock", and walked off.

* * *

Throughout the week, the publicity had not wavered; paparazzi were everywhere, following her; even going as far as finding out her favorite Starbucks. Students in the school began to pour their hearts out in letters and leave them in their lockers. Some students asked her simple questions, others told of their admiration. Although some antis have tried to bash them, they ignored them. Sakura sighed, as she placed her head on her locker. Her eyes traveled to her wrist, where she wore a handmade bracelet.

Sakura had found the delicate gift in her locker. Although she already knew who gave it to her, she couldn't help but feel the need to wear it. It was red, with two simple letters and a symbol on it. An Uchiha fan was between two S's.

Not only have the gifts increased, Gaara had begun to soften around the mention of the Uchiha's name. He had given her many gifts; flowers, origami, heartfelt notes, paintings, pictures, you name it! Sakura felt the need to hug him, caress him, and tell him she forgave him. The other side of her argued that he cheated on her, put her through hell, was almost married to her ex best friend.

Sakura sighed, walking through the doors of the lunchroom and sitting at their regular place. Everything had been normal; the only difference was that they now talked about Heartbreaker plans over lunch, and that Sasuke now sat with them. Although he never talked, he did show he cared.

"Hey Sakura!" Ten-Ten greeted her friend. "Neji and I were just talking about how we should have a small party at HQ! We rarely get together because meetings only happen when Itachi calls it."

Sakura flashed a smile and nodded. "Sounds like a great idea!"

The table chatted happily about different topics. The only person, who ate silently, was Sasuke. Sakura felt a pang of guilt as she realized Sasuke was having trouble chewing. He was slightly wincing and grinding his teeth slowly.

Uncertain about what she was doing, Sakura spoke in a soft voice. "Sasuke…"

The whole table whipped their heads at the sudden name out of Sakura's mouth. They held their breath as they watched as Sasuke's eyes widen and slowly lifted up towards the rosette. He nodded in response, indicating for her to respond.

"How's the company?" Sakura asked in a shaky voice, smiling weakly. She inwardly cried out as she scanned over his face. The blue and purple spots haunting her as her eyes examined his cheeks.

Sasuke opened his dry lips slowly, but nothing came out of it. He tried again, and a deep, hoarse voice spoke up. "Its better…we are still moving along, but we only lost a few hundred employees. The work load is increasing…"

Sakura nodded, and tried to smile brightly, hoping to cheer up his mood. "That's great! I hope you guys can recover fast! I heard the FBI is on his tail at this very moment!"

"Thanks…" Sasuke replied in a whisper. He looked down at his food and stood up, taking his tray.

As he walked past Sakura, he whispered something into the wind. Sakura's ear perked, hoping it was her imagination. It was said so sincerely, so delicate and fragile. Looking over at her twin, Gaara nodded, indicating he heard it too. Sai glanced at her from the corner of his eye and motioned towards him.

"_I'm sorry." _

Looking over at Gaara, Sakura pleaded with her twin using her eyes. Her vision was getting blurry, and Sakura could feel hot tears starting to form. She looked down at her food, refusing to cry in front of everyone. Karin gave her a sympathetic look as she took Sakura's hand in her own and started to sooth her. Gaara looked at his twin. _She's can't be yours forever_, he thought. _You'll have to let her go sooner or later._

Gaara grimaced but placed a hand on his twin's back. With his forefinger, he traced two single letters onto her back. **Go. **Her eyes widen at his sudden actions, and she stood up. A flash of pink was suddenly out the doors before Gaara could turn his head.

He looked up at Sai, who rolled his eyes at him. "About time you idiot." He drawled out lazily as he chewed on his steak.

Gaara raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You can't have that complex forev-" Sai clutched his shin as he cursed under his breath.

"Sorry Gaara, got to agree on Sai with this one." Karin said, in a matter-of-fact tone. "You can't hover over her forever."

Neji nodded. "Plus, she would probably want to get married sooner or later. You just have to let her go."

Gaara grimaced. "But she's **my** sister." He twitched his lips slightly. "I don't want any bastard touching her."

Sai spoke in a lazy, teasing tone as he poked the side of his head. "And that's what you call a sister com-"

Before Sai could continue, Gaara's fist met the artist's porcelain face, causing him to fly out of his seat and onto the ground.

* * *

Sakura pivoted on her foot as she stumbled while turning the corner. She was glad it was lunch and there weren't many students in the hallway. Oddly enough, Ino wasn't in school today, causing many to speculate about the marriage broadcasted in the newspaper.

Catching sight of the raven-haired male, Sakura rushed towards him, snaking her arms around his torso as she gave him a hug. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, eyes widening and looking down at the petite arms around him. In a hoarse voice, Sasuke questioned his ex-girlfriend.

"Hn..?" It barely came out as a whisper.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said into his back, taking in the scent on his uniform. "I forgave you a long time ago, it's jus-"

Sasuke cut her off, peeling her arms off his body. "It's okay." He turned around, and looked into her eyes.

Emerald clashed with onyx as he bent down to inspect her face. His eyes traveled down her abnormally large, but cute, forehead, down to her button nose, then to her soft, pale lips. Sasuke's lip unconsciously twitched up slightly as he pushed her head into his body, embracing her into a hug. Sakura began to cry into his chest, sobbing as she tightly tugged on his school shirt. She sniffled as Sasuke began combing through her hair with his fingers, soothing her slightly as he "Shh-ed" her.

"It's okay." Sasuke said, smiling inwardly. He missed the warmth. The love. The feeling of being loved. He looked down at the rosette and immediately remembered all their times together.

Sakura pushed herself off of Sasuke, leaving him startled. Her tear-stained face looked up to his bruised, porcelain one. They clashed; like fire and ice; like angel and devil. Their faces opposite; love and indifference; angelic and bruised.

"I love you…" Sakura whispered as she tackled him into another bone-crushing hug.

Sasuke enjoyed the moment as he began combing her hair again with his fingers. He responded in a soft whisper, hoping that the other students passing by won't hear him. "I know. I love you too…"

But it was okay, because Sakura heard him.

* * *

"Finally!" Itachi exclaimed as he sighed in relief, watching the rosette and his ass-haired brother walk into the room.

Hand in hand with Sasuke, Sakura smiled sheepishly and saluted him in response. "At least we're here!" Sakura pouted cutely at the older Uchiha as he turned off the lights.

Flipping open his laptop, he clicked a few buttons and a powerpoint flashed onto the screen. It was a picture of the Akatsuki logo, on a black background. Itachi pulled out a pointer and began speaking to the members situated in the room.

"As you all know, we are technically under Uchiha Enterprise as an entertainment company." Itachi said as he switched to slide two. It showed a picture of the Uchiha Enterprise logo and Akatsuki. "I hope you guys got the memo, but Orochimaru is still on the loose."

Switching to the next slide, a picture of Orochimaru and a balance sheet, Itachi grimaced at the group. "This is Uchiha Enterprise's funds at the moment. We are currently supporting two companies, and Akatsuki being small, we won't be able to pull through any longer without the activities of Heartbreaker and Sasori."

Sakura raised her hand. "What about the endorsements you got Ten-Ten to do?" Sakura asked curiously, knowing they probably pulled in quite a bit.

Itachi turned towards the rosette as he switched to the next slide. "We spent every penny on the first paycheck paying Uchiha Enterprise employees." He turned towards Sasuke. "How is it doing?"

Sasuke spoke up, slightly wincing at the pain from his cheeks. "We're currently slightly stable. Our partnering companies are supporting us from the side, which is good. But at the moment, we really need those funds Orochimaru stole." Sasuke said in a professional tone. He motioned towards the folder in front of everyone. "In there is a breakdown of what our current financial situation."

With a tacit motion, Itachi continued with the meeting. "Here is the FBI warning given out. Orochimaru is not only wanted on fraud and swindling charges, but also on child molestation, having sex with a minor and many others."

A few stifled gasps were heard throughout the room. Karin suddenly stood up, banging her hands on the table. "BUT THAT'S MY FATHER!" Karin yelled, hot tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes. "HE DID...NOT…"

Suigestu flinched as Neji nudged him in the ribs. He patted Karin on the back, soothing her enraged form. "Sorry but…he did. I saw it a few times…" Suigestu muttered sheepishly, a hand on the back of his neck.

Ten-Ten whipped her head around at the pale-haired man and spoke in a hiss. "Then why didn't you do anything?!"

"They said they were 18!" Suigestu defended himself, raising his arm in gesticulated motions.

Itachi interrupted the heated argument by switching to the next slide and continuing on like nothing happened. "If convicted, he will face a life sentence. Now with that over, I'd like to bring your attention over to this." Itachi said in a worried voice, pointing with the pointer. "These are pictures of paparazzi outside various places, following…no more like stalking Heartbreaker."

Temari raised her eyebrow. "How come it's all where these three young ones are?"

Itachi continued to flash the pictures onto the screen. "They're the youngest, and most…attainable in a sense. Letters have been streaming in from fans ever since the broadcast, it's kind of scary." Itachi chuckled as he shook his head. Remembering the meeting, he coughed and turned back towards the screen. "Since you all know the situation, I hope to bring this to your attention too."

The slide showed a few weapons, all which are guns. "These are the weapons that Orochimaru ordered to be used against Sakura. For now, all we know is that he is targeting Sakura specifically." Creasing his eyebrows, Itachi continued on. "At the moment, Zetsu has been freed from Orochimaru's grasp to our knowledge. Any more insider information is not within our grasp anymore."

"There will be more attempts on her life, now that Orochimaru is out of our grasp." Itachi said with a growl. "At all cost, we cannot let her out of our sight. Girls, at school, be sure to accompany her to the restroom too. Guys, at least one of you wherever she goes."

Sasori grinned and gave a thumbs up towards Itachi. "No problem. I'm stuck to her anyways." Sasori said with a chuckle as he pointed towards his cousin.

"Is it that serious?" Sakura asked in a whisper. She looked up gravely, dull emerald eyes giving off a deathly sparkle. "I mean, why are they so bent on killing me? Is it because I'm a Ha- my mother?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "No." He lied, obvious to only those who knew. "Anyways, this came in our mail today. No return address, fingerprints or anything."

Switching the slide, he pointed towards it. It was a cream-colored paper with various Taka seals around it. In a neat, cursive handwriting was four simple words.

"_I'm coming for you_?" Sai asked in a questioning tone. "Could he be anymore creative?" He joked in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

"If I were you, I would have just slapped him ten times over, chopped his balls off and maybe burn his pretty hair." Karin said in a matter-of-fact tone as she scooped a spoonful of vanilla ice cream into her mouth.

"Come on," Sakura said through her open mouth with the spoon clamped between her lips. "Gaara and Sai _beat_him into a bloody pulp."

Hinata shrugged, picking at her melted chocolate ice cream. "But he technically cheated on you!"

"Have you seen him the day after?" Ten-Ten inquired, pointing her spoon at the navy-haired girl. "He was literally blue!"

Karin snorted. "No bruise can make up for it, Honey!"

Sakura shrugged, as she put on a thoughtful look. "But he was really sincere…"

Ten-Ten interrupted Sakura's dreamy state. "Sasuke cheated on you. Doesn't matter if he's cheating on the same person, with different…sides of them, he still did it. Not only that, he kissed Kura, fully knowing about Sakura too. I would have dumped him right away."

"It doesn't matter." Sakura shook her head. "I saw him get beat up, repeatedly by Gaara. He didn't resist. I found his hospital report afterwards from Itachi. He had broken bones. Bones. What kind of guy would go that far for a girl? Honestly!"

Hinata shrugged. "It could be his ego." She pointed out as she scooped up a bit of her ice cream.

Sakura groaned as her ice cream plopped on her table. "I know Uchihas all have egos, but I honestly think he's sincere. Plus, Gaara approved. And he _never_ approves."

"Sorry to interrupt your little festival, but I think he should compensate. You know. For all the ice cream he made us buy." Karin said as she waved her wallet. "Mister Leather isn't really happy these days…"

* * *

Sasori placed his arm on Sakura's head as they walked down the mall, hidden with their caps and large clothing. Sakura growled under his teasing action but ignored it nevertheless. Walking around, she glanced away at the many stares and whispers she saw.

"Why are _we_ here again?" Sakura hissed through her clenched teeth.

Sasori chuckled under his breath and turned them both towards a store. "Itachi wanted us to get more fabric for Hinata. She needs them for our new song or something."

Sakura pouted as she opened the door of the store. "Why couldn't anyone else get it?" Sakura whined, putting on a childish pout.

"Don't know. Don't care." Sasori said dryly as he took out the shopping list. "Anyways, we should start looking."

Passing on the list to Sakura, Sasori motioned for Sakura to find the items. Shrugging, Sakura walked towards the section, trying to remember how Hinata led them through last time. An hour later, they were almost done with the list, and with a cartful of fabric.

"Honestly," Sakura sighed, gazing painfully at the cart. "How much does she need? We're not going to be doing a tour… or… anything…"

Sasori gazed down at Sakura as she raised her eyebrow. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Pft." Sakura snorted. "Obviously, I mean-"

**BANG!**

Sasori's eyes widen as he ducked down, dragging Sakura along with him. He forced her onto the floor, putting his body over hers as she curled up in a defensive pose. Sasori cursed as footsteps and falling bodies were seen as he gazed around the store quickly.

"Come on." Sasori hissed as he began to crawl forward, towards the exit. "Let's try to get out of here."

**BANG! **

Sakura nodded shakily and followed him towards it. Sakura stifled a scream as a man fell over, crumbling from a wound on his head. He was smiling, and wore black glasses and a large white coat over his collar. Shaking, Sakura crawled away quickly, only to meet Sasori's feet.

"Sasori!" Sakura hissed, anger beginning to boil. "This is no time to play! Come on!"

**BANG! **

Sasori didn't move, nor did Sakura. She began to pull on his shoe. "Sasori-nii! Come on!" Sakura crawled away from his feet and towards the front of him.

"Sasor- you're bleeding!" Sakura eyes widen as the words left her pale lips. "Shit. Sasori! Come on! Talk to me!"

**BANG! **

Sakura slapped his face a few times as she cradled the male in her arms. His eyes were closed shut, pale lips becoming drier and blood seeping through his white hoodie. Sasori was shaken as Sakura kept slapping him. Realizing he was unconscious, Sakura stopped, and pulled out her phone. Before she saw anything, it was shot out of her hand. Shaking, Sakura turned her heads slowly, inching towards her right. Screaming, Sakura crawled backwards as she met face to face with a masked, armed person. Lifting their pistol towards Sakura's forehead, Sakura began to whimper, feeling memories flashing forward, replying like a movie on a reel. Feeling the person beginning to pull the trigger, Sakura closed her eyes, hoping her last moments would be in bliss.

"SAKURA!" A loud, booming, scared voice called out.

**BANG!**

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and whipped her head away as she felt a flash of gunpowder engulf her face and the sound of a gunshot being shot. When nothing happened, Sakura flashed open her eyelids, touching herself for a sign of blood. Surprised at the lack of gore on her body, Sakura turned her head to the gunman, only to see a red blob straddling him by the hips, and socking him in the face repeatedly.

* * *

"Here." A solemn voice commanded, as a can of hot coffee was shoved in Sakura's face.

Sakura grabbed it, and nodded in thanks to her twin as he sat down beside her on the bench. He had a bandaid on his left cheek and a bit of dried blood across his face. Gaara's left arm was in a cast, hanging by a sling that snaked around his neck. Looking over, he met his sister's worried glance.

"How was it?" Sakura asked, taking a sip of her coffee. She listened as the hot liquid burned her dry throat, giving a painful yet satisfying feeling.

Gaara turned his dull emerald eyes towards her, running down her body examining her scratched form. "He's mute. He won't tell us anything, not even in sign language. All we know is that he's from Taka Inc, and he's a fugitive."

"Ah." Sakura replied, looking down at the white floor.

Sakura held back tears, looking down at the white tiled floor, as she replayed the scene over and over in her head. Two figures ran down the hallway, their coats flying behind them, as they stopped in front of Sakura. Itachi grabbed Sakura by the shoulder, instantly snapping her out of her trance.

"How is he?!" Itachi said in an out-of-breath voice, panting as sweat ran down his face.

Sakura looked up sadly into his onyx eyes, gazing past him to land her eyes on her boyfriend. "In surgery."

Sasuke shoved his brother aside and embraced Sakura's into a hug. He began to murmur to himself as he dug his face into her pink locks, assuring himself that she was well and alive. Itachi nodded and leaned against a wall, looking at the door where Sasori was having his surgery.

The minutes seem to tick by slowly, like a snail unable to move. Every tick of the clock made Sakura anxious, and she wrapped her arms around Sasuke for comfort. Finally, a woman donned in a green uniform with blood over it emerged from the door.

"Tsunade!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping out of her seat. "How is he?!"

Tsunade gave her a crestfallen expression, her shoulders drooping as she looked over at her student. "He's in a comatose. We stopped the bleeding from his head, but he lost a lot of blood. The impact was too hard, but we also managed to close the bullet wound too."

Sakura began to let her silent tears fall from her emerald eyes, trying to let the information sink in. Her cousin, her beloved cousin, was in there, dying because of her. Dying because the man wanted **her** dead, not Sasori. Squeezing her eye shut, Sakura clasped her head with her hands, shaking it from side to side.

"No." Sakura cried out, tears cascading down her face like a waterfall. "He's not dying. He's not dying. Sasori is not dying!"

Gaara grimaced at his sister's behavior and embraced her, forcing Sasuke to step aside. He averted his head, not bothering to interrupt the bonding at the moment. Although he hated it when Sasori danced with Kura, after finding out they were really just cousins and using each other to back off the paparazzi, Sasuke had found a new respect for him. He actually liked him. But there he was; dying because of a gunman had tried to kill her.

Tsunade patted Sakura on the head, and then walked away, shouting a message over her shoulder as she turned the corner. "Visiting hours are over tonight. Go home and get some rest."

* * *

Sakura looked around the lunchroom, curious to where her boyfriend is. She shrugged, and then went back to her lunch, which Gaara shoved on the table and slid towards her. Taking a look at the bento, Sakura immediately forgot about her missing boyfriend and began satisfying her hunger. Midway through her hungry adventure, Karin nudged her under the table with her foot.

"How is he?" Karin whispered, trying not to attract the attention of the prying fans.

Sakura shook her head in response. "Nothing still." Sakura frowned. "How is the search so far?"

Neji spoke up, answering her question. "We've helped pinpoint a few places we thought he could be. But they're still searching. At the moment, we still have no leads or clues."

"I heard you guys are working with some special forces or something." Sai said, pointing his pair of pale chopsticks at Neji.

Neji nodded. "Yep. They assigned a special force called ANBU to help hunt him down. Apparently, he has a lot of other charges under his belt. His name isn't really Orochimaru."

"What?" Karin raised her eyebrow. "But that's my fa…ther…"

Ten-Ten turned towards the confused red-head. "I don't think he's your real father…"

Karin fumed, slamming her hands on the table, speaking through her clenched teeth. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

Hinata quickly went red, waving her arms around. "Shh. Karin. Come on, we're in the café!"

"I DON'T CARE. WHAT DO YOU- HMMM" Karin spun around, cursing at the male behind her. "What do you want Sai?!"

"Ice Cube and I could hear you all the way from the music room." Sai said in a monotone voice, leaning over the table to snatch Sakura's sushi.

Sakura slapped her brother's arm as he snatched the food from her tray. He smiled and popped it into his mouth, chewing boldly in her face. Sakura's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What are you doing with him in the music room?" Sakura asked, raising her eyebrow at the fact presented to her. "Are you gay?!"

* * *

Gaara groaned as he threw his head back, and dropped his hand holding the phone on the seat next to him. Sakura tilted her head to one side, looking at her twin from the other couch.

"What did Itachi say?" Sakura asked curiously, watching her twin twitch in agony.

"Have to go pick up some stuff." Gaara said as he got up, swinging on his leather jacket. "I'll be back."

Sakura's eyes widen in terror. "I'll come with you! It's almost midnight. I don't want anything to happen."

Gaara raised his eyebrow in annoyance, his mouth slightly twitching upwards. "There's no need. I'll be back. It's just down the street anyways, Saki. You worry too much." Gaara chuckled as he ruffled his twin's hair, smiling as he went slowly walked out of the room.

Sakura narrowed her eyebrows and stood at the doorway as she watched Gaara put on his shoes. "Honestly, I'm scared. Please be careful."

Gaara smiled one of his rare smiles and saluted his sister. "No problem. I'll be back before yo-"

"Nevermind." Sakura said quickly, dashing towards him. "I'm coming."

Rolling his eyes, Gaara grabbed her coat on the rack beside them and opened the door. Both of them stepped out into the cool, night air, letting the wind blow through their hair and clothing. They began to walk towards the gate, enjoying the refreshing, sharp scent of the neighborhood. Turning the corner, Sakura walked close to Gaara, scared that something might happen. Chuckling and shaking his head, Gaara placed a hand on his twin's shoulder and pulled her close, hoping to relieve some of her stress.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked curiously as they turned into a street she didn't recognize.

Gaara shrugged. "Itachi said it wa-"

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Clutching his chest, Gaara quickly dropped to his knees, breathing heavily as he felt his vision getting blurry. Crumbling forward, a sickening CRACK was heard as Gaara's head met the cold cement of the sidewalk. Sakura stood there in shock, a line of blood flowing freely down her cheek. She twirled around, looking for the man who shot her twin. Her ears perked as she heard a voice behind her.

"SHIT." Clack. Clack. "NO BULLETS."

Suddenly, the figure jumped onto a concealed motorcycle and zoomed off before Sakura could do anything. Sakura snapped back to reality when she heard her twin groan. Narrowing her eyes, Sakura bent down and cradled her twin as she fumbled for her phone.

"Come on, Gaara!" Sakura murmured, feeling her twin's breath getting heavier and heavier. "Don't die on me!"

Gaara's mouth twitched into a weak smile. "Don…'t _–pant-_ worry. I'm…_-pant-_ too _–pant-…_stubborn to…_-pant-_ die."

Sakura spoke rapidly to the female on the other line, telling her exactly what happened. She said that help was on the way, and that she should keep the phone on just in case.

"Gaara!" Sakura cried, as she looked in horror at the amount of blood coming out of his chest.

Smiling, Gaara cradled his twin's face with his bloody hand, panting heavily as he struggled to breath. Sakura clasped his hand with her own, not caring about the blood she was getting on herself. Letting her tears fall rapidly down her cheeks, Sakura dug her head into his chest.

"GAARA!" Sakura shouted, feeling his chest heave up and down slowly. "Don't die. You are the closest person in my life. Please…"

Sakura looked up quickly as she felt his hand clasp hers. Not caring about her tear-stained face, Sakura looked up towards the automobiles driving her way, their sirens blasting loud and ringing as if on repeat. Cradling Gaara's cheek, Sakura whispered soothing words, hoping to comfort him, but secretly trying to comfort herself.

"It'll be okay." Sakura said franticly. "Help is coming. You're going to be okay, Panda."

Gaara nodded ever so slightly, his eyelids getting heavier and heavier by the second. "It's okay." Sakura whispered, clutching his bloodied shirt. "It'll be okay."

Sakura suddenly screamed as she saw her twin's eyes rolled to the back of his head, closing his eyelids in the process.

_

* * *

_

Itachi draped an arm over the distraught Sakura on the couch, her hands both holding up her hair on top of her forehead, pressing both hands against her head. Sakura sat there, thinking about all the recent things that have happened so far.

"Comatose like Sasori. Smacked his head on the sidewalk." Sakura said, her lips getting dry as she realized the horror of the words.

Sai nudged his sister with his knee, trying to cheer her up. "Come on Ugly. Gaara is a tank, he won't die!" Sai said with confidence, hoping his words would cheer her up.

She nodded blankly, not hearing anything said around her. All Sakura could think about was the sacrifice that her family made for her. Now both of them are in the hospital, fighting for their lives. For what?! Because she's a **Haruno**?

Sai sighed, and then waved his hand in front of Sakura's face, trying to get her attention. "I bet ANBU is going around right now, talking to people." Sai said with a fake smile. He placed a hand over his mouth, and tried to imitate a gruff voice. "_Excuse me, Miss? Have you seen this man? He may be using the alias 'pedo-chan'…"_

Sakura raised her eyebrow at his horrible, dry humor and turned her attention back to the floor, as if something had magically appear. She slowly leaned forward, grasping a cup of tea. A blonde male sat cross-legged on the floor, pouring cups of tear.

"Come on Saki!" Deidara said with a smile. "He probably knows he can't hide any longer!" Placing two finger guns to his head, he began to shout in his usual hyper voice. "MAYBE HE WENT BANG BANG BANG!"

Sakura nodded weakly then stood up. "I'm sorry guys. I'd like some time alone." Sakura said in a whisper, walking out of the living room.

Climbing the stairs, Sakura held onto the railing weakly, dragging her legs behind her. She tripped at the top, but caught her balance. Her dull eyes traveled down the hallway towards her room. She stepped forward, slowly and heavily as if there were stone blocks attached to her feet. Once she reached the door, she saw a DVD taped to her door, with the words 'PLAY ME' in big, bold letters.

Ripping the poor DVD off of her door, Sakura walked into her room, closing it silently behind her. She fell forward, and began to crawl towards the DVD player under the television. Placing the DVD into the player, Sakura sat back against her bed as she flicked it on, her dull emerald eyes staring blankly at the screen.

_Uh…is this on?_

Sakura's eyes flashed with color as she realized the owner of the voice. The soft smooth tone invaded her ears as she darted her eyes towards the screen. There sat Sai with a guitar under his arms, and Sasuke beside him in the same manner.

_Listen Sakura. I know I've done you wro- Ow Sai. I know. Geez. I mean, I know I've been a jerk…a big jerk. But I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

Sasuke's face showed a meek, sheepish expression as she cradled the guitar awkwardly. He looked at Sai, who rolled his eyes at him and motioned him to continue with whatever he was saying. Sasuke began to sweat slightly, but Sai let out a low growl, scaring Sasuke slightly.

_Um. Sai helped me composed this. I wrote it myself, so I hope you can listen to it, and maybe forgive me..?And uhh…I'm a really bad singer. So I apologize in advance. _

Sasuke began to strum his guitar nervously, only to be whacked by Sai. "Stop shaking." Sai hissed, causing Sasuke to splutter. He nodded then strummed again. Sakura looked at the video with curiosity, not knowing whether to watch or turn it off.

_I will promise you du nune noman damgo saragalkke_

**I will promise you I'll live with my eyes filled only with you**

Sakura winced slightly as their voice sang together in harmony. Although he is a Uchiha, with a incredibly smooth tone and breathtaking husky voice, he cannot sing for his **life!**

_I will promise you du pare nol ango saragalkke_

**I will promise you I'll live with my arms holding you**

Smiling at the strange gesture Sasuke had given her, Sakura hugged her knees to her chest, feeling a warm, fuzzy feeling as she tilted her head and listened to his song.

_Achime nun tto jamdun sungankkaji no hanaman gurilkke_

**When I wake up and until the moment I go to sleep, I'll yearn only for you**

Sakura felt soft tears cascade slowly down her pale cheeks. Wiping them away, Sakura grinned even more, trying not to let the tears get the best of her.

_Saranghae imal itjima I love you forever_

**I love you, don't forget these words… I Love You Forever**

* * *

Itachi knocked rapidly on the door of the classroom, waiting for an answer. When nothing happened, Itachi processed to knock again, only to smack a silver-haired male on the forehead. Kakashi ignored the sudden pain on his forehead and raised his eyebrow at the sweaty Uchiha in front of him.

"You know I'm in the middle of a lesson." Kakashi said teasingly, poking fun at the older Uchiha.

Itachi raised his eyebrow at Kakashi, counterbacking his response. "You can't teach for porn, Kakashi. It's a fact." Itachi grinned, a hint of amusement in his voice. Remembering why he was here in the first place, Itachi clasped his hands on his friend's shoulder. "Quick. I need Sakura, Sai and Sasuke. NOW."

Kakashi nodded and called out the three students. Many of the students began to gossip and whisper as they realized it was Itachi, the head of Akatsuki, at the door. Patting his students on the back, Kakashi whispered into their ears.

"Text me what happens. I'll excuse you guys and explain to the office." Kakashi said hurriedly.

"Thanks." Itachi nodded and proceeded to run, motioning them to follow him.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, smoothing out her skirt as she placed a seatbelt over her chest. "You look really pale."

Itachi grimaced as he backed out of the space, and reversed. "It's important. You have to see this."

"Why?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "If you have to get us out of class, it's probably something big."

"That's what she said." Sai chirped in quickly.

The three in the car turned towards the porcelain-faced male, who shrugged. "I read it in a book." Sai said, turning away.

Itachi ignored the random comment and began to speed down the highway, zigzagging through cars as many began to beep. "It's really big. It's kind of hard to explain."

Sai shifted his eyes quickly. "That's what she said."

Sakura ignored the outburst of innuendo. "Does it have to do with the Uchiha Enterprise case?"

Itachi looked at the worried rosette through the rearview mirror. "It's difficult."

"That's what she said." Sai quickly put in, cutting off Itachi.

Itachi gripped the handle of the wheel tighter, his knuckles turning white. "I can't really forc-"

"That's wha-"

"OH WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Sakura yelled, smacking her brother on the head with her fist, leaving a small bump.

* * *

"Oh....my…" Sakura said, covering her mouth with her hand.

Sasuke looked at the scene in horror, trying to imagine how this would happen in an abandoned warehouse. There were forensic cameras flashing about, taking in every aspect of the scene. Many people donned in black with masks covering their face walked around, a tattoo saying ANBU on their right bicep. Sasuke stared not at the people at the scene, but the scene itself.

There was a man hanging from a rope attached to the ceiling dangling in midair. A small chair was knocked down at his feet, covered in a shiny substance. The man's head was snapped, hanging loosely over the rope, and his arms swung at his side. Behind the man, were stacks and stacks of money, which Sasuke automatically assumed was the Uchiha Enterprise funds.

Sakura dug her head into Sasuke's chest, not trying to look at horrible scene in front of her. It left an imprint in her mind; the dry lips, lifeless hands, swinging feet. She shut her eyes, only to feel a hand on her back.

"Come on." Itachi said, leading her to a woman with a fox mask. "I think it's best if you stay outside."

Itachi walked back towards his brother and Sai, who were both speechless. "This was found this morning. ANBU dogs found his scent, and followed it here." Itachi explained, trying not to disturb the ANBU's work.

"How?" Sai whispered, eyes widening. "Why would Orochimaru suicide?"

Itachi grimaced, and turned back, answering the speechless male. "I don't know. All we know is that he's dead, and we have our funds back. Beats me why Orochimaru would throw this all away though." Itachi said, patting his brother on the back. "I guess Uchiha Enterprise is back in action?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, turning away grimly at the scene. "I guess we can hire back our employees." Sasuke tried to look away, but found it hard too. There was a _dead_ person hanging in front of him for pete's sake! "But…what about…Ino?"

"She's missing." Itachi said, the truth leaving a sickening feeling in his mouth.

* * *

Sakura grinned into the phone, as the ringing finally stopped. "Hey Itachi!"

"_What's up?"_

"I've been trying to call you guys for a long time!" Sakura said with a pout. "Can I speak to Sasuke?"

"_Sasuke?"_

"Yeah." Sakura giggled. "You know. Short-tempered. Ass-haired."

"_Sakura. I thought he was with you."_

"What?" Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Itachi, don't kid around."

"_I'm being serious. He left this morning at 7. He said he was going to pick you up to go to the hospital to visit Gaara and Sasori."_

Sakura looked nervously at the clock. It read 1:15AM. Shaking as she spoke into the phone, Sakura felt fear pouring out of her, trying not to believe the words she was saying. "I haven't heard from him since yesterday. We said we'll meet up at 11…"

"_That's odd. Have you tried his cellphone?"_

"Yeah." Sakura whispered, her eyes starting to widen at the possibility that Sasuke might be missing. "Which car did he take?"

"_He rode his navy motorcycle today. Listen, Sakura. I'm going to look for him. I want you to close and lock all your windows. Sai is with me right now, we're going to go search for him. Whatever you do, do not go outside."_

Sakura felt the line went dead as she slumped to her knees. Sasuke was missing. His cell isn't working, and he hasn't been scene for hours already. Sakura sat there for a while, trying to sink in all the information.

"You promised…" Sakura whispered, running a hand through her hair nervously. "Sasuke, you promised…"

Suddenly, a loud noise snapped her back to reality. Sakura scrambled to her feet, hoping on everything that Sasuke would be standing at her door, breath all ragged. He would be holding his motorcycle helmet, smirking at her and excusing himself. He would hug her and say 'I'm sorry, there was a lot of traffic and my motorcycle broke down' or some lame excuse.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she opened the door with all her might.

No one was standing there. Sakura poked her head out of the door, and grinned slightly. "Come on Sasuke, this isn't funny!" Sakura yelled, pouting nervously.

Taking a step out of the house, Sakura felt something crinkle under her foot. Looking down, she saw a white envelop with nothing on the front or back. Picking it up, Sakura looked around nervously and closed the door. Flipping it over and over, Sakura saw no indication that this could be a romantic joke from Sasuke.

Fear struck her as she opened the envelope slowly, the sound of crinkling paper haunting her ears. With shaking hands, Sakura pulled out two objects: a piece of paper and a tape recorder. Sakura widen her eyes as she pressed the play button on the recorder, a haunting noise suddenly coming out of it.

_NO! COME ON! STOP IT!_

Sakura's eyes widen as she realized the owner of the voice. Dropping the recorder, Sakura scrambled for the piece of paper she pulled out of the envelope. It was a map, and there was a star in the middle.

_PLEASE. ST- AHHHHH!_

A slow creaking sound was heard, along with a few shots of a bullet.

**Haruno Sakura.**

Sakura widen her eyes, turning her head slowly at the name spoken through the recorder. "How..?" Sakura whispered, backing away from the recorder as she slid against the wall.

**If you'd like to see your **_**precious**_** Sasuke ever again, go to the address on the map at 7 tonight. Do not bring anyone. Or else…**

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter: **

_"You're such a nuisance. I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU!"_

_-_

_"Did you really think I would be on your side, Sa-ku-ra-chan?"_

_-_

_"What are you talking about?! I didn't…"_

_-_

_"Honestly. You're so stupid, it's sickening."_

_-_

_"I'll make sure you'll die a painful, slow and horrible death. And I'll record it all for your precious Sa-su-ke-kun and that retched twin of yours."_

_-_

_"BUT I THOUGHT I WAS ON YOUR SIDE. YOU SAID THA-"_

_-_

_"Goodbye Haruno Sakura. See you in hell."_

* * *

**CHAPTER DONE! CHAPTERS REMAINING: 2! xD I'm kind of sad that it is ending, but I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I do! But the good news is that I'm planning to create another series! I'm hope you guys will enjoy it! I'm going to give you guys a sneak preview, but nothing is for certain, so for now, this is what I planned. **

**Title:** Radical  
**Summary:** "Now Sasuke, we are slightly worried about your sexuality, so I made sure to get you a secretary with nice tits and ass."

**Haha, hope that was enough to get you guys interested! It'll be a spy story, so hopefully you guys will be interested in that. For now, I'm considering if I should make Sai gay or not, just to add spice to the story. xD On the other hand, there's only two chapters left. It'll be a tearful goodbye, but I hope you guys will continue to review my new stories once they are published! Heartbreaker is my first ff, so I hope you all enjoyed it! (: Please inbox me if you have any song request or little quotes from the story you'll like me to create into a one-shot. I'll love to whip up something in my free time! The next two months will be very hectic for me, so I can't promise any new stories. For now, I cannot write until after Thursday. Between now and the next two months, I don't know if I can get "Radical" out, but I probably will be able to. Hopefully. (: For now, please enjoy these notes! :D**

**[P.S - I WATCHED "YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL" THE DRAMA AND TOTALLY LOVED IT. THE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER IS "PROMISE" FROM THE DRAMA! (:]  
**

**a l i c e X3 in wonderland **- GOOD! :D Some people spaz when I don't get my chapters out on time. LOOOOL. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! (:

**CassaraLove **– LOL. OUR LITTLE NARUTO IS GROWING UP! –cries tears of joy- LOLYEAHHH! TOO BAD JIRAYA DIED. ;[ I KNOWWWW. MADARA IS MAKING ME TICKED OFF. MANIPULATING SASUKE AND ALL. ;S DID YOU READ THE LATEST CHAPTER?! I almost died, literally. I was holding onto my screen, AND THEN GROANED WHEN THE CHAPTER ENDED RIGHT THERE! LOOOOL. HOPE IT WAS TO YOUR TASTE. I'm not good when it comes to writing girl forgiving guys over breaking up over e-mail. xD

**Flames Chaos and Wolf** – Ohhh. What genre does he write? P: But it was a hilarious quote. I cracked up. xD Hope you liked this chapter!

**rosygirl15** – ONLY 2 NOW! DUN DUN DUNNNN! xD Eventually it'll end. I'm planning to start a new ff soon right after HB! :D PEDO-CHANNNN! I used that somewhere in the previous chapter. Just had to revive it. xD

**Hazeljv** – WOAHTHERE! xD –patpat- IT'S OKAYYY. HE GOT WHAT HE DESERVED…KIND OF. xD He got hit by…death! ;D LOOOOL. I FELT BAD FOR NOT UPDATING, SO I THREW THAT FAKE CHAPTER IN FOR JOKES. (:

**SasoLOVE111** – LOL KAY. (: Hope you liked this chapter! I struggled so hard with the little reunion thing. UGHHH. NO PERSONAL EXPERIENCE WITH A GUY DUMPING A GIRL OVER E-MAIL, SO THIS IS THE BEST I GOT. xD Hmmm…I'll see if I can turn that into a one-shot…later. LOOOOL. I'LL KEEP THAT IN MIND WHEN I GO ON HIATUS SOON. ;D

**ChibiNinjaGirl** – There's a first for everything! I hope at least that once you were finished, you used the backside of the paper as scrap. xD Spring Break? ;O NICE! Hope you had fun! AND I HOPE THIS CHAPTER DID NOT DISAPOINT! xD

**pinay-of-series** – PITCHFORK. OUCH. xD That's kind of…cruel. That's a guy's JEWELS! xD I love Gaara too. : He's a little cuddly person. LOOOOL. Aww thanks! I was really bored when I made my username…xD Thus that was created. No problem! I enjoyed writing it a lot! And many of the reviewers, including you, have hilarious reviews! xD Only 2 more chapters left! I hope you review my other stories when they come out! :D

**harunosakua** – EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED! xD Sai is full of surprise! Sorry for not updating sooner. D: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ENDING IN TWO CHAPTERS! –cries- xD

**charapop** – ONLY TWO NOW! xD Haha, it's alright! I haven't updated in forever anyways. –sighs- NOW TO WAIT FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEW! xD I hope you'll review my new ff after Heartbreaker! ;O Loved your funny reviews! (:

**silver rose** – Aww thanks! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please continue to review! (:

**Twisted Musalih** – Well, I tried to make it as violent as possible…I MEAN HE DID BREAK UP OVER E-MAIL! xD Aww, two more chapters left. –sniffles- I still remember when you reviewed my first chapter! xD IT WAS A TOUCHING MOMENT! x] Hope you still continue to review my future stories!

**kerapal bubbles **– HUZZAH FOR SAI! xD Hope you enjoyed this chapterrr! Can't believe only two more chapters! ;O

**MyKindOfBeautiful** – LOLYES! A THICKENING PLOT! DUNDUNDUN! xD Itachi is always right. (: Even in the manga! xD Hmm…I'll check it out! Since Heartbreaker is all Korean songs, I'm going to keep that theme going for now. C: BUT, I WILL KEEP THAT DRILLED IN THE BACK OF MY HEAD, AND MAYBE MAKE THAT INTO A ONE-SHOT! –HINTHINT- ;D Only two chapters now. –sniffles- I'm kind of sad I'm ending it too…but there's nothing else. xD

**Spica Heavens** – AND SAI SAVES THE DAYYY! :D No problem! Aww. I enjoy listening to Korean music a lot, and I thought other people might, so thus I created Heartbreaker! :D This chapter was SUPER long in my opinion! xD Hope you enjoyed it!

**tsuchiya-sama **– LOOOOL. I KIND OF THREW THAT IN BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY AND I FELT BAD FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE. xD Same. I kind of don't want it to end, but I don't want to drag it on. But I'm starting a new ff soon. I have the general idea and stuff thought up, so I hope other people will enjoy it! PEDO-CHAN RETURNS! xD

**Kawaii :3 **– Pizza…I'm still craving it now. ESPECIALLY THE FRESH, CHEWY CRUST, WITH MELTED CHEESE AND UGHHH. –drools- xD Aww...please don't kill me..? ;[ Two more chapters now! Haha, yep! I'll post a link to the dou when it's created, but I hope it goes well!

**Laurie-Estelle** – LOL. THANK YOU! ;] TAKE THAT, SASUKE! xD Haha, I don't know if that's a good or bad thing I made him into Sasugay. xD AWW. I FEEL SPECIAL. –FUZZY FEELING- I'm planning to release a new ff after Heartbreaker. I hope you'll enjoy that too! :D

**meiyo-chan **– YAYYY ANOTHER UPDATE! (: Mad skinny. I feel chunky compared to her. –sigh- Skinny girl. Gotta make her eat a cheeseburger! xD I hope you liked this chapter! (:

**Hazel817** – Awesome! Back at cha! ;D

**Moonlit Song** – LOOOOL. THE FAKE CHAPTER PART? xD

**Mi-chan** – Aww thanks! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (:

**TheSweetRevenge** – THANK YOU! (: I feel bad for not updating for so long, but I hope that THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT! MAJORLY EVENTFUL AND LONG! xD Same here. FF sent me an e-mail 7 days later after someone reviewed! xD Aww. Naww. They think you're awesome! (: TWO MORE CHAPTERS! ;[

**Scarlet Kunoichi** – LOL THANK YOU! (: You're too kind. xDD;; Honestly, your comment made me all fuzzy inside. xD I'm not really a big SakGar fan, but there are some authors out there which made me go 'WOAH…BETTER THAN SASUSAK?' xD I try to write it so that you can imagine it as you read, which is what I do most of the time. When I read, things automatically form a picture in my mind. P: Well, originally it was suppose to stay as a high school story, but I kind of shifted accidentally, then this was produced. xD My next ff though, I plan to sticking to one genre, instead of falling all over the place. xD Despite this, many people loved this, so I'm glad! Thank you so much for the compliments! (:

**katthecat12** – LOOOOL! I threw that in last minute before I uploaded the chapter, thought I might get a few giggles out of that. xD I think I'll upload that picture sooner or later. xD Depends because my friend helped me draw it too. xD Hmmm…I honestly have to see. I'm not good with catfights…let alone this plot doesn't call for one. I MAY be able to do it though. I will see where this story takes me. xD

**Kick –Assing – Kunoichi** – -turns fan off- STOP BLOWING AWAY! Haha, thank you! (: Hope you liked this chapter!

**Luka1Sakura** – LOL. SAI IS MOSTLY…ALWAYS AWESOME. (: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Haha, sorry for updating late!

**somanycrushes21** – ONLY TWO NOW! ;[ I'll be sad when it ends too…but then I'll be uploading a new series! xD Err…very graphic! BUT NICE! xD Honestly, I would do something really out of my character is anyone dumped me over e-mail. That's just like…UGHHHH! xD Sometimes I don't like Karin, sometimes I do. She's just…obsessive sometimes, that's all. xD Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

**Far From the Real Thing xD **– Thank you! xD Haha, yeah! I'm sad too! I hope my next ff is as popular as this though. xD LOOOOOL. WELL TO CONCLUDE, HIS FRIENDS NEVER SHOWED UP, SO IT WAS JUST US TWO. STORY OF MY FAIL SOCIAL LIFE. ANYWAYS. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (: THANKS FOR CARING ABOUT MY FAILING LOVE LIFE AS WELL, APPRECIATE IT! ;)

**Sasukeloverforever **– LOL. THANK YOU! xD –jumps around along with you- I have a list of the artist and name of the song on my profile. Since they're a band, I imagined some songs being acoustic, but those are where I got the lyrics from. xD Haha, Gemma is everywhere! So I just had to throw him in! xD AWW THANKS! (: HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!


	21. Why I Like You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Credits to kpopsub for lyrics.

**SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! C: I have so much school work, I honestly did not have time. I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that Heartbreaker is almost ending! I can't believe it too! I want to cry so badly. xD The good news is that I'm extending it another chapter so there will be 23 chapters in total! This is because I'm a weird person and I don't like having 22 chapters, 23 chapters looks better in my opinion. LOOOOL. Plus, the chapter was WAY TOO LONG, so I cut it in half. xDD Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. Two editors aren't perfect, so I tried. xD I really hope you guys enjoy this, and PLEASE, put your pitchforks down. I don't need 20 people running after me, 10 is enough! xD**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Love&&Peace!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN VIOLENCE AND OFFENSIVE MATERIAL TO SOME REVIEWERS AND NAME-CALLING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. C: **

* * *

**Recap:**

_Sakura grinned into the phone, as the ringing finally stopped. "Hey Itachi!"_

"_What's up?"_

"_I've been trying to call you guys for a long time!" Sakura said with a pout. "Can I speak to Sasuke?"_

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Yeah." Sakura giggled. "You know. Short-tempered. Ass-haired."_

"_Sakura. I thought he was with you."_

"_What?" Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Itachi, don't kid around."_

"_I'm being serious. He left this morning at 7. He said he was going to pick you up to go to the hospital to visit Gaara and Sasori."_

_Sakura looked nervously at the clock. It read 1:15AM. Shaking as she spoke into the phone, Sakura felt fear pouring out of her, trying not to believe the words she was saying. "I haven't heard from him since yesterday. We said we'll meet up at 11…"_

"_That's odd. Have you tried his cellphone?"_

"_Yeah." Sakura whispered, her eyes starting to widen at the possibility that Sasuke might be missing. "Which car did he take?"_

"_He rode his navy motorcycle today. Listen, Sakura. I'm going to look for him. I want you to close and lock all your windows. Sai is with me right now, we're going to go search for him. Whatever you do, do not go outside."_

_Sakura felt the line went dead as she slumped to her knees. Sasuke was missing. His cell isn't working, and he hasn't been scene for hours already. Sakura sat there for a while, trying to sink in all the information. _

"_You promised…" Sakura whispered, running a hand through her hair nervously. "Sasuke, you promised…"_

_Suddenly, a loud noise snapped her back to reality. Sakura scrambled to her feet, hoping on everything that Sasuke would be standing at her door, breath all ragged. He would be holding his motorcycle helmet, smirking at her and excusing himself. He would hug her and say 'I'm sorry, there was a lot of traffic and my motorcycle broke down' or some lame excuse. _

"_Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she opened the door with all her might. _

_No one was standing there. Sakura poked her head out of the door, and grinned slightly. "Come on Sasuke, this isn't funny!" Sakura yelled, pouting nervously._

_Taking a step out of the house, Sakura felt something crinkle under her foot. Looking down, she saw a white envelop with nothing on the front or back. Picking it up, Sakura looked around nervously and closed the door. Flipping it over and over, Sakura saw no indication that this could be a romantic joke from Sasuke._

_Fear struck her as she opened the envelope slowly, the sound of crinkling paper haunting her ears. With shaking hands, Sakura pulled out two objects: a piece of paper and a tape recorder. Sakura widen her eyes as she pressed the play button on the recorder, a haunting noise suddenly coming out of it. _

_NO! COME ON! STOP IT!_

_Sakura's eyes widen as she realized the owner of the voice. Dropping the recorder, Sakura scrambled for the piece of paper she pulled out of the envelope. It was a map, and there was a star in the middle._

_PLEASE. ST- AHHHHH!_

_A slow creaking sound was heard, along with a few shots of a bullet. _

_**Haruno Sakura.**_

_Sakura widen her eyes, turning her head slowly at the name spoken through the recorder. "How..?" Sakura whispered, backing away from the recorder as she slid against the wall._

_**If you'd like to see your precious Sasuke ever again, go to the address on the map at 7 tonight. Do not bring anyone. Or else…**_

* * *

Sakura's first instinct was to get up, run upstairs to her bedroom and hide under her covers for a long, long time. But she didn't. Calming her nerves down, Sakura got up quickly as the tape stopped with a loud _CLICK_. Tiptoeing over to the tape recorder as if it was a sleeping lion, Sakura picked it up between two fingers and dropped it on the table. She pushed it to the back, sliding it against the wall and under a few stacked letters. She didn't want to see it. But she wanted to know it was there.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura picked up the map and glared at it with intensity. "I don't want to go," muttered Sakura, anger in her tone. "But if it's to rescues Sasuke, I will."

With that, Sakura matched up the stairs and threw open the bedroom she shared. Walking over to Gaara's bed, she lifted up the mattress carefully and plucked the two emergency daggers he kept under his bed. She found their sheath and tucked it snuggly inside.

She didn't know what that man wanted.

She didn't know who that man was.

She didn't know why.

She just knew he had her Sasuke.

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 21**

**Why I Like You**

Looking at the digital clock on the kitchen wall, Sakura watched as it changed and began to flash 6:30. Getting up, Sakura checked to see if the knifes were concealed in her jacket. Nodding to herself, she walked towards the kitchen table, grabbing the map and shoving it into her butt pocket. Sakura looked at the selection of shoes at the front of the door. She chose the ones who were most comfortable to run in, just in case.

As she closed the door behind her, Sakura shivered as the wind smacked her body like a pack of ice. She hugged her coat closer to her body, and began to walk quickly towards the location. If she wanted to be not caught, she had to act fast; Kakashi said the teachers meeting ended at 7. Turning the corner, Sakura winced as her calves began to sting. Ignoring it, she glanced at her watch. 6:55. Good, she was making progress. She glanced at the row of warehouses and reached into her back pocket, trying to find the map.

"Crap." Sakura hissed. "Must have fallen out when I was walking..."

She looked at the rows of warehouses and saw one began to flicker. She grinned, thinking it must be her lucky day. She walked up to the wide doors and peered curiously into the dark. Squeaking, Sakura felt a hand push her slightly, and she fell, causing the door to slam open with a loud noise. Groaning, Sakura felt herself being tied by a piece of rope. Her captor swore as she had trouble with the knot.

Feeling her head shifting back to normal, Sakura quickly snapped back to reality. Twisting her hands, Sakura escaped the fail knot and slammed her hands onto the ground, and executed a flare, knocking her captor down. Sakura gasped as she saw a flash of blonde call and curse as her head hit the ground.

"Ino?!" Sakura gasped, quickly backing away from the scratched blonde.

Ino's hair was tangled and messily shoved into a bun, which was about to fall out. Her face was scratched and covered with multiple scars, and black and blue bruises. She wore a tattered t-shirt and ripped jeans, the intentional rip, not the fashionable kind. Her blue eyes flashed towards Sakura, and a snarl escaped her lips. Before Sakura could think, Ino flew forward, tackling Sakura to the ground. A sickening _CRACK_ was heard as Sakura's back snapped against the floor.

Sakura gasped in pain. "In-"

Sakura was cut off as Ino, who was straddling her by the hips, clawed at her face, her sharp nails digging into her skin, causing blood to fly. Sakura tried to push her off, but Ino held her weight. Another claw aimed towards Sakura's pale cheek was stopped when suddenly Sakura caught it, her eyes narrowing. Using the techniques Pein taught her, she flipped Ino off of her and began panting, her throat starting to squeeze tightly. Ino got up quickly, and snarled.

"I HATE YOU!" Ino screamed out, her baby blue eyes widening like a cat.

Sprinting, she tackled Sakura, swiping her sharp nails at Sakura. Sakura gasped in pain as she felt blood run down her pale cheeks, slowly trickling into her pink locks. Determined to stop this, she flipped Ino over and slapped her with a sickening sound that echoed throughout the warehouse. Ino averted her face in shock, as if she never felt pain before. Tears began to spring out of her eyes as she slowly turned towards Sakura, her eyes softening as she met emerald.

Opening her mouth, a hoarse voice choked out. "Sa…kura?"

Sakura nodded slowly. "It's me, Ino." She smiled warmly as she spoke in a soft whisper. "Are you okay?"

Ino nodded slowly, a smile creeping onto her face. Suddenly, she threw herself forward, knocked Sakura down and grabbed both of Sakura's wrists. Painfully, she twisted them until Sakura was bending down, her cheek smashed against the floor. The instant impact knocked the breath out of her, causing her to choke and struggle as Ino tied Sakura's wrist with a large rope.

"I…I…no?" Sakura gasped out, as she was thrown into a corner, Ino standing with a look of triumph in front of her.

Crossing her arms, a smirk played on Ino's lips. "Ha. You think I would instantly be friends with you? I didn't take acting lessons for nothing, Sakura!" She crossed her arms over her chest, a sly expression.

Sakura slowly caught her breath back, and began to scrutinize her surroundings. "But…" Noting there was a door on her left, and windows on the top. "…why?" Sakura saw large old boxes behind Ino. This warehouse seemed to be unused for a few years, or decades even.

"I don't know." Ino shrugged, her bruised eyebrow raised. "I just follow orders."

Walking forward, she grabbed Sakura's pink locks, yanking it tightly. Sakura winced as she felt her hair being forced forward, a direction Sakura did not want to go. She slowly wiggled her feet, so the pressure on her hair would loosen. Ino stopped at a large box, and kicked it, one of the sides flying open. It revealed a tiny cell, but spacious enough. Sakura felt her body roll as she smacked and lied across the cell, her body beginning to bruise.

"Don't cause any trouble, Haruno." Ino snarled, snapping the lock shut.

She walked away, and reappeared a few seconds later, a gun brandished in her hands. She pointed it at Sakura and smirked. Waving it tauntingly in her cell, Ino began to coo. "Aww, is our itty, bitty Sakura scared to weath, death?"

Sakura ignored her, turning her head slightly, causing Ino to get annoyed. "Oi! Look at me you little slut." Ino snarled, shooting a bullet into the ceiling.

Wincing at the sudden sound, Sakura still refused to look at Ino. "Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked, not bothering to look at her former best friend. "We are your friends. You didn't have to act like this. Why are you trying to kill me?"

Ino snorted, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Sakura. "_You didn't have to act like this._" Ino mimicked in a high voice and rolled her eyes as she finished. "You know why? WHY? HARUNO SAKURA!"

She shot at Sakura, just barely above her head as if she missed purposely. "I HATE YOU! YOU CAME WHEN I WAS POPULAR. WHEN I WAS THE ONE WHO EVERYONE LOVED, BUT YOU TOOK THAT ALL AWAY. THEY LOVED YOU MORE. YOU SNAGGED SASUKE. UCHIHA SASUKE!" Ino roared, grabbing the bars of the cage, shaking it slightly. "You're such a nuisance. I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU!"

Her baby blue eyes widened with tremor, and she began shaking. Her whole body began shaking as she turned from side to side, her voice rising with each 'I HATE YOU' she muttered. It eventually began to squeak, causing tears to flow freshly out of her eyes. Sakura sat there frozen in shock, unsure what to feel. She opened her mouth, but no words came out, making her look like a gaping fish. She had no idea. She never knew that's what Ino felt…

"I thought…we were okay." Sakura choked out, swallowing her spit. Her throat felt dry as a desert. "You didn't seem to mind…I thought we were friends…"

Ino's eyes flashed angrily towards her. "I hated you from the start."

* * *

Itachi slammed opened Naruto's front door, causing a cloud of dust to fly from the impact. He threw off his shoes, Sai copying his antics and ran towards the living room. On the couch laid Sasuke with a dark bruise on his forehead, a cold compress soothing it. Naruto stood beside him, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck sheepishly. He widen his eyes as he saw the furious blaze in Itachi's eyes.

"Woah. Look, I can explain." Naruto said quickly, gesturing towards Sasuke. "See, his motorcycle broke down and my house was the closest."

Sasuke growled as he pressed the compress harder on his forehead. "Then, the stupid dobe told me to wait by the garage so he can open it, but it knocked me out instead." Sasuke muttered, twitching as he reminisced about the moment. "YOU NEVER SAID IT WAS BROKEN!"

"Hehe…" Naruto said sheepishly. "I dragged his body back, but I got scared about what Sakura-chan might think so…and I forgot to call you too…I didn't remember until he woke up."

Sasuke growled, his husky voice yelling back. "YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TRIED TO WAKE UP ME. YOU JUST SHOVED ME ON THE COUCH AND WENT TO MAKE BABIES WITH HIN-"

"Sakura's missing." Itachi said quickly, cutting off his brother.

"What?" Sasuke said, standing up, dropping the compress on the floor. "Sakura is…missing?" He dropped to his knees, letting the information sink in.

Naruto widened his eyes, grabbing the phone on his orange coffee table. He began to furiously punch in a number. "Let me call Hin-"

"No!" Sai said, diving for the phone. "That would cause even more trouble! We don't need anyone else to get hurt!"

Naruto looked up. "But Sakura-chan is my friend!" Naruto's teeth began to form itself into a snarl. "If she's in trouble, then we all have to help!"

Itachi looked down at Naruto, shaking his head with a cold glare. "Look. We already have two people in the hospital. Her father would have my head if she got injured. For now, we don't know if she's simply missing or kidnapped."

"Yeah. Ugly's phone is off and Kakashi said he's held back at the meeting." Sai added, jerking his finger towards the direction of their house. "We tried calling the house, no one is picking up."

"We spent hours looking for you." Itachi groaned as he slumped down into the couch. "I never knew you would be at Naruto's! We checked all your hangouts and stuff."

Sasuke stood up, grabbing Itachi by the collar of his dress shirt. "Why are we still here chit-chatting?! Let's go!"

"Where?" Sai asked, glancing around the room. "I can't think of a place Ugly would go without us."

Sasuke stormed past Sai, grabbing his dirtied jacket off the couch. "Start by searching Kakashi's. Maybe she left a note."

* * *

Sakura blinked as the wooden door of her cage opened again, this time showing Ino with a tray in her hand. She shoved the tray in the opening of the cage, kicking it towards Sakura in the corner with her foot. She smirked as she glanced at Sakura, happy with the beating she gave her. Without a thought, she turned around and began to walk off.

"Ino?" Sakura felt her hoarse voice burn against her throbbing throat. The blonde stopped in her tracks but didn't look back. "Thank you…for being my friend."

Ino snorted, and resumed walking without a word. Sakura sighed in defeat, looking at the tray of food presented in front of her. There was a bowl of rice, and another bowl of teriyaki. It looked stale and unappetizing, but Sakura shrugged, not minding. She wiggled her body forward, ignoring the pain sent by her tied up hands. Looking down at the food, she began to lower her head down to eat. Suddenly, a glint caught her eye, causing Sakura to stop and tilt her head. On one of the rice, was a small, red object. Taking a closer look, Sakura gasped. It was a crushed pill.

Glancing angrily at the food, Sakura sat back up, ignoring the food in front of her. Her stomach began to growl as a smell of fresh-take out wafted into her cage. Glancing to her side, Sakura heard the sound of Styrofoam boxes being opened. Sighing, Sakura glanced at her bruised arm, the blue beginning to match the color of fresh, ripe blueberries.

"Where are you, Sasuke?" Sakura whispered out, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

* * *

Sasuke burst throught Kakashi's door, slamming the doors against the walls. He looked around at the house and felt a bad feeling being to form in his stomach. Glancing around, he noted he felt something was way out of place. Sai walked in, stepping out of his shoes. He glanced up, his eyes meeting the same scene Sasuke was looking at it.

"What the hell?! Naruto yelled, his eyes widening.

"But how?" Sai asked, pointing a shaky finger at the object on the floor.

Itachi looked at the three males in front of him with a grim expression. "How is it possible that…"

"That's my recording..?" Sasuke finished off, his eyes large as saucers at the object in the doorway.

A cold breeze flew in from the open window, adding the chills going up the spines of the male. On the floor of the Kakashi household, was a tiny tape recorder, the message playing like a broken record. Sasuke stared in horror, slowly turning his head at Naruto as the message replayed itself over and over.

"_NO! COME ON! STOP IT! PLEASE. ST- AHHHHH!"_

Sasuke took a step forward at the sound of his own voice screaming out of the black recorder, his footsteps coldly pressed against the tiles of the hallway.

"_Haruno Sakura."_

Itachi looked up in horror simultaneously with Sai, both shocked at the name spoken.

"_If you'd like to see your precious Sasuke ever again, go to the address on the map at 7 tonight. Do not bring anyone. Or else…"_

* * *

Sakura watched as Ino came into her cell, kicking over the tray of untouched food. She tsked as she grabbed Sakura by the hair.

"What a waste of perfectly good food." Ino sneered, yanking Sakura's hair painfully.

Sakura groaned, rolling as she was dragged out, feeling too weak to prevent her hair from being pulled out. Finally, she was dragged towards an open space, dust spread over the entire floor like an ocean. Sakura felt dust beginning to rub against the skin exposed by the holes of her shirt. Ino glanced at Sakura in disgust, and kicked Sakura over so she was on her back. Groaning as her head smacked against the floor, Sakura gasped as she looked at the object on the ceiling.

There was a spike trap on the ceiling, a contraption that did not look like it was part of the warehouse. Ino kicked at Sakura again repeatedly until she was in a sitting position on her legs. Smiling with triumph, Ino clapped her hands twice into the air, causing a loud echo to sound throughout the warehouse.

"Let me introduce you to one of my good friends, who spilled _everything_ to us." Ino sneered jeeringly, her voice going up a few notches.

A man from behind a large warehouse box, wearing a black wifebeater, with black jeans and a leather jacket, came out saluting a gun at the duo. He smiled slyly as he walked up towards Sakura, allowing her to get a better view of him. She gasped as she recognized him instantly, feeling as if she had been slapped in the face.

"Did you really think I would be on your side, _Sa-ku-ra-chan?_" His smooth voice asked teasingly, his eyebrow creasing upwards.

Opening her mouth, Sakura felt a name escape her lips she never wanted to hear. "Tobi?!"

The man let out a sickening, bone-chilling chuckle as he walked forward towards Sakura. He placed a cold, rough hand on her cheek, running it down as he cupped her chin up to look at him. His dark, onyx eyes were dull and lifeless.

"Oh, how pretty." Tobi murmured, forcing her to avert her face to the left for him to look at. "So pale, yet so smooth."

Sakura growled and yanked her face out of his grasp. She gave him a sickening look and spat in his face. "YOU SICKO! YOU'RE BEHIND ALL THIS?!" Sakura roared, watching him wipe off her spit.

He gave her a dark glare and kicked her in the stomach. "Too bad you were Sasuke's all along. If only I had my hands on you sooner…" Tobi muttered, glancing at her beaten body. He turned towards Ino, and motioned his hands forward, as if asking for something.

Ino grinned in delight and skipped off, ignoring the pain in her legs. Tobi smiled evilly and peered down at the helpless girl in front of him. He ran a cold hand over her scratched right cheek, his fingertips lingering as he pulled his hands away slowly. Then, he ran his fingertips over her left cheek, drawing light circles around her bruises. Sakura shivered at his touch, but ignored the pain that his touch brought, and ignored him. Suddenly, Tobi slapped her across the fact, causing an excruciating pain to explode.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sakura screamed, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Tobi sneered and laughed as the rosette began to let tears stream down her cheeks. "OH HOW MUCH I WANTED TO DO THAT!" Tobi cried, happiness spilling out of his words. "I hated you since Heartbreaker arrived onto the entertainment scene. I loved my work and so did everyone else. It was always '_OH TOBI'S NEW SERIES IS AMAZING!' _or '_TOBI YOU'RE A GENIUS!'_ when I went anywhere. I was presumed a _genius!_"

He gestured his hands out, allowing his own self glory to reside onto his shoulders. He stood there a few moments before opening his eyes and glaring at Sakura. Sakura gave him a questioning look, confused about what he meant.

"But you guys came. Heartbreaker, the youngest and hottest new stars, flew onto the entertainment scene. For three years, I lived under the rock because no one ever liked my work anymore, everyone loved Heartbreaker's work." Tobi growled at the thought, glaring an electrifying look towards the bruised rosette. "YOU SICKENING BRATS TOOK AWAY TOBI'S GLORY. TOBI NO LIKE!"

With that, he smacked Sakura across the cheek again, causing her body to fly backwards, her feet pointing him. Sakura groaned against the weight of her ropes, and the agonizing pain overtaking her body. She watched as Ino strutted over in surprise, and handed Tobi a remote. It had a few buttons on it, and was quite small from her angle. Tobi stared at Sakura then pressed a button on the remote.

"IF I'M DYING, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" Tobi screamed in horror, cackling at the spiked trap above them began descending.

* * *

Sasuke threw a pillow over his shoulder, smacking Sai in the head. The artist turned and glared, but ignored him and continued searching the room. They were looking for a map, a map of what may be their only hope to find Sakura. Currently, Naruto was searching the first floor, and Sai and Sasuke on the second. Itachi called Shikamaru and informed him of the situation, and were working together to crack any clues to the owner of the voice. Obviously, to them, it was not Orochimaru; his voice was much deeper, hoarser and low, the total opposite of the clear, cool, rich tone of the tape recorder. They had contacted Kankuro and Temari, who were in Otogakure getting concert locations and details, about the situation. At the moment, they were driving back towards Konohagakure, which was about a 9 hour drive.

"SASUKE!" Naruto's shrill voice cried out from the bottom of the stairwell. "I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING FOR YOU!"

Within moments, the ass-haired boy and the only Sabaku in the room were sliding down the railway towards the foxy boy. Naruto waved a small, maroon-colored CD in his face, the words '7. SASUKE' clearly written on the front in neat, cursive black ink. Sai grasped it, and looked a it for a moment.

"This is our recording CDs." Sai said, looking at Sasuke. "Why would Sakura name it after you?"

"Recording?" Naruto asked, squinting at the disk. "Like video and audio?"

"Yeah." Sai answered. He waved it in Sasuke's face. "Whenever we have a song, we videotape it before recording, in order to see if it flows and such. It's kind of weird we would leave this lying around. Where did you find it?"

Naruto pointed to the shelf of CD's on his left. "I thought a map would be stuck between one of them."

"Can I see?" Sasuke asked, turning his head away. "Like what's the recording on…"

Sai nodded, understanding his curiosity as Sakura would have said something to someone. He led them to the living room, noting that Itachi and Shikamaru were on the laptop still trying to crack the tape recorder's owner. Pressing play, Sai raised his eyebrow as he saw Gaara sitting on a stool with an acoustic guitar.

_Is it on?_

_Yeah._

Sakura came into view as she walked past the camera and sat giggly next to Gaara. The time stamp on the recorder dated 2 weeks ago. Sakura giggled and waved to the camera.

_Ano. I wrote this song for you, Sasuke, and I hope you enjoy it! If you found this, then good job! It must have been hard, Haha! Anyways, you ready Gaara?_

Sasuke looked at the screen with wide eyes, unaware that everyone in the room was looking curiously at the sudden message. Sakura, on screen, tapped her knees in a count, and Gaara began playing. A soft, humming sound erupted slowly, enveloping the listeners. Sasuke closed his eyes as he listened to Sakura's angelic voice intertwine with Gaara's in perfect harmony.

_Tee-veel kyomyon dullinun sesang yaegidurun_

**When I turn on the TV, I hear the news of the world**

_Okkaerul chojige u-ulhage haedo_

**They weigh on my shoulders and depress me, but despite that**

_Onul achim gudae aju malgun moksorinun_

**This morning I hear your voice perfectly clear**

_**I do I do I do Yeah~**_

The four males looked at the screen with a mix of emotions. Sasuke felt his throat tightened; even after what he did, she still had the heart to accept him. She even wrote a song for him to prove it!

_Nal wanbyokhage, naega saragage_

**What perfects me, What makes me live**

_Narul utge hanun dan hanaye iyu Yeah~_

**What makes me smile, It's only one reason**

_Gudaega ittanun got Yeah~_

**Having you, Yeah~**

Sai felt his eyes soften as he listened to the lyrics. He turned his head over towards Sasuke, who was staring at the screen in awe. Snapping back to reality, Sai realized his sister was still missing and they were just sitting there. He stood up silently and walked out, starting to search the house again.

_Gudaega gudaega nan gudaega_

**You, You, When you say**

_Saranghae saranghae nol saranghae_

"**I love you, I love you, I love you"**

_Lago marhal ttae narul midge dwae_

**When you say it, You make me believe it**

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, the haunting voice of his missing friend haunting his mind. He looked around and realized Sai was nowhere to be found. Naruto stood up, trying to be as silent as he can, and started looking around in any place he didn't before. That map was the only thing that could help them find Sakura, and he wasn't going to risk it.

_Gudaega gudaega nan gudaega_

**You, You, When you look **

_Gamanhi gamanhi nae nunul_

**Silently, Silently, At my eyes**

_Bomyo usul ttae nado utge dwae_

**When you look at them and smile, You make me smile too**

_Niga johun iyu_

**The reasons why I like you~**

Sasuke felt tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes, but _real_ Uchiha men do not cry. He stood up, despite the fact the song wasn't finished, and began to break into a sprint. Searching anything in his path, Sasuke frantically began to pull and throw items in every direction, causing every passing second to be a minute of horror for him. A minute without Sakura, a minute knowing she was missing, a minute knowing she could be dead. Snapping his fingers, Sasuke dashed for the door, throwing it open. The cold, night wind smacked him like a block of ice, prickling his skin. But Sasuke did not care, nor mind. The only thought he had was to dash for that white piece of paper he saw on the ground.

* * *

**Basically, the original chapter was cut in half, so the preview from chapter 20 counts for this as well! xD Because you guys are insane and love reviewing, I'll update the next chapter, which is already written up, when I reach 35 reviews [FOR THIS CHAPTER]! :D If we reach 40 reviews, that's even more awesome! xD Some of you who love to check if Heartbreaker has been updated yet might have noticed something new! A NEW ONESHOT! YAYYY! :D It's in my profile; please review and tell me what you think! I don't know if I'm better at a series or one-shot. xDD**

**Now, I have sort of a dilemma here. I have THREE new story ideas, but I don't know which to do/not do. So I'll let you guys choose what you guys want me to write first. Below are summaries and titles; choosing even ONE will let me get a better understanding of what to write next, so if I create something you don't want, then you can groan about why didn't you vote before! xD**

**Title:** Radical**  
Type:** Series**  
Summary:** "Now Sasuke, we are slightly worried about your sexuality, so I made sure to get you a secretary with nice tits and ass."

**Title: **Replacement**  
Type:** Series**  
Summary:** "She's everything I was and more; no wonder why people don't like me anymore, and why I'm not the same as before."

**Title:** Stereotype **  
Type:** One-Shot**  
Summary:** "But your hair is PINK! You should be eating bubblegum or strawberry flavored ice cream, not GREEN TEA!"

**Title:** Bang  
**Type: **One-Shot  
**Summary:** "What are you guys doing tonight?" "Our weekly game of BANG!" -spits out water- "EXCUSE ME?!"

**If you don't want to rank them all, then choose a few. xD I'll count the votes from this chapter and next chapter, so technically, you have 2 chances to vote! :D All stories are SasuSaku so don't complain. :P Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and see you in 35 reviews! :D [P.S - The last and final chapter will take a LONG TIME, because it will be VERY LONG. So expect it to be long. :P Just a mini warning.]**

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO~**

**SasoLOVE111** – OHNOEZ! WHAT SHALL HAPPEN TO GAARA AND SASORI?! I wished I cut it down so it was more suspenseful. xDD;; I think that last chapter was WAY too long. xDD Hopefully you liked this chapter! I hope it wasn't too violent. D: Everyone wanted a catfight. P:

**XOnaruxhinaOX** – Err…-PATS- IT'LL BE ALRIGHT! xD They can be in…Naruto Heaven? ;D Haha, thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Kick –Assing –Kunoichi** – Sorry. xDD I knew I should have cut the chapter in half. P: Teehee, DRAMA IS MORE SUSPENSEFUL! :D

**harunosakua** – WELL…SASUKE DESERVED A LOT OF STUFF. LOOOOL. DUNDUNDUN. IS IT?! ;O MAYBE IT IS! (: I KNOW, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ENDING. BUT ALL STORIES HAVE AN END. ;[

**ChicFreakSistaFierce** – DON'T DIE OF SUSPENSE! Then you can't read the next chapter! xD Thanks for the fav! :D

**katthecat12** – I'll have a picture of Itachi up before HB ends. I'll place it in the last chapter or something. P: I PLACED IN A TINY CATFIGHT. SORRY, I HAVE NEVER SEEN ONE, SO I DON'T KNOW HOW BAD THEY ARE…BUT THERE'S A TINY ONE HERE! xD Aww really? –patpat- I hope that jerk knows what he's missing! xD My brother is not that protective, but he has his reasons. :P All little sisters have to grow up sooner or later! Deidara is awesome. (: I just had to make him say something totally stupid! :D Uhh….so they won't spill anything. (: If they're deaf…then they can't be super stealthy! xD Blind…they can't see. xD DARN. I SHOULD GET MY FRIEND TO GET THAT APP. My teachers would be so ticked off. xD 'THAT'S WHAT SHE SAIDDDD!' It's alright! I love reviews! (: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

**charapop** – I LOVED 'YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!' HONGKI WAS SO CUTEEEEEE! I LOVED HIM. Now I sound like a fangirl. xD Haha, whoops. I should have spread out everything, but I wanted the ending to be like…DROPPED LIKE IT'S HOT. (: Nawww. Some people like reviewing at every other chapter or something, so I thought maybe you skipped some. P: BUT IT'S FINE! AT LEAST YOU REVIEWED1 YAYYY! :D Jaypark. ;[ He's going to be in Hype Nation! I'm so excited! xD Haha, Ino used to be NICE! But now she's not. ;[ I don't want Heartbreaker to end! ;[ My first ff. I was so happy with the outcome. xD

**ChibiNinjaGirl** – GOOD! DOUBLESIDED = USES BOTH SIDE! :D At least it saves the environment somehow! Haha, thanks for the review! I got it! Haha, well, Chapter 20 was like a roller coaster! Touching, cute then DUNDUNDUN! Err…you can eat Naruto's face. ;D Since he technically is a food…in ramen! xD I don't think anyone is perfect, Sasuke HAS to have some flaws. Apparently his are his voice and relationships. LOOOOL!

**Twisted Musalih** – Aww thanks! :D I can't wait to write them. P: I hope they'll do better than Heartbreaker! xD

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha** – LOL. IT WAS MY WAY OF APOLOGIZING FOR LATE UPDATE. :D Well, Sasuke didn't kill him, he just kinda…died. P: REDHEADS! Well, Sakura is more pink than red, but alright. ;D LOOOOL. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!

**TheSweetRevenge** – YAY! :D HAHA, I hope you enjoyed this chapter like you did last chapter! DunDunDun! P: Hope I didn't keep people into too much suspense! FF alerts me late too, so I learned not to depend on it too much anymore. :P Thanks! :D I can't wait to write it…but I have so many ideas! w

**Laurie-Estelle** – YOUUUU! CHANGE YOUR MIND! LIKE A GIRL. No I'm joking. P: I just thought of that when you said 'YOU!' xD I'm sorry. ;[ Here's my apology! –gives you chocolate- ;D I don't know if I want to do Radical first, or another story. ;[ I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS, AND SO LITTLE TIME. –CRIES- Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. I apologize for the lateness. –sends you truckload of chocolate- ;D

**Shikazu-chan** – ALL OF IT?! FHGKADFJGFLKADGBKD. –slams keyboard- THAT'S CRAZY! xD Sorry! I'm really bad on updates now, because my chapters get longer and longer and longer. ;[ Haha, glad you like it!

**a l i c e X3 in wonderland** – WELL, IT'S JUST A FEELING! ;D Hope you liked this chapter! :D

**Flames Chaos and Wolf** – Thank you! I read a bit of the summary and excerpts of his books. I'm trying to put them on hold at my local library now. xDD I need to visit my library more often. ;[

**Sasukeloverforever** – ERR…-PATPAT- THERE, THERE, DON'T CRY! xD Haha, glad you liked it though! Comatose! Don't worry, maybe they won't die while on life support! ;O I hope Radical does better than Heartbreaker, but who knows! P: Really?! Hopefully your friend will like it as much as you do! P: Hmm…dilemma. I'll see. P: Most people want Sai straight. xD

**Moonlit Song** – Actually, I don't! ;[ But people want Sasuke to pay for what he did. And they wanted him beat up! LOOOL. Well, I hope it wasn't too violent. P: The ending is going to be surprising though! :D

**Scarlet Kunoichi** – Thanks! :D Well…two chapters can hold a LOT! I could even make them dead at the end! ;O OR NOT. TEEHEE. FOR ME TO KNOW AND YOU GUYS TO FIND OUT! :D HERE'S MORE MORE MORE!

**kerpal bubbles** – WELL, I DON'T KNOW! DYING…Nawww. I'll let you guys dive into suspense to see if anyone dies. (: I DON'T WANT IT TO END EITHER! ;[ BUT IT MUST! –poses a dramatic pose- xD

**tsuchiya-sama** – WHERE'S SASUKE?! Darn, just like Waldo! So hard to find! xD –patpat- Almost one in three reviewers are crying about Saso and Gar! xD Haha, I hope it will do better than Heartbreaker! But who knows? (:

**pseudonym** – AW THANK YOU! (: Over 9000?! I'm pleased! :D Hope you liked this story as much as I do! :D Haha, Sai being gay is only in the new story. P: I'm still considering! xD

**pinay-of-series** – Aww. That's so sweet. x] DUNDUNDUN! NOW THE TRUTH SHALL BE REVEALED! :D Wow, Ino over Sasuke? That's really something! xD Sorry for late update though! ;[

**Luka1Sakura** – I DON'T THINK SAKURA CAN KILL. xDD;; I hope you liked this chapter! :D

**xLifeOfATeenx** – A banner? P: HMMM…MAYBE. xD Woah, you're the first to actually give more than one guess! xD WELL, I DON'T KNOW. IT CAN BE ANYONE. FOR YOU TO FIND OUT AND ME TO KNOW! :D

**Hazeljv** – 54 MINUTES?! WOAH. I wonder how long it took me to write it. P: -didn't keep count- xD Err…obliterate is a big word. ;[ DON'T KILL ME. LOOOL. I wouldn't either, but some people trust each other thatttt much. xD I knew I should have cut the chapter in half! It would only take you 27 minutes! :D

**N. C. Demetria** – THANK YOUUU! :D Haha, I wish I updated faster! My chapters are getting longer and longer though. P: Thank you! Lot's of love back!, BSOM!

**Dorky Dippinfanny** – First, your name is awesome. LOOOL. Second, DON'T DIEEEE! D: Well, your review is so ah-mazingly ah-mazing. :D Hope you liked this chapter! :D

**Lolita07** – Thank you! :D Everyone loves Gaara's sister complex! (: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

**Spica Heavens** – Umm…-hands you tissue- DON'T CRY! xD Alright. P: I'll keep that in mind for the next story! :D Hope I didn't keep you in too much suspense! xD

**tigers-and-dragons** – LOL. Well, who knows. :P My friend almost killed me when she read the beginning! xD Well, I tried! :P LOOOL. JACK SPARROW?! Dang…dreadlocks and pirate-y language. P: Nice, Nice! xD Well, actually it was Orochimaru hanging. I think I made that unclear. –slaps self- I FAILLLL. xD

**y-in-flame** – Thank you! xD I wish I edited my stuff more. I keep coming across spelling errors, but hopefully that doesn't disrupt people's flow. xD Sorry. Evil cliffies are my specialty though! ;D

**I Love All Books** – I love your name! I love books too! Teehee. How fast was this? LOOOL. Well, since your review, it's pretty fast I think! xD


	22. Wonder Woman

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Credits to kpopsub for lyrics.

**ALRIGHT. LIKE PROMISED, HERE'S CHAPTER 22! :D Please read the warning at the bottom! Hope you guys all enjoy this chapter, cause it'll take a longgg time for the next update!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Love&&Peace!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN VIOLENCE AND OFFENSIVE MATERIAL TO SOME REVIEWERS. PLEASE ALSO NOTE THE NEXT UPDATE WILL NOT HAPPEN FOR A WEEK OR TWO. IN ORDER TO PRESERVE THE MINDS OF THOSE WHO DO NOT WISH TO WAIT IN AGONY, PLEASE READ THIS CHAPTER AT YOUR OWN RISK. (:**

* * *

**Recap:**

_Sasuke threw a pillow over his shoulder, smacking Sai in the head. The artist turned and glared, but ignored him and continued searching the room. They were looking for a map, a map of what may be their only hope to find Sakura. Currently, Naruto was searching the first floor, and Sai and Sasuke on the second. Itachi called Shikamaru and informed him of the situation, and were working together to crack any clues to the owner of the voice. Obviously, to them, it was not Orochimaru; his voice was much deeper, hoarser and low, the total opposite of the clear, cool, rich tone of the tape recorder. They had contacted Kankuro and Temari, who were in Otogakure getting concert locations and details, about the situation. At the moment, they were driving back towards Konohagakure, which was about a 9 hour drive. _

"_SASUKE!" Naruto's shrill voice cried out from the bottom of the stairwell. "I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING FOR YOU!"_

_Within moments, the ass-haired boy and the only Sabaku in the room were sliding down the railway towards the foxy boy. Naruto waved a small, maroon-colored CD in his face, the words '7. SASUKE' clearly written on the front in neat, cursive black ink. Sai grasped it, and looked a it for a moment._

"_This is our recording CDs." Sai said, looking at Sasuke. "Why would Sakura name it after you?"_

"_Recording?" Naruto asked, squinting at the disk. "Like video and audio?"_

"_Yeah." Sai answered. He waved it in Sasuke's face. "Whenever we have a song, we videotape it before recording, in order to see if it flows and such. It's kind of weird we would leave this lying around. Where did you find it?"_

_Naruto pointed to the shelf of CD's on his left. "I thought a map would be stuck between one of them."_

"_Can I see?" Sasuke asked, turning his head away. "Like what's the recording on…"_

_Sai nodded, understanding his curiosity as Sakura would have said something to someone. He led them to the living room, noting that Itachi and Shikamaru were on the laptop still trying to crack the tape recorder's owner. Pressing play, Sai raised his eyebrow as he saw Gaara sitting on a stool with an acoustic guitar._

_**Is it on?**_

_**Yeah.**_

_Sakura came into view as she walked past the camera and sat giggly next to Gaara. The time stamp on the recorder dated 2 weeks ago. Sakura giggled and waved to the camera._

_**Ano. I wrote this song for you, Sasuke, and I hope you enjoy it! If you found this, then good job! It must have been hard, Haha! Anyways, you ready Gaara?**_

_Sasuke looked at the screen with wide eyes, unaware that everyone in the room was looking curiously at the sudden message. Sakura, on screen, tapped her knees in a count, and Gaara began playing. A soft, humming sound erupted slowly, enveloping the listeners. Sasuke closed his eyes as he listened to Sakura's angelic voice intertwine with Gaara's in perfect harmony. _

_Tee-veel kyomyon dullinun sesang yaegidurun_

_**When I turn on the TV, I hear the news of the world**_

_Okkaerul chojige u-ulhage haedo_

_**They weigh on my shoulders and depress me, but despite that**_

_Onul achim gudae aju malgun moksorinun_

_**This morning I hear your voice perfectly clear**_

_**I do I do I do Yeah~**_

_The four males looked at the screen with a mix of emotions. Sasuke felt his throat tightened; even after what he did, she still had the heart to accept him. She even wrote a song for him to prove it! _

_Nal wanbyokhage, naega saragage_

_**What perfects me, What makes me live**_

_Narul utge hanun dan hanaye iyu Yeah~_

_**What makes me smile, It's only one reason**_

_Gudaega ittanun got Yeah~_

_**Having you, Yeah~**_

_Sai felt his eyes soften as he listened to the lyrics. He turned his head over towards Sasuke, who was staring at the screen in awe. Snapping back to reality, Sai realized his sister was still missing and they were just sitting there. He stood up silently and walked out, starting to search the house again. _

_Gudaega gudaega nan gudaega_

_**You, You, When you say**_

_Saranghae saranghae nol saranghae_

"_**I love you, I love you, I love you"**_

_Lago marhal ttae narul midge dwae_

_**When you say it, You make me believe it**_

_Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, the haunting voice of his missing friend haunting his mind. He looked around and realized Sai was nowhere to be found. Naruto stood up, trying to be as silent as he can, and started looking around in any place he didn't before. That map was the only thing that could help them find Sakura, and he wasn't going to risk it. _

_Gudaega gudaega nan gudaega_

_**You, You, When you look **_

_Gamanhi gamanhi nae nunul_

_**Silently, Silently, At my eyes**_

_Bomyo usul ttae nado utge dwae_

_**When you look at them and smile, You make me smile too**_

_Niga johun iyu_

_**The reasons why I like you~**_

_Sasuke felt tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes, but real Uchiha men do not cry. He stood up, despite the fact the song wasn't finished, and began to break into a sprint. Searching anything in his path, Sasuke frantically began to pull and throw items in every direction, causing every passing second to be a minute of horror for him. A minute without Sakura, a minute knowing she was missing, a minute knowing she could be dead. Snapping his fingers, Sasuke dashed for the door, throwing it open. The cold, night wind smacked him like a block of ice, prickling his skin. But Sasuke did not care, nor mind. The only thought he had was to dash for that white piece of paper he saw on the ground._

* * *

What happened next Sakura had no control over. It was reflexes, a spontaneous effect enacted by her body. Using every last ounce of strength she possessed, Sakura flipped her hands downwards, which were behind her back, and pushed her body up. Swinging her legs as if she was executing a flare, she knocked down Tobi so he was sprawled on the ground, and painfully rolled away, hoping to get out of the way of the spikes. Sakura felt a flash of pain starting to envelope her feet as the spikes hurled towards the floor.

A sickening scream was heard as Tobi's body was crushed under the weight of the spikes, his face turned towards Sakura's. Sakura began to pant heavily as she looked at her feet, which were miraculously stuck between the spaces of the large spike. Suddenly, a flash of blonde was at her feet, wiggling her numb feet out of the spikes. Sakura widened her eyes as Ino looked at her with teary eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Ino gasped out, looking at the form of the girl in front of her. "I…I didn't want to…I…oh Sakura!"

Ino wrapped her arms around the bruised rosette, crying into her shoulder. Sakura winced at the sudden weight but was grateful for the warmth. "Ino…" Sakura whispered. "It's okay. Honestly… But can you please just untie me?"

Looking up with teary eyes, Ino wiped them away, forgetting Sakura was still tied up. She crawled behind her, gasping as she realized the ropes were starting to force Sakura's pale skin to bleed. Ino grunted as she struggled with the knots, wondering how in the hell did she make them so tight.

**BANG!**

Sakura gasped as she saw Ino hit the ground, her left arm bleeding continuously. Ino began to tear as she gasped at her bleeding arm. Opening her mouth, a soft whisper was forced out.

"Why?" Ino gasped out in a raspy voice before her eyes rolled to the back of her head, knocking her out.

"Simple." A voice rang out. Sakura turned her head painfully to search for the owner of the voice. "You disobeyed me, _Ino-chan_."

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 22**

**Wonder Woman**

Sasuke pulled the white sheet of paper out of the puddle and pulled on his shirt, trying to dry the faded document in his hands. A picture of a map showed as the damp piece of paper lay limply in his hands. Turning around, he saw Sai in the doorway, shrugging.

"I GOT IT!" Sasuke yelled back, sprinting like he never had before towards the door.

Once inside, Itachi pulled out a hairdryer and the males began drying the paper in order to see the names of the street on it. Sasuke turned dryer on higher power, but it was pulled away from him.

"WHAT THE HELL, NII?!" Sasuke roared, diving for the hairdryer.

Itachi growled back and smacked his brother across head. "IT'S A DAMP PIECE OF PAPER YOU MORON! IF YOU PUT IT TOO HIGH, YOU'LL RIP IT!"

"The warehouse?" Sai questioned.

Naruto took the piece of paper. "What? Warehouse?"

"She's at the abandoned warehouse," Sai pointed towards the star on the map, suddenly realizing the location. "The one beside where Orochimaru's dead body was found!"

* * *

"My, My." A voice teased as Sakura squinted her eyes. "You finally waked, _Ha-ru-no_."

"What do you want?!" Sakura hissed, ignoring the light-headed feeling her brain sent, which was probably caused by the impact her head had when smacked against the floor.

Sakura looked around in her surroundings; her hands were tied in front of her by handcuffs, which were attached to a pole that was grounded. Beside her, was Ino, who was unconscious and tied to another post about a meter away. Sakura glanced up at the figure, but was only met with a hooded, broad built.

"Do you know why you're tied up?" The figure asked as if it was rhetorical.

Sakura shrugged, or tried to at least. "I have my theories."

"Well, let's hear them Haruno." The figure had a silky tone like the fabric Hinata used for their costume. It wasn't sarcastic or angry, but soft and melodic. "I also bet you have _tons_ of questions too."

"I'm guessing you probably hate me or something." Sakura guessed. "Or you're part of that group out to get me. Although I don't know why, I just know there are some people who _love_ me so much." Sarcasm seem to drip from her tone as she spoke to the figure.

The figure smirked, or what seemed like one, and began to clap slowly in mockery. "Well done, Haruno. You're not as dumb as the blonde beside you."

Sakura looked beside her and realized Ino was awake. She looked horrible and unrecognizable under the massive bruises and scarred make-up that caked her face. Whimpering, she turned towards the figure with a disgusted look. Realizing she was tied up, Ino began to yank at the chains.

"WHY DID YOU TIE ME UP?!" Ino screamed, yanking the chains harder and harder. "BUT I THOUGHT I WAS ON YOUR SIDE. YOU SAID THA-"

The figure shot at Ino, missing her and hitting her chains that confined her to the pole. The bullet pierced the locked metal like a sword going through cotton, and released the girl from her demise. She looked at it, glanced at the handcuffs around her wrists and began wiggling against it violently. The figure chuckled then aimed the gun towards Ino, pulling the trigger in a flash. The bullet narrowly missed Ino's head, hitting the box behind her instead, causing Ino to be paralyzed in fear.

"Do not speak, or move, or next time I won't be as generous." The figure snarled in an angry voice. Turning back towards Sakura, the figure spoke again. "Now where were we? Oh yes! Why I hate your guts. Why I hate the fact that you're alive."

Sakura shrugged, and spoke. "Like I said, you probably hate me for an unknown reason. I never knew why people wanted me dead, I jus-"

"BECAUSE YOU DID THIS!" The figure roared and threw off his hood.

* * *

Sasuke ran outside, only to be stopped by Itachi's outstretched hand. Turning around, Sasuke glared at his brother in a demising way.

"WHAT NOW?!" Sasuke roared, pulling his brother up by the collar.

Itachi widened his eyes at the sudden movement, unable to figure out how his brother, who was shorter than him, managed to lift him. "Look, I understand you want to save Sakura," _As much as Katy Perry wants to kiss a girl_, Itachi thought. "But can you at least put on some shoes?!"

Sasuke looked down at his white socks, his feet wiggling slightly. He dropped his brother and stormed back inside to put on some shoes, avoiding the sniggers thrown his way by Naruto.

"Alright. Here's the plan." Itachi said, ignoring his brother who was tying up his shoelace tightly as if it was a marathon. "I'll call the ANBU and explain quickly. Sasuke, don't leave. You're unarmed and we don't know what that man has in store f-"

Sasuke interrupted his brother as he yelled back at him, unable to control his anger. "BUT SAKURA IS OUTSIDE AND WHO KNOWS WH-"

"LISTEN TO YOURSELF!" Itachi slapped his younger brother across the face with all his might. A bright, red handprint glowed after the impact. "WHAT GOOD WILL IT BE IF YOU JUST WALTZ IN AND END UP GETTING SHOT?!"

* * *

As the hood flew off, Sakura gasped at the man in front of her. His left side of the face was horribly disfigured and burned; there were twists and turns in his face, which rounded like a labyrinth on his charred face. His eye socket was empty, a dark void in its place instead. His grey hair fell lightly over his sensitive face, trying to conceal the ugliness under it. He wore rounded black-framed glasses, and had grey locks that were pulled into a low, long ponytail.

"YOU DID THIS HARUNO, YOU DID THIS TO ME!" The man yelled. "BECAUSE OF YOU, I HAD TO LET OROCHIMARU TAKE ALL THE GLORY, ALL THE FAME! IT WAS ME BEHIND ALL THIS. NOT THAT STUPID OLD SNAKE. ME! I WANTED YOU DEAD, NOT KARIN, NOT THAT SNAKE, IT WAS ME! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERS-"

Sakura cut him off, blurting out randomly. "What are you talking about?! I didn't do that… or anything like that. I don't even know you."

His composure was shaking, quivering at the extent of his yelling. He breathed deeply once, and let out a huge gust of air. Calming down, he looked down in a cold, hardening manner at the pink rosette and slumped into the chair behind him.

"Honestly. You're so stupid, it's sickening." The man said, sneering at the rosette. "My name is Yakushi Kabuto."

"Doesn't ring a bell." Sakura grunted, trying to shift into a more comfortable position. "Sorry." She looked down at the handcuffs and tried to look for an opening.

Kakuto banged on the table, startling Sakura. "LOOK AT ME YOU BRAT." Kabuto roared, his face twitching slightly.

Sakura looked up in horror and nodded vigorously, trying not to make contact with the twitching dark void on his left side of his face. She wiggled against the handcuff silently as he began to speak.

"It began with your stupid mother. I loved her, even after she gave birth to your stupid brother and brainless sister. I tried to convince her love me, to live with me and to escape those corrupted Harunos she called her in-laws." Kabuto said bitterly. "BUT NO! SHE WOULDN'T ACCEPT ME! DO YOU KNOW WHY?! DO YOU KNOW WHY SHE WOULD NOT ACCEPT ME?!"

Sakura turned her head slowly from side to side. "N-N-N-No." Sakura shook as he looked at her with glaring, raging black eyes.

"I WAS 10 YEARS YOUNGER THAN HER. SHE LOVED ME, I KNEW IT! SHE LOVED ME. I KNOW SHE LOVED ME." Kabuto roared, slamming his fists into the table repeatedly. Suddenly, he went calm. "One night while she was making our _usual midnight_ visits, she left me. She set the building on fire, and left me like _THIS! _YOU CAUSED THIS SAKURA, IT WAS YOU AND YOUR WRETCHED TWIN!"

"I don't understand." Sakura whispered. "How do I come into the picture regarding your fa-"

"BECAUSE SHE HAD YOU! SHE HAD YOU AND YOUR STUPID TWIN INSIDE OF HER!" Kabuto screamed, clutching his hair and banging his feet on the ground. "I WANT TO TAKE AWAY ONE OF THE THINGS SHE LOVES THE MOST, ONE OF THE THINGS YOUR BROTHER LOVES THE MOST. TO BREAK THEM, TEAR THEM, TO MAKE THEM SUFFER!"

Sakura began to tear up, silent tears falling again for another time that night. She didn't know what to do, how to call for help or what was happening. She wanted to hug Gaara, to tell him she's here and will always be there. To snuggle next to Sasuke. To hang out with the gang. To perform on stage.

"I hate you. Tobi hated you. We planned to make you suffer, to die a slow and painful death. You took away his dreams, and you took away my future." Kabuto sneered, twirling his gun around his finger. "When I found out _she_ had done this, and ran off with that Sabaku, I did anything to try to destroy everything she loved. Her family, her childhood, her life. I slaughtered the entire Haruno clan, making it a taboo to even speak of that horrid name in Konoha. I KILLED THEM ALL. I MURDERED THEM. I HATE THEM. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID BRAT!"

Kabuto let out a sickening cackle and began to laugh out of control. He clutched his stomach, and let out a whoop as he laughed and laughed. Sakura looked at Ino, whose head was down, and unmoving. Sakura nudged her, but Ino shook her head, refusing to look up.

"We found you. Through Uchiha. That poor, stupid Uchiha led the cat straight to the mouse. During those years, we had suspicious, but we never confirmed them until Tobi actually met you." Kabuto sniggered and folded his arm with superiority. "After that, everything fell into place. We snatched Ino with a singing contract, who told us everything. She was easier than we thought. We had her spy on you, listen to you, and watch your every move. We sent spies and whatnot. BUT NO. YOU COULDN'T DIE. YOU WOULDN'T DIE!" Kabuto slammed his fists again on the table, creating a small dent in the metal. "YOUR STUPID SIBLINGS WOULDN'T LET YOU DIE. YOU STUPID GOLDEN CHILD! EVERYONE LOVED YOU!"

"What…happened with Orochimaru?" Sakura blurted out, only to realize what she said afterwards.

"That stupid snake bastard was too caught up in his part of the deal. He loved money so much; he wanted to _die_ with it. All I did was just fulfilled his little desire." Kabuto's eye twitched slightly and he covered it with his hands. "I'll make sure you'll die a painful, slow and horrible death. And I'll record it all for your precious _Sa-su-ke-kun_ and that wretched twin of yours." Kabuto cooed, and pointed towards the camera hanging in the corner that looked newly installed. "Although before I kill, I would like to show that I _do_ have some heart and compassion for you."

Walking away for a few seconds, Kabuto came back dragged a huge warehouse box by a chain, one that looked exactly like the one Sakura was chained in before. It was a box, but actually masked as a cage. He dropped the chain in front of Sakura and pulled open one of the side, revealing a human resting inside. He let out a cackle before leaving, saluting as he walked off.

"I'll let you have some _alone_ time before I kill you all." With a sneer, Kabuto walked away.

Sakura looked closely at the figure; she looked to be about mid-50s and had dull, greasy red hair. She was literally, skin and bones; she looked to be dying of malnutrition, and probably sick. Coughing, she turned her frail, wrinkled face over towards Sakura, and they both gasped. Swinging the chains, Sakura grasped the bars of the cage, gripping it tightly.

"M…M…Mom?" Sakura choked out, feeling her throat tightening.

The figure's lips twitched up slightly, and nodded weakly. She opened her lips, her pale lip beginning to bleed. "Sa…ku…ra?"

Sakura felt her eyes blurring and hot, burning tears running down her face. She grasped the bars tighter and pushed her face towards her mother. "Mom! MOM!" Sakura cried out, trying to reach the frail figure in the corner. "How?! Why?!"

"I'm…sorry." Her raspy voice croaked out, evidence of lack of water and food. "They….kid- na_- -pant- _pped."

Sakura felt Ino wiggle over to Sakura, patting her on the shoulder. No longer did Sakura feel hate towards the mother she never knew, but felt longing to be locked up with her, to see her mother, and feel her touch. Her mother began to crawl over slowly towards the side of the cage Sakura was looking through. She looked frail, old, and about to break any moment.

Bringing a hand towards Sakura's face, she stroked her long-lost daughter's face with a frail hand. She turned robotically towards Ino and twitched her lips into a smile. "Thank you…I…I….I-Ino." She said.

Sakura looked up surprised. "She…food….sometimes." Dropping her hand, she smiled again. "Live…for me. No regrets."

Sakura shook her head slowly, then vigorously. "NO MOM!" Sakura gripped the bars so tight, her knuckles turned white. "YOU WON'T DIE! YOU'LL LIVE. YOU'LL SEE GAARA AND ME GROW, GET MARRIED AND HAVE KIDS!"

Her mom smiled frailly and stroked the sobbing rosette. Ino looked down and began to sob lightly; not realizing that all this time, the prisoner she had been slightly ignoring had been Sakura's mom all this time. Ino looked down at her hands, remembering all the things she threw away for this life, and all she received.

Orders.

Selfishness.

Abuse.

"Do you…remember the song I sang to you? I think Ino needs to hear it now." She placed a cold, frail hand onto Ino's through the cage.

Sakura looked up into her mother's emerald, dying eyes and nodded, shutting her eyes as she realized this was their last moment together. She wanted to make it count. To make the days her mother slaved over their safety to be worth something. She wanted her mother to feel loved. To leave the world knowing her offspring loved her to death. Opening her dry, bleeding lips, a rough but soft voice left the throat of a dying woman, intertwining in harmony with Sakura's crying sobs.

_Yojadura gijukji mara dangdanghage wechyora namjadura bikyora_

**Women, don't feel depressed, shout out confidently. Men, step aside**

_Yojadure uiriga do moshitjana sarangboda ganghajana_

**Women's fairness is cooler and stronger than love**

Ino began gripping the cage of the cell she was holding tighter, listening to the lyrics. She wasn't worthless, she was _worth something_! She wasn't weak, she was _strong!_ She wasn't an mindless agent, she was _Ino!_

_Sarange chayoda gwaenchana sesange banun namjainikka_

**It's okay if you've been dumped in love, because half of the world is men**

_Gukkat ibyoljjum gukkat nunmuljjum olmadunji buditchyodo gwaencha-_

**No matter how much you run into silly break ups and tears, It's oka-**

"What a truly _touching_ moment." Kabuto's clap and mocking voice came into invading their ears, interrupting the song. "Are you ready to die?"

"Kabuto…Please." Sakura's mom pleaded with her former lover. "Don't…kill her."

Snorting, Kabuto bent down to eye-level with the three girls on the other side of the cage. "I am going to make you suffer so much; you won't be able to tell the difference between reality and a nightmare." Kabuto sneered, jeering disgustingly at the females. "I had everything to offer, yet you ran away because of this STUPID CHILD!"

Ino looked hopefully into Sakura's eyes, and grasped her friend's hands. "I'm sorry for not being able to do this before. But, I'm thankful you're my friend, Sakura."

"_I'm thankful you're my friend_." Kabuto mimicked, and then snorted disgustingly.

Sakura smiled. "I forgive you. We all do." She said in a whisper, hoping to make her last moments last.

Ino ignored his remark and gave a smile; even though her lips were chapped and dry, even though her bruises marked her face, she looked beautiful. Kabuto cocked his gun, and shot into the air, causing all three females to look up suddenly. Sakura turned away, letting her hand fall into her lap.

"Goodbye Haruno Sakura. See you in hell." Kabuto sang slightly in a sing-along voice, humming happily.

Sakura closed her eyes, taking her last breath. She remembered her childhood, her first concert, first day at Konoha, first meeting with Sasuke, first time getting used to a normal life she never had; everything flashed by like a video camera on fast forward. Kabuto pulled the trigger, and a loud, high-pitched scream filled the haunting warehouse.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

"SAKURA!"

Sakura smiled as she thought she heard Sasuke's voice. Feeling a heavy weight on her, Sakura felt her eyes roll to the back of her head, causing her to black out as she fell against the cold, hard cement of the warehouse, her head smacking against it like a bouncy ball. All Sakura felt was the feeling of a warm liquid pooling around her head as she fell into a soft slumber.

_

* * *

_

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

_NONE! IT'S THE EPILOGUE! LOOOOL! DUNDUNDUN! _

* * *

**Like the warning said, next chapter will not be updated for a week or two, due to the fact it will be a REALLY BIG chapter, and I have a lot of homework. Sorry. xD Please also take time to check out the new one-shot in my profile. (: The results of the poll are in, so please vote for which one you want to read first. In my opinion, I do not enjoy doing one-shots, as no one really ever reviews them. xDD So I don't know what you like, or don't like, about it and how to improve.**

**Therefore, if you want more one-shots, then please review! I like seeing comments and happy reviewers than none at all. Please review even if it's to say one word. xDD EPILOGUE WILL TAKE A WEEK OR TWO. PLEASE DO NOT EXPECT AN UPDATE ANYTIME SOON. THANK YOU. (: HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! ONE MORE CHAPTER UNTIL HEARTBREAKER IS DONE!**

**For my lovely reviewers! Second last note. –cries- **

**[P.S - IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING THE STORY, PLEASE REVIEW AND ASK, OR PM ME. EVERYTHING WAS SUPPOSED TO BE REVEALED IN THIS CHAPTER, SO IF YOU'RE STILL CONFUSED, TELL ME! (:]  
**

**Twisted Musalih** – Haha, I tried to throw people off with the preview. xDD Tobi was kind of minor in the middle-ish of the story, so no one would have suspected him! Teehee~ I'm sneaky! (: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Lolita07 **– Aww thank you! (: Glad you enjoyed it! Haha, thanks for your votes! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**CherryBlossom235** – Aww thanks! x] It makes me glad that people enjoyed Heartbreaker. –wipes tears away- IT'S ENDINGGG! ;[ Thanks for your votes!

**Dorky Dippinfanny** – Nawww. Yours it made with more awesomesauce! :D Aww, thank youuu! (: Hope this chapter was better! I hoped it explained everything. xDD Well, I liked your review a lot, a lot, a lot, a lot, a lot and a lot! xD

**harunosakua **– No one expects Tobi! Teehee. Thank you for your votes! (:

**rosygirl15 **– Oh well. –pats-. TOBI IS A GOOD BOY..? xD No one ever expects Tobi! xD He's just thatttt sneaky! xD

**tigers-and-dragons **– Nawww, don't feel stupid. Tobi is just sneaky ;] LOL WHINERS. Well, there are a lot of people out there that kind of do anything to get what they want. That's what I hoped I showed through my story. I wanted some reality aspect, but I think I kind of butchered that. LOOOL. Oh well. Sook? WHAT AN AWESOME DAD. xD That's kind of true. Never thought about it like that. xD Hoped the chapter answered your questions! If you have any, just ask. xD Thanks for your votes too! (:

**SasoLOVE111** – Yep, she has slightly gone psycho. xD Well, in life and death situation, I find it hard to throw in humor, and I don't think sarcasm counts. xDD But, I think the humor might throw off the mood of the chapter for now. :P Wait for the epilogue! I think you'll enjoy it. xD

**y-in-flame.** – TOBI IS NO MORE GOOD BOY. ;[ Haha, I can't believe the reviews shot up like crazy! I didn't expect to update so soon. –sighs- xD Thanks for your votes!

**XOnaruxhinaOX** – DUNDUNDUN! Suspenseful can be good…and bad. I hate waiting for a chapter when there's a major cliffy…and I think I just accomplished that. LOL! Hopefully people can hang on until then! Screamed? Hope you didn't wake anyone! xD Can't believe there's only one more chapter. –sighs- Hope you keep reading my stories! (:

**Eve Alexis** – Thanks for your review! xD As promised, here's an update! (:

**ChibiNinjaGirl** – It's getting SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER INTENSE! –DUNDUNDUN!-

**Moonlit Song **– Yep! MAJOR CLIMAX! DUNDUNDUN. WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? (:

**sakura-moka **– Uhhh…-puts you out of shock- (: Thank you!

**mangafilipina** – Thank you so much! (: Hmm…we'll, I'll probably write them all, but I don't know what people would want first, so that's the problem. xDD But I hope you'll keep reading my stories! Thanks for your votes!

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha** – Well, no one expected Tobi! –gasp- xD I think it surprised a lot of people, who knew? (: Well, everyone has a heart somewhere; even though Sasuke's is under a package of pride, ego and stupidity. LOOOOL. Haha, thanks for your votes! (:

**CassaraLove** – I KNOW! DUNDUNDUN! TOBI NO MORE GOOD BOY! ;[ I know! I was so surprised with the latest chapter. And I can't believe he's stupid enough to bring around that sword while he's inside! xD It'll be like…Pein's invasion times 100000! xD I got 35 reviews in 2 days! I almost slapped myself. I should have made it 50 or something. LOOOL.

**Lina Patrick** – Aww thank you! (: I'm glad you enjoy reading it! xD Also, thanks for your vote! (:

**YukiGakamo1 **– Thank you! (: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**kerpal bubbles **– NO! DON'T DIE! –sends paramedics-YOU MUST BE ALIVE ENOUGH TO READ THE EPILOGUE TOO! ;[

**pinay-of-series** – Woah there. –patpat- That's a lot of freaks in one sentence! LOOOL. WELL, TOBI IS NO LONGER A GOOD BOY. HE'S A BAD BAD BOY! ;[ I never expected Madara to have a split personality in the manga. LOOL. SO SURPRISING TOO! xD

**Shikazu-chan** – No one expects Tobi! xD Teehee, Tobi is sneakyyy!

**Kawaii :3 **– It's alright! (: Everyone is busy, including me. I just know people might pitchfork me if I don't update. LOOOOL. But I'm glad you came around and reviewed in the end! (: Well, actually, NOW the next chapter is last, I made a note at the beginning of the chapter about that! xD But then again, I don't expect people to read that. :P Haha, don't worry, I'll try to make sure the new stories are BETTER than Heartbreaker. xD No worries! I never want to get rid of reviewers. They make me happy. PEOPLE READ MY STORIES! LOOOL.

**WhiteRoses95** – Thanks for your votes! (: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

**Laurie-Estelle** – LOL. Obviously. x] I just thought of Katy Perry when you wrote that. LOOOL. Well, I hope people know who she is. Kind of hard not to know when she's plastered everywhere. xD I'm sorry. ;[ I hope the chocolate made up for it…AND A NEW CHAPTER! –GASP- I feel bad…I was meaning to finish writing it, but midterms were here to eat me. –sighs- Of course I'll finish Heartbreaker first! It makes me feel bad to leave a story hanging! xD –sends another truckload- Just in case. Since the last chapter is going to take…ages. LOOOOL.

**dakotawalters** – AWW THANK YOU! xD Without further delay! (: Updated!

**meiyo-chan **– LOL AWW! THANK YOU! (: Oh. I hate it when they won't go through. ;[ -patpat- THANK YOU! I FEEL THE LOVE THROUGH THE COMPUTER SCREEN. xD I hate checking e-mails, so I just let it compile until I get a LOT, then check it all at once. xDD Hope this chapter sends an e-mail! :P It's alright. A lot of people hate them, but I honestly love them to death. x] Haha, well, I'm pretty sure you aren't complaining if you're still reading Heartbreaker! xD YES! SUPER JUNOIR! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! xD I'm going to miss it too. Hopefully Radical will have the success of Heartbreaker!

**Sasukeloverforever** – Aww. –patpat and gives tissue- DON'T CRY! It makes me sad when people cry. ;[ Haha, everyone had guesses, but no one guessed Tobi! That sneaky boy! xD LOOOOL. SASUGAY? xD Well, I'll see how it goes. ;] Hope you liked this chapter!

**xLifeOfATeenx** – LOOOL. IT'S ALRIGHT, NO ONE REMEMBERED TOBI. xD Thanks for your votes! (: I'm pretty sure I'm writing those since everyone had a strong response. xD

**Raineyes** – Updated! (: Hmmm… I don't know! For all we know, Naruto could have thought everyone was ramen noodle and eaten them in the next chapter! LOOOOL. Hope you liked this chapter!

**MyKindOfBeautiful** – Aww. xDD Blame Naruto. (: Haha, really? All the songs I used are from kpopsub, so all Korean. P: I would use English songs, but it would kind of throw the Korean train off track! xD Haha, it's alright! I'll use Paramore for a song one-shot later on. (: Just don't know when. xD I"ll be sure to PM you if I do use it! Probably in the next year or so though. D:

**katthecat12** – Well, it was kind of long, so I had to cut it in half. xDD;; Thus, two short chapters! (: I've never seen one, so I hope that was catty enough! I don't think I can get the picture up in time before Heartbreaker ends, SO when I do have it up, I'll PM you. xD So look out for that. (: Thank you! No problem! I'll be sure to read them! But you just have to wait until I finish Heartbreaker. I'm so tight on times these days. :X Sorry! I'll check them out though! (:

**florencefinster** – LOL THANK YOU! (: I update depending on the amount of review/if I even have the chapter written. It was midterm for me, so I was caught up. Haha, but I got this chapter up, didn't I? (: Thanks for your review! Glad you enjoy Heartbreaker as much as I do! :D

**tsuchiya-sama** – Uhhh…-patpat- CALM DOWN! BE LIKE NEJI. "IT WAS HER FATE." LOOOL. Sorry. xD I would have hated having 22 chapters, so I extended it. Originally, I planned 25, but I guess not anymore. :P Hmmm…I'll see. Thanks for your votes though! At least some people have interests in them! (:

**TheSweetRevenge** – Everyone wants to do something bad to Ino. xDD;; Aww, thanks! (: Hope you don't fall off that cliff though… xD

**Flames Chaos and Wolf** – Thank you! (: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Luka1Sakura** – Updated! (: Hope you like this chapter! :D

**fumiko-chan** – Aww, thanks! x] Glad you like it! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter! (:

**girl-with-obsessions** – Aww thank you! (: Glad to see someone reviewing every chapter! :D Hope you enjoy Heartbreaker! :D


	23. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Credits to kpopsub for lyrics.

**EPILOGUE! D; I'M SO SAD, I WANT TO CRY. -SOBS AND HANDS OUT TISSUE- HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT YOU'VE SHOWN! (: THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO EVERYONE READING THIS RIGHT NOW! ;D ENJOY THIS! SAVOR IT! TASTE THE CHAPTERRR!**

* * *

**Recap:**

"_What a truly __**touching**__ moment." Kabuto's clap and mocking voice came into invading their ears, interrupting the song. "Are you ready to die?"_

"_Kabuto…Please." Sakura's mom pleaded with her former lover. "Don't…kill her."_

_Snorting, Kabuto bent down to eye-level with the three girls on the other side of the cage. "I am going to make you suffer so much; you won't be able to tell the difference between reality and a nightmare." Kabuto sneered, jeering disgustingly at the females. "I had everything to offer, yet you ran away because of this STUPID CHILD!" _

_Ino looked hopefully into Sakura's eyes, and grasped her friend's hands. "I'm sorry for not being able to do this before. But, I'm thankful you're my friend, Sakura."_

"_I'm thankful you're my friend." Kabuto mimicked, and then snorted disgustingly. _

_Sakura smiled. "I forgive you. We all do." She said in a whisper, hoping to make her last moments last. _

_Ino ignored his remark and gave a smile; even though her lips were chapped and dry, even though her bruises marked her face, she looked beautiful. Kabuto cocked his gun, and shot into the air, causing all three females to look up suddenly. Sakura turned away, letting her hand fall into her lap._

"_Goodbye Haruno Sakura. See you in hell." Kabuto sang slightly in a sing-along voice, humming happily._

_Sakura closed her eyes, taking her last breath. She remembered her childhood, her first concert, first day at Konoha, first meeting with Sasuke, first time getting used to a normal life she never had; everything flashed by like a video camera on fast forward. Kabuto pulled the trigger, and a loud, high-pitched scream filled the haunting warehouse. _

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

"_SAKURA!" _

_Sakura smiled as she thought she heard Sasuke's voice. Feeling a heavy weight on her, Sakura felt her eyes roll to the back of her head, causing her to black out as she fell against the cold, hard cement of the warehouse, her head smacking against it like a bouncy ball. All Sakura felt was the feeling of a warm liquid pooling around her head as she fell into a soft slumber. _

_

* * *

_

**One Week Later**

A slight whimper escaped the pale lips of a female in a hospital bed. Her pink hair fanned out under her, cushioning her head like a pillow. Two IVs were stuck in each arm, each waving flimsily in the wind, swaying lightly. The bright lights from the window collided with the clean, white walls of the room creating a blinding scene. Beside the bed of the sleeping girl, the bed next to hers was occupied with a red-haired male.

He was sitting up, his lips sucking on the end of a pencil in thought. His matted red hair was stuck together in some places, but flowed out softly onto his face. On his lap was a notebook, scribbled lyrics written throughout the no-longer blank page. There was a large white roll around his head, wrapped around his head tightly as if it was part of his head. Looking across at the male standing against the wall, he raised his eyebrow.

The male leaning against the wall pushed off, and began to stride slowly, yet silently, towards the bed occupied by the female. He walked past the raven-haired male who began to stir, and was sitting in a chair beside the bed. Looking up, the raven-haired male nodded towards the man, and smirked. The male leaned down, his red locks covering his eyes as he swept hair off the girl's face. His soft touch against her cold skin released a slight groan from the female as she slowly opened her eyes.

Her eyes squeezed tight again as the bright, white lights of the hospital shone down on her like rays of the sunlight; blinding yet welcoming. She turned her head slowly, and gasped at the sudden pain enveloping her head. She felt a hand snake its way into hers, the warm touch sending a fuzzy feeling throughout her arms.

Looking into the eyes of the raven-haired male beside her, he smirked and pressed his lips on the back of her hand. "Welcome back, Sakura-chan."

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 23**

**Epilogue **

Sakura smiled as she was spoon-fed some oatmeal the hospital forced her to eat. She pouted as a bit dripped down her chin, which was rescued by a scowling Sasuke as he scooped it off her face and shoved it into her mouth with the spoon.

"Glad to see our old Sakura back!" Kakashi smiled, ruffling the hair of the female on the bed as he waltzed into the room. "I was getting worried. You might start to fail my class if you keep skipping school!"

Gaara snorted as he scribbled into his notebook. "Give her a break, _Ka-ka-sen-sei_. She's been out for days after a _billion_ assassination attempts. Least you can do it give her some extra credit stuff." Gaara said dryly without looking up.

"Now, Now, Gaara." Kakashi taunted in a teasing voice. "You've been missing work too."

A man stride into the room, a bouquet of flowers lying in his arms like a baby. "Don't be so harsh on the kids, Kakashi." His smooth voice mocked the male. "I don't see you being hunted across Konoha."

Kakashi pulled the male into a hug, careful to avoid the bouquet. "Itachi! I thought you'd _never_ visit."

Itachi snorted at the silver-haired pervert and set the bouquet of yellow and white daisies into the open arms of the rosette. She smiled as he swept a light kiss on her forehead, which earned a growl from the younger Uchiha. Itachi smirked and slapped his brother on the head before settling down on the couch beside Sasori. He looked carefully at Sasori's head.

"How is it?" Itachi asked, nodded his head towards his bandaged head.

Sasori shrugged. "It's almost there. I can take it off within a few days so I can jump right back into the entertainment scene." Sasori said, pulling the bandage slightly as if trying to prove a point. "You _do_ want us to continue, right?"

Itachi chuckled and looked at the twins on the bed. "You know me too well. We got everything sorted out; Uchiha Enterprise is back on its feet full fledged," Itachi said, pointing towards Sasuke. "You need to take over soon. Father is still in shock about the whole situation. At the moment, I'm working out details for Heartbreaker and Sasori; we might be able to start up again right after your graduation."

Sakura beamed at the male, her emerald eyes shining. "Does that mean we can go on that international tour you were working on before our hiatus?!" Her voice held hints of hope, looking at the older Uchiha with interest.

Itachi nodded slowly, but held an uncertain gaze. "For now, the ANBU is working out details about this whole situation. There is a lot of stuff at the crime scene that had to be confiscated, especially that cam-"

"Wait." Sakura shook her head. "What happened?"

Gaara stopped writing and looked curiously at the rosette. "You don't remember?"

Sakura shook her head. "I just remember Kabuto shooting, and it's all black after that. Plus, how long have I been out?"

"A week." Sasuke said, scooping up more oatmeal for the rosette. She made a face, swallowing in disgust.

"So what actually happen? How's Ino?" Sakura asked worriedly, hoping her friend was okay. She placed a finger thoughtfully, but cutely, onto her chin. "She was with me. Oh! How about our mom?"

Sasuke looked at his brother, who nodded discreetly. Sasori looked worriedly at Itachi, but Itachi gave him a look of comfort, implying it was okay. Sasuke looked at his girlfriend, who was giving him a curious look.

Sighing, Sasuke began to explain to his amnesic girlfriend. "Well, this is what happened after you blacked out…"

_Ino watched as Kabuto aimed at her former friend beside her, her friend whom accepted her even after all the crap she did. She regretted everything; the fact she left her friends for fame, fortune and money. Grimacing, Ino realized what she had to do. She looked at Kabuto's finger and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. His finger slowly pulled the trigger. Ino furrowed her eyebrows, and with every last strength she had, she knocked down the rosette. _

_**BANG!**_

_Gasping, Ino felt a surge of pain explode through her abdominal and a scream echoed throughout the air. Before she could process the unbearable pain, Ino realized that was her voice. _

_**BANG!**_

"_SAKURA!" Sasuke screamed, watching blood splatter everywhere. He threw the gun he stole from the ANBU behind him to the side and rushed forward. _

_Kabuto's eyes widen as he looked down. There was a hole in his chest and suddenly, everything began to turn. He looked at Ino, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, forcing him to fall forward. _

Sakura's eyes widen. "You mean…Ino took that bullet…for me?" Sakura gasped in realization; Ino, the girl who betrayed her…betrayed her friends took a bullet for her?!

Sasuke grimaced and squeezed his girlfriend's hand. "Shhh," He began to coo softly. "It's okay, Sakura."

Standing up, Sasuke pulled her into a hug, letting her silent tears fall onto his chest, staining his navy sleeveless hoodie.

"_SAKURA! INO!" Sasuke's voice rang out as he rushed towards the bleeding blonde and rosette under her. _

_Behind him, a dozen of ANBU rushed in, each carrying guns and shields. They invaded the place, a few now beside Kabuto's dead body. Sasuke cradled his friend in his arms, ignoring the fact her blood was now seeping through his sleeve. He looked down at his girlfriend, who was lying in a pool of blood. He began to move her, suddenly realizing that wasn't her blood, but Ino's! Behind him, an ANBU paramedic rushed forward towards Sakura, scooping her out of his arms. _

"_INO!" Sasuke yelled, shaking the blonde in his care now."WAKE UP, YOU PIG!"_

_Ino's eyes slowly opened, revealing her scared, baby blue eyes. "Sas…uke?" She whispered in a hoarse voice. _

_Sasuke gasped, taking in her form. She was bleeding from various places, a bullet in her stomach and bruises everywhere. "It's me, Sasuke. It's going to be okay. There are paramedics here and they're going to he-"_

"_Save Sa…ku…ra." Ino gasped out, grasping his free hand. She looked pleadingly into his shaking, onyx eyes. "Please…help…her." _

_Sasuke's eyes widen in fear, as a paramedic gently grabbed Ino out of his grasp and began attempting to stop the bleeding. Looking down at his bloody hand enveloped in Ino's, his eyes traveled to her face._

_Smiling, Ino gasped out a few final words. "Tell them…I'm so…rry." With that, her hand dropped limp in Sasuke's shaking hand. _

_Sasuke sat there surrounded by blood, unsure about what to do. Standing up, Sasuke staggered towards the woman working on Sakura, who was talking into the walkie talkie on her shoulder. He looked down helplessly at his bleeding girlfriend and fell to his knees, confused about everything that was happening. Around him, various sirens began to sound, and ANBU and police were swarming the place._

_Itachi walked up behind Sasuke, placing a hand on his shoulder. No words were exchanged, but Sasuke understood the message._

"_**I'm here for you."**_

Sakura looked down lifelessly into her hands, not realizing the extent of the actions that took place a week ago. She killed three inno- well, technically innocent people. Three people died because of her; three were unable to feel the tingle of the wind; three were unable to get married, have kids and enjoy the future. Because of _her,_ three people could never walk the Earth again. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, as if reading her like a book and began to rub her back. The room went silent as Sakura embraced the younger Uchiha tightly and began to sob again.

"It's not your fault." Sasuke said, his eyes softening at the crying state of his girlfriend. "Don't worry about it, Sakura. Come on…"

"But…" Sakura hiccupped into his chest, unable to look into his eyes. "I…killed three people…Tobi…Kabuto…Ino…"

Itachi twitched at the mention of the Uchiha, but stood up nevertheless. "I'll be back later." Itachi said in a monotone voice as he walked out of the room to catch his sanity.

Sasori followed suit, and smiled. "I'll visit you later. I have a few matters to take care of." He saluted as he followed Itachi out the door.

Sakura nodded absentmindedly at the retreating males and looked up at the ceiling. She began to stare intensely at the lights, as if suddenly they would grow brighter and zap her back into the past. Blinking, Sakura then realized Gaara and fallen asleep and Sasuke was beginning to droop his head, eyes forcing itself open. For the first time, Sakura noticed the huge, dark bags underneath her beloved people's eyes.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the white room he was so familiar with, plopping down on the chair beside Sakura's bed. He placed a hand softly on her forehead, lightly rubbing her forehead with his thumb. Smiling, Sasuke waved as Sakura pouted.

"Mou. Stop treating me like I'm dead." Sakura said, huffing out exaggeratedly as she sat up in the bed with the help of Sasuke. "How's class? You seem like you have a lot of homework." She pointed to his backpack which was on the floor, overflowing with papers.

Sasuke grunted and nodded. "Kakashi didn't cut me some slack."

Giggling, Sakura patted his hair, not caring that the hair popped back into its shape again. "It's alright~ Have you received any acceptance letter into universities?"

"Yeah," Sasuke's eyes softened, looking down at his feet. Sakura noticed his sudden mood change and placed a hand on his knee. "The thing is… I don't know where I want to go."

"Just go wherever you want." Sakura encouraged, patting him on the knee. "What? Is your father giving you the whole _you aren't good enough_ speech again?"

Sasuke took her hand into his gingerly, careful not to move her arm too much to move the IV. "I want to go where I can see you the most. I'm scared…"

"_The_ Uchiha Sasuke is scared?" Sakura mocked a gasp, placing a hand onto her mouth.

Sasuke's eyes flashed towards her. "I'm serious, Sakura." His voice held a tone of worry and insecurity. "I know we're dating now…but I'm scared that the distance between us mig-"

"Do you doubt us that much?" Sakura asked softly, brushing his bangs to the side. "Why so little faith?"

"No, it's just…" Sasuke struggled to find the right words. "I don't want to lose you. I don't know what happens on the road, what kind of celebrities you're going to meet, or wha-"

"You're _Uchiha Sasuke_. If I wasn't in it for love, I'd been in it for the money at least." Sakura joked, poking him in the forehead.

Sasuke looked up and smirked, not caring about the pain inflicted by his girlfriend's inhuman strength. "Well, that makes two of us." Sasuke swept a light kiss over her forehead, causing her to blush slightly. "I _am_ dating Kura from Heartbreaker."

Grinning, Sakura clasped her hands over his cheeks, forcing him to make a pouty expression. "Well, then. Only thing I have to make sure is that your secretary isn't some hot intern fresh from university." Sakura joked, pinching his cheeks.

"Whatever makes you happy." Sasuke sighed, placing his hands over hers and removing them from his cheeks.

Bending down, Sasuke captured her lips into a passionate kiss, ignoring the dagger-like glares shot down towards him by the red-headed male who just walked into the room, carrying a dinner tray.

With a knife.

* * *

Sakura wiggled in the wheelchair as Gaara shuffled down the hallway behind her. Sakura ignored the fact that her brother was gripping the handles so that his knuckles were white, but was more annoyed at the fact she didn't know where they were going! Grumbling, Sakura began to whine again, hoping that he'll give in.

"Nii!" Sakura pouted in her best upset voice. "Where are you taking meee?"

Gaara twitched slightly but continued on nevertheless. "You'll see…"

"But you walk slowly." Sakura pointed out as she gestured at the speed of a snail they were traveling at.

Gaara sighed then stopped, bending down to his sister's eye level. "It's not my fault I was in a comatose for weeks and I'm not used to walking yet." Gaara explained slowly, as if he was talking to a kindergarten student. "We're almost there, now be a good girl."

Sakura sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. Sakura had finally gotten over the physical grief that three people had died so far. ANBU had come in to talk to her and to get her witness statement a few days ago. Apparently, Orochimaru had been charged with numerous sexual intercourse and sexual assault, among other things with minors, which were so horrifying, the ANBU thought he could make a Konoha World Record with those charges. After some digging, the ANBU had found Tobi, or Madara, old police record and noted he had been charged with aggravated assault in his early career. Since he became famous, no one really cared anymore, since it was when he first started out. But once the ANBU searched his home, they had found numerous journals full of swindling transaction and ponzi schemes. Last but not least, they had found out Kabuto had faked his death years ago, and had been hiding and using Orochimaru to do his deeds. Apparently Kabuto's old insurance company was not happy when they found out Orochimaru had collected his insurance after he faked his death.

Sakura glanced curiously at the room number, 234, as Gaara wielded his sister into the room. Once her eyes fell on the lady in the bed, Sakura gasped and smiled brightly. Her mom placed the book she was reading aside as she smiled with joy at the twins. Beside her sat Temari and Kankuro, who had been with her since they arrived, and caught her up with the events over the past few years.

"Sakura! Gaara!" She smiled, her bright red locks bouncing and shining, a total 180 transformation to her frail form a few weeks ago. "It's so good to see you two!"

She embraced Sakura in an awkward hug, the best she could do while sitting in a bed, and with Sakura sitting in a wheelchair. Next, she embraced Gaara, stroking his locks and murmuring 'My baby' as she began to show signs of crying. She began to sniffle, causing Kankuro to stand up abruptly, unsure about what to do.

"It's okay…I'm just glad you guys are all safe." She sniffed again, clenching the tissue in her fist. "I just…I'm so sorry…"

Temari smiled and rubbed her mother's back slowly, feeling a sense of belonging. "Honestly, we're just happy we're able to see you again." Temari said, looking softly into her mother's eyes. "There are so many questions we want to ask…so many things we want to know!"

"Yeah!" Kankuro agree, flashing a smile towards his mother. "After all these years, we still wondered where you were and how you were doing."

She smiled, clasping her two eldest children's hand into her own and smiled. "Well, how about I answer some of those questions?" She giggled as she saw the bright expressions that suddenly exploded on her children's faces. "But first, why don't you tell me what you guys think happened to me? I'm slightly curious."

Gaara shrugged and sat down in the chair next to Sakura's wheelchair. "Well, after you met Yamato, who began living with us for a few months, you just disappeared. We figured you must have accidentally died or left us because you couldn't take it anymore." Gaara explained with a hint of sympathy in his voice. "We never knew what happened, but decided not to pursue the matter. We were young, and didn't understand."

She nodded, seeing their reasoning. "What actually happen was that Kabuto kidnapped me." She scowled at the memory, as she retold the story to her children. "That night, I planned to break things off. I couldn't take the visits anymore, and his demands. I wanted to end it, there and then, because I had Sakura and Gaara. I set the place on fire, and then ran away."

Gaara raised his eyebrow. "But how did he know it was you? It could have been anyone, right?"

Shaking her head, she frowned. "He was smart, and he found the match I started the fire with. One night, while I was buying groceries for you and Yamato was looking after you, Kabuto kidnapped me and shoved me into a van. After that, he locked me in a cage and moved me from place to place. Over the years, Kabuto had a few employees who knew of my internment." She spoke, lost in thought as she stared at the ceiling. "I began to search for you guys, sending them out to check on you sometimes. I was able to identify you after you guys debuted; I am your mother, I can't just not recognize you." She smiled and ruffled the heads of the two closest to her, Sakura and Temari.

"Eventually, Kabuto had them disappear one by one, and the news of you guys disappeared. Lately, he began to drug me and do these creepy experiments on me." Gaara widened his eyes, which suddenly flashed with anger. "Its okay, Gaara. The doctors were able to fix a few things, and I'm still alive and breathing, aren't I?"

Smiling, she looked at the faces of the children around her bedside. "Any other questions?"

Sakura suddenly snapped her finger as she remembered something. "How does Kabuto tie into all this? He kept saying how he hunted down all the Harunos and such…"

"Basically, I was the mistress of your father, Kyousei Haruno. The Haruno Clan was one of the most powerful families in the world; they had money, power and respect. When he found out I had twins, he was ecstatic. But realizing the shame it would bring to the Haruno Clan, he was forced to leave me after he couldn't take the guilt." She put on a pained expression, realizing the actions of her former lover. "I told Kabuto everything, and he was angry. I told him I wasn't angry, as they agreed to help me survive as long as no one knew. But realizing I did not want you guys to grow up with this man who was 10 years younger than me as a father, I banished him. He grew restless, trying to win me back. One night, he massacred the entire Clan, leaving Kyousei's necklace at my doorsteps as a reminder…He won't stop until I return to him. Since I never did, he made sure he forced me to return, leaving you all behind."

The four sat silently, their mouths in an 'O' shape and trying to process their family history. She giggled and waved her hands in front of their faces, trying to release them from their trance. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers, catching the attention of her children.

"Where's Sai and Yamato?" She pouted a bit, looking quite cute for a female who had four children. "They still haven't visited me!"

Sakura giggled, grabbing her mother's hand. "They're coming. Sai's at school right now, since he's the only one that didn't get hurt!"

* * *

Sakura smiled as two students stopped in front of her table. She recognized them as Yugito and Yagura, two students who co-owned a company called BEAST. BEAST was a brand of designer clothing, and they were quite pricey, but excellent in quality and style. It was created a few years ago, by a group of students, yet had not shed light on their creators until this year.

Yugito giggled and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Sakura-chan! We from BEAST want to give this to Heartbreaker!" She blushed as she held out a package towards the pink-haired female.

Sakura took it with a smile and looked at it curiously. "Thank you, Yugara-san, Yugito-san. Would you like me to open it now?"

Yagura nodded and grinned from ear to ear. "It's for all of Heartbreaker, and also a get-well gift from all of us. We literally stalked the news site for news about the whole issue with Taka." Yagura explained, gesturing towards the present. "We hope that you'll receive a speedy recovery with that broken leg and enjoy the gift!"

"We spent a lot of time on it, so please accept it!" Yugito said with a cheerful voice as they both bowed.

Sakura smiled and handed the gift over to Sai, who motioned the gift over. He slowly pulled away the wrapping, revealing a clear box with five shirts neatly folded. Lifting the cover, Sai pulled out the first shirt, which was black. On the front, was the words HEARTBREAKER with a beating heart and various intertwining designs and vectors. On the back, in big, large curvy writing was the name SAI.

Flashing a smile, Sai gave them a look that could melt anyone's heart. "Thank you, Yugara-san, Yugito-san. They are _very_ lovely."

Yugito fainted as she smothered into Sai's beautiful smile and sexy gaze.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped as Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist from behind. She wiggled under his control, trying not to hurt her leg.

"Uchiha." Gaara's deathly voice hissed. "Arms off."

Sasuke twitched but let go nevertheless. He swept a light kiss on her forehead as he sat down beside Sakura, Gaara taking her other side. Looking over at Karin, who was texting under the table, he snapped his fingers.

"What?" Karin asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I just find it weird…" Sasuke muttered under his breath, trying to not catch the attention of the other students around them. "How Orochimaru taught us Biology, yet owned Taka Inc at the same time."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "That is true…"

"WOAH, ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Naruto shouted, dropping his chopsticks. "HE OWNED TAKA?!"

The whole lunch room went silent as Naruto's voice echoed throughout the hall. With the nerve-racking silence, one could even hear a pin dropping and the sound of the fly flying overhead. Sakura looked around nervously and stood up.

"Haha, nothing to see here." Sakura giggled, trying to act normal. "Please remember to continue to support Heartbreaker next month!"

The whole lunch room erupted in cheer as Sakura mentioned Heartbreaker. She sat down, giving a dirty look towards Naruto, who shrank away sheepishly. Hinata giggled and wrapped an arm around her boyfriend, snuggling into his shoulder. Neji shot a glare over to Naruto, who widened his eyes and pushed Hinata off nervously, trying not to hurt Hinata's feelings or get killed. Sakura giggled and smiled; everything was back to normal…almost.

Ten-Ten whispered, trying not to make the same mistake as Naruto. "He was a creepy teacher, but I guess we never really cared that he was both. I mean, he did split up his personality really good."

"That's quite true." Neji agreed. "He never mentioned his job as head of Taka when he taught biology. He was, well, normal to us. It's hard to believe he's dead now. It's like he was two different people."

Sakura shrugged, noticing a certain red-head texting away. "So, Karinnnn~" Sakura teased in a sing-along voice. "Is that your step-brother you're so happily texting, or your _boyfriend_?"

Karin stopped and raised her eyebrow, her cheeks suddenly flaming up. "What…are you talking about? Of course not!" She stuffed her phone back into her pocket and picked up her fork hastily, shoving spaghetti into her mouth and forcing her mouth to chew.

"Isn't that incest?" Sai asked a bit too loudly.

Karin choked and hacked out her spaghetti, earning a look of disgust from Sai. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" She roared, her face getting redder. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She sat down quickly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But we do." Leaning over towards Sakura, Ten-Ten whispered in a loud voice while wiggling her eyebrows. "While you were you knocked out, Karin confessed her feelings for Suigestu. Konan and Pein said they didn't mind them dating since they're technically not related."

Sakura's eyes widen at the information as Ten-Ten howled in pain at the foot that just connected to her shin.

* * *

Sasuke snuggled into the nape of Sakura's neck as he hugged her. She giggled and turned around, slapping both hands onto his cheek lightly, which still earned a slight wince from the younger Uchiha.

"Mou. Are you leaving again?" Sakura pouted, pushing out her bottom lip.

Sasuke gave her a half-hearted smile. "Sorry. You know how up-tight my Father is. He expects me to inherit the company after he retires, so he wants me to get to know the company _even more._"

"But you promised you would take me out today!" Sakura whined, throwing her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

Obviously she knew he had to go, but she felt the need to make him go in agony, forcing a pouting Sakura into his mind. Sasuke sighed and unhooked her arms around his neck, grabbing a hand into his. He traced butterfly kisses on each of her finger as he looked up at Sakura warmly.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered huskily into her ear. "Maybe next time?"

Sakura shivered at his voice, but nodded vigorously. Sasuke chuckled at her reaction and reached into his bag. He pulled out a small box, and handed it to Sakura. Kissing her on the cheek, Sasuke swung his leg over his motorcycle, picking up his helmet off the handle.

"Open that when I leave." Sasuke smirked and motioned her forward. "Come here."

Sakura stepped forward, grasping the box curiously between her two hands. "What?"

Sasuke bent down and captured her lips with his, his soft lips marking her own. He smirked as he pulled away, knowing a sweet, longing feeling will last on both of their lips. Putting on his helmet, he saluted and drove away as Sakura waved her hand.

Sighing, Sakura looked at the little grey box in her hands. It was made out of cardboard, and was quite rectangular. Opening it, Sakura gasped at the beauty of the items inside. Inside, were five beautifully decorated cupcakes. Clasped between shiny, silver lining, each vanilla cupcake was adorned with a light pink frosting, each with different colored icing rose in the top left. The first one was a deep, red, colored rose; the next was a deep, aqua blue; the next was a yellow rose; the one after was a dark purple; the final one was a mix of deep green, darker than the color of the petals.

It wasn't the beauty of the elegant cupcakes that took Sakura's breath away, but the message it was conveying. In navy, blue icing, were four letters and one punctuation.

**PROM?**

**

* * *

**

Gaara raised his eyebrow, and then tilted his head towards the side. He securitized his sister from head to toe; her hair was held up in an elegant bun with two chopsticks stuck in, two braids crowning her head and two clips holding her bangs in place. She wore spaghetti-strapped emerald colored dress, the same as her eyes, which had a slightly darker emerald ribbon tied around her waist. The top and the bottom of the dress had a slight ruffle which teased the skin it was exposed too and the silky fabric hugged her curves lusciously. The dress came down to her mid-thighs, and emerald, jeweled-adorned high scandals completed the look. She had minimum blush and shadow on her face, yet gave off an aura of an angel.

Gaara shrugged and nudged Sai, who tilted his head too. "Well, she doesn't look Ugly for once." Sai joked, nudging Gaara in the ribs.

"What the hell, Sai?" Sasuke growled, smacking the artist. "Are you blind? She's fuc- She looks really hot in that dress." Sasuke said, quickly correcting himself, noticing the dagger-like glares Gaara was sending him.

Slipping on a corsage onto Sakura's wrist, she smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Lifting her hand to Gaara, Gaara placed a boutonniere onto her palm, which Sakura clipped onto his tuxedo.

"Of course Sakura-chan looks beautiful tonight." Kakashi said as he snapped a few pictures, with Sasuke's hand on her waist. "Sasuke's erection tells the entire story."

Sasuke's hand dropped as he looked down in horror, which Kakashi chuckled. Sasuke rushed to the washroom, covering his face with his hand, as Gaara began chuckling and Sai began howling in laughter.

"I'll be right back." Sasuke muttered in embarrassment as he slipped past the chuckling teacher.

Kakashi looked back on the digital camera, scrolling through the pictures. "Now _this_ is **gold**."

* * *

Giggling, Naruto swung his arm around Hinata and Sakura as they walked towards the dance hall. His cheeky whiskered grin shone as he laughed at the glare Sasuke was sending towards him, motioning toward the arm around his girlfriend.

"Man, I'm beat!" Naruto yelled, groaning a bit. "Your valedictorian speech was mad long, Sakura!"

Sakura snorted, quickly placing on a sweet smile as she waved to a student. "Not as long as Sasuke's! I don't even understand how over here _is_ a valedictorian."

Sasuke mocked an offended look, pretending to be stabbed in the heart. "I am truly hurt, ." Sasuke mocked in a husky tone. "I thought you'd be _jumping_ when you found out we were both valedictorians."

"Oh please." Sakura stuck her tongue at her boyfriend who captured her around her waist, pulling her out of Naruto's grip. "I would rather have _Neji_ be valedictorian with me than you."

Naruto howled in laughter as the white-pearl eyed Hyuuga's voice spoke up from behind her. "Now that is certainly an honor, ."

Sakura giggled and accepted the hug offered by Neji, which Sasuke scowled at. "Doesn't someone look handsome tonight?"

Naruto mocked a gagging motion as they entered into the hall. There were many students already dancing to the song blasting over the loud speakers. Sakura noted, sadly, that Ino would have enjoyed this night the most, but unfortunately would never be able to experience it. Taking her hand, Sasuke led her to the dance floor, awkwardly taking her hands.

"You…never danced before?" Sakura gasped at his awkward posture.

Sasuke grimaced a bit, allowing Sakura to lead him around the dance floor. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah." Sakura admitted, smiling a bit. "_The_ Uchiha Sasuke cannot dance. Or sing. Now that is amazing."

Glaring, Sasuke began to look away in embarrassment, a tint of pink flushing over his cheeks. "I'm _sorry_." He mocked a bit, pretending to offend her. "Where did _you_ learn to dance?"

Smirking, Sakura gave him a smug look. "Gaara and I do ballroom dancing." She said proudly, the smirk widening on her face. "We won a few championships believe it or not. I'm not a sole breaker."

Sighing, Sasuke smiled weakly in defeat, twirling her under his arm. "Well, this can be your official dance with an Uchiha then."

"Too late." Sakura said innocently as she twirled around Sasuke, finding his hand as she spun towards into chest. "I already danced with Itachi." Twirling out, she winked at him.

"Oh come on." Sasuke grumbled, clearly annoyed. "Is there anything you haven't done with my brother yet?"

Sakura laughed angelically, her face glowing. "Nope! I even had sex with him last Thursday."

Sasuke stopped and gave her a look of horror. Sakura raised her eyebrow at the sudden stop and laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm _kidding!_ Geez. I told you were an ass. Just like your hair."

* * *

Gaara tapped Sasuke on the shoulder of his suit, making sure not to disturb the other pairs sweeping around the dance floor. Sasuke turned around curiously, raising his eyebrow. Gaara raised his hand in front of him.

"May I?" Gaara asked, smiling at his twin.

Sasuke shrugged and led Sakura's hand into his, sweeping a kiss onto her cheek as he went towards the refreshment table. Suddenly, the song on the speakers turned into a quick, fast-paced tango song. Grinning, Gaara grabbed his sister by the waist and began turning her.

"So what have _you_ been doing for the past few hours?" Sakura grinned, laughing as Gaara synchronized with her movements.

Gaara twirled Sakura into three circles before cushioning her body with his arm. "Keeping Sai away from reporters." Gaara shuddered, thinking back to the previous hour. "He had a bit of alcohol and couldn't stop spurring out facts about the male dick."

Sakura giggled as she snapped her leg back and forth along with the music. "I don't remember how long it has been since we last competed in a competition."

"Probably a year or so." Gaara shrugged, twirling both of them. "It would be nice to be dancing again, but not competitively. Itachi would kill us if that happened, like last time."

Laughing, Sakura agreed as she threw out her arms along with Gaara, moving along with him. "So what do you think we should do now? There are no more threats to Harunos, not that we know of at least."

"Well, there isn't much to do." Gaara said, lightly grabbing his twin's hand as he twirled her around continuously. "We might as well reveal who we are. According to Kabuto, there was only him and Orochimaru. I don't think it's a good idea to keep fans waiting."

"True." Sakura agreed, laughing as the song began to throw a fast-beat. A crowd was already forming as they watched the Haruno twins dancing as if they were professional. "I just hope nothing stops Heartbreaker this time."

"I know." Gaara said, grimacing at the past few weeks' events. "I don't want to think that I might lose you again."

Sighing, Sakura twirled around her twin. "Stop being so corny!"

Within a few seconds, Sakura was whipped out of Gaara's grasp and repeatedly twirled. Gaara laughed and walked off the dance floor, watching in amusement at his twin sister being led around the dance floor.

"Saaa-kuuu-raaa!" Sai slurred, his mouth smiling like Naruto when he learned a really dark secret. "Did Saaa-suuuu-kook f-f-fuuuu y-y-y-youuu yeeeeet?"

* * *

Sakura anchored the phone between her shoulder and her cheek as she fixed the clasped on her glove. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she smiled, happy with the result. Her pink locks cascaded down her shoulder lightly like a waterfall, her leather tanktop contrasting her hair. Her top had two clasps around her waist, giving off a dangerous aura but showed a bit of her stomach. She wore tight leather pants with combat boots.

"_How's my little cherry blossom?"_

"Good." Sakura giggled at her nickname as she took out a bottle of mascara. "Just getting ready right now. How's the company?"

"_They placed a crapload of work on me since I arrived." A snort sounded. "Honestly, I think they want to kill me already. It's tiring, but worth it in the end, I guess. Naruto is working with me to earn money for his tuition." _

"Awww." Sakura cooed into the phone. "That's sweet. You get to see him everyday now! That's great!"

"_You've got to be kidding me. I rather work with Karin! While she was in S7!"_

Sakura laughed, missing his presence as she listened to his voice. "What happened to S7 anyways?"

"_Well, we know what happened with Ino. Karin quit a long time ago and is currently at a modeling conference in Oto with Suigestu. I'm pretty sure two of them are studying in University right now, and the rest probably went to college."_

Even without seeing him, Sakura could basically feel himself shrugging on the other end. "Ahhh, I see." Sakura said, grabbing the eyeshadow on the table. "How's the rest of the gang? I haven't had time to talk to them lately."

_Chuckling, Sasuke drawled out lazily. "Neji is off in University with Ten-Ten, who are both part-time in Akatsuki. I think you know that already. Neji switched to the Marketing in Akatsuki and Ten-Ten is doing sports endorsements. I think Hinata is with you doing costumes, so that's self-explanatory. And if I'm correct, that's Shikamaru that just walked into your dressing room."_

Sakura looked up to see the pineapple-hair shaped male with a set of headphones on. He muttered 'Troublesome' under his breath and scratched the back of his head as he caught the guitar he knocked over onto the floor. He held out 10 fingers, signaling it was time to go. Sakura nodded and turned back to the mirror, placing the eyeshadow back onto the table.

"Sasu-chan. I have to go now." Sakura said, pouting even though she knew he couldn't see.

"_Alright, Sa-ku-ra. Make sure Itachi treats you right or I'll come shove a stick up __**his**__ ass."_

Sakura giggled and plucked the phone off her shoulder. "Love you Sasu-chan."

"_Love you too." _

Imitating a puckering sound, Sakura kissed the air in front of the phone, smiling to herself. "Mwah~"

"_No way in hell I'm making that sound, Sakura."_

"You're no fun." Sakura said in a pouty voice, closing the door of the dressing room as she waltzed out of the room with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

The stage was black as screams echoed throughout the stadium, the fans going crazy as they began a countdown. There was one stage, a really big one that stretched outwards, and a mini one just taking half of the space of the big one, but pressed onto the back of the stadium. A light shone in the back of the high stage, the drummer lifting up his head. His brown locks were glued up the same way as before, the only difference being the color of his hair, which is not electric blue anymore but a chocolate brown.

**10**

He wore a pair of navy jeans and a sleeveless dress shirt, which was unbuttoned, revealing his hard-sculpted chest. Twirling his sticks in the air, he slammed it onto the drums, playing a fast, quick-paced but electrifying beat.

**9**

The light closed and opened on the left side of the stage, revealing a lone guitarist. He lifted his head, his jet-black locks sweeping over his eyes. Giving a wink and a smile, he played a small guitar rift, his fingers dancing across the strings as if they had a mind of their own.

**8**

He wore a pair of black skinny jeans and navy blue high-tops. On his body, he wore a black shirt that had a picture of a beating heart with various intertwining designs and vectors, HEARTBREAKER boldly written across the shirt. On the back, was one name; SAI.

**7**

A light shone on the other side of the high stage, revealing a girl with an electrifying grin and clothing. Her blonde locks were tied in four ponytails; two on the top and two on the bottom. She wore a strapless leather mini dress, which hugged her curves and stopped mid-thigh, showing off her creamy legs. Donning her feet were a pair of high heels, which were about 3 inches in height. She wore a leather band around her arm, and had minimum makeup.

**6**

Her fingers danced across the keyboard, swinging up and down from the black keys to the white keys as if they were running. One hand was on the higher keyboard on the left and the other on the lower one on her right. In total, there were 4 keyboards, two sets stacked on top of each other. An upbeat, tempo beat echoed throughout the stadium as the fans screamed.

**5**

Another light spotlighted the right side of the lower stage. Swinging his guitar over his back, Gaara caught it and strummed his fingers quickly over the strings, playing a mesmerizing but simple tune.

**4**

He wore a sleeveless leather dress shirt, a clean black tank-top under it. He wore a pair of baggy navy jeans and black converse to complete the look. He smiled as he swung his head to the left, moving his red locks from his face to give him a clear view of the screaming fans below him. Winking, the spotlight closed.

**3**

"ARE YOU READY, KONOHA?!" A voice yelled, blaring over the speakers. The fans screamed in response, able to deafen anyone with the volume they produced. There were signs waved, fans crying and people jumping.

**2**

_**AY YO! FINALLY! IS THIS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR?**_

Screaming and crying, the fans erupted even louder if possible at the sudden question asked through the speakers.

**1**

**BRAND NEW HB! WE'RE COMIN' BACK, SO IT'S ALL GOOD!**

_YOU'RE MY HEARTBREAKER~_

The whole stage lit up with lights as if there were thousands of fireworks erupted. A large amount of lights swung behind the performers on stage, slowly swinging up as the stage exploded with a light purple, pink and white. Each performer played a long, lasting beat as the line was repeated again.

_YOU'RE MY HEARTBREAKER~ _

Four back up dancers knelt down forming a circle around the floor as a stage from the center started moving up, revealing a pink-haired girl clad in black, and her back facing the audience. They wore a white mask, revealing only their eyes, and were all clad in a white suit. As the beat progressed quickly, back-up dancers started shifting upwards slowly, as if they were zombies waking up from a slumber. Placing the microphone to her lips, Sakura yelled in harmony with Gaara.

_DJ_**AND HB!**

The fans erupted in a mass-volcanic eruption of screams and tears as Sakura turned around and smirked at the crowd, taking off a pair of black shades and throwing it into the crowd. With one finger, she waggled it as she sang into the microphone.

_Let me take this song here_

The backup dancers started moving their hands around Sakura as she glanced at them coldly and pushed them away. Gaara grinned from the sidelines as he looked at the response from the crowd. Glancing over, he looked at Sai, who gave him a thumbs up as he strummed his guitar.

_Nado odiso kkullijin anho ajik ssulmanhan gol jukchi anhasso_

**I don't fall either, I'm still useful, I didn't die**

As she sang the first verse, Sakura looked into the crowd with a sly glint in her eyes, smirking teasingly at the audience. Placing a hand on the head of the first backup dancer on her left, she pretended to throw him down, forcing him to bounce his head forward towards his chest.

_Nohana ttaemune manggajin mom sarajin kkum motchannun mam_

**Because of you my body's destroyed, my dreams shattered, my heart's lost**

Placing a hand on her heart, Sakura shifted towards her right, feeling the backup dancer closest to her right move along with her sidestep. Sakura looked down at the bottom of the stage, making eye contact with Itachi who had a set of headphones on his head. He was directing a group of people, and whispering instructions to the camera man. Meeting her gaze, he smiled and gave her a nod of acknowledgement.

_Nol wihae soramyon ihan mom nallyo niga innun goshimyon dallyo_

**For you I'd throw away this body, I'd run to where you are**

The backup dancer on her furthest right dashed forward, kneeling down on one knee as the one furthest to Sakura's left pretended to chase her. All of them froze in their spot, watching as Sakura glared across the audience from left to right. Although she put up a cool façade, she let it drop for a moment as she saw her mother jumping happily, placing her two hands over her mouth as she cried with joy. Sakura tilted her head slightly, indicating she saw her.

_Hajiman gudaen naege annyong tto annyong_

**But you said to me goodbye, goodbye**

The two backup dancers nearest to her grabbed onto Sakura's shoulders as she stride forward, dropping their hold to round to the back, as the other two slide up to Sakura, forming a perfect V shape, with Sakura at the tip.

_Non naega shiltago iyuga mwonyago_

**What's the reason why you don't want me?**

As all their profiles faced the audience, Sakura sang as she side-stepped sideways towards the audience, the first two dancers of the V following her steps. She glanced back discreetly at Temari and Kankuro, who winked and grinned at her respectively.

_Jjajungnan ni pyojongi modungol marhaejwo sulpuge hae_

**Your annoyed expression, tells me everything, it saddens me**

Sidestepping again, all four dancers followed in harmony as Sakura reached the edge of the stage, closing in on the fans near the edge. She inwardly giggled as she saw a few start to cry and hold out their hands for her, their faces redder than Sasuke's tomatoes.

_Guraedo jotago gihwerul dallaedo_

**Even if I said I liked you and asked for an opportunity**

All four dancers bent down in a slight fetal position as Sakura stood at the edge of the stage, holding up the microphone at the end of it, holding it up. As she sang, she winked at the crowd, causing an uproar.

_Han bon dorason ni mosup chagaun gu nunbichi shiroyo_

**You looked back once again with that cold look I dislike**

Jumping up, the dancers danced in harmony with Sakura as she breaked across the stage quickly in a series of fast-paced foot movements.

_**NO~ NO~**_

The music suddenly slowly playing a slow tempo like a slow-motion movie, Sakura stuck out a peace sign, waving it up and down like a wave as the dancers behind her moved in slow motion behind her.

_**YOU'RE MY HEART HEART HEART HEART HEART BREAKER**_

_**

* * *

**_

_. f . i . n .  
(:_

_**

* * *

**_

**IT'S OVERRRRRRRRRRRRR. -CRIES- If anyone didn't understand the last part, I was trying to explain the dance moves. I kind of failed I think. C: Anyways, I just want to give a shoutout to EVERYONE who reviewed and is currently reading this. Yes, those who don't review too. :P I had a LOT of fun writing this. My first FF. (: Hopefully you all enjoyed it and loved it! :D If you have any questions regarding the plot, just PM me, although I tried to answer everything here. **

**Also, I really hope to hit 500 reviews! Please make this possible! Another thing...RADICAL IS OUT! **

**Title:** Radical**  
Type:** Series**  
Summary:** "Now Sasuke, we are slightly worried about your sexuality, so I made sure to get you a secretary with nice tits and ass."

**TEEHEE! ;3 HOPE YOU ALL RUN OVER THERE! I just honestly want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING! Please enjoy my last notes to you!**

**SasoLOVE111** – IT'S FINALLY OUT! ;O I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. HEARTBREAKER IS OVER. ;[ -cries- Thanks so much for the support and love! (: You have always made me laugh with your comments! Hope you enjoyed this series as much as I did!

**XOnaruxhinaOX** – LOL. AWW THANKS! (: I really hoped you loved Heartbreaker! Thank you so much for the love and support! :D Rock on!

**Luka1Sakura** – Haha, well, I like to twist things around. (: I hope you liked the last chapter! I'm sad Heartbreaker is ending. xDD But thank you so much for the love and support! :D

**Deploringly** – LOL. Bad Tobi! (: Well, Sasuke is a selfish little boy. ;[ The latest chapter made me groan out in pain. WHYYY?! D; Sasuke didn't go to the dark side…HE IS THE DARK SIDE. xD Hope you liked this story! Thanks for reading! (:

**pinay-of-series **– I WANT TO CRY TOO. I LOVED THIS STORY! C; Can't believe my first long FF is ending. ;[ It's so sad. –cries- I really hope you liked this chapter and the series! Thank you so much for the support and the love you've shown! :D

**Twisted Musalih** – Thank you so much! (: I really hope you liked this chapter! :D Thank you so much for the support and love you've shown since CHAPTER ONE! I feel as if we go way back. LOOOOL. I'm sad to see this end. ;[

**CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL** – Thanks! (: I really hope you liked this chapter! Haha, nice play on words! ;)

**harunosakua** – I'LL NEVER FORGET ABOUT YOU GUYS. THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND READING THIS STORY! I ALWAYS ENJOYED SEEING YOUR CAPPED REVIEWS. LOOOL. THANKS FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED HEARTBREAKER!

**xLifeOfATeenx** – Awww thanks! :D NAWWW, YOU'RE UNBELIEVAVBLY AWESOME FOR READING AND REVIEWING! Thanks for the love and support you've shown since the beginning! :D I hope this chapter answered your questions! (: If anything, just PM me. I think I answered them all, at least. x __o

**fumiko-chan** – I hope you liked this chapter! :D Thanks so much for the support! (:

**rosygirl15 **– LOL THANK YOU! (: I hoped you enjoyed Heartbreaker as much as I liked writing it. xDD Thanks for the support and love you've shown to this story for so long! ;O

**ChibiNinjaGirl** – Haha, don't be! :D Thanks so much for reading, and the support you've shown to Heartbreaker! :D

**TheSweetRevenge** – No problem! :D Thanks for reading my stories, anyways! (: Entrance exam?! ;O Tsk! You should be studying! Although I appreciate the love! ;) Thanks for the love and support you've shown for Heartbreaker since the beginning! :D

**tsuchiya-sama** – LOOOOL. EPILOUGE! ;O xDD I really hope you like Heartbreaker! Thanks for the love and support you've shown!

**dakotawalters** – It's over! ;O I hope this chapter answers all your questions! I tried to answer them at least. P: I can't believe it's over. –sighs- Hopefully you enjoyed reading it! Thanks for the support! :D

**kerapal bubbles** – I CAN'T BELIEVE MYSELF EITHER! xD I'm like a ninja. ;D Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the support and love you've shown for Heartbreaker! :D

**tigers-and-dragons** – Thank you! (: Hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks for the support and love! :D I honestly want to cry because it's over. LOOOOL. –wipes away tears-

**y-in-flame.** – DON'T DIE! ;O You must read the ending! (: Thanks for the support! Hope you enjoyed Heartbreaker! :D

**Laurie-Estelle** – Ohhh. Well, she's a singer that sang about kissing a girl. O_O LOOOL. I listen to more Asian stuff than English too. P: IT'S FINALLY OVER! I'M SO SAD. OMG. D: I still remember feeling so excited when I read your post about how you made an account for Heartbreaker. xD At least the wait is over. Forever! ;O Thank you SO MUCH for the love and support you've shown! :D I really appreciate it all! :D See you…IN ANOTHER STORY! LOOOOL.

**Shikazu-chan** – Kabuto is a ninja! xD I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading Heartbreaker! :D

**a l i c e X3 in wonderland** – I hope I get 500 revies too! :D LOOOL. I don't want it to end! Too bad all things must. ;[ Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D Thank you so much for the love and support you've shown for Heartbreaker! :D

**katthecat12** – Thank you! (: Still not up…I'll PM it. xD I'm so swamped with school, I want to poke a needle into my eye. xD He was in the wayyy beginning when he directed a drama series, and Kura guest starred in it. (: I'll find time to read your stories! :D Thanks for the support and love you've shown for Heartbreaker! :D

**Raineyes** – LOL. I LOVE WRITING CLIFFIES, HATE WAITING FOR THEM. xD I don't have my Naruto posters up anymore. ;[ No space. –cries- But mines a Team 7! xD WILL BLANKSTATEOFMIND SURVIVE LIKE ALEX KNOWING THERE'S NO MORE HEARTBREAKER?! OH NOEZ! xD Thanks so much for the support! I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Crystal Ying** – DUNDUNDUN! :D Haha, thanks! AWW, what's there to envy? ;[ Thanks for the support! Read on! :D

**InevitableChick.** – Aww. It's okay. I used to update so much, and now I don't. xD I feel guilty too. ;[ It's okay! I just hope you enjoy reading it! Thanks for the love and support you've shown! :D

**x l a z y p s y c h o **- Thanks! :D I think i answered your question near the end of the chapter. x] Hope you enjoyed this series! Thanks for reading! :D

**Sasukeloverforever** – LOL. I like making tossed salad! You never know what I'll toss into this story! xD AWWW. THANKS FOR THE LOVE! I FEEL IT THROUGH THE SCREEN! xD Thanks for the support! Hope you loved reading this! :D

**Kawaii :3** – I saw your new name! :D Thanks SO MUCH for the love and support you've shown while reading Heartbreaker :D I was so confused when I first got my FF account too. xD I still don't know the ropes, but hopefully it'll be easier to navigate soon. xD

**Far From The Real Thing xD** – AWW THANKS! :D ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

**62 **– Thanks for reading! :D Hope you enjoyed this series! :3

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!** _[Please PM me if I forgot your name. I went through all 22 pages, so hopefully I didn't forget anyone. ;S]_

Twisted Musalih, MissLadyEmiko, Sasu1sSold2Emika, kerpalbubbles, charapop, purplechalkwitch, aliceXinXwonderXland, ChibiNinjaGirl, Chips Dip, VeryWithdrawn, 62, vampires-ninjas-ohmy, Julie-chan, Hazeljv, Sweettreats-chan, -HeavensIntensity, a l i c e X3 in wonderland, xLifeOfATeenx, CherryBlossom235, girl-with-obsessions, SasoLOVE111, Laurie-Estelle, sakura-moka, happyxloveablexsushiii, omnipotent Porunga, ShatteredKunai, rosygirl15, BlackHeartofIce, Bloody X Blossom X Butterfly, pinay-of-series, EmoVampireAlchemist, tigers-and-dragons, KayeStar, harunosakua, XOnaruxhinaOX, Kick –Assing –Kunoichi, Luka1Sakura, TheSweetRevenge, Hazel817, cutedevil08, TsumiUchiha, XxShadowFirexX, fAnGiRl4Life005, Renee, Mermaid Caren, , InevitableChick., AlwaysNdForever, Deploringly, meiyo-chan, Moonlit Song, TorieStar, comeintherain, .Fashion Monster., Pigwedgeon, Spica Heavens, Kawaii :3, x571078Vintagex, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, ..tyranny, katthecat12, Flames Chaos and Wolf, FALALA XVIII, CandyTenshi, Far From The Real Thing xD, elLisHia-95, Masquerade Marionette, PoisonCrysell, tsuchiya-sama, Sasukeloverforever, somanycrushes21, Scarlet Kunoichih, Mi-chan, silver rose, I Love All Books, y-in-flame., Lolita07, Dork Dippinfanny, N. C. Demetria, pseudonym, ChicFreakSistaFierce, fumiko-chan, florencefinster, MyKindofBeautiful, dakotawalters, Shikazu-chan, WhiteRose95, YukiGakamo1, Lina Patrick, mangafilipina, Eve Alexis, x l a z y p s y c h o, Crystal Ying, Raineyes, CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE, SUPPORT AND REVIEWS YOU ALL GAVE! THANK YOU FOR FAVORITING THE STORY AND ME! :D I APPRECIATE IT ALL. I SEE THEM, BUT THERE'S TOO MANY TO TYPE OUT. PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT I SEE THEM, AND APPRECIATE THEM! I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY!**


End file.
